DESPUÉS DE LA MÚSICA
by SEREDAR
Summary: Aterrorizada por unas misteriosas amenazas, Serena Tsukino viaja con los dos gemelos que tiene a su cargo, Hotaru y Zafiro, hacia la mansión que el padre de estos, el archiconocido músico Darién Chiba, posee en una remota isla. Darién se ha apartado del mundo exterior desde que un incendio sesgó la vida de su problemática esposa dejándole horriblemente desfigurado. Ahora, en...
1. ARGUMENTO

**DESPUÉS DE LA MÚSICA**

**CHRISTINE FEEHAN**

_**Adaptada A Los Personajes De:**__ Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

Aterrorizada por unas misteriosas amenazas, Serena Tsukino viaja con los dos gemelos que tiene a su cargo, Hotaru y Zafiro, hacia la mansión que el padre de estos, el archiconocido músico Darién Chiba, posee en una remota isla. Darién se ha apartado del mundo exterior desde que un incendio sesgó la vida de su problemática esposa dejándole horriblemente desfigurado. Ahora, en vísperas de la Navidad, la atracción que siente por Serena podría dar una nueva esperanza a su futuro. Pero aquellos que introdujeron a su esposa en el ocultismo acechan... y sus maquinaciones muy bien podrían sumir a su familia en una desastrosa oscuridad –a menos que un milagro navideño consiga salvarlos.

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2013 para todos…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próximo…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

Serena Tsukino se despertó gritando, con el corazón latiendo descontrolado por el terror. El miedo era una entidad viva que respiraba en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Su peso la aplastó, la dejó desvalida; era incapaz de moverse. Podía notar su sabor en la boca, y sentirlo corriendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Alrededor de ella, el aire parecía tan espeso que sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno. Sabía que algo monstruoso estaba revolviéndose profundamente en las entrañas de la Tierra. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, con los oídos cansados de intentar descifrar el murmullo de voces subiendo y bajando, recitando palabras en una lengua antigua que nunca debía hablarse.

Unos ojos rojos, resplandecientes, investigaban a través de la oscuridad, convocándola, haciéndole señas para que se acercara aún más. Sentía el poder de esos ojos a medida que se aproximaban, mirándola fijamente y acercándose aún más. Sus propios ojos se ocultaban de ellos, la necesidad de huir inundaba su mente.

El cuarto entero se tambaleó, haciéndola caer desde la estrecha litera al suelo. De inmediato, el aire frío la sacó de su pesadilla y la hizo darse cuenta de que no se encontraban en la seguridad de sus camas, en su hogar, sino en el camarote de un barco que se mecía salvajemente en medio de una tormenta feroz. La nave, sacudida de una ola a otra más poderosa, se batía con fuerza.

Serena se puso en pie rápidamente, agarrándose al borde de la litera mientras se dirigía hacia los dos niños, Hotaru y Zafiro Chiba, que se agarraban el uno al otro con las caras pálidas y asustadas. Hotaru gritó, su mirada aterrada seguía a Serena que consiguió recorrer la mitad del camino hacia los gemelos antes de que la siguiente sacudida salvaje la enviase al suelo de nuevo.

-¡Zafiro, vuelve a ponerte el chaleco salvavidas ahora mismo! -los alcanzó gateando, y entonces pasó un brazo alrededor de cada uno de ellos. -No tengáis miedo, no nos sucederá nada.

El barco fue alzado por una ola, se balanceó y se deslizó rápidamente, lanzándolos a los tres en todas las direcciones. El agua salada cayó como un torrente sobre la cubierta y descendió con rapidez por los escalones hasta llegar al camarote, cubriendo el suelo con una pulgada de agua helada. Hotaru gritó y se agarró al brazo de su hermano, tratando desesperadamente de ayudarlo a abrochar su chaleco salvavidas.

-Es él. Él está haciendo esto, él está intentando matarnos.

Serena abrió la boca, horrorizada.

-¡Hotaru! Nadie controla el clima. Es una tormenta. Simple y llanamente, sólo una tormenta. El Capitán Taiki nos llevará sanos y salvos a la isla.

-Él es horrible. Un monstruo. Y yo no quiero ir. -Hotaru se cubrió la cara con sus manos y sollozó. -Yo quiero ir a casa. Por favor llévame casa, Sere.

Serena probó el chaleco salvavidas de Zafiro para asegurarse de que él estaba a salvo.

-No hables así, Hotaru. Zafiro, quédate aquí con Hotaru mientras yo voy a ver lo que puedo hacer para ayudar.

Sere tenía que gritar para hacerse oír sobre los aullidos del viento y los rugidos del mar.

Hotaru se echó en los brazos de Serena.

-No me dejes sola… Moriremos, lo sé… Todos nosotros vamos a morir, igual que Mama Ikuko.

Zafiro rodeó a su hermana gemela con sus brazos.

-No, no lo haremos, hermanita, no llores. El Capitán Taiki ha navegado en tormentas espantosas antes, en montones de ellas-, aseguró él. Buscó a Serena con sus penetrantes ojos azules -¿A que sí, Sere?

-Desde luego que sí, Zafiro -acordó ella.

Serena se agarró firmemente al pasamanos y empezó a subir escaleras arriba hacia la cubierta. La lluvia caía como una cortina de agua; las nubes negras se revolvían y ondulaban en el cielo. El aullido del viento aumentó hasta parecer un siniestro alarido. Serena contenía la respiración mientras miraba cómo Taiki se esforzaba en mantener el rumbo a través de las olas más fuertes, acercándoles cada vez más a la isla. Parecía la eterna lucha entre el hombre y la naturaleza. Despacio, a través de la cortina de lluvia, la masa sólida de la isla empezó a tomar forma. El agua salada rociaba y formaba espuma sobre las piedras, pero el mar se tranquilizaba a medida que se acercaban a la orilla. Ella sabía que eran sólo el conocimiento de la región y la experiencia del Capitán lo que le permitían guiar la nave al muelle en medio de la terrible tormenta.

La lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo. Las nubes eran tan negras y pesadas allá arriba que la noche parecía implacablemente oscura. A pesar de la oscuridad, Serena atisbaba la luna de vez en cuando, una visión espectral tras los jirones negros que ocultaban su luz cada vez que el viento hacía girar las nubes.

-Vamos, Sere -gritó el Capitán Taiki. -Traiga a los niños y su equipaje. Los quiero fuera de este barco ahora mismo -las palabras casi se perdían en la ferocidad de la tormenta, pero su frenética orden estaba bien clara.

Ella se apresuró, dando a Zafiro la mayoría de los paquetes mientras ayudaba a Hotaru a subir las escaleras y a atravesar la resbaladiza cubierta. El Capitán Taiki alzó a Hotaru hasta el muelle antes de ayudar Zafiro a llegar a la orilla. Cogió el brazo de Serena en un firme agarrón y tiró de ella hacia abajo para que pudiera oírle.

-No me gusta esto, Sere, seguro que él está aguardándola. Una vez que la deje, estará atrapada. Sabe que él no es el hombre más agradable...

-No se preocupe –dijo ella mientras le daba unos golpecitos a su brazo, con el estómago encogido. -Le llamaré si lo necesitamos. ¿Está usted seguro de que no quiere quedarse siquiera por una noche?

-Me sentiré más seguro ahí fuera -dijo él señalando hacia el agua.

Serena se despidió de él y se volvió a mirar a la isla mientras volvía a poner sus pies en tierra firme. Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que había estado allí. Sus recuerdos de esa isla eran la materia de sus pesadillas. Mirando hacia lo alto, casi esperaba ver un infierno ardiente, con llamas rojas y anaranjadas que se dirigiesen a los cielos, pero sólo estaban la noche negra y la lluvia. La casa, que una vez hacía mucho tiempo se había asentado en la cima del acantilado sobre el océano, estaba reducida a un montón de cenizas.

A través de la oscuridad, la vegetación formaba una visión desalentadora, como un mal presagio. Los pálidos rayos de la luna, parcialmente cubierta, llegaban al suelo y formaban pequeños claros, dando lugar a un paisaje extraño y sobrenatural. La isla era un lugar salvaje con bosques espesos e impenetrable maleza. El viento hacía que los árboles y arbustos se agitaran en una danza macabra. Las ramas desnudas se inclinaban, chocando con violencia unas contra otras. Los inmensos árboles de hoja perenne se agitaban con fiereza, lo que hacía que sus hojas se desprendieran y volaran al viento como agujas afiladas.

Con decisión, Serena respiró profundamente y recogió su equipaje, dándole una linterna a Zafiro para que iluminase el camino.

-Venga, chicos, vamos ver a vuestro padre.

La lluvia les acuchillaba, empapándoles, con gotas como carámbanos afilados que penetraban a través de su ropa llegando hasta la piel. Con las cabezas gachas, empezaron a subir los empinados escalones de piedra que conducían desde el mar hacia el interior de la isla, donde Darién Chiba se escondía del mundo.

El regreso a la isla trajo de nuevo a su memoria un caudal de recuerdos de los buenos tiempos: su madre Ikuko Tsukino, aceptando el trabajo como ama de llaves y niñera del famoso Darién Chiba. Serena se había ilusionado tanto... Tenía entonces casi trece años, lo suficientemente mayor para apreciar la emergente estrella, un músico que se haría un lugar entre las más grandes leyendas magnetofónicas. Darién pasaba mucho tiempo en la carretera, viajando, o en el estudio, grabando, pero cuando estaba en casa, él estaba normalmente con sus hijos o en la cocina con Ikuko y Serena. Ella había conocido a Darién en los buenos tiempos, cinco años de una magia increíble.

-¿Sere? -La voz joven de Zafiro interrumpió su reflexión. -¿Él sabe que nosotros venimos?

Serena se encontró con la mirada firme del muchacho. Con trece años, Zafiro debía ser bien consciente de que si les hubieran esperado, no estarían caminando solos en plena noche en medio de una tormenta. Alguien los habría encontrado con el coche en el camino hacia el cobertizo del muelle.

-Él es vuestro padre, Zafiro, y se acerca la Navidad. Ha estado solo demasiado tiempo. -Serena se echó hacia atrás el pelo empapado por la lluvia y cuadró los hombros. -No es bueno para él.

Y Darién Chiba tenía una obligación con sus hijos. Él tenía que cuidarlos, protegerlos.

Los gemelos no recordaban a su padre de la misma manera que ella. Había estado tan lleno de vida. Tan guapo. Tan todo. Su vida había sido mágica. Su belleza, su talento, su risa fácil y sus famosos ojos azules. Todos le querían. Darién había vivido en el centro de la atención pública, como una luz clara y brillante que deslumbraba en las revistas y en la televisión. En estadios y en clubes. La energía, la fuerza de Darién Chiba cuando actuaba era asombrosa, indescriptible. Parecía cálido y brillante en escenario, un hombre con el corazón de un poeta y un diabólico talento cuando tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con su voz penetrante y brumosa.

Pero en casa… Serena también recordó a Neherenia Chiba con su risa quebradiza y los dedos rojos, curvados como garras. El brillo en su mirada cuando estaba turbada por las drogas, cuando se tambaleaba bajo los efectos de alcohol, cuando se ponía furiosa y hacía añicos los vasos y arrancaba los cuadros. La caída lenta y terrible en la locura de las drogas y el ocultismo. Serena nunca se olvidaría a los amigos de Neherenia que la visitaban cuando Darién no estaba allí. Las velas, las orgías, los cánticos, siempre los cánticos... Y los hombres… Muchos hombres en la cama de Chiba.

Sin avisar, Hotaru gritó, lanzándose contra Serena y empujándola casi fuera de los escalones. Serena la agarró firmemente, envolviendo con sus brazos a la niña y abrazándola con fuerza. Ambas tenían tanto frío que temblaban incontroladamente.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –susurró Serena al oído de la niña, aliviándola y meciéndola, allí en los empinados escalones con el viento penetrándoles hasta los huesos.

-He visto algo… unos ojos brillantes mirándonos fijamente. Eran ojos rojos, Sere. Rojos, como los de un monstruo… o un diablo.-La muchacha se estremeció y agarró a Serena con más fuerza.

-¿Dónde, Hotaru? - Serena sonó calmada, aunque su estómago estaba hecho un nudo por la tensión. Los ojos rojos. Ella había visto esos ojos.

-Allí -Hotaru señaló sin mirar, escondiendo su cara contra Serena. -Entre los árboles, algo estaba mirándonos fijamente.

-Hay animales en la isla, cariño –la tranquilizó Serena, pero ella aún seguía esforzándose para escudriñar la oscuridad.

Zafiro intentó valientemente guiar el pequeño círculo de luz de la linterna hacia el lugar que su gemela había indicado, pero la luz no penetraba la cortina de lluvia.

-No era un perro, no lo era, Sere, era algún tipo de demonio. Por favor llévame a casa, no quiero estar aquí. Tengo tanto miedo de él… Es tan horrible…

Serena inspiró profundamente y espiró lentamente, intentando calmarse cuando, de repente, lo único que quería era darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Había demasiados recuerdos allí, apiñándose en su memoria, acercándose a ella con sus ávidas garras.

- El fuego le dejó terriblemente marcado, Hotaru, tú lo sabes. -Hizo un esfuerzo para mantener serena su voz.

-Yo sé que él nos odia. Nos odia tanto que no quiere vernos nunca más. Y yo no quiero verle a él. Él asesinó a esas personas.-Hotaru lanzó la amarga acusación a Serena. El aullante viento capturó las palabras y las llevó sobre la isla, extendiéndolas como si fuesen una enfermedad.

Serena apretó aún más a Hotaru, dándole una corta e impaciente sacudida.

-No quiero volver a oírte decir una cosa tan horrible jamás en la vida, ¿me has entendido? ¿Sabes por qué tu padre entró en la casa aquella noche? Hotaru, eres demasiado inteligente para escuchar los chismorreos y las llamadas telefónicas anónimas.

-Vi los periódicos. ¡Estaba en todos los periódicos! –gimió Hotaru.

Serena estaba furiosa. Furiosa. ¿Por qué de repente, después de siete años, habría enviado alguien viejos periódicos y revistas a los gemelos? Hotaru, inocentemente, había abierto el paquete envuelto en un papel marrón claro. Las revistas eran brutales, llenas de acusaciones sobre drogas y celos, y sobre ocultismo. La especulación sobre si Darién había pillado a su esposa en la cama con otro hombre, sobre si había habido una orgía de sexo, drogas, adoración al diablo y asesinato, había sido demasiado tentadora para los periódicos sensacionalistas como para no dar la lata antes de que los verdaderos hechos salieran a la luz. Serena había encontrado a Hotaru sollozando lastimosamente en su cuarto. Quienquiera que hubiese considerado adecuado ilustrar a los gemelos sobre el pasado de su padre, había llamado a la casa repetidamente susurrando cosas horribles a Zafiro y Hotaru, insistiendo en que su padre había asesinado a varias personas, entre ellas a su madre.

-Vuestro padre entró en una casa en llamas para salvaros, chicos. Pensó que ambos estabais dentro. Todos los que habían conseguido salir intentaron detenerlo, pero él luchó con ellos, se escapó, y entró en un infierno ardiente a por vosotros. Eso no es odio, Hotaru. Eso es amor. Yo recuerdo ese día, cada detalle. -apretó sus dedos contra los latidos de sus sienes. –No puedo olvidarme nunca de él, no importa cuánto lo intente.

Y lo había intentado. Había intentado desesperadamente ahogar el sonido de los cánticos. La visión de las luces negras y las velas. El aroma del incienso. Ella recordaba el griterío, las voces elevadas, el sonido del arma. Y las llamas. Las terribles y ávidas llamas. La cortina de humo, tan espesa que no permitía ver nada. Y los olores nunca desaparecieron. A veces, todavía se despertaba con el olor de la carne quemándose.

Zafiro puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

-No llores, Serena. Todavía estamos aquí, y nos estamos congelando, vámonos. Vamos a pasar la Navidad con papá, empezaremos de nuevo e intentaremos llevarnos bien con él esta vez. -Serena le sonrió a través de la lluvia y las lágrimas. Zafiro. Tan parecido a su padre y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. -Vamos a pasar una Navidad maravillosa, Hotaru, ya lo verás.

Continuaron subiendo los escalones hasta que el suelo se niveló y Serena encontró el familiar sendero que zigzagueaba entre la espesa arboleda hasta la propiedad.

Como isla, en el mar circundante entre Washington y Canadá, era pequeña y remota, sin barcos que viajasen hasta allí. Ésa era la razón por la que Darién la había preferido, buscando la intimidad para su familia en su propia isla personal. En los viejos tiempos, había habido guardias y perros. Ahora, había sombras y los persistentes recuerdos que arañaban su alma.

En los viejos tiempos, la isla había estado llena de vida con las personas, bullendo de actividad; ahora estaba silenciosa, sólo un conserje vivía en la isla en alguna parte, en una de las casas más pequeñas. La madre de Serena le había dicho que Darién sólo admitía a un hombre mayor en su isla regularmente. Incluso a pesar del viento y la lluvia, Serena no pudo evitar notar que el cobertizo del muelle estaba estropeado y que el camino que ascendía rodeando la casa estaba descuidado, demostrando su escaso uso. Donde había habido siempre varios barcos amarrados al muelle, no había ninguno a la vista, aunque Darién todavía debía haber tenido uno en el cobertizo.

El sendero se abría camino a través de los espesos árboles. El viento azotaba las ramas de tal manera que el dosel arbóreo que formaban se balanceaba precariamente. La lluvia lo tenía mucho más difícil para alcanzarlos a través de las copas de los árboles, pero las gotas golpeaban el sendero haciendo "plop" ruidosamente. Los animalillos hacían crujir los arbustos a medida que ellos pasaban.

-No creo que todavía estemos en Kansas.-bromeó Zafiro, con una sonrisa insegura.

Serena se abrazó inmediatamente a él.

-Leones y tigres y osos, madre mía –citó ella sólo para ver la mueca burlona extenderse en la cara de él.

-No puedo creer que él viva aquí.-gimoteó Hotaru.

-Es bonito durante el día –insistió Serena -Dale una oportunidad. Es un lugar tan maravilloso... La isla es pequeña, pero tiene de todo.

Ellos hicieron un giro en el camino, dando un ligero traspié con una irregularidad del suelo. La linterna eléctrica de Zafiro lanzaba un exiguo círculo de luz en la tierra delante de ellos, qué sólo servía para que el bosque pareciese más oscuro y más aterrador a medida que penetraban en él.

-¿Estás segura de que sabes el camino, Sere? Hace años que no has estado aquí. –preguntó él.

-Me sé este camino con los ojos cerrados -le aseguró Serena. Lo cual no era exactamente la verdad. En otros tiempos, el camino había estado bien cuidado y viraba hacia fuera, hacia el acantilado. Éste estaba descuidado y se adentraba en la parte espesa del bosque, hacia el interior de la isla, siguiendo constantemente cuesta arriba.

-Si escuchas, podrás oír la corriente de agua a nuestra izquierda. El arroyo viene crecido ahora, pero en verano no es tan fuerte ni tan profundo. Hay helechos a lo largo de toda la orilla.-Ella quería seguir hablando, deseando que eso mantuviese el miedo de él a raya.

Los tres respiraban difícilmente a causa de la subida, así que hicieron una pausa para tomar aire bajo un árbol particularmente grande que ayudó a protegerles de la lluvia torrencial. Zafiro dirigió la luz de la linterna al macizo tronco del árbol y a la cúpula de ramas, haciendo dibujos con la luz para divertir a Hotaru. Cuando giró de nuevo la luz tronco abajo, el pequeño círculo iluminó la tierra unos pies el más allá dónde ellos estaban.

Serena se quedó como agarrotada, introdujo un puño en su boca para evitar gritar, y dio un tirón la linterna de Zafiro para enfocar de nuevo a la zona que él había iluminado accidentalmente. Por un terrible momento apenas pudo respirar. Estaba segura de que había visto a alguien mirándolos fijamente. Alguien con una capa negra encapuchada muy larga que se arremolinaba alrededor de su oscura figura, como si fuese el vampiro de una de esas películas que los gemelos siempre estaban viendo. Quienquiera que fuese, les había mirado malévolamente. Sostenía algo en sus manos que centelleó con el foco de luz.

Su mano temblaba penosamente pero consiguió encontrar el lugar dónde él había estado con el pequeño círculo de luz de la linterna. Estaba vacío. No había nada, ningún humano, ningún vampiro de capa encapuchada. Continuó investigando a través de los árboles, pero no había nada.

Zafiro extendió la mano y cogió su muñeca, acercando suavemente su mano a él y tomando la linterna.

-¿Qué has visto, Sere? -parecía muy tranquilo.

Ella los miró entonces, avergonzada por tal exhibición de puro miedo, avergonzada de que la isla pudiese reducirla a esa aterrorizada adolescente que había sido una vez. Ella había esperado tanto: reunirlos, encontrar una manera de devolver Darién al mundo... Pero en cambio estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Esa figura oscura aparecía en sus pesadillas, no en medio de una terrible tormenta de lluvia.

Los gemelos la miraban fijamente. Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé, una sombra quizá. Vámonos a casa de una vez.

Los empujó delante de ella, intentando protegerles las espaldas, intentando ver delante de ellos, a ambos lados.

Con cada paso que dio, se convenció aún más de que no había visto una sombra. Ella no había estado alucinando. Ella estaba segura de algo: alguien había estado observándoles.

-Date prisa, Zafiro, tengo el frío –instó ella.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, la vista de la casa la dejó sin aliento. Era enorme, laberíntica, con varias plantas rematadas con redondos torreones y grandes chimeneas. La casa original había sido completamente destruida por el fuego y aquí, en la cima del acantilado, rodeada de árboles, Darién había construido la casa de sus sueños de niño. Le encantaba la arquitectura gótica, las líneas y esculturas, los techos abovedados, y los pasadizos intrincados. Ella lo recordó hablando con entusiasmo, extendiendo los dibujos en la encimera de la cocina para que ella y su madre pudiesen admirarlos. Serena le había fastidiado cruelmente por ser un arquitecto frustrado y él siempre se había reído y había contestado que su lugar natural era un castillo o un palacio, o que él era un hombre del Renacimiento. La perseguía de un lado a otro con una espada imaginaria y le hablaba de las terribles trampas de los pasadizos secretos.

Ikuko Tsukino había hablado mucho sobre esa casa, contándole a Serena cómo Darién se había aferrado a sus sueños musicales y cómo él había declarado que construir esa casa era el símbolo de su renacimiento de las cenizas. Pero en algún momento, durante los meses de Darién en el hospital, después de que él soportase el dolor y la agonía terribles de tales quemaduras y después de que comprendiese que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, la casa se había transformado para él, y para todos los que le conocieron, en un símbolo de la oscuridad que había arraigado en su alma. Mirándola, Serena sentía brotar el miedo dentro de ella, el presentimiento de que Darién era un hombre muy diferente.

Miraron fijamente el gran edificio, casi esperando ver un fantasma empujando una de las contraventanas y advirtiéndoles que permaneciesen fuera. La casa estaba a oscuras con la excepción de dos ventanas de la tercera planta en la fachada que daba hacia ellos, de manera que parecían un par de ojos mirándoles fijamente. Criaturas aladas pululaban a su alrededor. La luz jaspeada de la luna le daba una cierta animación a las esculturas de piedra.

-No quiero entrar ahí –dijo Hotaru, retrocediendo. -Parece… -su voz se fue apagando, deslizando su mano en la de su hermano.

-Maligna –terminó Zafiro-. Lo parece, Sere, como una de esas casas encantadas de las películas antiguas. Parece que esté mirándonos fijamente.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, echando un vistazo detrás de ellos, su mirada investigando, cauta.

-Vosotros dos habéis visto demasiadas películas de miedo. No veréis ni una más.

La casa parecía peor que cualquiera que ella hubiese visto jamás en película alguna. Parecía una masa acechante, esperando silenciosamente a una confiada presa. Las gárgolas agazapadas en los aleros les miraban fijamente con sus ojos vacíos. Ella agitó su cabeza para aclarar la imagen.

-No más películas, me estáis haciendo verla de esa manera. -forzó una pequeña sonrisa, intranquila. -"Alucinación en masa".

-Nosotros formamos una masa pequeña, pero funciona para mí -había un rastro de humor en la voz de Zafiro. -Me estoy congelando; así que mejor vamos dentro.

Nadie se movió. Continuaron mirando fijamente a la casa en silencio, contemplando el extraño efecto de animación que daban el viento y la luna a las esculturas. Sólo el sonido de la implacable lluvia llenaba la noche. Serena sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía de golpe en su pecho. No podían volver atrás. Había algo en los bosques. No había ningún barco en el que volver, sólo el viento y la penetrante lluvia. Pero la casa parecía mirarlos fijamente, con la misma maldad que la figura del bosque.

Darién no tenía ni idea de que ellos estuviesen cerca. Sere pensó que sería un alivio encontrarle, que se sentiría segura, pero sin embargo, tenía miedo de su enfado. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decir delante de los gemelos. No le agradaría que no le hubiese advertido de su llegada, pero si le hubiera llamado, él le habría dicho que no viniera. Siempre le decía que no viniera. Aunque intentó consolarse con el hecho que sus últimas cartas habían sido más alegres y con más interés por los gemelos, no podía engañarse creyendo que les daría la bienvenida.

Zafiro fue el primero en moverse, dando palmaditas de consuelo a Serena en la espalda mientras la rodeaba y se dirigía hacia la casa. Hotaru lo siguió, y Serena cerró la marcha. Hasta un determinado punto, el área alrededor de la casa se había ajardinado, se habían podado los arbustos, y habían plantado macizos de flores, pero parecía como si no se hubiera cuidado en mucho tiempo. Una gran escultura de delfines saltando surgía de un estanque en el lado más alejado del patio delantero. Había estatuas de feroces gatos de la jungla en los límites del jardín, mirando detenidamente a través de los más densos matorrales.

Hotaru se acercó más a Serena, dejando escapar un pequeño sonido de alarma cuando alcanzaron el sendero de pizarra. Todos se estremecían violentamente, sus dientes castañeaban, y Serena se dijo a sí misma que era por la lluvia y el frío. Estaban siguiendo el camino, que llevaba al porche rodeado por sus grandes y gruesas columnas, cuando lo oyeron. Un gruñido bajo y feroz brotó del silencio. Atravesó el viento y la lluvia, era imposible señalar con precisión de dónde venía, pero iba aumentando de volumen.

Los dedos de Hotaru se clavaron en los brazos de Serena.

-¿Qué hacemos? -lloriqueó. Serena podía sentir a la niña estremeciéndose convulsivamente.

-Seguiremos adelante. Zafiro, sujeta bien tu linterna, puede que la necesites para golpear a esa cosa en la cabeza si nos ataca.

Continuó caminando hacia la casa, llevando a los gemelos con ella, moviéndose despacio pero firmemente, tratando de no despertar la conducta agresiva de un perro guardián echándose a correr.

El gruñido se convirtió en un rugido de advertencia. Las luces inundaron el césped y el porche inesperadamente, revelando a un gran pastor alemán, con la cabeza gacha, enseñando los dientes y gruñéndoles. Permanecía de pie junto a la espesa maleza que había fuera del porche, con la mirada enfocada hacia ellos a medida que se acercaban. El perro dio un paso hacia ellos a la vez que se abría la puerta delantera.

Hotaru estalló en las lágrimas. Serena no podía decir si eran lágrimas de alivio o de miedo. Abrazó a la muchacha protectoramente.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? -Un hombre delgado con el pelo rubio y desgreñado los saludó desde la puerta- Cállate, Toby –le ordenó al perro.

-Sácales fuera de mi propiedad –rugió otra voz desde dentro de la casa.

Serena miró fijamente al hombre de la puerta

-¿Andrew? -había un claro alivio en su voz. Sus hombros se relajaron y de repente las lágrimas le ardieron en los ojos- ¡Gracias a Dios que está aquí! Necesito meter a los niños en una ducha caliente y hacerles entrar en calor inmediatamente. Nos estamos congelando.

Andrew Furuhata, un antiguo miembro de la banda y viejo amigo de Darién Chiba, miraba boquiabierto a ella y a los gemelos.

-Dios mío, Sere, eres tú, toda crecida ya. ¿Y éstos son los hijos de Darién? –se echó apresuradamente hacia atrás para permitirles entrada. -Darién, tenemos compañía. Necesitamos calor, duchas calientes ¡y chocolate caliente! –tan mojado como ella, Andrew acogió a Serena en sus brazos –No puedo creer que vosotros tres estéis aquí. Me alegro tanto de veros. Podría haberos recogido en el muelle.-cerró la puerta al viento y la lluvia. La súbita quietud le acalló.

Sere miró fijamente a la figura oscura de la escalera. Por un momento dejó de respirar. Darién siempre producía ese efecto en ella. Él se acomodó contra la pared, elegante y perezoso, el típico Darién. La luz se derramaba sobre su cara, el rostro de un ángel. El espeso pelo negro-azulado caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, tan brillante como el ala de un cuervo. Su cara de rasgos esculpidos, masculina y fuerte, tenía una sombra de barba a lo largo de la mandíbula. Su boca era tan sensual... sus dientes increíblemente blancos. Pero eran sus ojos, de un azul vívido, magníficamente azules, los que ardían con tal intensidad que siempre cautivaban a todos, incluso a Serena.

Serena sentía a Hotaru revolverse a su lado, mirando a su padre sobrecogida. Zafiro emitió un sonido suave, casi de angustia. Los ojos azules miraron fijamente abajo, hacia ellos tres. Ella vio alegría, una sorprendida expresión de bienvenida extendiéndose en la cara de Darién. Él dio un paso adelante y sujetó el pasamanos con ambas manos, con una mueca de dolor en su cara.

Llevaba una camisa de manga corta y sus manos y brazos desnudos se revelaban imponentemente, como si un foco de luz hubiese captado y magnificado cada detalle. Una red de cicatrices le cubría los brazos, las muñecas, y las manos. También sus dedos parecían deformados por las cicatrices. El contraste entre su cara y su cuerpo era tan grande que asustaba. Esa cara de ángel junto a los abultados y retorcidos brazos y manos.

Hotaru se estremeció visiblemente y se echó en los brazos de Serena. Inmediatamente, Darién se retiró hacia las sombras, con la sonrisa de bienvenida desaparecida, como si nunca hubiese existido. Los ardientes ojos azules habían cambiado al instante del júbilo al hielo. Su mirada registró la trastornada cara de Serena, se deslizó hacia los gemelos y regresó a ella. Su sensual boca se apretó amenazadoramente.

-Se están helando, Andrew; las explicaciones pueden esperar. Por favor, muéstrales los baños para que puedan quitarse la ropa mojada. Necesitarás preparar un par de dormitorios más. -Comenzó a subir por las oscuras escaleras, poniendo mucho cuidado de permanecer en las sombras. -Y envíame a Sere arriba en el momento en que haya entrado lo suficiente en calor.

Su voz era una mezcla perfecta de caricia y ansiedad, una combinación letal que rozaba su piel como lo harían unos dedos.

Con el latido del corazón en la garganta, Serena clavó la vista en él. Después se volvió a mirar a Andrew.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No puede tocar, ¿verdad? Dios mío, no puede tocar su música. -Ella sabía lo que la música significaba para Darién. Era su vida. Su alma. -Yo no lo sabía. Mi madre nunca lo mencionó. Ella vino una vez con los gemelos, pero yo estaba enferma. Cuando intenté verlo más tarde yo sola, él se negó.

-Lo siento. -Hotaru estaba llorando de nuevo. -No quise hacer eso. No podía dejar de mirar sus manos. No parecían humanas. Era repulsivo. De verdad no quería hacerlo, no quería... Lo siento, Sere.

Serena sabía que la niña necesitaba consuelo desesperadamente. Hotaru se sentía culpable y estaba cansada, asustada, y con mucho frío. Estremecida por lo que había descubierto, Serena tenía que luchar por contener sus propias lágrimas

-Está bien, cariño, encontraremos una manera de solucionar eso. Necesitas darte una ducha caliente y meterte en la cama. Todo parecerá mejor por la mañana –miró a Zafiro. Tenía la mirada fija en la escalera por donde había subido su padre, como si estuviese hipnotizado. -¿Zafiro? ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, aclarando su garganta.

-Yo estoy bien, pero no creo que él lo esté.

-Por eso estamos aquí –señaló ella.

Serena miró a Andrew por encima de la cabeza inclinada de Hotaru. No creyó ni por un momento que encontraran una manera de arreglar el daño que Hotaru había hecho, y mirando la cara de Andrew, supuso que él tampoco. Forzó una sonrisa.

-Hotaru, no te acordarás, porque no eras más que una niña, pero éste es Andrew Furuhata. Era uno de los miembros originales de la banda Here After, desde los comienzos. Él es un gran amigo de tu familia.

Andrew sonrió abiertamente a la muchacha.

-La última vez que te vi, tenías cinco años y una mata de pelo rizado y negro. -le ofreció su mano a Zafiro. – Y tú tenías la misma mata y los mismos rizos.

-Todavía los tengo –dijo Zafiro sonriendo abiertamente.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El espeso vapor subía en espirales por el cuarto de baño, llenando cada esquina como una niebla sobrenatural. El baño, con paredes de azulejo, era grande y hermoso, con su profunda bañera y las plantas colgantes. Después de una ducha larga y caliente, Serena se sentía mucho mejor, pero era imposible ver nada con aquel vapor tan espeso. Secó el espejo con la toalla, mirando fijamente el reflejo de su pálido rostro. Estaba exhausta, sólo quería dormir.

La última cosa que quería hacer era enfrentarse a Darién Chiba con esa pinta de niña asustada. Sus ojos azules eran demasiado grandes para su cara, su boca demasiado generosa, su pelo demasiado rubio. Siempre había deseado tener una apariencia sofisticada, elegante, sin embargo sólo parecía una chica del montón. Se acercó más a la imagen del espejo, deseando parecer más madura. Sin el maquillaje, no aparentaba tener sus veinticinco años, sino unos cuantos menos. Serena suspiró y agitó la cabeza con exasperación. Ya no era una muchacha de dieciocho años, sino una mujer adulta que había ayudado a salir adelante a Hotaru y a Zafiro. Quería que Darién la tomara en serio, que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle y no la despidiese como haría con una adolescente.

-No te pongas melodramática, Sere –dijo en voz alta –No uses palabras como "vida y muerte". Cíñete a la realidad.

Estaba temblando cuando se puso los pantalones vaqueros secos, le temblaban las manos a pesar de la ducha caliente.

-No dejes que te llame histérica o fantasiosa –odiaba esas palabras. La policía las había usado continuamente desde que los había llamado cuando los gemelos habían recibido los viejos periódicos y habían empezado las llamadas telefónicas. Estaba segura de que la policía pensaba que lo único que quería era publicidad.

Antes de hacer nada más, necesitaba asegurarse de que los gemelos estaban bien. Andrew le había mostrado su cuarto en la segunda planta, una gran suite con un baño y una sala de estar, muy parecida a la de un hotel. Serena sabía por qué Darién había construido así su propia casa. Al principio, se habría aferrado a la idea de que volvería a tocar de nuevo. Compondría y grabaría, y su casa se llenaría de invitados. Lo sintió por él, lo sintió por su talento, por el genio musical que tenía dentro y que debía desgarrar su alma noche y día. No podía imaginar a Darién sin su música.

Paseó por el ancho vestíbulo hasta la curva de la escalera. Los escalones subían a la tercera planta o bajaban a la principal. Serena estaba segura de que encontraría a los gemelos en la cocina y a Darién arriba, así que se bajó, retrasando en lo posible lo inevitable. La casa era una belleza, toda de madera, con techos altos y ventanas con ía interminables cuartos que invitaban a ser explorados detenidamente, pero le llegó el sonido de la risa de Hotaru y se apresuró a ir a la cocina.

Andrew le sonrió abiertamente, saludándola.

-¿Seguiste el olor de chocolate? -Todavía era como ella le recordaba: demasiado delgado, con el pelo muy decolorado, con una sonrisa rápida y atractiva que siempre la hacía tener ganas de sonreír a su vez.

-No, el sonido de la risa.-Serena besó a Hotaru y le alborotó el pelo. –Me encanta oírle reír. ¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño?

Parecía estar bien, no tan pálida y ni con tanto frío.

Hotaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Mucho mejor. El chocolate siempre ayuda, ¿verdad?

-Ambas son unas fanáticas del chocolate –informó Zafiro a Andrew. –No se imagina lo peligrosas que se volverían si no pudiesen conseguir chocolate en la casa.

-No le haga caso, Sr. Furuhata –se mofó Hotaru. –A él también le encanta el chocolate.

Andrew estalló en carcajadas.

-Nadie me había llamado Sr. Furuhata en años, Hotaru. Llámame Andrew. –se apoyó cómodamente sobre el mostrador al lado de Serena. –Tuve la firme impresión de que Darién no tenía ni idea de que veníais. ¿Qué os ha traído aquí?

-La Navidad, por supuesto –dijo Serena inteligentemente. –Queremos pasar una Navidad en familia.

Andrew sonrió, pero la sonrisa no borró las dudas de sus ojos. Echó un vistazo a los gemelos, pensando en lo que debería decir.

–Tenemos más compañía ahora de la que hemos tenido en años. La casa está llena, igual que la otra casa. Todo el mundo debe haber tenido la misma idea. La Navidad, ¿eh? –frotó su mandíbula y le hizo un guiño a Hotaru. -¿Quieres un árbol y adornos y todo eso?

Hotaru asintió solemnemente.

- Quiero un árbol grande y que todos nosotros lo decoremos, como hacíamos cuando Mamá Ikuko vivía.

Serena echó una mirada alrededor de la gran cocina, más cerca a las lágrimas de lo que le habría gustado.

-Todo parece igual aquí, Andrew. Es la misma cocina que estaba en la antigua casa. –sonrió a los gemelos. -¿Os acordáis?

Saber que Darién había reproducido exactamente los dominios de su madre entibió su corazón. Habían pasado cinco felices años en la cocina. Neherenia jamás había entrado allí. Todos habían bromeado a menudo sobre que ella probablemente no sabía ni cómo llegar. Pero Hotaru, Zafiro y Serena habían pasado la mayoría de su tiempo dentro o cerca de ese santuario. Era un sitio seguro, un lugar de paz. Un refugio cuando Darién estaba de viaje y la casa dejaba de ser un hogar.

Zafiro asintió.

-Hotaru y yo estábamos hablando precisamente de eso con Andrew. Nos hace sentir como si estuviésemos en casa. Casi espero encontrar la alacena en la que grabé mi nombre.

Andrew tomó a Serena por el codo, indicándole con una sacudida de cabeza que le siguiese fuera del cuarto.

-No debes hacerle esperar demasiado, Sere.

Con un saludo de mano falsamente alegre dirigido a los gemelos, fue renuentemente con él, mientras en su estómago empezaban los saltos mortales. Darién. Iba a enfrentarse a él después de todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que la casa está llena como la antigua casa? ¿Quién está aquí, Andrew?

-La banda. Aunque Darién no puede tocar como solía hacerlo, todavía compone. Sabes cómo es con su música. Alguien tuvo la idea de grabar algunas canciones en su estudio. Tiene un estudio imponente, claro. La acústica es perfecto, todo el equipo es de última tecnología, y... ¿quién podría resistirse a una canción de Darién Chiba?

-¿Está componiendo de nuevo? -La alegría la invadió. -Eso es maravilloso, justo lo que él necesita. Ha estado solo demasiado tiempo.

Andrew emparejó sus largos pasos a los pasos más cortos de ella en la escalera.

-Él lo pasa mal teniendo gente a su alrededor. No le gusta que le vean. Y con su temperamento…Se comporta de un modo distinto, Serena. No es el Darién que tú recuerdas.

Ella detectó algo en su voz, algo que hizo sonar campanas de la alarma en su cabeza. Le miró de soslayo.

-No espero que lo sea. Sé que intentas advertirme que me mantenga al margen, que estás intentando protegerlo, pero Zafiro y Hotaru necesitan un padre. Él puede haber sufrido mucho, pero también ellos. Perdieron su casa y sus padres. Neherenia no contaba, apenas la conocían y lo que recuerdan de ella no es agradable, pero él los abandonó. Puedes adornarlo todo lo que quieras, pero la realidad es que él desapareció y los dejó atrás.

Andrew se detuvo en el descansillo de la segunda planta, buscando la escalera de nuevo.

-Darién pasó por un infierno. Casi un año en el hospital, para que pudiesen hacer lo que fuera por sus quemaduras: todas esas cirugías, los injertos superficiales... y además de todo eso, la persecución de los reporteros. Y, por supuesto, los juicios. Fue a los tribunales cubierto de bandas como una condenada momia. Aquello era un circo para los medios de comunicación. Las cámaras de la televisión en su cara, las personas que lo miraban fijamente como si fuese alguna clase de bicho raro... Querían creer que él asesinó a Neherenia y a su amante. Querían que él fuera culpable. Neherenia no fue la única que murió esa noche. Siete personas más murieron en ese incendio. Le hicieron parecer un monstruo.

-Yo estaba aquí –le recordó Serena suavemente, su estómago se revolvía por los recuerdos -Yo me arrastré a través de la casa con dos niños de cinco años, Andrew. Los saqué por una ventana y me tiré detrás de ellos. Hotaru rodó cuesta abajo por un lado del precipicio y casi se ahoga en el océano. Cuando logré sacarla del mar y corrí al otro lado de la casa para decirle a Darién que estábamos a salvo ya era tarde.

Estaba tan exhausta después de luchar para salvar a Hotaru que apenas podía mantenerse a flote. Había perdido un tiempo precioso descansando en la orilla con los niños, con el corazón latiendo como loco y sus pulmones ardiendo. Mientras ella se había quedado allí, Darién había luchado con los demás y había entrado en la casa ardiente para salvar a los niños. Ella apretó una mano contra su cabeza.

-¿Crees que no pienso en ello cada día de mi vida? ¿En lo que debería haber hecho? No puedo cambiarlo, no puedo regresar y hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Llevaba la culpa con ella, en ella, y ese sentimiento hacía que se sintiese enferma.

-Serena -la voz de Darién flotó escaleras abajo. Nadie tenía una voz como la de Darién Chiba. La manera en que él pronunció su nombre conjuraba eróticas fantasías nocturnas, vívidas impresiones de roce del terciopelo negro sobre la piel desnuda. Podía hechizar con esa voz, fascinar, mantener a miles de personas totalmente cautivadas. Era un arma poderosa y ella siempre había sido muy susceptible.

Serena se agarró al pasamanos y subió hacia Darién. Estaba esperándola en la parte superior de la escalera. La entristeció ver que se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga que ocultaba sus brazos llenos de cicatrices. Un par de finos guantes de cuero negros cubría sus manos. Estaba más delgado que en los viejos tiempos, pero todavía daba esa impresión de inmenso poder que recordaba tan vivamente. Él se movió con gracia, como un felino. Su cuerpo no caminaba simplemente por el suelo, se deslizaba. Sólo tenía nueve años más que ella, pero se habían grabado delgadas arrugas de sufrimiento en la cara, y sus ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor interior.

-Darién. –dijo sólo su nombre. Había tanto más, tantas palabras, tantas emociones que resucitaban de las cenizas de su pasado... Quiso abrazarle, recogerle entre sus brazos. Quería que extendiera la mano hacia ella, pero supo que no la tocaría. Serena sonrió a pesar de todo, deseando que él viera cómo se sentía. –Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

En su rostro no había ninguna sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Serena? ¿En qué estabas pensando al traer a los niños a este lugar?

Su cara era una máscara impenetrable. Andrew tenía razón. Darién ya no era el mismo hombre. Este hombre era un extraño para ella. Se parecía a Darién, incluso se movía como él, pero había un rictus cruel en la boca donde antes había habido una pronta sonrisa y una cierta sensualidad. Sus ojos azules siempre habían reflejado su intensidad, su ímpetu, sus salvajes pasiones, su alegría de vivir. Ahora en ellos ardía un penetrante hielo azul.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras ver? –tenía una manera especial de pronunciar las palabras justo al final, un acento diferente de todos que lo hacía único. Sus palabras eran amargas pero su voz era tranquila, serena. –Mira hasta hartarte, Sere, desahógate.

-Eso hago, Darién. ¿Por qué no? Hace siete años que no te veo. Desde el accidente. –mantuvo su voz estrictamente neutral, cuando había una parte de ella quería llorar por él. No por las cicatrices en su cuerpo, sino por unas aún peores, por las de su alma. Y él estaba mirándola, sus ojos se movían rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, captando cada detalle. Serena no permitiría que la pusiese nerviosa. Esto era demasiado importante para todos ellos. Hotaru y Zafiro no tenían a nadie más que luchara por ellos, por sus derechos. Por su protección. Y parecía que Darién tampoco lo haría.

-¿Es eso lo que crees, Serena? ¿Que fue un accidente? -Una pequeña sonrisa desprovista de humor suavizó el rictus de su boca, pero hizo que sus ojos brillaran como cristales de hielo. Se volvió y se dirigió hacia su estudio, pero antes dio un paso hacia atrás y le indicó mediante gestos que le precediera. -Eres mucho más ingenua de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a imaginar.

El cuerpo de Serena rozó contra el suyo cuando pasó junto a él para entrar en su dominio privado. En ese momento fue consciente de él como hombre, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida. La electricidad parecía pasar del uno al otro. Darién respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos se habían nublado antes de darse la vuelta.

Ella echó una mirada a su estudio, para ver algo que no fueran él y su virilidad, y lo encontró acogedor. Se parecía más al Darién que recordaba. Todo cálido cuero, y cálidos colores dorados y castaños. Los libros estaban en los estantes que iban del suelo al techo, con puertas de cristal que guardaban semejantes tesoros.

-El incendio fue un accidente –aventuró ella, tanteando cuidadosamente el camino.

Todo se mezclaba en su mente. Esta casa era diferente, y, a la vez, todavía igual que la que recordaba. Había lugares cómodos y acogedores que en cuestión de minutos podían resultar desapacibles. Darién era un extraño, y había algo amenazante en su brillante mirada. La observaba con el mismo peligro que un imperturbable depredador. Inquieta, Serena se sentó frente a él, con el gran escritorio de caoba entre ellos, sintiendo que se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo y no a un amigo.

-Ése fue el veredicto oficial, ¿no? Divertida palabra, oficial. Puedes hacer oficial casi cualquier cosa si la escribes en un papel y la repites lo bastante a menudo.

Serena no sabía qué responder. No entendía qué pretendía insinuar. Retorció sus dedos, con sus ojos celestes fijos en él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Darién? ¿Crees que Neherenia provocó el fuego a propósito?

-La pobre y desamparada Neherenia...-suspiró. –Me traes demasiados recuerdos, Sere, recuerdos de los que prefiero prescindir.

En su regazo, sus dedos se retorcieron con más fuerza aún.

-Siento oír eso, Darién. La mayoría de mis recuerdos sobre ti son maravillosos y les tengo mucho cariño.

Él se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cuidadosamente colocada para mantener su cuerpo en las sombras más profundas.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

Su mirada celestes se encontró de lleno con la azul de él .

-Me gradué en la escuela de música y trabajo en los Eternity Studios como ingeniero de sonido. Pero creo que ya lo sabes.

Él asintió.

-Dicen que eres muy buena en eso, Sere.

Él miró la curva de su boca y su cuerpo se tensó como respuesta. Realmente endurecido, con un dolor insistente, palpitante. Se sentía fascinado por su boca y esa fascinación le disgustó. Le recordaba demasiados antiguos pecados sobre los que no quería pensar. Serena Tsukino nunca debería haber vuelto a su vida.

-Trasladaste la casa lejos de los acantilados –dijo ella.

-Nunca me gustó que estuviese allí. No era seguro. -Sus ojos azules se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo, evaluándolo deliberadamente, casi de manera insultante. -Háblame sobre los hombres de tu vida. Imagino que habrá alguno, ¿o un par de ellos? ¿Has venido aquí para decirme que has encontrado a alguien y quieres dejar a los niños?

La idea misma le enfureció. Un calor volcánico hizo erupción en su torrente sanguíneo y se extendió por su cuerpo, espeso, caliente y peligroso.

Había algo raro en él, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. En cuanto hablaba de algo espinoso, él cambiaba de tema para y la dejaba totalmente desorientada. Su conversación se parecía más a una de las partidas de ajedrez que habían jugado a menudo en la cocina de su madre, tantos años atrás. No era una digna rival para él y lo sabía. Darién podría arrancarle el corazón a alguien sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su cara. Ella le había visto hacerlo, encantador, inteligente, diciendo la única cosa que haría pedazos a su antagonista como si fuese un cristal.

-¿Estamos en guerra, Darién? –preguntó Serena -Porque si lo estamos, tendrás que explicarme las reglas. Nosotros vinimos aquí para pasar la Navidad contigo.

-¿La Navidad? –casi gruñó la palabra -Yo no celebro la Navidad.

-Bien, nosotros sí celebramos la Navidad, tus hijos, tu familia, Darién. Recuerdas a tu familia, ¿verdad? No te hemos visto durante años; pensé que podría agradarte.

Su ceja se disparó hacia arriba.

-¿Agradarme, Sere? ¿Pensaste que me agradaría? No pensaste en absoluto. Seamos un poco honestos entre nosotros.

Su genio estaba empezando a arder a fuego lento.

-Dudo que sepas el significado de la palabra honestidad, Darién. Te has mentido a ti mismo durante tanto tiempo que se ha convertido en un hábito. -Se avergonzó ante su propia falta de control. La acusación se le había escapado antes de que pudiera contenerla.

Él se recostó sobre la silla de cuero, con el cuerpo echado hacia atrás, perezoso y divertido, todavía en las sombras.

-Me preguntaba cuándo saldría a relucir tu temperamento. Recuerdo los viejos tiempos, cuando estallabas en llamas si alguien te pinchaba lo suficiente. Todavía está ahí, escondido profundamente, pero te roe por dentro, ¿verdad, Sere?

Darién lo recordaba todo demasiado vivamente. Era un hombre adulto, por el amor de Dios, de casi veintisiete años con dos niños y una demente drogadicta por esposa. Y se había obsesionado con una muchacha de dieciocho años. Estaba enfermo, asqueado. Más allá de toda comprensión. Serena siempre había sido tan vivaz, tan apasionada por todo. Era inteligente; tenía una mente que lo absorbía todo rápidamente. Compartía su amor por la música, los edificios antiguos, y por la naturaleza. Y amaba a sus hijos. Nunca la había tocado, nunca se permitió pensar sexualmente en ella, pero él había percibido cada detalle de su cuerpo y se detestaba por esa debilidad.

-¿Estás provocándome intencionalmente para ver cómo reacciono? –intentó no sonar herida, pero se temía que su cara demostraba lo que sentía. Él siempre percibía hasta el más mínimo detalle de cualquier persona.

-Condenadamente cierto. Eso hago –admitió él de repente, con sus brillantes ojos azules puestos en ella, sus modales perezosos e indolentes habían desaparecido en un segundo. -¿Qué demonios hizo que trajeses aquí a mis hijos, haciéndoles pasar por un infierno, arriesgando sus vidas…? –quería estrangularla. Envolver las manos alrededor de su esbelto cuello y retorcerle el pescuezo por hacer estragos de nuevo en su vida. No podía permitirse el lujo de tener a Serena alrededor. Ahora no. Ni nunca.

-Yo no arriesgué sus vidas.-sus ojos despedían llamas cuando negó la acusación.

-La arriesgaste viniendo en medio de esa tormenta. Ni siquiera me llamaste primero.

Serena inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio.

-No, no llamé. Habrías dicho que no viniésemos. Ellos pertenecen a este lugar, Darién.

-Serena, toda una mujer... Es difícil dejar de pensar en ti como una adolescente salvaje y aceptar que eres una mujer adulta. -su tono mismo era un insulto.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

-Realmente, Darién, habría pensado que preferirías pensar en mí como una mujer mayor. Estabas ciertamente deseoso de dejar a Zafiro y a Hotaru conmigo después de la muerte de mamá, sin importarte cuál fuese mi edad.

Él se levantó de la silla, moviéndose rápidamente por el cuarto, aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

-¿De eso va todo esto? ¿Quieres más dinero?

Serena permaneció callada, simplemente mirándole. Tuvo que ejercer todo su autodominio para no levantarse y salir. Permitió que el silencio se extendiese entre ellos, tirante, un momento lleno de tensión. Darién se volvió finalmente a mirarla.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, incluso para ti, Darién –dijo suavemente. -Alguien debería haberte abofeteado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Esperas que sienta compasión por ti? ¿Es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Piedad? ¿Simpatía? Vas a tener que esperar sentado.

Él se apoyó contra el estante de libros, sus ojos azules fijos en la cara de ella

-Supongo que me merecía eso.-Sus dedos enguantados resbalaron a lo largo del dorso de un libro. De un lado a otro. Deslizándose sobre el cuero. -El dinero nunca ha significado mucho para ti o para tu madre. Sentí mucho enterarme de su muerte.

-¿Lo sentiste? Qué amable de tu parte, Darién, sentirlo mucho... Era mi madre y la madre de tus hijos, tanto si quieres reconocerlo como si no. Mi madre cuidó de Hotaru y Zafiro casi desde el día que nacieron. Nunca conocieron otra. Quedaron destrozados cuando murió. Yo quedé destrozada. A tu amable gesto de enviar flores y encargarte de todos los arreglos… le faltó algo.

Él se enderezó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, sus ojos azules parecían hielo.

- Dios mío, me estás riñendo, estás cuestionando lo que hice.

-¿Qué hiciste, Darién? Unas llamadas telefónicas. Dudo que eso te robara más de unos minutos de tu precioso tiempo. Lo más probable es que le pidieses a Andrew que hiciera las llamadas telefónicas por ti.

Su oscura ceja se disparó hacia arriba.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Serena? ¿Presentarme en el entierro? ¿Causar otro circo de prensa y televisión? ¿Crees de verdad que lo habrían dejado pasar? Los asesinatos sin resolver y los incendios son casos de gran interés público.

-No se trataba de ti, Darién, ¿verdad? No todo gira a tu alrededor. Todo lo que te preocupaba era que tu vida sufriese algún cambio. Hace once meses que mi madre murió y no ha cambiado nada, ¿o sí? No. Te aseguraste de eso no ocurriera. Yo pasé a ocupar el puesto de mi madre, ¿no es cierto? Sabías que nunca les abandonaría o les daría en adopción. En el momento en que sugeriste contratar a un extraño, que quizás los separaría, supiste que yo los mantendría juntos.

Él se encogió de hombros, de ningún modo arrepentido.

-Ellos te pertenecen. Han estado contigo toda su vida. ¿Quién mejor que tú, Serena? Yo sabía que los amabas, que darías tu vida por ellos. Dime, ¿en qué me equivoqué si lo que quiero es lo mejor para mis hijos?

-Te pertenecen a ti, Darién. Deben estar aquí, contigo. Necesitan un padre.

Su risa fue amarga, sin rastro de humor.

-¿Un padre? ¿Es lo que se supone que soy yo, Serena? Me parece que tendré que recordarte mis grandes habilidades como padre... Los dejé con su madre, en una casa en una isla sin equipo anti-incendios. ¿Lo recuerdas tan bien como yo? Porque, créeme, se grabó en mi cerebro. Los dejé con una mujer que sabía que estaba loca. Sabía que ella estaba enredada con drogas, que era inestable y violenta. Sabía que traía a sus amiguitos aquí. Y aún peor, sabía que estaba haciendo el idiota con esos ocultistas. Los dejé entrar en mi casa con mis hijos, contigo. -pasó los dedos enguantados a través de su negro cabello, despeinando los rizos indomables y haciendo que el pelo cayese en ondas alrededor de su rostro de óvalo perfecto.

Dio un empujón al estante de los libros, un movimiento de impaciencia, y se acercó furtivamente con toda la gracia de un bailarín del ballet y todo el sigilo de un leopardo. ¿Cuándo había empezado su obsesión? Sólo recordaba el deseo de llegar a casa, sentarse en la cocina y observar las expresiones que aparecían en la cara de Serena. Escribió canciones sobre ella. Encontraba la paz en su presencia. Serena tenía un don para los silencios y para la risa. Estaba pendiente de ella, la vigilaba en cada momento, y al final, le había fallado también.

-Darién, eres demasiado duro contigo mismo –dijo Serena suavemente. –Eras muy joven entonces, y todo te llegó a la vez: la fama y la fortuna. Todo cambió. Decías que no conocías la realidad, lo que pasaba o lo que dejaba de pasar. Y trabajabas duro, consiguiendo que todo fuese un éxito para vosotros. Había mucha gente que dependía del dinero que generabas... Todos dependíamos de ti. ¿Creías que podrías controlarlo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle? No eres responsable de la decisión de Neherenia de tomar drogas, ni responsable de cualquier otra cosa de las que hizo.

-¿De verdad? Estaba claramente enferma, Sere. ¿Quién era el responsable de ella sino yo?

-Hiciste que fuera a incontables rehabilitaciones. Todos nosotros oímos cómo te amenazaba con suicidarse si la dejabas.

Amenazó con llevarse a los niños. Amenazó con muchas cosas. Más de una vez Neherenia se largaba al cuarto de los niños, gritando que lanzaría a los gemelos al espumoso mar. Serena apretó una mano contra su boca a medida que los recuerdos la invadían. Él había intentado internarla, mandarla a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero Neherenia era una experta en engañar a los médicos, y éstos creían todas sus historias sobre un don juan por marido que quería mantenerla al margen de su vida mientras él se dedicaba a tomar drogas y a acostarse con sus admiradoras. Las revistas ciertamente apoyaron sus acusaciones.

-Tomé el camino fácil. Me fui. Me dediqué a viajar y os dejé a mis hijos, a ti, y a Ikuko con su locura.

-La gira había sido contratada hacía mucho tiempo –señaló Serena. -Darién, todo eso es agua pasada. No podemos cambiar las cosas que sucedieron, sólo podemos seguir adelante. Hotaru y Zafiro te necesitan ahora. No estoy diciendo que tengan que vivir aquí, pero deben tener una relación contigo. Te estás perdiendo muchas cosas no conociéndolos, y ellos se están perdiendo otras muchas sin saber cómo eres.

-Ni siquiera sabes quién soy ahora, Sere –dijo Darién tranquilamente.

-A eso me refiero exactamente. Nos quedaremos a pasar la Navidad. Son casi tres semanas y debe darnos tiempo suficiente para conseguir conocernos de nuevo.

-Hotaru me encuentra repulsivo. ¿Crees que obligaría a mi propia hija a vivir una pesadilla?

Se paseaba nervioso sobre el suelo de madera, un movimiento inquieto y rápido, elegante y fluido, que tanto recordaba al viejo Darién. Había tanta pasión en él, tanta emoción, que nunca podría contenerla. Emanaba de él, calentando a todos aquellos que quisieran entibiarse con su presencia.

Serena era consciente de cada una de sus emociones, siempre lo había sido. Prácticamente podía ver su alma sangrando, la puñalada de Hotaru era tan profunda que sería casi imposible curarla. Pero estar de acuerdo con su retorcida lógica no le ayudaría. Darién había perdido el interés por la vida. Había cerrado su corazón al mundo y estaba decidido a mantenerlo así.

-Hotaru sólo tiene trece años, Darién. Estás siendo demasiado duro con ella. Fue un shock para ella, pero sería injusto apartarla de tu vida por una reacción infantil ante tus cicatrices.

-Lo mejor para ella sería que te la llevases de aquí.

Serena agitó su cabeza.

-Sería lo mejor para ti, quieres decir. No has pensado en absoluto en ella. Te estás volviendo egoísta, Darién, viviendo aquí solo, autocompadeciéndote.

Él se acercó rápidamente, dejándola sin aliento con su velocidad. Estuvo sobre ella antes de que tuviera oportunidad de escapar, cogiendo su brazo y rodeándolo con sus dedos tan fuertemente que podía sentir las gruesas líneas de sus cicatrices contra la piel, a pesar del cuero de su guante. La arrastró hacia él, contra su pecho, y tiró de ella de modo que cada suave curva de su cuerpo se apretó implacablemente contra él.

–¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? -sus ojos azules destilaban frío hielo, ardían con ese hielo.

Serena se negó a retroceder. Clavó su mirada en la de él.

-Alguien debería habértelo dicho antes, Darién, hace mucho tiempo. No sé qué haces solo en esta casa enorme, en tu isla salvaje, pero ciertamente no es vivir. Te apartaste de todo y no tienes derecho a hacer eso. Tú elegiste tener hijos. Los trajiste a este mundo y eres responsable de ellos.

Sus ojos lanzaron llamaradas hacia los de ella, su boca se endureció en rictus cruel. Pudo sentir cómo cambiaba. Su agresividad masculina. Su hostilidad salvaje. Su mano se enredó en el abundante pelo de la nuca de Sere e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Unió su boca a la de ella con hambre. Con furia. Con avaricia. Se suponía que debía asustarla, castigarla. Para ahuyentarla. Usó una fuerza que dejaría dolorida, exigiendo sumisión, en una primitiva venganza destinada a alejarla todo lo posible.

Serena saboreó la ardiente furia, la necesidad feroz de conquistar y dominar, pero también la oscura pasión, tan elemental como el tiempo. Sentía cómo ésta inundaba el cuerpo de él, endureciendo cada uno de sus músculos hasta convertirlos en acero, ablandando los labios que antes habían sido brutales. Serena permaneció pasiva bajo el violento ataque, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, su cuerpo cobrando vida. No luchó con él, no se resistió, pero tampoco participó.

Darién alzó su cabeza bruscamente y, soltando unos cuantos juramentos, dejó caer sus manos como si ella le hubiera quemado.

-Sal de aquí, Serena. Sal antes de que tome lo que quiero. Soy tan condenadamente egoísta que lo haría. Vete de aquí y llévate a los niños contigo. No los quiero aquí conmigo. Duerme aquí esta noche pero, por lo que más quieras, permanece fuera de mi vista. Os iréis cuando pase la tormenta. Haré que Andrew os lleve a casa.

Ella permaneció allí de pie, con una mano apretando sus labios hinchados, asustada por la manera en que latía su cuerpo e incapaz de moverse, aturdida por la reacción de su cuerpo.

-No tienes elección, Darién. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de echarme a mí, pero no a Hotaru y a Zafiro. Alguien está tratando de matarlos.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -De repente Darién parecía tan amenazador que Serena dio un paso atrás.

Levantó la mano intentando detenerle, jamás le había tendido miedo, ni siquiera pensó que fuera posible. Había algo implacable en sus ojos. Algo aterrador. Y, por primera vez, le vio como un hombre peligroso. Darién nunca había sido así antes, pero los acontecimientos le habían cambiado, transformándole, lo mismo que a ella. Tenía que dejar de verle como el hombre al que había amado tanto. Era distinto. Podía sentir la violencia explosiva que contenía a duras penas.

¿Habría cometido un terrible error viniendo a casa de Darién? ¿Trayéndole a los niños? Su única preocupación eran Zafiro y Hotaru. Los quería como una madre, o, al menos, como una hermana mayor.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-gruñó él.

-Que qué estoy… -Su voz se apagó por el asombro. La oleada de miedo dio paso a una oleada súbita de furia. Se paró en seco e incluso dio un paso hacia adelante, con las manos transformadas en puños. -¿Piensas que me he inventado esta historia, Darién? ¿Crees que saqué a los niños de la casa donde vivían, que les separé de sus amigos, en secreto y en mitad de la noche, para ver a un hombre al que no tienen ninguna razón para amar, quien obviamente no los quiere aquí, por un capricho? ¿Porque me sentía caprichosa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu lamentable y estúpido dinero? -le sonrió con desprecio, dejando bien claro lo furiosa que estaba. -Siempre vuelves al mismo tema, ¿no?

-Si obviamente no quiero tenerlos aquí, ¿por qué los trajiste? -Los ojos azules reflejaban la ira que sentía en su interior, las palabras de ella ciertamente le escocían.

-Tienes razón, no deberíamos haber venido aquí, fue una estupidez pensar que tendrías la amabilidad de hacerte cargo de tus propios hijos.

No se perdían de vista el uno al otro, dos combatientes, dos personalidades fuertes, apasionadas. Estaban en silencio mientras el corazón de Serena martilleaba de furia y sus ojos le lanzaban llamaradas. Darién la miró durante mucho tiempo. Se movió él primero, suspirando audiblemente, rompiendo la tensión y caminando de vuelta al escritorio con paso decidido y elegante.

-Veo que tienes una muy buena opinión de mí, Serena.

-Tú eres el que me ha acusado de ser una codiciosa bruja ávida de dinero –señaló ella. –Diría que eres tú el que tiene una opinión bastante pobre sobre mí. –alzó la barbilla, las facciones tensas por el orgullo. –Debo decir que aunque eres tú el que estás lanzándome acusaciones, no tuviste ni siquiera la cortesía para contestar la carta en que te sugería que los niños viniesen a vivir contigo después de que mi madre murió.

-No llegó ninguna carta.

-Te envié una carta, Darién. La ignoraste como nos ignoraste a nosotros. Si crees que tengo tanto interés por el dinero, ¿por qué dejaste a tus hijos conmigo durante todos estos meses? Mamá había muerto, y tú lo sabías, y aún así no hiciste ningún esfuerzo por traer a los niños aquí contigo y no respondiste a mi carta.

-Deberías recordar, antes de opinar sobre cosas de las que no tienes ni idea, que estás en mi casa. No te eché, a pesar del hecho de que no tuviste la cortesía de telefonear antes.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

-¿Es una amenaza? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a echarme a patadas a la tormenta o, aún mejor, vas a enviarme al cobertizo o a la cabaña del conserje? Déjame en paz, Darién. Sé que no eres tan malo como me quieres hacer creer.

-No soy el hombre que conociste una vez, Sere, ni volveré a serlo nunca. –se quedó callado un momento, observando las expresiones que atravesaban la cara de ella. Cuando Sere se movió, como para volver a hablar, levantó la mano para detenerla. -¿Sabías que tu madre vino a verme sólo dos días antes de que muriera? -Su voz era muy tranquila.

Sintió que algo frío le recorría la columna vertebral cuando comprendió lo que él estaba diciendo. Su madre había ido a ver Darién y dos días después estaba muerta en lo que ciertamente no había sido un accidente. Serena permaneció inmóvil. No podía hacer ningún movimiento mientras asimilaba la información. Sabía que los dos hechos estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Podía sentir los ojos de Darién fijos en ella, pero había un ruido extraño en sus oídos. De repente, fue como si sus piernas no la sostuviesen y el cuarto empezó a inclinarse rápidamente. Había traído a Zafiro y a Hotaru hasta él.

-¡Serena! –parecía asustado -No te desmayes. ¿Qué te pasa? –la arrastró a una silla y la obligó a sentarse, empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo; el cuero que cubría su palma producía extrañas sensaciones en la nuca de Sere. -Respira. Sólo respira.

Ella inhaló profundamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, luchando contra el mareo.

-Sólo estoy cansada, Darién, ya me encuentro bien, de verdad. –parecía poco convincente, incluso para sí misma.

-Te has puesto rara cuando te he dicho que tu madre estuvo aquí, Sere. ¿Por qué te ha molestado eso? Me escribía a menudo o me llamaba para ponerme al día sobre el progreso de los niños.

-¿Por qué vino aquí? -Serena retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y esperó a que el mareo desapareciese completamente. La mano de Darién seguía sujetando fuertemente su nuca; no iba a permitirle sentarse a menos que estuviese totalmente recuperada . -Estoy bien, de verdad. –empujó su brazo, no quería que la tocara. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Era demasiado atractivo. Y tenía demasiados secretos oscuros.

Darién la soltó bruscamente, casi como si pudiese leerle los pensamientos. Se alejó y se sentó de nuevo frente al escritorio, de vuelta a las sombras. Ocultaba las manos enguantadas debajo de la mesa, fuera de la vista, y Serena estaba segura de que estaban temblando.

-¿Por qué te preocupa que tu madre viniese a verme? ¿Y por qué piensas que alguien quiere hacer daño a los gemelos? -El enojo entre ellos había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido, dejando su voz de nuevo suave, persuasiva, tan amable que a Sere le dio un vuelco el corazón. -¿Te molesta hablar sobre ella? ¿Es demasiado pronto?

Serena apretó sus dientes intentando anular el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Habían estado tan unidos una vez. Darién había llenado su vida con su presencia, su risa y su afecto. Hacía que la casa pareciese un lugar seguro cuando llegaba. Ahora era difícil sentarse enfrente y dejar que su acariciante voz la llevase de vuelta a esos días de compañerismo, cuando estaba segura que ahora era una persona muy distinta.

-El coche de mi madre fue manipulado -Serena lo soltó bruscamente. Levantó la mano para detener su inevitable protesta. -Sólo escúchame antes de decir que estoy loca. Sé lo que decía el informe policial. Que fallaron los frenos y cayó por un precipicio. -escogió las palabras cuidadosamente. -Acepté que aquello fuese un accidente, pero entonces empezaron a ocurrir otras cosas. Pequeñas cosas en un principio, cosas como que el ventilador del motor se rasgase, se soltase e hiciese trizas la capota y el parabrisas de mi coche.

-¿Qué? –se incorporó de golpe -¿Alguien salió herido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hotaru acababa de entrar en el asiento trasero. Zafiro ni siquiera estaba en el coche. Yo sufrí unos cuantos arañazos, nada serio. El mecánico dijo que esas cosas ocurrían a veces... pero me preocupó. Y luego pasó lo del caballo. Zafiro y Hotaru montan todos los jueves en un establo local. A la misma hora, todas las semanas. El caballo de Zafiro se volvió loco, corcoveaba, daba vueltas, relinchaba como si le estuviesen matando... fue espantoso. Casi logra tirar a Zafiro. Más tarde descubrieron una droga en su organismo. –le miró directamente –Yo encontré también esto en el establo del caballo, sobresaliendo entre la paja. -mirándole a la cara, le acercó la púa de guitarra con el sello distintivo de Darién Chiba, fabricado especialmente para él hacía tantos años. -Zafiro admitió que debía haberse caído de su bolsillo. Ésta es una de las cosas que fueron enviadas de forma anónima a los niños.

-Ya veo. –su voz sonaba sombría.

-Los dueños del establo creen que fue una travesura que le hicieron al caballo, que ya había otras veces. La policía pensó que fue Zafiro quien lo hizo, y le cosieron a preguntas hasta que llamé a un abogado. Zafiro nunca haría una cosa así... Pero había algo que no me encajaba, dos accidentes tan seguidos y sólo unos meses después de que el coche de mi madre perdiese el control... -Serena golpeaba con las uñas en el borde del escritorio, un hábito que sólo aparecía cuando estaba preocupada. -Podría haber aceptado que los accidentes habían sido sólo eso, accidentes, si no hubiese habido más, pero no fue así. -le miró de cerca, muy atentamente, intentando ver lo que escondía la expresión impasible de su cara. –Por supuesto, los incidentes no sucedieron uno detrás de otro, al menos pasaron un par de semanas entre ellos.-estaba desesperada por distinguir alguna emoción en sus ojos azules, pero sólo vio hielo.

Serena se estremeció de nuevo, experimentando una oleada de miedo al pensar que estaba sola en aquella sombría habitación con un hombre que llevaba una máscara impenetrable y que guardaba la oscuridad en su alma como si fuese un tesoro.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sere? -preguntó tranquilamente.

¿Qué podía decir? Era un extraño en el que ya no confiaba plenamente.

-¿Cuándo vino mi madre aquí y por qué?

-Dos días antes de su muerte. Yo le pedí que viniera.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-En siete años jamás nos pediste que viniéramos. ¿Por qué de repente dijiste a mi madre que viajara hasta aquí para verte?

Él arqueó su oscura ceja.

-Obviamente porque yo no podía ir a verla.

Campanas de alarma sonaron de nuevo en su mente. Estaba esquivando la pregunta sin responder. Era demasiada coincidencia que su madre hubiese visitado a Darién en su casa de la isla y dos días después sus frenos fallasen misteriosamente. Los dos hechos tenían que estar conectados.

Permaneció en silencio, mientras la sospecha encontraba el camino a su corazón.

-¿Qué más ha pasado? Tiene que haber algo más.

-Hace tres días también fallaron los frenos de mi coche. Fue un milagro que sobreviviésemos a eso. El coche quedó hecho polvo. También han estado llamando a casa y enviando a los niños periódicos viejos con acusaciones detestables. Fue entonces cuando enviaron la púa de la guitarra. Las llamadas telefónicas eran aterradoras. Todo eso, unido a los demás incidentes ocurridos durante los últimos meses, hizo que me decidiese a traer a los niños aquí contigo. Sabía que estarían seguros aquí. –inyectó una nota de confianza en su voz que ya no sentía. Sus instintos estaban alerta. –La Navidad era una excusa perfecta y natural, que respondería a cualquier pregunta sobre la razón por la que decidimos visitarte.

Había estado segura de que sería más comprensivo en Navidad, más vulnerable y que sería mucho más probable que les permitiese entrar de nuevo en su vida. Había ido hasta allí en busca de protección y ayuda, pero mucho se temía que había cometido un tremendo error.

Darién se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos azules atentos y perspicaces.

-Háblame sobre esas llamadas telefónicas.

-La voz que se grabó era como la de un robot. Quienquiera que llamase debía tener una grabación previa y la conectaba cuando uno de los gemelos contestaba. Decían cosas espantosas sobre ti: que te habían acusado de asesinar a Neherenia y a su amante, que habías encerrado con llave a todos dentro del cuarto y habías provocado el incendio... Una vez dijeron que podrías matarlos a ellos también. -podía oír el latido su corazón cuando confesó: -Fue en ese momento cuando me negué a que los gemelos tocasen el teléfono e hice todos los planes para venir aquí.

-¿Le has hablado a alguien más sobre esto?

-Sólo a la policía –admitió. Dejó de mirarle, preocupada por ver algo que no podría enfrentar. –En el momento en que supieron que Zafiro y Hotaru eran tus hijos, empezaron a pensar que lo que yo quería era hacerme famosa. Me preguntaron si estaba planeando vender mi historia a las revistas... Los accidentes, salvo el del coche, eran cosas menores fácilmente justificables. Al final dijeron que lo investigarían y harían un informe, pero creo que pensaron que lo que quería era salir en los titulares o que era alguna clase de histérica.

-Lo siento, Sere. Debe haber sido muy duro para ti. -Había una tranquila sinceridad en la pura sensualidad de su voz. –Te conozco de toda la vida. Jamás has sido de las que se dejan llevar por el pánico.

En el momento en que Darién pronunció esas palabras, el corazón de Sere dio un salto en el pecho. Los dos se quedaron parados, completamente inmóviles, mientras un montón de desagradables recuerdos invadían la estancia como engañosos demonios, arrastrándose por el suelo y las paredes, llenando el cuarto de desesperación. Fue un ataque sorpresa, gratuito, inesperado, pero que lo cambió todo. El aire se volvió más denso con el enorme peso de los recuerdos. El mal había venido con la mera mención de una sola palabra y ambos notaban su presencia.

Efectivamente, Serena había conocido lo que era el pánico de primera mano. Sabía lo que era la histeria completa y absoluta. Sabía lo que era sentirse tan desvalida, tan vulnerable, tan desprovista de fuerza que habría querido gritar hasta que su garganta estuviera en carne viva. La humillación borró todo el color de su cara y su celeste mirada dejó de clavarse en la de Darién. Nadie más lo sabía. Nadie. Ni siquiera su madre. Nunca le había contado toda la verdad a su madre. Sus pesadillas eran demasiado reales, demasiado horribles, y no quería ni siquiera pensar en ellas.

-Lo siento, Sere, no quise recordártelo. -Su voz era exageradamente suave, sedante.

Ella consiguió ponerse en pie, para impedirle ver cómo le temblaban las piernas temblaran, pero por dentro estaba hecha un flan cuando se alejó del escritorio.

-No suelo pensar en ello

Pero soñaba con ello. Noche tras noche, soñaba lo mismo. Se le revolvían las tripas. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba alejarse de él, alejarse de la intensidad de su penetrante mirada, que todo lo veía. Por un momento le odió, odió que la hubiese visto tan desprotegida y vulnerable.

-Serena. –pronunció su nombre. Respiró su nombre.

Le dio la espalda, herida y sensible.

-Nunca pienso en ello.

Serena eligió el camino cobarde y se retiró, huyendo de la habitación. Le escocían las lágrimas en los ojos, tenía la visión borrosa, pero de algún modo consiguió bajar las escaleras.

Podía sentir los ojos de Darién fijos en la espalda, sabía que la estaba siguiendo, pero no se dio la vuelta, no le miró. Siguió bajando los escalones, con la cabeza en alto, contándolos mentalmente para evitar el eco las voces de antaño, para evitar que aquel antiguo y horrible cántico encontrase la manera de introducirse en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Serena cerró la puerta con fuerza y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, respirando profundamente, luchando para controlarse. Ya no era ninguna niña, sino una mujer adulta. Tenía responsabilidades. Tenía que confiar en sí misma. No dejaría, no permitiría que nada ni nadie la pusiera nerviosa. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, buscar a Hotaru y a Zafiro, y asegurarse de que estuviesen cómodos en los cuartos que Andrew les había preparado, a ambos lados de su propia habitación, pero estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado exhausta para moverse. Yacía allí, no del todo dormida, no del todo despierta, flotando en alguna parte entre ambas cosas.

Y los recuerdos volvieron, haciéndola vivir todo aquello de nuevo...

Siempre había cánticos cuando Neherenia y sus amigos estaban juntos. Serena se obligó a bajar al vestíbulo, odiaba acercarse a ellos, pero necesitaba encontrar la manta favorita de Hotaru. Hotaru nunca podría dormirse con otra. Sentía el corazón latiendo como loco contra su pecho y la boca seca. Los amigos de Neherenia la asustaban, con sus sonrisas ladinas y perversas, sus velas negras, y sus salvajes orgías. Serena sabía que pretendían rendirle culto a Satanás, hablaban continuamente de placeres y prácticas religiosas, pero ninguno de ellos sabía realmente de lo que estaban hablando. Se lo inventaban sobre la marcha, haciendo cualquier cosa que les proporcionase placer, cada uno intentando superar a los demás con el más estrafalario y pervertido rito sexual que pudiesen imaginar.

Mientras Serena atravesaba el salón sintió que todas las mirabas se clavaban en ella. Pesadas cortinas negras oscurecían las ventanas, había velas encendidas en todos los lugares imaginables. Neherenia se levantó del canapé en el que estaba sentada, desnuda de cintura para arriba, bebiendo a sorbos su vino mientras un hombre acariciaba avariciosamente sus pechos. Otra mujer estaba desnuda con varios hombres rodeándola, tocándola y gruñendo ávidamente. La vista enfermó y avergonzó a Serena y huyó rápidamente.

-¡Serena! -La voz de Neherenia era imperiosa, como la de una reina que habla a un campesino. -Ven aquí.

Serena podía ver la locura en la cara sonrosada de Neherenia, en los ojos duros y demasiado brillantes, y podía oírla en su risa fuerte y quebradiza. Se obligó a sonreír vagamente.

-Lo siento, Señora Chiba, tengo que volver inmediatamente con Hotaru. –y comenzó a salir del cuarto.

Una mano dura la agarró por el hombro, y otra le tapó la boca lo bastante fuerte como para magullarla. Arrastraron a Serena dentro del salón. No podía ver al que la sujetaba, pero era grande y muy fuerte. Se debatió salvajemente, pero él la sostuvo, riéndose, llamando a Neherenia para que cerrara la puerta.

Sintió un cálido aliento en su oído.

-¿Eres tú la pequeña y dulce virgen con la que Neherenia siempre está provocándonos? ¿Es éste tu pequeño premio, Neherenia?

La risita de Neherenia fue escandalosa, demente.

-La pequeña princesa de Darién... –pronunciaba las palabras con dificultad mientras giraba varias veces alrededor de Serena y su captor. -¿Crees que él se ha acostado con ella ya? –su larga y curvada uña se deslizó hacia abajo por la mejilla de Serena. -Vas a divertirte mucho con nosotros, pequeña Serena. –Hizo toda una ceremonia al encender más velas e incienso, tomándose su tiempo, mientras murmuraba suavemente. -Amordázala, gritará si no lo haces. –dio la orden y siguió murmurando, deteniéndose para besar a uno de los hombres que estaban mirando fijamente a Serena con los ojos ardientes y ávidos.

Serena luchaba, mordiendo la mano que le cubría la boca, sintiendo que un terrible grito crecía en su interior. Podía oírse a sí misma gritando dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez, pero no lograba emitir ningún sonido.

Forcejeó y se dio la vuelta, el sonido de aquella espantosa risa se iba transformando en un gimoteo aterrador. Cuando se despertó completamente, estaba llorando. Apretó fuertemente la almohada contra la cara para amortiguar el sonido, aliviada de que hubiese sido una pesadilla, aliviada por haber conseguido despertarse.

Muy lentamente se sentó y echó un vistazo alrededor de aquel cuarto grande y agradable. Hacía mucho frío, cosa rara, ya que Andrew había puesto la calefacción para evitar que pillaran un resfriado.

Echándose la larga melena hacia atrás, se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las lágrimas deslizándose por su cara y el sabor del terror en la boca. No había regresado a la isla con el único propósito de poner a los niños a salvo. Había vuelto con la esperanza de recuperarse de aquel trauma, y de lograr que Darién y los niños lograsen lo mismo, de hallar la paz para todos ellos. Serena se frotó la cara con la mano, eliminando resueltamente las lágrimas. Sin embargo, las pesadillas eran cada vez peores. Darién no era el mismo hombre que había conocido hace siete años. Tampoco ella era la misma muchacha que sentía adoración por el héroe.

Tenía que pensar claramente, pensar bien en todo aquello. Hotaru y Zafiro eran su única preocupación Serena encendió la lámpara que había al lado de la cama. No podía quedarse sentada en la oscuridad cuando sus recuerdos estaban todavía tan a flor de piel. Las cortinas temblaron, bailando suave y airosamente con la brisa. Miró fijamente la ventana. Estaba abierta de par en par y la niebla, la lluvia y el viento penetraban en la habitación. La ventana estaba cerrada cuando había dejado el cuarto. Estaba completamente segura de ello. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda, enviando desagradables pinchazos a su piel.

Serena echó un rápido vistazo alrededor del cuarto, buscando en las esquinas, atisbando bajo la cama. No pudo evitar mirar también en el armario, el baño y la ducha. Era improbable que alguien hubiese entrado en su cuarto a través de la ventana abierta, sobre todo con semejante tormenta, ya que estaba en la segunda planta... Intentó convencerse de que uno de los gemelos debía de haber entrado en su cuarto para darle las buenas noches y debía haber abierto la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de aire. No podía imaginar por qué, no tenía ningún sentido, pero prefirió esa explicación a la alternativa.

Fue hasta la ventana, observando con cuidado el bosque, y vio cómo el viento azotaba sin piedad los árboles. Había algo poderoso y elemental en las tormentas que la fascinaba. Se quedó quieta, viendo cómo llovía, durante un buen rato, permitiendo una serena paz la inundara. Entonces, abruptamente, cerró la ventana y fue a buscar a Hotaru.

La lámpara de la mesilla estaba encendida en el cuarto de Hotaru, irradiando un suave círculo de luz. Para sorpresa de Serena, Zafiro yacía en el suelo envuelto en un montón de mantas, mientras que Hotaru estaba en la cama bajo una gruesa colcha. Hablaban en voz baja y no parecían en absoluto sorprendidos de verla.

-Pensábamos que no vendrías nunca –saludó Hotaru, echándose a un lado, obviamente esperando que Serena compartiera su cama.

-Pensé que tendríamos que ir a rescatarte –agregó Zafiro –Estábamos discutiendo cómo hacerlo, lo que pasa es que no sabíamos en qué cuarto estabas exactamente.

El afecto disipó el frío de su alma, alejando sus innombrables miedos y los desagradables remanentes de los horrores pasados. Les sonrió y corrió a la cama, saltando bajo las mantas y acurrucándose en la almohada.

-¿Estabais preocupados de verdad?

-Claro que lo estábamos –confirmó Hotaru. Cogió la mano de Serena. -¿Él te gritó?

Zafiro resopló.

-No vimos fuegos artificiales, ¿verdad? Si él la hubiese gritado, habríamos visto el Cuatro de Julio.

-Ehhh, qué dices... –objetó Serena -Yo no soy tan mala.

Zafiro emitió un grosero ruido.

-Saltan chispas cuando alguien consigue enfadarte lo suficiente, Sere,. No puedo imaginarte siendo toda dulzura y amabilidad si nuestro padre no hubiese querido recibirnos en Navidad. Seguro que le habrías echado una buena bronca, le habrías atizado un mamporro y nos habrías sacado de su casa. Nos habrías llevado pitando a la ciudad más cercana.

Hotaru se rió tontamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Te llamamos Mamá Tigre a tus espaldas.

-¿Qué? -Serena se encontró riéndose. –Eso es una exageración total y absoluta. ¡Por Dios!

-Y eso no es todo. Te crecen garras y colmillos si alguien es malo con nosotros –señaló Zafiro complacido. -La justiciera de los niños. –la sonrió abiertamente -A menos que seas tú la que nos riñe...

Serena le tiró la almohada y le dio de lleno.

-Eres un pequeño gamberro, yo nunca os riño. ¿Qué hacéis todavía despiertos? Son las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Los gemelos rompieron en risas, señalándola con el dedo e imitando su pregunta.

-Eso es reñirnos, Sere –dijo Hotaru. –Eres peor aún que Mamá Ikuko.

-Ella os consintió demasiado -les dijo Serena orgullosamente, con la risa desbordando sus ojos celestes. –De acuerdo, lo he hecho, pero nadie está en su sano juicio a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Es absurdo. Y era una pregunta absolutamente razonable.

-Ya... Como si no estuviésemos en una espeluznante casa vieja rodeados de completos extraños y un hombre que podría querer echarnos a patadas... –dijo Zafiro.

-...Y a ti no te hubiesen llevado arriba para hacer alguna cosa rara de la que nunca hemos oído hablar. –dijo Hotaru haciendo su aportación.

-¿Desde cuándo sois tan listillos? -quiso saber Serena.

-Estuvimos un buen rato abajo, hablando con Andrew–dijo Zafiro cuando la risa se lo permitió. -Es muy bueno. Dijo que nos conoció cuando éramos pequeños.

Serena era consciente de que ambos pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella. Cogió la almohada que le había lanzado a Zafiro y se la colocó detrás de la espalda mientras se sentaba encogiendo las piernas.

-Vuestro padre y él eran muy buenos amigos antes de que la banda se reuniese. En realidad, Andrew era el cantante original de la banda. Darién escribía la mayoría de las canciones y era el guitarrista principal. Sabía tocar casi cualquier instrumento. Andrew tocaba el bajo, pero también era el cantante cuando empezaron. Rubeus Moon era el batería y creo que fue idea suya formar la banda. Empezaron en un garaje, tocaron en todos los clubes e hicieron muchas giras. Más tarde se hicieron muy famosos.

-Había otro par de miembros en la banda, Nicolás no se qué –interrumpió Zafiro –Se encargaba del teclado y por alguna razón pensé que era Diamante Black quien tocaba el bajo. Aparece en todas las carátulas de los CD y en los artículos escritos sobre Here After de las revistas antiguas. –Había una nota de orgullo en su voz cuando pronunció el nombre de la banda.

Serena asintió.

-Nicolás Kumada. Nicolás era magnífico al teclado. Y sí, Diamante vino para tocar el bajo. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, pero, en algún momento, Andrew empezó a tomar drogas.

Hotaru arrugó la nariz.

-Parecía tan agradable...

Serena se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

-Es una buena persona, Hotaru. A veces la gente comete errores, se empiezan las cosas sin pensar y luego es demasiado tarde para dejarlas. Andrew me contó que empezó a tomarlas habitualmente y que llegó un momento en que no era capaz de recordar las letras de las canciones durante las actuaciones en directo. Vuestro padre le sustituía en esas ocasiones. Y el público enloquecía... El caso es que Andrew tenía una mala racha y los miembros de la banda querían echarle. Hacía verdaderas locuras: destrozaba los escenarios, no se presentaba a los conciertos... ese tipo de cosas y le dijeron que no aguantaban más.

-Justo lo que tú leíste en las revistas –señaló Zafiro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras ambos niños la miraban.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas que escribieron sobre tu padre fuesen ciertas. Recordad que todo esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo. A veces, a las personas que consiguen fama y dinero demasiado rápido se les hace muy difícil mantener el control de su vida. Creo que Andrew fue una de esas personas. Toda aquella fama le desbordó. Las muchachas se le echaban encima a cada momento, todo lo que le ocurría era excesivo. Sin embargo, Darién no le dejó solo. Le hizo entrar en una clínica de rehabilitación y le ayudó a recuperarse.

-¿Fue entonces cuando contrataron a otro bajo? –dijo Zafiro.

Serena asintió.

-La banda se hizo realmente muy famosa mientras Andrew estaba en la clínica y necesitaban otro bajo, por eso vino Diamante. La voz de Darién los convirtió en estrellas. Pero él no dejó atrás a Andrew. Vuestro padre le dio un trabajo en el estudio y al final le consiguió un lugar en la banda. Y cuando Darién más le necesitaba, Andrew estuvo allí.

-¿Andrew conoció a Neherenia? -La pregunta de Hotaru era vacilante.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Neherenia aún conseguía llenar de tensión una habitación tantos años después de su muerte.

-Sí, cariño, la conoció –confirmó suavemente. -Todos los miembros de la banda conocieron a Neherenia. Andrew no hizo todas las giras con ellos, así que a menudo se quedaba aquí, ocupándose de las tareas domésticas. La conoció mejor que la mayoría. -Y la despreció. Serena recordaba las terribles discusiones y las peroratas interminables de Neherenia. Andrew había intentado vigilarla, intentó ayudar a Ikuko y a Serena a mantener a salvo a los gemelos cuando traía a sus amiguitos.

-¿Cree Andrew que mi padre asesinó a Neherenia y a ese hombre que estaba con ella como decía el periódico?

Serena se giró, notaba cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas hasta que vio que Hotaru bajaba la cabeza. Soltó el aire despacio. ¿Cómo iba a saber Hotaru la verdad sobre su padre si no podía hacer preguntas?

-Cariño, sabes que la mayoría de esas revistas no dice la verdad, ¿o no? Exageran las cosas, escriben titulares y artículos engañosos para llamar la atención de la gente. Y pasaba exactamente lo mismo cuando tu padre estaba en la cima de su carrera. Las revistas distorsionaron todos los hechos, dijeron que Darién encontró a tu madre en la cama con otro hombre. Dijeron que les había disparado y que después incendió su propia casa para encubrir los asesinatos. Eso no fue en absoluto lo que ocurrió. -Serena pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hotaru y la abrazó fuerte. -Tu padre fue absuelto en los tribunales. No tuvo nada que ver con el tiroteo o el incendio. Ni siquiera estaba en casa cuando todo aquello pasó.

-¿Qué pasó, Sere? –preguntó Zafiro con la vista clavada en ella. -¿Por qué nunca nos lo has contado?

-Ya no somos bebés –señaló Hotaru, pero se abrazó más fuerte a Serena, buscando claramente su protección.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-Prefiero que sea vuestro padre quien os cuente lo que sucedió esa noche, no yo.

-Nosotros te creeremos, Sere –dijo Zafiro –Te pones como roja como un tomate cuando intentas mentir. No conocemos a nuestro padre. No conocemos a Andrew. Mamá Ikuko no nos habló nunca sobre él. Sabes que ya es hora de que nos digas la verdad, sobre todo si alguien nos está mandando periódicos llenos de mentiras y llamándonos por teléfono diciendo más mentiras todavía.

-Somos una familia, Sere –agregó Hotaru. –Siempre lo seremos. Nosotros tres. Queremos que nos lo cuentes.

Serena estaba orgullosa de ellos, orgullosa de la manera en que intentaban enfrentarse a una situación tan rara y aterradora. Pudo notar el amor en sus voces, y sentir cómo llenaba su interior. Ya no eran niños, y tenían razón, merecían saber la verdad. No sabía si Darién se la diría alguna vez.

Serena respiró profundamente y empezó.

-Había una fiesta esa noche en la casa. Vuestro padre estuvo en una gira mundial durante unos meses y Neherenia invitaba a menudo a sus amigos mientras él estaba fuera. Yo no la conocía muy bien... -de hecho, Serena nunca había entendido la relación de Darién con su esposa. Neherenia había dejado a los gemelos con Ikuko casi desde el momento en que nacieron para poder viajar con la banda. Los primeros tres años, rara vez volvió a casa. Sólo durante el último año de su vida se había quedado, cuando el manager de la banda se negó a permitirla viajar con ellos debido a su violento humor y a su conducta psicópata.

-Te has callado de nuevo, Serena –incitó Zafiro.

-El hecho es que Neherenia bebía demasiado y salía de fiesta muy a menudo. Vuestro padre sabía que bebía y trató de dejarla, pero ella le amenazó con vosotros. Le dijo que le abandonaría, que os llevaría con ella y conseguiría una orden para que no pudiera veros. Conocía a personas que aceptarían el dinero a cambio de testificar contra Darién. Él estaba a menudo de viaje, y las bandas, especialmente las exitosas, siempre tienen mala reputación.

-¿Estás diciendo que tuvo miedo de arriesgarse a una demanda judicial? –dijo Zafiro, resumiendo.

Serena le sonrió.

-Exactamente. Tuvo miedo de que el jurado le diese vuestra custodia a Neherenia y no pudiese protegeros de ella. Quedándose con ella, esperaba poder mantenerla bajo control. Funcionó durante algún tiempo. -Neherenia no quería estar en casa, prefería la vida nocturna y los clubes de las ciudades. Sólo durante el último año, cuando los gemelos tenían cinco, Neherenia había vuelto a casa, incapaz de mantener las apariencias.

-Esa noche, Sere –la alentó Zafiro.

Serena suspiró. No ganaba nada andándose con rodeos para decirles lo que querían saber. Los gemelos eran muy persistentes.

-Había una fiesta -escogió las palabras con mucho cuidado. –Vuestro padre volvió temprano a casa. Hubo una discusión terrible entre él y vuestra madre, y Darién salió de la casa para tomar el aire. Había tomado la decisión de que Neherenia debía irse y ella lo sabía. Había velas por todas partes. El inspector de la brigada anti-incendios dijo que las cortinas se prendieron y que el fuego se extendió rápidamente, ya que había alcohol por todos los muebles y en las paredes. Era una fiesta salvaje. Nadie sabe con toda seguridad de dónde salió el arma o quién disparó primero. Pero los testigos, incluyéndome a mí, testificaron que Darién había salido de la casa. Volvió al ver las llamas y se apresuró a entrar cuando no pudo encontraros.

Serena se miraba las manos.

-Yo os había sacado por una ventana del lado del acantilado, pero él no lo sabía. Pensó que todavía estabais dentro y por eso entró en la casa en llamas.

Hotaru estaba espantada, con una mano tapando su boca para detener el grito enterrado en su garganta, pero sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo consiguió salir? –preguntó Zafiro, con un nudo en la garganta. No podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo de las terribles cicatrices de su padre. -¿Y cómo pudo entrar en una casa en llamas?

Serena se apoyó cerca de ellos.

-Porque tu padre es así de valiente y así de responsable, y porque os quiere más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Le cayó la casa encima? –preguntó Hotaru.

-Dijeron que salió de la casa ardiendo, que Andrew y Rubeus lo atraparon y apagaron las llamas con sus propias manos. Había mucha gente en la isla en aquel entonces, y guardas y vigilantes vinieron a echar una mano. Creo que incluso vinieron helicópteros. Parece que le estuviese viendo ahora mismo... lleno de dolor, tan furioso… -su voz se apagó.

Zafiro se acercó y cogió su mano.

-Odio esa mirada triste que pones a veces, Sere. Siempre has estado a nuestro lado cuando te hemos necesitado. Siempre.

Hotaru besó su mejilla.

-Yo también odio esa mirada.

-Así que nadie sabe realmente quién disparó a nuestra madre y sus amigos –concluyó Zafiro. -Todavía es un gran misterio. Pero tú salvaste nuestras vidas, Sere. Y nuestro padre arriesgó su vida para salvarnos. ¿Le viste después de que saliera de la casa?

Serena cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza para que no la vieran.

-Sí, le vi. -Su voz casi no se oía.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una larga mirada. Hotaru tomó la iniciativa, intentando eliminar el dolor que percibía en Serena.

-Ahora, cuéntanos la historia del milagro de Navidad. La que Mamá Ikuko siempre nos contaba. Me encanta esa historia.

-A mí también. Dijiste que veníamos aquí para hacer nuestro propio milagro, Sere –dijo Zafiro -Cuenta la historia para que podamos creerlo.

-Mañana no habrá quien nos levante de la cama –señaló Serena. Se deslizó bajo las mantas y apagó el interruptor de la luz. -Vosotros ya creéis en los milagros, yo me encargué de que lo hicierais. Es vuestro padre quien no sabe lo que puede pasar en Navidad, pero vamos a darle una lección. Os contaré la historia otro día, cuando no me caiga de sueño. Buenas noches a los dos.

Zafiro rió suavemente.

-Pío pío... Serena odia cuando nos ponemos sentimentales.

La almohada le dio de lleno incluso en la oscuridad.


	5. CAPITULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Rubeus Moon estaba en la cocina, lanzando al aire las tortitas cuando Serena entró con Hotaru y Zafiro pisándole los talones. Le sonrió abiertamente.

–¡Rubeus! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo!

Rubeus se dio la vuelta, y perdió de vista una tortita, que cayó volando para espachurrarse en la encimera.

-¡Serena! –se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Era un hombre grande, el batería de Here After. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era hasta que casi le rompió las costillas con su duro y amable apretón. Con su pelo rojizo y su cuerpo rechoncho, siempre le había recordado a Serena a un lozano boxeador irlandés. A veces incluso notaba ese acento en su voz.

-Dios mío, muchacha, qué bonita estás. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? -Hubo un momento de silencio mientras ambos recordaron la última vez que se habían visto.

Resueltamente, Serena forzó una sonrisa.

-Rubeus, seguro que te acuerdas de Hotaru y de Zafiro, los hijos de Darién. Estábamos tan exhaustos que hemos dormido hasta tarde. Ya veo que estás preparando el desayuno para cenar. –todavía estaba entre los brazos de Rubeus cuando se volvió para incluir a los gemelos en el saludo. Su sonrisa vaciló cuando se encontró con un par de ojos helados por encima de las cabezas de los niños.

Darién holgazaneaba en la puerta, la postura de su cuerpo daba una falsa sensación de pereza y descuido. Sus ojos estaban atentos, vigilantes, mirándola fijamente y había una sombra de peligro en el rictus de su boca. La celeste mirada de Serena se encontró con la suya. Fue como si la hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago y se hubiese quedado sin aire. Darién siempre le causaba ese efecto. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros desgastados, un jersey de manga larga y cuello alto y los finos guantes de cuero. Estaba dolorosamente guapo. Tenía el pelo húmedo, lo que indicaba que acababa de ducharse, y estaba descalzo. Se había olvidado de eso, le encantaba andar sin zapatos por la casa. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Darién.

A Serena se le partía el corazón, por lo menos el corazón que le quedaba, después de estar en esa casa. Darién no podía dejar de mirarla, de recrearse en su belleza, de percibir a la mujer en la que se había convertido. El pelo era una maraña de seda y oro que le caía alrededor de la cara. Cualquier hombre podría perderse en sus ojos. Y su boca… Si Rubeus no le quitaba las manos de encima muy, pero que muy pronto Darién se temía que iba a dar rienda suelta a la terrible violencia que últimamente siempre estaba cerca de la superficie. Los ojos celestes de Sere se encontraron con los suyos y ella murmuró su nombre de nuevo. Suavemente. Casi no se oyó, pero aún así, la manera en que lo susurró endureció cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Los gemelos giraban a su alrededor, Hotaru intentando agarrarse al brazo de Zafiro, como buscando ayuda para enfrentar a su padre.

De mala gana, Darién dejó de mirar a Serena, para fijar su mirada preocupada en los gemelos. No sonrió, no cambió la expresión de su cara.

-Zafiro y Hotaru, ciertamente habéis crecido mucho. -Un músculo se crispaba rítmicamente en su mandíbula pero, aparte de eso, no había ninguna indicación más de las emociones que sentía. No estaba seguro de poder mirarlos a la cara, ver esa mirada en sus ojos, encarar sus pasados fracasos, enfrentarse a la total y absoluta repulsión que había visto en los ojos de Hotaru la noche anterior.

Zafiro miró a Serena, inseguro, un momento antes de dar un paso hacia delante extendiendo la mano para saludar a su padre.

-Me alegro de verle, señor.

Serena miró a Darién fijamente, instándolo a abrazar su hijo. O, por lo menos, a abrazarle. En cambio, le dio un breve apretón de manos.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Tengo entendido que habéis venido para celebrar la Navidad conmigo. -Darién miró a Hotaru. –Imagino que eso significa que querréis un árbol.

Hotaru sonrió tímidamente.

-Es lo típico en Navidad.

Él asintió.

-No puedo recordar la última vez que celebré la Navidad. Estoy un poco perdido en lo que se refiere a cómo celebrar las fiestas. -Su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia Serena y se maldijo silenciosamente por su falta de control.

-Hotaru se asegurará que recuerdes cada pequeño detalle de la Navidad –dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa, dando un codazo a su hermana -Es su fiesta favorita.

-Entonces cuento contigo, Hotaru –dijo Darién con su acostumbrado encanto, todavía mirando intensamente a Serena. Una sonrisa se formó en su boca. Amenazante. Peligrosa. -Si puedes quitarle las manos de encima a Sere, Rubeus, quizá podamos compartir todas esas tortitas. -Había un filo extraño en su voz. –Os advierto que tenemos unos horarios muy raros aquí, especialmente ahora que estamos grabando. Prefiero trabajar de noche y dormir durante el día.

Hotaru miró a su hermano y pronunció con los labios: "Vampiro."

Zafiro le sonrió abiertamente, abrazando a su hermana divertido.

-Me temo que tendremos tortitas para cenar.

-Al final te encantarán –aseguró Rubeus. Rió sinceramente y dio un rápido apretón a Serena antes de soltarla. -Se ha convertido en toda una belleza, Darién. –Miró de soslayo a Serena. -No sé si te he mencionado que me he divorciado recientemente...

-En hombre de las mil esposas -Serena le dio unos toques en la mejilla, resuelta a no permitir que Darién la pusiera nerviosa. -¿Cuál era, tu tercera o tu cuarta esposa?

-Oh, qué profundo es el dolor de las flechas que arrojas, pequeña Serena -Rubeus se llevó la mano al corazón y le guiñó el ojo a Zafiro. –Nunca se olvida de nada, te lo aseguro.

Zafiro le sonrió con toda la cara, con esa sonrisa grande y atractiva, la famosa sonrisa Chiba que Serena conocía tan bien.

-Ni una sola cosa, así que tenga cuidado cuando la tenga cerca –avisó él -Yo cocino bastante bien. Puedo ayudarle con las tortitas. Pero no permita que lo haga Sere, aunque se ofrezca. La mera idea de Sere cocinando es aterradora. –dijo estremeciéndose dramáticamente.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Debería ser actor. –era consciente de que Hotaru se acercaba poco a poco a ella en busca de protección, consciente de la tensión que había en la estancia a pesar de las bromas. Intentando ignorar a Darién, atrajo a la niña y la abrazó alentadoramente, como su padre debería haber hecho.

-Zafiro se convierte en un traidor cuando está en compañía de otros hombres, ¿los has notado?

-Me limito a declarar un hecho –negó Zafiro –Saca la palomitas de maíz ardiendo del microondas cada vez que se encarga de hacerlas.

-No tengo la culpa de que las palomitas se comporten de una manera tan imprevisible cada vez que me toca hacerlas a mí. –señaló Serena.

Echó una mirada a Darién. La estaba mirando atentamente, como imaginaba que estaría haciendo. Cuando tomó aire, su olor limpio y masculino penetró hasta sus pulmones. Dominaba el cuarto simplemente estando allí de pie, envuelto en su silencio. Darse cuenta de eso extendió un calor poco familiar a través de su cuerpo, que espesó su sangre y la dejó extrañamente inquieta.

-¿Puedo unirme a la diversión?

La sangre se esfumó de la cara de Serena. Lo sentía, sentía cómo iba poniéndose pálida mientras se giraba lentamente para escuchar aquella voz estridente. La voz de Neherenia. La mujer era alta y delgada como una modelo. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido sobre la cabeza y lápiz de labios de color escarlata. Serena notó que sus largas uñas estaban pintadas exactamente del mismo color. Sintió un súbito nudo en garganta y miró a Darién pidiendo ayuda.

-Rei. -Darién dijo deliberadamente el nombre de la mujer, necesitaba eliminar el miedo de los ojos de Serena. -Sere, creo que nunca has tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la hermana de Neherenia. Rei, ésta es Serena Tsukino y éstos son mis hijos, Zafiro y Hotaru.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y después a Serena. Zafiro abrazó a Hotaru.

-¿Tenemos una tía, Sere?

-Eso parece –dijo Serena con la mirada clavada en Darién. No había visto a Rei en su vida. Creía recordar que alguien había mencionado su nombre alguna vez, pero, ciertamente, Rei no había ido nunca a ver a los niños.

-Por supuesto que soy vuestra tía –anunció Rei, saludando con la mano elegantemente. -Pero viajo un poquito y no he tenido tiempo de visitaros. No quiero tortitas, Rubeus, sólo café. -Caminó por la cocina y se tiró en una silla como si estuviera exhausta. -No tenía ni idea que los queridos pequeños fuesen a venir, Darién. –le lanzó un beso. –Deberías habérmelo dicho. Se parecen mucho a ti, ¿no es cierto?

-Debe de haber viajado mucho. –murmuró Zafiro, apoyándose en Serena. Arqueó una ceja, medio divertido, medio irritado, y de alguna manera eso le hizo parecerse mucho a su padre.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Hotaru estaba temblando e inmediatamente se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

-Todavía no ha oscurecido del todo, cariño, ¿te gustaría dar un pequeño paseo? La tormenta ya ha pasado y sería divertido enseñarte lo bonita que es la isla.

-No cuentes conmigo –dijo Rei -No me llevo bien con los mocosos. Y no me da miedo admitirlo. Necesito café, por el amor de Dios, ¿es que ninguno de vosotros puede traerme una taza? –dijo levantando la voz, un timbre familiar que había quedado grabado a fuego en la memoria de Serena. -Nicolás, esa alimaña perezosa, todavía está en la cama. –bostezó y fijó su mirada en Darién. –Nos has formado un lío tal que ya no sabemos si es de día o de noche. Mi pobre marido es capaz de levantarse de la cama.

-¿Estará usted aquí para Navidad? –aventuró Zafiro, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero queriendo instintivamente de encontrar una manera de suavizar la situación.

-¿Navidad? -fue Rubeus quien contestó burlonamente. -Rei no sabe lo que es la Navidad, aparte de un día en el que espera que la inunden de regalos. Está aquí para conseguir más dinero, ¿no es así, querida? Se ha gastado el dinero de Nicolás y el dinero del seguro, así que tiene las manos vacías.

-Es verdad -Rei se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la áspera valoración que Rubeus había hecho de ella. –El dinero es la perdición de mi vida.

-Tiene una póliza de seguros para todos, ¿no, Rei? –acusó Rubeus –Para mí, para Darién... -señaló a los gemelos con la mandíbula mientras mantenía su brillante mirada fija en ella – para los niños... El pobre Nicolás probablemente vale mucho más muerto que vivo. ¿Qué le tienes puesto? ¿Un millón?

Rei levantó una ceja y le lanzó otro beso.

-Claro, querido, es cuestión de sentido común. Creí que tú caerías primero, con tus horrendas tendencias, pero, ay, no hubo suerte hasta ahora.

Rubeus le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Eres una mujer fría, Rei.

-Antes no pensabas lo mismo, cielito.

Serena la miró fijamente. Una póliza de seguros por los niños. Por Darién. No se atrevió a mirar a Darién, sabría exactamente la sospecha que cruzaba por su mente.

Rei soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No te asombres tanto, Serena, querida. Rubeus y yo somos "viejos amigos". No terminó bien y él no puede perdonarme. –inspeccionó sus largas uñas. –En realidad me adora y todavía me quiere. Yo lo adoro, pero escoger a Nicolás fue una buena decisión. Me mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra. –alzó la cabeza, gimiendo lastimeramente y suplicando con los ojos. –Mataría por una taza de café.

Serena se puso a pensar en la información que había conseguido. El dinero del seguro. Nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien, que no fuesen Darién o los niños, podría haber sacado dinero con la muerte de Neherenia. Recordaba a su madre hablando de eso mismo con el abogado de Darién después del incendio. El abogado había dicho que era bueno que Darién no tuviese contratada una póliza sobre su esposa porque una póliza de seguros a menudo era considerada una buena razón para el asesinato.

Razón para el asesinato. ¿Sería el dinero del seguro de Hotaru y Zafiro la causa de los accidentes? Serena miraba a Rei, intentando descubrir a la mujer que se escondía bajo todo aquel maquillaje.

-¿Cómo es posible que tuvieses una póliza de seguros por Neherenia, Rei? - preguntó Serena curiosamente. -¿O sobre Rubeus, o Darién, o los gemelos? Eso no es legal.

-Oh, por favor –Rei sacudió la mano –Me muero por un café y tú quieres hablar sobre legalidades. Bien, una pequeña lección, mocosos, sobre el mundo real de los adultos. Neherenia y yo fuimos a hacernos un seguro la una sobre la otra hace años. Si existe consentimiento, puede hacerse. Darién dio su consentimiento –le lanzó otro beso –porque somos familiares. Rubeus dio el consentimiento cuando estábamos juntos y Nicolás es mi marido, y por supuesto tengo una póliza sobre él.

-Y tú eres realmente hábil persuadiendo a las personas para que te permitan hacer esas pólizas, ¿no es cierto, Rei? –chasqueó Rubeus.

-Claro que lo soy –le sonrió Rei, de ninguna manera preocupada por sus acusaciones. -Está poniéndose tan pesado con sus celos... Realmente, querido, necesitas ayuda.

-Te estás arruinando para pagar los seguros –soltó Rubeus.

Rei se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza con gracia.

-No tengo más que llamar a Darién y él los paga por mí. Ahora, deja de ser tan malo, Rubeus, y tráeme un café; no te vendría mal ser bueno de vez en cuando –le engatusó Rei, desplomándose dramáticamente sobre de la mesa.

-Sí que me vendría mal –dijo él obstinadamente. -Hacer algo por ti me da mala espina.

-¿Pero cómo consiguió hacer una póliza para los gemelos? -La sola idea asqueaba a Serena.

Rei no levantó la cabeza de la mesa.

-Mi hermana y Darién me dieron permiso, claro. ¡Y no pienso hablar más sin el café! Me estoy marchitando aquí, chicos.

Serena lanzó una mirada acusadora a Darién a través de la habitación. Él esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada de esas que paralizaban el corazón de Serena y encogió los anchos hombros. Rei gimió ruidosamente de nuevo. Serena cedió. Estaba claro que Rubeus no iba a llevarle a Rei una taza de café y a Darién parecía darle igual. Encontró las tazas en un armario e hizo los honores.

-¿Crema o azúcar?

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Sere –gruñó Darién de repente, con la boca apretada amenazadoramente. –Rei, levántate a por tu maldito café.

-No es nada. –Serena le tendió la taza a Rei.

-Gracias, querida, realmente me has salvado la vida. –Sus ojos vagaron sobre la figura de Serena con una apreciación indiferente, aburrida, y después dedicó su atención a Hotaru. -No te pareces en nada a tu madre, pero afortunadamente has heredado la belleza de Darién. Te llevará lejos en la vida.

-Hotaru está entre los mejores de su clase -informó Serena a la mujer –Es su inteligencia lo que la hará llegar lejos en la vida.

Zafiro devoró una tortita con caramelo.

-Mírate ahora, Serena, tienes esa mirada de satisfacción en la cara.

Su voz cambió, imitando perfectamente la de Serena.

-"La escuela es lo más importante; y si te engañas pensando que podrás sobrevivir con la belleza o el encanto, o piensas que vas a hacerte famoso sobre los escenarios, piénsalo mejor, compañero, no vas a ninguna parte sin una educación decente". -les sonrió abiertamente.-Palabra por palabra, lo juro, acaba usted de liberar a una fiera.

-La belleza me ha dado todo lo que he querido en la vida –murmuró Rei sobre su taza de café.

-Quizá no haya sido lo bastante ambiciosa –dijo Serena, mirando a Rei a los ojos.

Rei se estremeció, rindiéndose.

-No tengo la energía suficiente para esta conversación. Te dije que no se me dan bien los niños o los animales.

-Hotaru –dijo Serena mientras le pasaba un plato de tortitas a la niña -Tú eres la niña y ese hermano tuyo es el animal.

Zafiro sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es la pura verdad, y todas las chicas lo saben.

Darién miraba cómo bromeaban entre ellos, tan fácilmente. Sus hijos. Su Serena. Eran una familia en la que cada uno sabía cuánto le querían los demás. Él era el extraño. Estaban muy unidos, había fuertes lazos entre ellos tres. Observó las expresiones que atravesaban la cara de Serena mientras le lanzaba una servilleta a Zafiro, riéndose de él, fastidiándole. Como debía ser. Como se suponía que tenía que ser.

Serena notaba la presencia de Darién con cada fibra de su ser cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación. Su desobediente mirada se desviaba hacia él a menudo. Su pulso se aceleraba y se le cortaba la respiración. Todo ocurría con mucha más frecuencia ahora y hacía que se viese a sí misma como una adolescente enamorada.

-Queremos dar ese paseo antes de que anochezca, ¿no es así, Hotaru? -Ahora quería escapar. Necesitaba escapar. No podía quedarse en el mismo cuarto con él ni un minuto más.

-La isla no va a irse a ningún sitio, Sere –la informó Darién –Quizás sería mejor que os entretuvieseis dentro mientras nosotros trabajamos.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Que nos entretengamos dentro? –ignoró el pequeño codazo de advertencia que le dio Zafiro. -¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Jugando a la rayuela en el vestíbulo?

Darién miró la cara de su hijo, la sonrisa rápida y apreciativa que el muchacho no pudo ocultar lo bastante deprisa. Algo cálido le invadió, algo en lo que no quería pensar o examinar muy detenidamente.

-La rayuela está bien, Sere, con tal de que dibujes los cuadros con algo que podamos borrar fácilmente. –lo dijo suavemente, observando la reacción del muchacho.

Zafiro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Rubeus se le unió. Incluso Rei esbozó una débil sonrisa, más, sospechó Serena, debido a que la risa de Zafiro era contagiosa o que Rei encontrara algo cómico en la contestación de Darién.

Serena no quería mirar y ver Darién sonriendo, pero no pudo evitarlo. No quería notar la manera en que su cara se iluminada, o lo azules que eran sus ojos. O su boca perfectamente formada. Tan besable. Casi gimió, ruborizándose débilmente a causa de semejantes pensamientos. El recuerdo de sus labios, como suave terciopelo aunque firmes, apretados contra los suyos estaba demasiado fresco en su mente.

Tenía que decir algo, los gemelos estaban seguros de que mantendría el tipo en aquel duelo verbal, pero no podía pensar, no cuando aquellos ojos azules se reían de ella. Realmente se reían de ella. Durante ese breve momento, Darién parecía feliz, libre del terrible peso que cargaban sus hombros. Serena echo un vistazo a los gemelos. La miraban con esperanza. Respiró profundamente y se apoyó deliberadamente cerca de Darién, tan cerca que podía sentir cómo se formaba una corriente eléctrica entre ambos. Puso la boca contra la oreja de Darién para que pudiera sentir la suavidad de sus labios cuando le dijo:

-Haces trampa, Darién. –susurró las tres palabras, permitiendo que el cálido aliento jugara sobre su cuello, calentando su piel. Quería que fuese tan consciente de ella como ella lo era de él.

Era un juego tonto y peligroso, y en el momento en que lo hizo, supo que había cometido un error. El aire dejó de moverse, el resto del mundo retrocedió hasta que sólo quedaron ellos dos. El deseo brillaba en las profundidades de sus ojos, ardiente, inmediato. Darién cambió de postura, un movimiento que pasó casi desapercibido, pero que puso su cuerpo en contacto con el de ella. El hambre latía entre ellos, profunda, elemental, tan fuerte que casi se podía tocar. Inclinó su oscura cabeza sobre la de Serena.

Nadie respiraba. Nadie se movía. Serena miraba fijamente el azul profundo de sus ojos, hipnotizada, cautivada, con esa boca perfecta a tan sólo unos milímetros de la suya.

-Yo juego para ganar –murmuró él suavemente, sólo para sus oídos.

El crujido de una silla, como si alguien se removiese incómodo, rompió el encantamiento. Serena pestañeó, despertó de su trance, y se separó apresuradamente del tentador calor del cuerpo de Darién, de la atracción magnética y sexual que ejercía sobre ella. No se atrevió a mirar los niños. Su corazón estaba dando extraños saltos mortales y unas cuantas mariposas de picnic en su estómago.

Darién le pasó la mano enguantada por el pelo, acariciándola con suavidad.

-¿Los niños y tú dormisteis bien anoche?

Hotaru y Zafiro se miraron el uno al otro, y más tarde a Serena.

-Muy bien –dijeron al unísono.

Serena estaba demasiado atrapada en el sonido de su voz para contestar. Tenía esa calidad suave, como ese terciopelo negro tan sexy, pero era mucho más que eso. A veces esa gentileza y esa ternura que mostraba tan de repente la pillaban completamente desprevenida. Darién era una mezcla entre un extremo y otro, y Serena trataba desesperadamente de aclarar lo que sentía por él.

-Eso está bien. Si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en decirlo -Darién vertió el resto de su café en el fregadero y enjuagó la taza. –Todos nosotros nos encargamos de las tareas domésticas mientras el personal de servicio está este mes de vacaciones. Así que espero, chicos, que vosotros hagáis lo mismo. Simplemente limpiad lo que uséis. Podéis recorrer toda la casa, con la excepción de los cuartos de los demás, mis propios cuartos y el estudio. Ahí sólo entraréis cuando os inviten. -Apoyó su espalda contra el fregadero y fijó en los gemelos su brillante mirada. -Tenemos horarios extraños, así que si os levantáis antes del atardecer, por favor guardad silencio porque la mayoría de nosotros estará durmiendo. La banda está aquí para grabar algo de música, para ver hasta dónde podemos llegar. Si funciona, esperamos tener un buen disco que se haga un hueco en una de las casas discográficas. Requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzo de nuestra parte. Estamos trabajando, no jugando.

Zafiro asintió.

-Lo entendemos, no os molestaremos.

-Si estáis interesados, podéis mirar más tarde, después de que hayamos ensayado unas cuantas piezas. Me dirijo al estudio en este mismo momento, así que si necesitáis algo, decidlo ahora.

-Estaremos bien –dijo Zafiro –Levantarse a las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde y permanecer despierto toda la noche es toda una experiencia. -Sus dientes blancos relampaguearon en una atractiva sonrisa, toda una promesa de que llegaría a tener el encanto de su padre. –No se preocupe por nosotros, Sere nos mantendrá a raya.

La mirada azul de Darién se fijó en Serena. La saboreó. Hacía que su cocina pareciese un hogar. Había olvidado ese sentimiento... Había olvidado lo que era despertarse y esperar con ilusión salir de la cama. Oyó un murmullo de voces a su alrededor, oía a Nicolás Kumada y a Diamante Black riéndose en el vestíbulo mientras caminaban juntos hacia la cocina. Era todo tan familiar... a pesar de ser completamente distinto.

-Bien, tenemos un pleno. -Nicolás Kumada, que tocaba el teclado en la banda, entró y cruzó la cocina para plantar un beso en la nuca de Rei. Nicolás era bajo y compacto, con un pelo fino y oscuro y una pequeña perilla bien arreglada que adornaba su barbilla. –Éstos no pueden ser los gemelos, han crecido mucho.

Zafiro asintió solemnemente.

-Suele ocurrirle a la gente. Un fenómeno extraño... El tiempo pasa y nos hacemos mayores. Yo soy Zafiro. –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-El listillo –añadió Serena, frunciendo el entrecejo al niño mientras estrechaba la mano de Nicolás. –Me alegra verte de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hotaru. –Y ésta es Hotaru.

Nicolás sonrió a la muchacha, saludándola mientras alcanzaba un plato y lo llenaba con una pila de tortitas

–Rubeus se ha encargado de cocinar hasta ahora, Serena, pero quizá ahora que estás aquí podamos comer algo que no sean tortitas.

Zafiro se ahogó en medio de un ataque de tos y Hotaru estalló en risas. El corazón de Darién se encogía al ver cómo Serena tiraba suavemente del pelo a Hotaru, y fingía estrangular a Zafiro. Se trataban con tanta familiaridad, bromeando alegremente, compartiendo el estrecho compañerismo que él siempre había querido y nunca había encontrado. Había querido desesperadamente una familia, un hogar, y ahora que lo tenía al alcance de la mano, ahora que se daba cuenta de lo importante que era, de lo que significaba, era demasiado tarde para él.

-Los hombres son los mejores cocineros del mundo –contestó Serena orgullosamente -¿Por qué iba a quitarles ningún mérito?

-Ahí, ahí –aplaudió Rei. –Bien dicho.

-Ven conmigo, Rubeus. –dijo Darién. Fue una orden, no una petición. –Os espero al resto en diez minutos y que alguien se encargue de ir a despertar a Andrew.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de que Darién dejase la habitación. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, dominaba un cuarto con su mera presencia, con la pasión y energía que emanaban de él. Ahora que se había ido, la cocina parecía vacía.

Diamante Black se apresuró a entrar, con su corto pelo de punta, de color castaño, pero teñido de rubio y su ropa a la última moda.

-Tenía que fumarme el cigarrillo de las mañanas. Darién no nos permite fumar en la casa... Chicos, hace frío ahí fuera esta noche. -se estremeció, frotando las manos para el entibiarlas mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor y posaba la vista en los gemelos y en Serena. Colocó bien la montura metálica de sus gafas sobre la nariz para mirarles detenidamente.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Vosotros no estabais aquí cuando me acosté... y si no, voy a tener que dejar el alcohol definitivamente.

-Entramos a escondidas cuando no mirabas –admitió Serena con una sonrisa. Aceptó su beso e hizo las presentaciones.

-¿Soy el último que se ha levantado?

-El último será Andrew –dijo Nicolás, deslizando por la encimera hacia Diamante la crema y el azúcar.

Andrew entró a la cocina y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Serena.

-Eres toda una visión para unos ojos doloridos –saludó él. –Aquí estoy, ya estoy despierto, podéis cancelar lo del pelotón de fusilamiento. –guiñó un ojo a Hotaru. -¿Ya has hecho todos los planes para ir a la caza del árbol de Navidad perfecto? No tendremos tiempo para ir a buscarlo al continente, así que tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua usanza y talar uno.

Rei bostezó.

-Odio el ruido que hace eso. ¡Vaya lío! Además, podría tener bichos, Andrew. ¿No irás a traer realmente un árbol de esos, no?

Hotaru parecía alarmada.

-Vamos a tener un árbol de Navidad, ¿verdad Serena?

-Serena no tiene nada que decir al respecto –señaló Nicolás -Es Darién el que manda. Es su casa y estamos aquí para trabajar, no para jugar. Rei tiene razón, un árbol de ahí fuera -dijo mientras señalaba hacia la ventana –tendría bichos y sería absolutamente antihigiénico. Por no mencionar el riesgo de incendio.

Hotaru retrocedió visiblemente. Zafiro se puso de pie, cuadró sus hombros y caminó directamente hacia Nicolás.

-No creo que sea necesario que le hable así a mi hermana. Y no me gustó la manera en que pronunció el nombre de Serena.

Serena descansó su mano suavemente en el hombro de Zafiro.

-Nicolás, todo eso ha sido innecesario. Ninguno de nosotros necesita que le recuerden el incendio, todos estábamos aquí cuando ocurrió. –arrastró el resistente cuerpo de Zafiro fuera del alcance de Nicolás. –Hotaru, por supuesto que tendrás un árbol. Tu padre ya dio su consentimiento. No podríamos celebrar adecuadamente la Navidad sin uno.

Rei suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

-Con tal de que no me encuentre con todas esas agujas que se desprenderán… Se necesita mucha energía para tratar con los niños. Me alegro de que tengas que hacerlo tú y no yo, querida. Me voy al estudio. Nicolás, ¿vienes?

Nicolás la siguió fuera obedientemente, sin mirar a nadie más. Diamante terminó su taza de café, la enjuagó cuidadosamente y se despidió.

-El deber nos llama.

-Siento lo ocurrido, Sere –dijo Andrew. –Nicolás vive en su propio mundo. Rei gasta el dinero como si fuese agua. Todo lo que tenían se ha esfumado. Darién fue el único de nosotros que actuó inteligentemente. Invirtió su parte y triplicó el dinero que tenía. Los derechos de autor de sus canciones siguen dando frutos. Tenía hijos a los que tendría que llevar al médico y un seguro contra incendios… y todas esas responsabilidades de los adultos sobre que las que el resto de nosotros no pensó siquiera. Lo peor de todo es que intentó que nosotros hiciésemos lo mismo, pero no le escuchamos. Nicolás necesita este álbum para salir adelante. Si Darién lo compone, canta y lo produce, sabes que irá directo a la cima. Nicolás está entre la espada y la pared. Sin el dinero, Rei no permanecerá a su lado, y él la ama. –Andrew se encogió de hombros y alborotó el pelo de Hotaru. –No les permitas que te estropeen la Navidad, Hotaru.

-¿De quien fue la idea de volver a reunir al grupo? –preguntó Serena -Tenía la impresión de que fue Darién quien quiso hacerlo, de que fue idea suya.

Andrew agitó su cabeza.

-No tuvo oportunidad. Siempre está componiendo, la música vive en su interior, la oye en su cabeza constantemente, pero hasta la semana pasada, no había trabajado con nadie desde el incendio, excepto conmigo. Ya no puede tocar los instrumentos. Bueno, toca algo, pero no como antes. No logra esa destreza, aunque lo intenta cuando está a solas. Es demasiado doloroso para él. Creo que la idea fue de Nicolás y él habló con los demás primero; más tarde me hablaron sobre el tema, para ver qué me parecía. Creo que pensaron que yo podría persuadirle. -Sus castaños ojos mostraron una pizca de preocupación. –Espero haber hecho lo correcto. Darién lo está haciendo por los demás, ya sabes, para que puedan conseguir algún dinero. Eso fue lo que le dije y funcionó. No lo habría hecho por sí mismo, pero siempre se ha sentido responsable de los demás. Pensé que le vendría bien... pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Si no lo consigue…

-Lo conseguirá –dijo Serena zanjando la cuestión -Nosotros limpiaremos todo esto. Será mejor que te vayas.

-Gracias, Sere -se inclinó y dejó caer un beso encima de su cabeza. -Me alegro de teneros a los tres aquí.

Zafiro le sonrió abiertamente a cuando se quedaron solos.

-Besas mucho, Sere. Casi creí durante unos minutos, cuando estabas… humm… hablando con papá, que iba a recibir mi primera lección sobre educación sexual.

Echó a correr como un loco mientras Serena le sacudía con un paño de cocina. Su risa burlona flotó tras él, acompañándola hasta las escaleras.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Serena se detuvo en mitad de la escalera, y, de repente, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Ése olor. Nunca olvidaría el olor de ese incienso en particular. Madera de cedro y alumbre. Inhaló y supo que no se había equivocado. El aroma se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de su habitación y se arrastraba hacia el vestíbulo. Serena se paró por un momento, sintiendo cómo la ansiedad se introducía en su mente. Aquella inquietud parecía atacarla siempre que se encontraba sola, como un aviso luminoso que parpadeaba débilmente en su cerebro, provocando un nudo en su estómago.

-¿Sere? -Zafiro estaba de pie sobre las escaleras, perplejo -¿Qué es eso?

Ella sacudía la cabeza al pasar por delante del niño y se quedó justo delante de la puerta de su cuarto. Muy cuidadosamente empujó para abrirla. Un aire helado llegó hasta ellos, y con él, el olor del incienso. Serena seguía allí de pie, inmóvil, pero miró inmediatamente hacia la ventana. Las cortinas temblaban, flotando en la brisa como si fueran blancos y delgados fantasmas de papel. Durante unos breves instantes creyó ver una especie vapor, una neblina blanca y espesa penetrando en la habitación. Parpadeó, intentando aclarar la visión, y entonces aquella neblina pareció disolverse o mezclarse con la densa niebla que había fuera de la casa.

-Esto está helado, ¿por qué abriste la ventana? –Zafiro atravesó la habitación para cerrar la ventana. -¿Qué es ese olor repugnante?

Serena no había conseguido moverse del umbral de la puerta, pero cuando vio cómo los hombros del niño se encogían mientras miraba algo en el suelo, se puso en acción inmediatamente y en un momento estuvo a su lado.

-¿Zafiro?

-¿Qué es eso? -Zafiro señaló un símbolo en suelo, junto a la alfombrilla extendida cerca de la ventana.

Serena respiró profundamente.

-Algunas personas creen que pueden invocar a los espíritus mediante determinadas ceremonias, Zafiro. Lo que estás viendo es un rudimentario círculo mágico. -miró fijamente, como hipnotizada, los dos círculos, uno dentro del otro, hechos con la ceniza de varias varillas de incienso.

-¿Qué significa?

-Nada en realidad, ya que no hay nada dibujado dentro. –Los dientes de Serena se clavaron en el labio inferior. Dos círculos no significaban nada. Simplemente eran un punto de partida. -Ciertas personas piensan que no pueden contactar con los espíritus sin un círculo mágico y consagrado. Los símbolos invocan al espíritu, pero también te protegen si te sitúas dentro. –suspiró suavemente. –Vamos a ver cómo está el cuarto de Hotaru y después el tuyo, sólo para asegurarnos.

-Estás temblando –señaló Zafiro.

-¿De verdad? –Serena se frotó los brazos con las manos de arriba abajo, resuelta a no gritar. -Debe ser el frío. –quería ir a buscar a Darién, hacer que la abrazase, que la consolase, pero sabía que en el momento en que viese ese símbolo echaría a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda. Y nunca volvería a tocar su música de nuevo.

-Yo quiero ir con papá –dijo Zafiro cuando entraron en el cuarto de Hotaru. –Esto no me gusta nada en absoluto.

Serena sacudió su cabeza.

-A mí tampoco, pero no podemos decírselo a tu padre todavía. No le conoces tan bien como yo. Tiene un increíble sentido de la responsabilidad. –le agarró del brazo cuando entraron en el cuarto de Hotaru. –No niegues con la cabeza –él lo hizo. –No os dejó solos por que no os quisiera. Lo hizo porque creyó que era lo mejor para vosotros.

-¡Bobadas! -Zafiro se movió alrededor del cuarto, asegurándose de que la ventana estaba firmemente cerrada y de que nadie había alterado las cosas de su hermana. –¿Cómo podía creer que abandonarnos era lo mejor, Sere?

-Después del incendio se pasó un año en el hospital, y después tuvo que estar otro año en rehabilitación. No tienes ni idea de lo doloroso que es recuperarse de la clase de quemaduras que sufrió tu padre. El tipo de cosas que tenía que soportar. Y más tarde, el juicio se prolongó durante casi dos años. No el juicio mismo, sino el proceso legal entero. Nadie encontró al asesino, así que Darién no se libró de la sospecha. Tendrías que haberle visto. Se hizo cargo de todos. Asumió la culpa de todo lo que pasó. Él mismo es su peor enemigo. Según él, le había fallado a Neherenia, a la banda, a sus hijos, e incluso a mi madre y a mí. No quiero arriesgarme a que deje su música de nuevo. Alguien quiere que nos marchemos y sabe lo que me asusta. Pero toda esta farsa iba dirigida a mí, no a vosotros.

-Sé que piensas que alguien está intentando hacernos daño.-Zafiro sacudió la cabeza cuando entraron a su cuarto. –Deberías habérmelo dicho. Por eso nos trajiste con él.

Sere asintió.

-Él nunca permitiría que algo os sucediera. Jamás.

Terminaron de revisar el cuarto de Zafiro. Estaba inmaculado; parecía como si nunca se hubiese utilizado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso sobre el dinero del seguro? ¿De verdad Rei tiene una póliza sobre nosotros? ¿Puede hacer eso? Me saca de quicio.

-Desgraciadamente, parece que la tiene. Pienso hablar con tu padre sobre eso en la primera oportunidad que tenga. -Serena suspiró de nuevo. -No entiendo nada de esto. ¿Por qué alguien tendría tanto interés en que nos fuésemos de aquí como para intentar asustarnos con un círculo mágico? Todos conocen a Darién, deberían comprender que echaría fuera de la isla a quienquiera que estuviese intentando asustarme. Si la música es tan importante para ellos, ¿por qué se arriesgan?

-Creo que ha sido Rei –dijo Zafiro. -Nicolás se ha quedado sin dinero y ella ha puesto los ojos en papá. Y ahora que tú estás aquí, papá sólo te mira a ti. Los celos han trastornado su perversa cabeza. Caso resuelto. Es la típica mujer calculadora, siempre en busca de dinero.

-Muchas gracias, Sherlock, echa la culpa a una mujer, cómo no... Anda, volvamos abajo y encontremos a Hotaru. Seguro que todavía está limpiando en la cocina.

-¿Por qué crees que me estoy entreteniendo aquí?

Serena se alegró de que tener todavía a mano el paño de cocina. Empezó a atizarle con él a medida que descendían por las escaleras.

Para deleite de Zafiro, Hotaru ya había limpiado la cocina así que los tres podían pasar las próximas dos horas explorando la casa. Fue divertido ir descubriendo las distintas habitaciones. Darién tenía instrumentos musicales de todo tipo, antiguos y modernos. Había un cuarto en el que habían instalado todo lo último en vídeo y DVD. Más tarde, Serena tuvo que sacar a rastras a Zafiro de la sala de billar. Quiso investigar a fondo el gimnasio, pero entonces fueron los gemelos los que la sacaron fuera de allí a empujones. Al final, se quedaron en la biblioteca, acurrucados juntos en el enorme canapé, rodeados de los libros y antigüedades. Serena encontró el clásico "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens y empezó a leérselo en alto a los gemelos.

-¡Sere! ¡Maldita sea, Sere, ¿dónde estás? –La voz llegó rugiendo desde el sótano. Entrecortada. Enfadada. Frustrada.

Serena dejó a un lado el libro despacio cuando Darién la llamó la segunda vez.

Hotaru parecía asustada y agarró la mano de Sere. Zafiro estalló en risas.

-Te está gritando, Sere. Nunca había oído a nadie gritarte antes.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Supongo que sería mejor responder a semejante mandato real.

-Iremos contigo –decidió Zafiro, esforzándose por parecer despreocupado cuando Darién rugió de nuevo.

Serena ocultó su sonrisa. Zafiro estaba decidido a protegerla. Lo amó más por eso.

-Vamos entonces, antes de le dé un ataque.

-¿Qué hiciste para que se enfadara tanto? –preguntó Hotaru.

-No he hecho nada –contestó Serena indignada. –¿Por qué iba yo a enfadarle?

Zafiro revolvió su pelo rubio.

-Podrías hacer perder la paciencia a un santo, Sere. Y le haces de rabiar.

-¡De eso nada! -Serena lo atrapó en el vestíbulo que llevaba a las escaleras. –Gamberro… Un alienígena te secuestró mientras dormías una noche. Fuiste dulce y bueno hasta entonces.

Zafiro corría hacia atrás, intentando mantenerse fuera de su alcance, riéndose mientras se acercaba al borde de la escalera.

-Todavía soy dulce y bueno, Sere, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes distinguir la verdad.

-Yo te enseñaré la verdad –advirtió Serena, haciendo un intento para pillarle.

Zafiro dio un paso atrás hacia el primer escalón e inesperadamente se resbaló y perdió pie. Por un momento se balanceó precariamente, sus manos se movían ferozmente intentando agarrarse al pasamanos. Serena pudo ver el miedo en el joven rostro del niño y salió corriendo para agarrarlo, completamente ahogada, con la mente nublada por el pánico. Casi consigue sujetarle de la camisa, pero se le escapó. Hotaru, extendiendo ambas manos hacia su gemelo, gritaba ruidosamente mientras Zafiro caía fuera de su alcance.

Darién corría por las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, furioso porque Serena no le había contestado cuando estaba condenadamente seguro de que le había oído. Estrangularla no sería una mala idea después de que ella consiguiera explicarle a ese idiota de Diamante lo que él pretendía... ¿Tan difícil era seguir el ritmo correcto? ¿Hacer la pausa correcta? Cuando escuchó el grito de Hotaru, alzó la vista a tiempo de ver cómo Zafiro caía hacia atrás. Durante un momento el tiempo se detuvo y se le subió el corazón a la garganta. El niño le dio un buen golpe, justo en el pecho, dejándole sin aire en los pulmones. Envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su hijo mientras caían dando tumbos escaleras abajo, aterrizando pesadamente sobre el suelo del sótano.

Serena bajó corriendo las escaleras, con Hotaru pisándole los talones. En el momento en que su pie tocó el primer escalón, sintió que resbalaba. Agarrándose al pasamanos, sujetó a Hotaru.

-Ten cuidado, mi amor, hay algo resbaladizo en el escalón. –Ambas se aferraron al pasamanos mientras bajaban apresuradamente.

-¿Están muertos? –preguntó Hotaru llena de miedo.

Serena pudo oír el juramento sordo y el gruñido de dolor de Zafiro cuando Darién, sin demasiados miramientos, recorrió con las manos a su hijo para verificar para los daños.

-Parece que no –observó. Se arrodilló junto a Zafiro, retirando tiernamente con los dedos el pelo de su frente. -¿Estás bien, cariño?

-No lo sé –dijo Zafiro haciendo una mueca, todavía encima de su padre.

Darién tomó la mano de Serena, acariciando con el pulgar la parte interna de la muñeca, sintiendo el frenético latido del corazón de ella.

-Zafiro está bien, cayó encima de mí. Soy yo el que acabará lleno de moratones. –El miedo, mezclado con la furia, latía a través de su cuerpo. No había experimentado un pánico y un miedo semejantes en años. La visión de Zafiro cayendo por las escaleras le había dejado absolutamente aterrado. –No puedo respirar... este niño pesa una tonelada. –Darién no sabía si abrazar a Zafiro o sacudirle hasta que le castañetearan los dientes.

Serena retiró las indomables ondas de pelo que caían sobre la frente de Darién.

-Estás respirando... Gracias por atraparlo.

Su roce le excitó. La mirada azul de Darién reflejaba fuego y hambre al mirarla a la cara. Era lamentable tener celos de su hijo, de las miradas tiernas que ella le dirigía, de la manera en que le amaba. Lo a gusto que se encontraba con él. En ese momento, Darién quiso pegarla a su cuerpo, delante de todos, y besarla. Devorarla. Consumirla. Ella estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, rompiendo su corazón y volviendo a abrir cada herida de su alma. Estaba haciéndole sentir cosas de nuevo, obligándole a vivir cuando era mucho mejor permanecer insensible.

-Y ha sido una parada estupenda–asintió Zafiro, completamente de acuerdo.

Darién empujó al muchacho a un lado, lanzándole una mirada enfadada, furioso por el susto de muerte que le había dado, furioso porque su vida estaba poniéndose patas arriba.

-Deja de decir tonterías, chico, realmente habrías podido salir malparado. Eres demasiado mayor para estar jugando tan descuidadamente en la escalera. Roughhousing no te pertenece, de manera que no rompas cosas que no son tuyas ni hagas daño a personas inocentes con tu estupidez.

La sonrisa de Zafiro se apagó y el color desapareció de su cara. Hotaru se quedó boquiabierta, indignada.

-Zafiro no dañó su estúpida escalera.

-Y tú necesitas aprender cómo dirigirte a los adultos, jovencita –concluyó Darién, dirigiendo su intensa mirada hacia su pequeña y furiosa cara.

Serena se puso de pie, levantando a Hotaru con ella. Se agachó para ayudar Zafiro a incorporarse.

-Zafiro resbaló con algo que había en los escalones, igual que yo, Darién –le informó fríamente. –Quizás, en lugar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre la conducta de Zafiro, deberías pedirles a tus otros invitados que tengan más cuidado y no derramen cosas sobre la escalera que podrían hacer que las personas saliesen volando.

Darién se puso en pie lentamente, con una máscara inexpresiva en su cara.

-¿Qué hay en las escaleras?

-No me detuve a comprobarlo –contestó Serena.

-Bien, vamos ver –empezó a subir los escalones, con Serena siguiéndolo de cerca.

El escalón de arriba estaba brillante, cubierto de una sustancia clara y aceitosa. Darién se agachó y lo estudió atentamente.

-Parece aceite para guisar, exactamente igual que el de la cocina –miró atentamente a los gemelos, que estaban esperando abajo, como si sospechase de ellos.

-Ellos no echaron aceite aquí. Estaban conmigo –gruñó Serena. Le apartó un momento, tocando el aceite con la yema de los dedos y llevándolo a su boca. –Es aceite vegetal. Alguien debe de haber vertido este aceite en el escalón.

El aceite se usaba en las ceremonias mágicas para invocar los espíritus. Recordaba demasiado bien toda esa información.

-O se derramó accidentalmente y no se dieron cuenta. -La mirada azul de Darién se deslizó sobre ella. –Y yo no estaba acusando a los niños, ni se me ocurrió que ellos pudiesen haber hecho esto. No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Sere.

-Preguntemos a los demás –le desafió ella.

Él suspiró.

-Estás enfadada conmigo. –extendió su mano cubierta de cuero hacia ella en un gesto instintivo. En el momento en que comprendió lo que lo que estaba haciendo, dejó caer su mano a un lado.

-Claro que estoy enfadada contigo, Darién, ¿Qué esperabas? - Serena inclinó su cabeza para mirarle. -No me trates como si fuera una niña, y no utilices esa voz exasperante y condescendiente cuando me hables. Te dije que los accidentes que habían estado pasando en casa podían ser fácilmente justificados. Te lo garantizo, nadie en esta casa va a admitir que derramó el aceite en la escalera.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué si no lo hacen? Esto no iba dirigido a Zafiro ni a Hotaru, ¿cómo sería posible? Todos estábamos grabando allí abajo. ¿Por qué iba a pensar nadie que los niños bajarían? Nadie podía predecir que yo iba a ir a buscarte.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Adoro la música y soy ingeniero de sonido, y todos lo saben Y tú mencionaste antes en la cocina que los gemelos podrían bajar más tarde y mirar.

Darién elevó una ceja.

-Todos, incluida Rei, estamos en el estudio. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Los gemelos han estado conmigo todo el rato, Darién –contraatacó Serena, con sus ojos empezando a consumirse en llamas –¿Cómo explicas eso? Y hablando de Rei, ¿por qué demonios diste tu consentimiento para permitirle a esa mujer contratar una póliza de seguros para ti y para tus hijos?

-Es de la familia, Sere, y es bastante inofensiva, aunque costosa –se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, -Y le hace sentir que forma parte de algo.

-Pues a mí me hace sentirme como si un buitre volara en círculos sobre mi cabeza –murmuró Serena. Le siguió de vuelta abajo por las escaleras, hacia donde los gemelos aguardaban a la expectativa.

-¡Eh, vosotros dos! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo –les llamó Rubeus -¿Vais a venir a trabajar o vais a discutir los pros y los contras de la influencia del universo sobre la humanidad? ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

-Nos caímos por las escaleras –dijo Darién severamente. –Estaremos ahí en un momento. –se inclinó cerca de Serena. –Respira hondo, Mamá Tigre, y no me arranques la cabeza –bromeó Darién, buscando una manera de aliviar la tensión entre ellos. –Esconde tus garras. –La inmediata y feroz defensa por parte de Sere por sus hijos le divirtió y le agradó.

Serena lanzó una mirada acusadora a los gemelos. Los dos retrocedieron inocentemente, agitando sus cabezas al unísono, sobrecogidos al ver que su padre sabía el nombre secreto de Serena.

-Yo no se lo dije. De verdad –dijo Zafiro, y cuando ella siguió mirándole agregó: -Y él no mencionó lo de los colmillos.

-¿Tiene colmillos? –le preguntó Darién a su hijo, arqueando una ceja. Sentía un gran alivio de que el niño no se hubiese herido en la caída.

-Oh, sí –contestó Zafiro –Desde luego. Los saca en un momento. Tema por su vida si se mete con nosotros.

Darién sonrió de repente y su cara se iluminó, con alguna diablura relampagueando por un breve momento en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

-Créeme, hijo, lo haré.

Zafiro permaneció completamente inmóvil, temblando ante la emoción que entró a raudales en su cuerpo a causa de las palabras de su padre. La mano de Serena se posó suavemente en su hombro, en silenciosa comprensión.

-Vamos, Serena, necesitamos un poco de ayuda. –Darién la tomó del brazo y la llevó vestíbulo abajo como si fuera su prisionera. Se inclinó sobre su cabeza mientras caminaban, su cálido aliento contra la oreja. -Y yo no soy voluble. Les lanzó una mirada a los gemelos, llamándoles. -Si sabéis estar callados, podéis venir y mirar. ¡Rei! Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Serena hizo una mueca a Zafiro a las espaldas de Darién que hizo que los niños se riesen mientras su padre la arrastraba al cuarto de sonido.

-¿Un trabajo? -Rei se estiró lánguidamente mientras se ponía de pie. -Ciertamente no, Darién. No he trabajado ni siquiera un poco desde hace años. La sola idea me deja horrorizada.

-Creo que lo encontrarás bastante fácil. Hay aceite en la escalera, una gran cantidad. Y eso la convierte en un peligro, así que es necesario limpiarlo. El personal de la casa no está, y todos nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, de manera que será tu tarea del día.

Rei puso los ojos como platos, completamente asombrada.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Darién. Fue una decisión terrible permitirle a tu personal salir de vacaciones. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando cometiste semejante locura?

-En que la Navidad está cerca y querrían pasarla con sus familias –mintió Darién. La verdad era que no había querido que nadie fuese testigo cuando se cayera de bruces mientras trabajaba con la banda. Le aterraba pensar en la enormidad de lo que estaba haciendo. –Sabías que no había ningún personal, y que nosotros estaríamos trabajando. Estuviste de acuerdo en ayudar con los quehaceres diarios si te permitía venir.

-Bien, quehaceres diarios, por supuesto. Mullendo las toallas en el baño, no limpiando un lío en los escalones. Tú –apuntó a Hotaru –ciertamente podrías hacer ese pequeño trabajo.

Antes de que Hotaru pudiera contestar, Darién sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú, Rei, ve a hacerlo. Hotaru y Zafiro, sentaos por allí. Serena, echa un vistazo a mis anotaciones, escucha las pistas y dime qué te parecen. Yo estaré preparado para desquiciarme aquí mismo -Tiró a Serena sobre una silla, empujándola por los hombros para lograr que sentara. -Es una pesadilla.

Serena se aseguró de que él estuviese en el estudio antes de murmurar su contestación.

-Vamos allá. Trabajar con Darién Chiba va a ser un infierno. –guiñó un ojo a los gemelos. –Ya veréis. Es todo pasión y energía. Una bomba. Y grita mucho cuando no consigue lo que quiere exactamente.

-Qué emocionante –dijo Zafiro cómicamente.

Rei tiró un lápiz al suelo, en forma de pequeña rebelión.

-Ese hombre es un tirano, un loco dominante en el trabajo. No sé de dónde ha sacado la equivocada idea de que puede mangonearme.

-Es cierto, pero es un genio musical y gana montones y montones de dinero para todos –le recordó Serena, frunciendo el entrecejo al mirar las partituras. Era evidente que las habilidades manuales de Darién estaban dañadas, sus anotaciones musicales eran unos garabatos escasamente legibles.

Rei suspiró.

-Está bien, es verdad, necesitamos a nuestra maravillosa máquina de hacer dinero, así que haré mi parte para mantenerle contento. Uno de vosotros, chicos, debería sacarme una foto fregando los escalones como Cenicienta. Podría valer una fortuna. –dijo con risa tintineante. -Sé que a Nicolás le encantaría ver una cosa así, pero entonces estropearía su imagen de mí y no puedo permitirle pensar que soy capaz de trabajar. –le guiñó un ojo a Zafiro. –Confío en que no le diréis ni una palabra de esto. Si venís conmigo, incluso no fumaré, ya que el amo ha decretado que no puedo hacerlo dentro de su casa.

-De todas formas, no debería fumar. No es bueno para usted. –señaló Hotaru juiciosamente.

Rei le hizo una mueca.

-Vale, quedaos aquí y escuchad cómo vuestro padre le da voces a todo el mundo, pero no será tan entretenido como mirarme. –Sus tacones altos hicieron un molesto ruido mientras salía.

Serena se pasó una hora descifrando las anotaciones musicales de Darién y escuchando las pistas que ya había grabado, intentando encontrar la mezcla que Darién estaba buscando. El problema era que los miembros de la banda no oían lo mismo en sus cabezas que Darién. Diamante no era un guitarrista principal; donde verdaderamente se lucía era con el bajo. Serena tenía claro que la banda necesitaba una guitarra principal, pero no estaba segura del todo de quién podría tocar la música de Darién como él quería que se tocase. La mayoría de los músicos tenía su ego. Nadie iba a dejar que Darién le dijese cómo tenía que tocar.

Observó que la banda había hecho de nuevo un descanso. Rubeus le hacía señas a través del cristal. Andrew sacudía la cabeza, con la preocupación dibujada en la cara. Sere se inclinó para apretar el interruptor que le permitiría oírles. Darién caminaba de un lado a otro. La energía manaba de él, llenando el estudio de una brillante inteligencia, de puro genio mezclado con frustración e impaciencia.

-¿Por qué no lo escucháis? -Darién se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despotricando contra el guitarrista apoyado contra la pared. -¿Tan difícil es anticiparse al ritmo? Sigue la melodía más despacio, te estás acelerando. No consiste en demostrar el excelente guitarrista que eres... es una armonía, una mezcla que debe sonar como tal. –acunó la guitarra, la sostuvo casi tiernamente, amorosamente. La necesidad de tocar lo que oía en su cabeza era tan fuerte su cuerpo temblaba.

Mirándolo a través del cristal, Serena sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Podía leer su interior tan fácilmente... veía su necesidad de dar vida a la música. Darién siempre había sido exigente, un perfeccionista en lo que a su música se refería. Su pasión se plasmaba en sus composiciones, en sus letras, en la manera en que tocaba. Era lo que había llevado a la banda a la cima y todos ellos lo sabían. Querían todo ese éxito de nuevo, y se habían reunido otra vez para que Darién lo consiguiera para ellos.

Darién miró a Diamante.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, y esta vez hazlo bien.

Sudando visiblemente, Diamante echó un vistazo a los otros, inquieto.

-No voy a tocar de un modo distinto del que lo hice la última vez, Darién. Yo no soy tú. Y nunca lo seré. No voy a poder oír lo que quieres que oiga tan sólo porque me hables sobre mezclas, armonías y cuerdas. Yo no soy tú.

Darién soltó un juramento, sus ojos azules ardían con tal intensidad que Diamante dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó su mano.

-Intento hacerlo, de verdad. Sólo trato de decirte que necesitamos encontrar a otro para que toque la guitarra, porque está claro que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo como tú quieres. Pero no importa a quién consigamos, Darién, nunca será como tú. Nunca te sentirás satisfecho.

Darién hizo una mueca de dolor, como si Diamante le hubiera asestado un buen golpe. Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente durante un buen rato y entonces Darién se giró de repente y salió indignado del cuarto. Permaneció de pie en el cuarto de sonido, con la cabeza gacha, respirando profundamente, intentando despojarse de la desesperación. Nunca debería haberlo intentado, jamás debió pensar que sería capaz de hacerlo. En voz alta, maldijo sus manos, maldijo su inservible cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y maldijo su pasión por la música.

Las lágrimas empaparon los ojos de Hotaru y enterró la cara en el hombro de su hermano. Zafiro abrazó a su gemela y miró a Serena.

Aquel movimiento trajo a Darién de nuevo a la realidad. Serena estaba jugueteando con una fila de teclas, intensamente concentrada, sin mirarle.

-¡Sere! –su presencia le inspiraba, ¡era un don! Se aproximó rápidamente por el cuarto como una pantera al acecho, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia él. –Tú lo oyes, Sere, sé que tú escuchas lo que yo. Está ahí, dentro de ti, siempre lo ha estado. Siempre hemos compartido esa conexión. Entra ahí y toca esa canción como se debe. –dijo arrastrándola hacia la puerta. –Sabes tocar la guitarra desde que tenías cinco años.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No puedo tocar con tu banda! –Serena estaba espantada. –Diamante lo haría bien si dejases de gritarle y le dieses tiempo.

-Nunca lo hará bien, no ama la melodía. Tú sí la amas, Serena. ¿Recuerdas todas esas noches que nos sentábamos a tocar en la cocina? La música está en ti, la vives y la respiras. Está viva para ti de la misma manera que lo está para mí.

-Pero eso era diferente, era sólo para nosotros dos.

-Sé que tocas muy bien la guitarra, te he oído. Sé que nunca dejarás de tocar, tú escuchas lo mismo que yo. –estaba empujándola, realmente empujándola cuando ella intentó clavar testarudamente los talones en el suelo para detenerle.

Serena miró a los gemelos en busca de ayuda pero ambos mostraban una sonrisa idéntica en la cara.

-Sere toca todos los días, a veces durante horas –dijo Hotaru servicialmente.

-Pequeña traidora... –siseó Serena –Has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu hermano. Ambos deberéis fregar los platos durante toda la próxima semana.

-¿Los dos? –gimió Zafiro. –Yo no he hecho nada. Venga, Hotaru, dejémosla sola. Podemos explorar ese cuarto de juegos un poco mejor.

-Desertores –agregó Serena. –Sois dos ratas abandonando el barco antes de que se hunda... Recordaré esto. –Mantenía cerrada la puerta del estudio con el pie.

-Realmente, creo que será divertido ver a tía Rei quitando la mancha de la escalera –dijo Hotaru traviesamente. Hizo un exagerado gesto de despedida y salió, con Zafiro justo detrás, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es evidente que los criaste tú –dijo Darién con los labios contra su oreja y el fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura. –Ambos tienen unas boquitas muy inteligentes.

-¡Estás montando un circo! Tienes a la banda entera riéndose como locos de nosotros -Serena le empujó, y trató de colocarse la ropa y alisarse el pelo. Alzó su barbilla.

-Está bien, lo haré, Darién. Creo que me hago una idea de lo que quieres, pero me llevará algún tiempo sacarla de mi cabeza. No me grites mientras estoy trabajando. Ni siquiera una vez, ¿me has entendido? No me levantes la voz o saldré de ese cuarto tan rápido que ni siquiera te enterarás.

-Me gustaría poder escapar sano y salvo después de decir una cosa así –observó Rubeus.

-Todos vosotros podéis tomar un descanso. Serena nos va a salvar el día.

-No voy a salvar el día a nadie. –miró fijamente a Darién. –Sólo voy a intentarlo: si puedo comprender lo que quieres y si soy capaz de llevarlo a cabo, lo tocaré para ti. ¿Te importa, Diamante?

-Te lo agradezco, Sere –Diamante sonrió por primera vez desde que entrara en el estudio. –Grita fuerte si necesitas ayuda y todos vendremos corriendo.

-Genial... El lugar está insonorizado... -Serena recogió la guitarra y empezó a tocar ociosamente un blues, permitiendo que sus dedos vagaran sobre las cuerdas, con su oído familiarizándose con los sonidos del instrumento, acostumbrándose a sentirlo cerca. –Me estáis abandonando a mi suerte con Darién, tenedlo en cuenta.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Serena cerró los ojos mientras tocaba, permitiendo que la música se deslizase a través de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su alma. Algo no encajaba, estaba pasando algo por alto... había alguna cosa en la realmente no estaba acertando. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero no lo conseguía del todo. Sacudió la cabeza, escuchando con el corazón.

-No suena como debería. Está muy cerca, pero no es perfecto.

Había frustración en su voz, lo bastante para que Darién volviera a pensar lo que iba a decir y esperase un momento para que su propia frustración no lo traicionara. Sere no necesitaba que se pusiera furioso con ella. Lo que necesitaba era una total armonía entre los dos. A diferencia de Diamante, Serena era consciente de lo que él quería, tenía un sonido similar en su propia cabeza, pero no se transmitía a sus dedos.

-Intentemos algo más, Sere. Vuelve un poco atrás. Mantén las notas un poco más de tiempo, permite que la música respire.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo, con una intensa concentración reflejada en la cara mientras movía amorosamente los dedos sobre las cuerdas. Mientras escuchaba la melodía y el tono, una música triste e introspectiva fue abriéndose camino lentamente, levantándose, hasta que el dolor y la angustia crecieron y se desbordaron, llenando la habitación de sentimientos, hasta que sintió que se le partía el corazón y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse abruptamente.

-No es la guitarra, Darién. El sonido está ahí, persistente y vívido, las emociones se desprenden de la música. Escucha, es aquí, justo aquí –tocó las notas una, dos veces más; sus dedos alargaban, estiraban los sonidos. -Ésta no es una pieza que podamos grabar simplemente en una pista y agregarle después el bajo y la percusión. Nunca sería suficiente.

Él chasqueó sus dedos, indicándola que tocara de nuevo, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Un saxofón? ¿Algo suave y melancólico? Justo ahí, durante ese pasaje... solitario, algo solitario.

Serena asintió y sonrió, con la cara radiante.

-Exactamente, es justo eso. El saxo tiene que aparecer justo aquí y tomar el protagonismo sólo durante unos momentos mientras la guitarra se va apagando y queda en un segundo plano. Esta melodía es demasiado sofisticada para usar sólo el bajo y la percusión. Hay que tener en cuenta todo el conjunto. Cuando lo mezclemos, podemos probar unas cuantas cosas, pero me gustaría oír cómo quedaría si Nicolás usase un sintetizador en el teclado. Esta canción debe tener más textura. El vocal agregará la profundidad que necesitamos.

Darién se paseó de un lado a otro del cuarto, una y otra vez, deteniéndose al final justo delante de ella.

-Puedo oír el saxofón perfectamente. Tiene que entrar justo a mitad de la subida de ritmo.

Ella asintió.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa... creo que funcionará. Tengo algunas ideas para las mezclas. Diamante puede venir y tocarlo…

-¡No! –gritó a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco... sus ojos azules la abrasaban.

Parecía furioso, sombrío. Fascinante. Serena casi gimió. Le miró de arriba abajo, deseando no encontrarle tan atractivo. El deseo que había entre ellos era pura química, nada más que eso.

-Diamante nunca lo hará con tanta pasión como tú, Sere. Y él lo sabe, incluso lo ha reconocido. Me dijo que buscara otro guitarrista.

Serena apoyó la guitarra contra la pared con mucho cuidado.

-Bien, pues no voy a ser yo. No sé tocarla como tú quieres, no tengo la suficiente experiencia. Y aunque la tuviese, éste es un club para hombres. Muy pocos músicos quieren reconocer que una mujer puede tocar la guitarra tan bien como cualquiera de ellos.

-Tendrás toda la experiencia necesaria cuando terminemos. Te ayudaré. –prometió –Y la banda quiere trabajar. Aprobarán cualquier cosa que nos ayude a seguir adelante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, apartándose como si la hubiese amenazado.

La sonrisa de Darién transformó su cara. Parecía muy joven, encantador, totalmente irresistible.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Era tarde, ya había oscurecido. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a los gemelos, pero la idea de pasar un rato a solas con él era demasiado tentadora. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Por esa puerta de ahí –dijo él. Tomó un jersey que había dejado allí unos días antes y se lo puso a Sere. Colocándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros, Darién abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara primero. Silbó suavemente y el pastor alemán que había saludado a Serena y a los gemelos tan groseramente cuando llegaron, vino corriendo hacia ellos, como un borrón de pelo oscuro.

La noche era fresca, casi fría por la brisa que llegaba desde el océano, y no estaba del todo clara debido a la sal y los jirones de niebla. Encontraron un estrecho camino que serpenteaba a través de los árboles y lo siguieron, uno al lado del otro, con sus manos rozándose de vez en cuando. Serena no supo cómo ocurrió, pero de algún modo su mano terminó cómodamente encerrada en la de él.

Le echó un rápido vistazo, casi sin aliento y con el corazón temblando, latiendo como loco. Feliz. Pero era ahora o nunca. O aclaraba las cosas entre ellos o le perdería.

-¿Cómo terminaste casándote con Neherenia? No parecía ser tu tipo.

Por un largo momento pensó que no contestaría. Caminaron en silencio algunos metros y entonces él dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones con una larga y lenta espiración.

-Neherenia. -Darién se pasó la mano libre a través del pelo negro y la miró. -¿Por qué me casé con Neherenia? Ésa es una buena pregunta, Sere, una que yo mismo me he hecho cientos de veces.

Caminaban juntos bajo el dosel de árboles, rodeados por el espeso bosque y los densos matorrales. El viento susurraba suavemente a través de las hojas, agradable, una ligera brisa que pareció seguirlos cuando tomaron un sendero trazado por los ciervos a través de los árboles.

-Darién, nunca entendí por qué la elegiste, siendo ambos tan diferentes.

-Conocía a Neherenia de toda la vida, crecimos en el mismo parque de caravanas. No teníamos nada. Ninguno de nosotros, ni Rubeus, ni Nicolás, ni Andrew. Y Neherenia aún menos. Solíamos estar todos juntos, tocando y soñando con llegar muy lejos. Ella tuvo una vida muy dura, igual que Rei. Su madre era una borracha que se liaba con un tipo diferente todas las semanas. Puedes imaginarte la clase de vida que llevaban dos niñitas indefensas en aquel ambiente.

-Sentiste compasión por ella. –declaró Serena.

Darién hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No, eso me haría parecer noble. No fui nada noble, Sere, no importa lo mucho que quieras que lo fuese. Pasé muchísimo tiempo con ella, y pensé que la amaba. Demonios, tenía dieciocho años cuando empezamos a salir. Quería protegerla, cuidar de ella, ciertamente. Sabía que no quería tener hijos. A Rei y a ella les aterraba perder su figura y que las abandonasen por ello. Su madre siempre les hizo creer que los hombres la abandonaban por culpa de ellas, porque había perdido su bonito cuerpo al darlas a luz. Incluso les dijo, cuando empezaron a salir con chicos, que tenían la culpa de que los hombres las prefiriesen en lugar de a ella. –se pasó de nuevo la mano a través del pelo, con un gesto rápido e impaciente. –Yo sabía todo aquello desde que éramos niños. Escuché muchas veces decir a Neherenia que jamás tendría un bebé, pero supongo que no le di ninguna importancia.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por el sendero durante algunos minutos. Serena se dio cuenta de que se estaban encaminando hacia los acantilados casi de mutuo acuerdo.

-Tantos viejos fantasmas –observó- y ninguno de nosotros ha logrado nunca que descansaran en paz.

Darién se llevó la mano de Sere al pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

-Tú no tuviste la vida que nosotros, Sere, no puedes entenderlo. Ella jamás tuvo una infancia. Yo era todo lo que le quedaba a Neherenia, además de la banda y de Rei, cuando ya no era capaz de luchar contra sus propios demonios. Cuando averiguó que estaba embarazada, se volvió loca. Totalmente fuera de sí. No podía soportarlo. Me rogó que le diese permiso para abortar, pero yo quería una familia. Pensé que volvería a entrar en razón después del parto. Me casé con ella y le prometí que contrataríamos a una niñera para cuidar de los niños mientras trabajábamos con la banda.

Darién dejó atrás los árboles para dirigirse a los desnudos acantilados que se erigían sobre el mar. En seguida, el viento le revolvió los cabellos, lanzándolos contra la cara. Instintivamente, se volvió para que su cuerpo más grande diera cobijo al de Sere.

-Contraté a Ikuko para cuidar de los niños y los olvidamos. Simplemente los olvidamos. –la miró fijamente, sus ojos azules parecían preocupados cuando se llevó la mano de Serena a la boca. Sus dientes la mordisquearon suavemente, la lengua se deslizó sobre su piel.

Serena se estremeció, tensando su cuerpo, sintiendo de repente que un fuego líquido se condensaba en la parte baja de su abdomen. Podía oír la culpa en su voz, el pesar, y se obligó a concentrarse.

-La banda tuvo mucho éxito.

-Al principio no, pero lo logramos. –extendió la mano hacia ella, no pudo evitarlo, y encerró las hebras del brillante pelo dorado en su puño. –Estaba tan desesperado por conseguirlo, Sere... el dinero, la buena vida. No quería tener que preocuparme jamás por tener un techo sobre nuestra cabeza o por saber de dónde sacaríamos la próxima comida. Trabajamos muy duro los tres años siguientes. Cuando íbamos a casa, Neherenia traía a los gemelos maletas cargadas de regalos, pero nunca los tocaba o hablaba con ellos. –permitió que las hebras de seda se deslizaran a través de sus dedos. –Cuando los gemelos tenían cuatro años, la banda alcanzó un éxito descomunal pero ya nos estábamos distanciando. –de repente, se apartó de ella.

-Recuerdo cuando venía con los regalos –reconoció Serena, estremeciéndose un poco con el viento que soplaba desde el mar. De repente se sentía sola. Desvalida. –Neherenia se mantenía alejada de nosotros, de los gemelos. No venía a casa muy a menudo. –Darién había venido solo muchas veces, porque Neherenia prefería casi siempre quedarse en la ciudad con los demás miembros de la banda.

El viento arrastró una extraña niebla desde el mar. Densa, casi opresiva. El perro se dirigió con cuidado hacia las olas, gruñendo. Aquel sonido provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Serena pero Darién chasqueó sus dedos y el animal se calló.

-No, no lo hacía. –Darién se quitó la chaqueta y la envolvió con ella. –Siempre fue tan frágil, tan dada al fanatismo... Sabía que había empezado a beber. Por todos los diablos, todos bebíamos. Ir de fiesta era casi un estilo de vida entonces. Rubeus se dedicaba a extrañas prácticas, no al culto del diablo, pero invocaba a los espíritus y a los dioses y a la madre tierra... Ya sabes cómo es, le encanta provocar a los demás. El problema fue que hizo Neherenia creyese en todo eso. Yo no presté atención, me limitaba a reírme de ellos. No comprendí entonces que estaba enormemente enferma. Más tarde, los médicos me dijeron que tenía un trastorno bipolar, pero en aquel momento, pensé que todo aquello formaba parte del mundo en el que andábamos metidos. Las bebidas, incluso las drogas... creí que volvería a la normalidad en cuanto lograra expulsarlas de su organismo. No me di cuenta de que se estaba automedicando. Pero debería haberlo hecho, Sere, debería haberlo visto. Ella tenía todos los síntomas: los intensos cambios de humor, los altibajos y las constantes contradicciones en su manera de pensar y de actuar... Debería haberlo sabido.

De repente, sus manos rodearon la cara de Sere, sujetándola.

-Yo me reía, Sere, y mientras me burlaba de sus estúpidas ceremonias, ella caía en picado, directamente a la locura. Las drogas la empujaron más allá del límite y tuvo un ataque de esquizofrenia. Cuando me di cuenta realmente de lo malvada que era, fue demasiado tarde y ya había intentado hacerte daño.

-La mandaste a rehabilitación, ¿cómo podías saber qué era eso del trastorno bipolar? –recordaba aquello perfectamente –Nadie te avisó de lo perversa que se había vuelto durante ese último año que pasaste en la gira mundial. Estabas en Europa. Oí cómo lo discutían todos; la decisión fue no decirte nada, porque lo hubieses dejado todo. La banda lo sabía. Andrew, Nicolás, sobre todo Rubeus, llamó muchas veces para hablar con ella. Tu manager, Yaten Malone, dijo que era imprescindible que permaneciésemos callados. Se ocupó de todo para que ella se quedase aquí, en la isla. Estaba convencido de que aquí estaría a salvo.

Darién dejó de observarla, permitiendo que su mirada azul se deslizase sobre el mar.

-Yo lo sabía, Sere. Sabía que había dejado la asistencia médica, pero estaba tan atrapado en la gira, en la música, en mí, que no cuidé de ella. Se lo encargué a Yaten. Cuando hablaba por teléfono con Neherenia siempre se ponía tan histérica, tan exigente... Lloraba y me amenazaba. Estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí y aún así me sentía muy presionado, y además, estaba cansado de sus rabietas. En ese momento todos me decían que ella saldría de aquello... Le fallé. Dios mío, confiaba en que yo cuidaría de ella y le fallé.

-Tenías sólo veintisiete años, Darién, no te castigues tanto.

Él rió suave y amargamente.

-Insistes en pensar lo mejor de mí. ¿Crees que al principio ella actuaba igual que durante los últimos años? Era demasiado frágil para la vida a la que la sometí. Yo lo quería todo. La familia. El éxito. Mi música. Sólo importaba lo que yo quería, no lo que ella necesitaba. –sacudió la cabeza. –Intenté entenderla en un principio, pero ella necesitaba muchísima atención y yo tenía muy poco tiempo. Y los niños. La culpé de no quererlos, de no querer estar con ellos.

-Eso es normal, Darién –dijo Serena suavemente. Le rodeó el brazo con la mano, queriendo conectarse a él, queriendo hacer desaparecer el terrible dolor, la absoluta soledad que tenía grabada tan profundamente en la cara.

La niebla se hizo más densa, como un pesado manto que acarreaba en su interior el susurro de algo que se movía, sonidos sordos y velados recuerdos. La preocupó que el perro mirase fijamente la niebla, como si ocultase a un enemigo dentro, pero intentó ignorar los eventuales gruñidos del animal. Darién, demasiado concentrado en la conversación, no parecía darse cuenta.

-¿Es normal, Sere? –Su ceja se arqueó mientras miraba intensamente los grandes ojos celestes de ella. –Pareces decidida a perdonar mis errores. Abandoné a los niños. Antepuse a ellos mi carrera, mis propias necesidades, todo lo que quería. ¿Por qué eso está bien para mí, pero es imperdonable para Neherenia? Estaba enferma. Sabía que tenía algo malo; le aterraba herir a los niños. No necesitaba rehabilitación, sino un tratamiento para su enfermedad mental. –se frotó la cara con la mano, respirando dificultosamente. -No volví ni una vez a casa durante ese último año por tu causa, Serena. Porque que sentía cosas por ti que no debería haber sentido. Ikuko lo sabía, Dios me ayude. Hablé con ella sobre el tema y estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era alejarme de ti. Pero no era sexo, Sere, te lo juro, nunca fue cuestión de sexo.

Había tanto dolor en su voz que a Sere se le partía el corazón. Le miró y vio lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Inmediatamente, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, uniéndole a ella sin palabras, queriendo consolarle. Nunca la había tocado, nunca le había dicho una palabra que pudiese considerarse inapropiada, ni ella a él. Pero era cierto que ambos habían buscado la compañía del otro, habían mantenido interminables charlas, habían necesitado estar juntos. Podía percibir cómo temblaba su duro cuerpo, cómo aumentaba la tensión en él, como un volcán inactivo durante mucho tiempo que de repente vuelve a entrar en erupción.

Darién se sentía responsable de todo aquello; siempre había sido así. Y Serena siempre lo había sabido. Su fracaso le corroía las entrañas y Sere se sentía incapaz de ayudarle. Se apartó un poco con cuidado, para poder verle la cara.

-¿Sabías que hacía sesiones de espiritismo y convocaba a los demonios? –tenía que preguntárselo y el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Rubeus y ella encendían unas cuantas velas para los espíritus pero no había nada ni remotamente parecido al culto del diablo, sacrificios u ocultismo. No sabía que se había enredado con un loco que proponía orgías, drogas y dioses demoníacos. No tuve ni la más ligera idea de eso hasta que entré en aquella habitación y te vi –cerró sus ojos, apretando su puño.

-Me sacaste de allí, Darién –le recordó suavemente.

Furia. La saboreó de nuevo, de la misma manera que se había concentrado en él aquella noche, una violencia de la que no se había creído capaz. Habría querido matarles a todos. A cada persona de esa habitación. Golpear al amante de Neherenia hasta convertirle en un amasijo sangriento, para liberar de alguna manera parte de esa rabia que le consumía. Se había desquitado con Neherenia, totalmente fuera de control por la ira, insultándola con todo lo que se le ocurría, permitiéndole ver la aversión que le causaba, ordenándole que se largara de su casa. Había jurado que jamás volvería a ver a los niños, que nunca le permitiría entrar de nuevo en sus vidas. Neherenia se había quedado allí de pie, desnuda, sollozando, aferrándose a él desesperadamente, con el rancio olor de otros hombres pegado a su piel mientras le rogaba que no la echara.

Darién inclinó la cabeza para encontrar la serena mirada de Serena. Ambos recordaban la escena claramente. ¿Cómo podrían no recordar cada detalle? La pesada niebla llevaba dentro un extraño resplandor, un débil brillo de color que flotó tierra adentro.

Darién percibía la inocencia en la cara de Serena. Mirando fijamente las enormes olas blancas confesó:

-Quise matarla. No sentía piedad, Serena. Quise romperle el cuello. Deseaba matar a sus amigos. Hasta el último de ellos.

Sonaba completamente sincero. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Sere oyó el eco de la rabia en su voz, y los recuerdos se arrastraron sobre ella, estremeciéndola. Él había descubierto que había un demonio escondido profundamente en su interior y Serena, ciertamente, había sido testigo de ello.

-Tú no los mataste, Darién –dijo con completa convicción.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Sere? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no regresé a ese cuarto después de llevarte arriba? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no lo hice después de dejarte en la cama con el corazón destrozado, después de enterarme de que ella había animado a esos asquerosos pervertidos a ponerte las manos encima, a escribir símbolos malignos por tu cuerpo? Cuando te vi así, tan asustada... -su puño se cerró con fuerza. –Representabas toda la bondad y la inocencia de la que ellos carecían. Y quisieron destruirte. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no bajé las escaleras, les disparé a ambos, los encerré en ese cuarto, encendí el fuego, y salí de la casa?

-Porque te conozco. Porque los gemelos, los miembros de la banda, mi madre y yo también estábamos en esa casa.

-Todos somos capaces de matar, Sere, y créeme, yo deseé verlos muertos. –suspiró pesadamente. –Necesitas saber la verdad. Regresé a la casa aquella noche.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, alargándose eternamente mientras el viento silbaba y aullaba aterradoramente desde el mar. Serena permaneció sin moverse sobre los acantilados y miró fijamente abajo, a las encrespadas y oscuras olas. Tan bellas, tan letales. Recordó vivamente lo que sintió bajo toda aquella masa de agua cuando rescató a Hotaru, que había caído dando vueltas por el empinado terraplén. Sentía exactamente lo mismo ahora, como si la estuviesen sumergiendo en el agua helada y arrastrándola al mismo fondo del mar. Serena miró a la luna. Las nubes, cargadas de humedad, se deslizaban a través del cielo trazando sombras grises sobre el universo plateado. La niebla formaba jirones, largos y delgados brazos que se estiraban tan codiciosamente como el batir de las olas que chocaban contra la rocosa orilla.

-Todos sabemos que regresaste. La casa estaba en llamas y corriste dentro. –Su voz era muy baja. De repente fue consciente de algo, una especie de certeza que crecía en su interior.

Darién tomó su barbilla y la levantó, mirándola a los ojos, obligándola a que enfrentase su mirada, a que descubriera la verdad.

-Después de dejar tu cuarto, salí fuera. Todos me vieron. Todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba furioso con Neherenia. Estaba llorando, Sere, después de verte de aquella forma, sabiendo lo que habías sufrido. No podía tranquilizarme, no podía ocultar las lágrimas. La banda pensó que había sorprendido a Neherenia con su amante. Salí de allí lo más deprisa que pude, ocultándome en el bosque, dando un par de vueltas alrededor de la casa. Pero después fui a buscar a tu madre. Pensé que debería saber lo que Neherenia, sus amigos y aquel loco te habían hecho.

-Ella jamás me dijo una palabra sobre eso.

-Le conté lo que pasó. Todo. Cómo te encontré. Lo que te estaban haciendo. Me volví loco esa noche –admitió –Ikuko era la única persona a la que podía decírselo y sabía que tú no le hablarías de lo ocurrido, me rogaste que no lo hiciese, no podías soportar que ella lo supiera. –nervioso por los recuerdos que le angustiaban, introdujo una mano de nuevo a través de su pelo. –Ikuko se echó la culpa. Sabía lo que Neherenia estaba haciendo, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Le grité cuando lo admitió, estaba tan enfadado... tan fuera de control... lo único que quería era vengarme por lo que te habían hecho. Mirando hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que todo fue por mi culpa. Culpé a todos los demás por lo que te pasó, los odié y quise matarles, pero fui yo el que permitió que pasara.

Darién estudió la cara de Sere cuando le miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Extendió la mano y rozó su cara con la mano enguantada. Serena aún sentía su contacto mucho tiempo después de que él dejara caer su mano.

-Regresé a la casa, enfadado y decidido a vengarte. Ikuko me vio. Tu madre creía que asesiné a Neherenia y a su amante. Pensó que el fuego fue un accidente, causado por la caída de las velas mientras luchábamos. Sabía que yo había entrado en la casa de nuevo y pensaba que fui yo el que les disparó, pero jamás se lo contó a nadie.

La mirada verde de Serena se posó en su cara.

-Estoy segura de que ella no creía eso. –negó obstinadamente con la cabeza –Mamá nunca pensaría una cosa así de ti.

-Ikuko habló conmigo y pudo comprobar mi estado mental aquella noche. Estaba tan furioso... Ni siquiera me reconocía a mí mismo. No tenía ni idea de que fuese capaz de tanta violencia. Me consumía. Simplemente, era incapaz de pensar.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-No pienso escuchar esto. No voy a creerte. –se alejó de él, del rugiente mar y del dolor de corazón que sentía, se alejó de la espesa e inquietante niebla, y echó a andar hacia la seguridad de la casa.

Darién la tomó del brazo, sujetándola fuerte, devorando con sus ojos azules cada centímetro de la cara de ella.

-Tienes que saber la verdad. Tienes que saber por qué me he mantenido apartado todos estos años. Por qué tu madre vino a verme.

-No importa lo que me digas, Darién, no voy a creerlo. Siete personas murieron en ese incendio. Siete. Mi madre pudo permanecer callada para protegerte debido a lo que Neherenia me hizo, pero nunca habría guardado silencio si hubiese creído que mataste a todas esas personas.

-Pero, si el fuego hubiese sido un accidente, no habría habido ningún asesinato, y además, esas siete personas que murieron estaban haciendo una orgía en mi casa, usando a la hija de Ikuko como un sacrificio virginal para que sus sacerdotes disfrutaran -lo dijo muy seriamente, su cara convertida en una máscara de rabia. -Créeme, cariño, comprendió mi odio y mi rabia porque los sintió ella misma.

Serena le miró fijamente durante un buen rato.

-Darién. –se acercó a él para deslizar la mano a lo largo de su sombreada mandíbula, oscurecida por la barba. –Jamás me convencerás de que disparaste a Neherenia. Nunca. Conozco tu alma. Desde siempre. No puedes ocultarme lo que eres. Está en cada canción que escribes. –Entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus dedos enredaban con el pelo sedoso de su nuca. –Al principio te noté muy cambiado, y tuve miedo de saber en qué te habías convertido... pero no puedes esconderte de mí cuando compones música.

Darién la rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba asombrando, le parecía un milagro que creyese en él de esa manera. La abrazó fuertemente, enterrando la cara en su suave pelo, robando aquellos momentos de placer y consuelo que no le pertenecían.

-Mi madre nunca me dijo una palabra sobre lo que me pasó esa noche, Darién. ¿Por qué no habló conmigo durante todos esos años? Tenía pesadillas. Necesitaba a alguien para hablar sobre ellas. –le necesitaba a él.

-Me dijo que esperaba que tú se lo contaras, pero que nunca lo hiciste.

Serena suspiró suavemente mientras se apartaba de él.

-Yo nunca hubiese sido capaz de decirle lo que ocurrió. Me sentía culpable. Aún reviso cada movimiento que hice, preguntándome qué otra cosa debería haber hecho para conseguir que la situación hubiese sido diferente. –le frotó los brazos de arriba abajo. Sentía los bultos de sus cicatrices bajo su palma, la evidencia de su heroísmo. Una medalla al amor y al honor que ocultaba al mundo. -¿Cómo pudo mamá pensar que eras culpable?

-Mientras le narraba lo que había ocurrido, me detenía constantemente para amenazarles, jurando como un loco. Ella lloraba; se sentó en el suelo en la cocina ocultando la cara con sus manos, sollozando. Regresé arriba. No sabía lo que iba a hacer. Creo que pensaba arrojar personalmente a Neherenia y a sus amigos, uno por uno, al el océano. Tu madre me vio subir las escaleras. Pero me detuve en el rellano, escuchando cómo lloraba Neherenia, cómo les gritaba a los demás que se largaran, y supe que no quería volver a verla jamás. No hubiese podido hacerlo. Regresé abajo y salí a través del patio. No quería enfrentarme a tu madre, ni a la banda. Necesitaba estar solo. Me adentré en el bosque, me senté y lloré.

Ella pudo respirar de nuevo. Realmente respiró de nuevo. Él no iba a hacer algo tonto, como intentar convencerla de que había disparado a Neherenia

–Siempre he sabido que eras inocente, Darién. Y todavía no me creo que mi madre pensase que tú los mataras.

-Oh, lo creyó, Serena. No dijo nada durante el juicio, pero me dejó muy claro que no debía acercarme ni a ti ni a los niños. Yo le debía tanto... Por lo que te pasó, le habría dado mi vida si la hubiese pedido.

Serena se sentía como si le hubiesen dado un garrotazo.

-Todo lo que decía sobre ti eran cosas buenas, Darién.

-Ella sabía que te deseaba, Sere. No habría sido capaz de estar cerca de ti y no hacerte mía –admitió sin mirarla.

Su tono era tan despreocupado, como si hubiese dicho la cosa más normal del mundo, que no estaba segura de haberle entendido bien. Él miraba hacia el mar, hacia el espeso manto de niebla, no hacia ella.

-Y yo te lo habría permitido. –confesó en el mismo tono despreocupado, mientras, siguiendo su ejemplo, miraba cómo chocaban las olas contra la orilla.

Darién tragó con fuerza; un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula debido a la sincera respuesta de ella. Esperó un momento. Dos. Se esforzaba por mantener el control de sus emociones.

-Alguien ha estado intentando chantajearme. Me enviaron una carta amenazante, diciéndome que sabían que había regresado a la casa esa noche y que si no les daba diez mil dólares al mes, acudirían a la policía. Se suponía que transferiría el dinero a una cuenta en Suiza un determinado día cada mes. Usaron palabras recortadas de un periódico y pegadas sobre un papel. Por lo que yo sé, Ikuko fue la única persona que me vio volver a entrar en la casa antes de los disparos. Por eso le pedí que viniera, para poder discutirlo con ella.

-¿Creíste que mi madre te estaba chantajeando? –preguntó Serena asustada.

-No, claro no, pero pensé que podría haber visto a alguien más esa noche, alguien que me viese entrar de nuevo.

-¿Te refieres a los guardas? ¿A alguien del personal? ¿Uno de los vigilantes? Había tantas personas aquí en aquella época... ¿Crees que fue alguno de ellos?

-Tenía que ser alguien familiarizado con el interior de la casa, Sere. –se pasó una mano por el pelo, introduciendo profundamente los dedos enguantados, dejando los mechones alborotados.

Serena echó un vistazo hacia la casa.

-Entonces tuvo que ser uno de ellos. Un miembro de la banda. Vivían aquí y conocían de sobra tanto el interior como el exterior de la casa. Todos sobrevivieron al incendio. ¿Nicolás? Rei y él necesitan el dinero y sería un plan que ella sería capaz de llevar a cabo. No me cabe duda de que chantajear a alguien no la preocuparía lo más mínimo.

Darién tuvo que reírse.

-Eso es cierto, Rei pensaría que estaba totalmente en su derecho. –Su sonrisa se apagó, dejando que la desolación se mostrase en los ojos azules. –Pero todos ellos necesitan dinero, hasta el último.

-Entonces es posible que uno de los miembros de la banda asesinara a mi madre. Debió de haber visto a alguien, quizá ella les preguntó sobre eso.

Darién sacudió su cabeza.

-Eso es sencillamente imposible. He pensado una y otra vez sobre lo mismo, hasta que creí que me volvería loco. Los conozco a todos, salvo a Diamante, de toda la vida. Estuvimos juntos cuando éramos niños, en la escuela, durante los días difíciles. Éramos una familia, más que una familia.

Sere se llevó la mano a la garganta, un gesto curiosamente vulnerable.

-No puedo creer que alguien a quien conocemos asesinara a mamá.

-Quizá fue realmente un accidente, Sere –dijo suavemente.

Ella permanecía de pie, con aquella expresión de absoluta fragilidad dibujada en la cara, desgarrando todas las fibras del corazón de Darién. Incapaz de detenerse, él extendió la mano para acercarla e inclinó su oscura cabeza sobre la de ella. Se detuvo junto a su boca un breve momento antes de besarla. Saboreando. Persuadiendo. Tentando. Besar a Serena le parecía tan natural como respirar. Desde el momento en que la tocó, supo que estaba perdido.

Darién la estrechó entre sus brazos y encajaba perfectamente, el cuerpo de Sere se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Suave. Flexible. Estaba hecha a su medida. Deslizó la lengua suavemente entre sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sus dientes tiraron del labio inferior de Sere en un provocador mordisco, incitándola a abrir la boca. Cuando ella accedió, se apoderó de su boca, exigente, recorriendo su interior, explorando su cálida magia. Era puro fuego, la había convertido en un dulce y hambriento volcán, cuando debería estar rechazándole.

La boca de Serena era como una droga y bebió de ella mientras el viento les enredaba el pelo y parecía querer arrancarles la ropa. La brisa marina refrescaba la caliente piel de sus cuerpos a medida que subía la temperatura interior. Se sentía a punto de explotar, tenso y dolorido. El hambre por ella recorría su cuerpo, un oscuro deseo que el no se atrevió a satisfacer. Abruptamente, alzó su cabeza, dejando escapar una suave maldición.

-No tienes ni una pizca de instinto de supervivencia –gruñó. Ardía en sus ojos azules una emoción que ella no se atrevía a nombrar.

Serena miraba fijamente su amado rostro.

-Y tú tienes demasiado –le dijo, curvando su boca en una suave sonrisa.

Darién maldijo de nuevo. Parecía excitada, con los ojos nublados por la pasión y esa boca tan sensual y provocativa... Tan besable. Sacudió la cabeza, decidido a liberarse de su hechizo. Le parecía tan hermosa... Tan inocente. No tenía ni idea de la cantidad de cosas deliciosamente perversas que dos personas podían hacer juntas.

-De eso nada, Sere. No seguiré haciendo esto contigo. Si se ha cruzado por tu linda cabecita la loca idea de salvar a este pobre músico, ya puedes ir olvidándolo. –parecía enfadado, furioso incluso.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

-¿Te parezco el tipo de mujer que sentiría compasión por un hombre que lo tiene todo? No necesitas compasión, Darién, nunca la has necesitado. No fui yo la que me aparté de tu vida, sino tú. Elegiste esa opción. No importa lo que te dijo mi madre sobre que te mantuvieses alejado de nosotros, aún así, pudiste haber regresado. –no pudo evitar que su voz sonase herida.

La expresión de él se endureció visiblemente.

-Han sido mis elecciones las que nos han traído hasta aquí, Sere. Mis deseos. Mis necesidades. No permitiré que ocurra de nuevo. ¿Has olvidado lo que te hicieron? Porque si lo has hecho, yo puedo recordarte cada maldito detalle. Recuerdo todo. Se grabó en mi memoria, destrozando mi alma. Cuando cierro los ojos por la noche, te veo allí tumbada, asustada y desvalida. Maldita sea, ¡No podemos hacer esto!

De repente, le dio la espalda, se apartó del turbulento mar y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Serena no podía dejar de mirarle, con el corazón latiendo al ritmo de las olas, con los recuerdos tan cerca de la superficie, tan reales, que por un momento la locura amenazó con consumirla. La niebla se deslizó entre ellos, espesa y peligrosa, impidiendo que viese a Darién claramente. Ella se tambaleó, escuchando el cántico que traía la brisa del océano. A su lado, el pastor alemán soltó un gruñido bajo y amenazador mientras miraba fijamente el movimiento de la neblina.

-¡Sere! –El tono impaciente de Darién interrumpió aquella extraña ilusión, dispersándola al instante. –Date prisa, no pienso dejarte sola aquí fuera.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa. Podía parecer rudo, pero ella detectaba en su voz la ternura que no lograba ocultar. Corrió a su lado sin decir una palabra, con el perro junto a ella. Había tiempo. Todavía no había llegado la Navidad... y los milagros siempre ocurren en Navidad.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-Venga, Sere... –la engatusó Zafiro, mientras se metía la tercera tortita en la boca –Llevamos aquí una semana sin que nos pase nada. No ha ocurrido nada extraño y aún no hemos tenido ni una oportunidad para explorar la isla.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-Si queréis ver la isla, iré con vosotros. Es peligroso.

-¿Qué es lo peligroso? –dijo Zafiro mientras cogía un vaso grande de zumo de naranja. –Si Hotaru y yo realmente corremos algún peligro, es el de ser absorbidos por uno de esos video juegos, porque no hacemos otra cosa. Vamos, te pasas el tiempo encerrada con los demás en estudio y nosotros siempre estamos solos. No podemos pasarnos la vida viendo películas y jugando con la video consola. Nos estamos convirtiendo en zombis, con eso de dormir durante el día y permanecer despiertos durante la noche.

-No –Serena no se atrevió a mirar a los miembros de la banda. Sabía que pensarían que era demasiado protectora con los gemelos.

Rei rió disimuladamente.

-No es asunto mío, pero si quieres saber mi opinión, ellos son lo suficientemente mayores para poder salir solitos.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella... –secundó Rubeus -...y eso me resulta aterrador. Zafiro es un chico responsable, no va a hacer ninguna tontería.

Hotaru lanzó una mirada enfadada a Rubeus.

-Yo también soy muy responsable. Tenemos que buscar un árbol de Navidad. Zafiro quiere encontrar uno y talarlo.

Serena palideció visiblemente.

-¡Zafiro! Para cortar un árbol hace falta un hacha. Olvídate de talar árboles. –sólo pensar en eso la asustaba de verdad.

-Ya no son unos bebés –Rei parecía totalmente aburrida con la conversación. –¿Por qué no pueden salir fuera a jugar? Se supone que el aire fresco es bueno para los mocosos, ¿no?

Serena echó una dura mirada a la tía de los gemelos mientras ella daba pequeños sorbos a su café matutino.

-Deja de llamarles "mocosos", Rei –dijo irritada. –Tienen nombres y te guste o no, estás emparentada con ellos.

Rei bajó su taza de café y miró atentamente a Serena.

-Haznos un favor a todos, cielo, acuéstate con él de una vez. Hazlo y quítatelo de la cabeza, a ver si es posible que entonces todos los demás podamos vivir en paz. Darién se comporta como un oso con dolor de muelas y tú estás tan agresiva que me agotas.

Zafiro espurreó el zumo de naranja por la encimera, medio ahogado, y Hotaru tenía la boca completamente abierta, y se había girado para mirar acusadoramente a Serena.

-Vaya, querida... –suspiró Rei dramáticamente. -Otra vez he metido la pata. Supongo que no debería hablar de sexo delante de ellos. Uno tiene que aprender a no decir ciertas cosas cuando hay moc... –hizo una pausa, puso los ojos en blanco y continuó –Niños alrededor.

-No se preocupe, Rei –dijo Zafiro amablemente -Los mocosos como nosotros aprendemos todo lo concerniente al sexo a muy temprana edad hoy día. Lo que en realidad nos preocupó fue lo que usted mencionó sobre que Serena y papá se acost... –echó un vistazo a su hermana.

-Eres una cobarde, Sere –prosiguió Hotaru sin inmutarse siquiera.

Rubeus limpió el zumo de la encimera con una bayeta mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Serena.

-Lo cobarde sería que te metieras en la cama con Darién... Toda esa maravillosa creatividad y su inspiradora angustia se evaporarían en cuestión de una sola noche.

-¡Callaos todos! –gruñó Serena, poniéndose las manos en las caderas. –Esta conversación no es apropiada y nunca lo será. Y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada, ni cobarde ni de ningún otro tipo, pasando por alto el hecho de que, además, no es asunto vuestro.

Hotaru se agarró al bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros de Serena.

-Te estás ruborizando, Sere... ¿es ésa la razón de que te pases el día enfadada?

-No me paso el día enfadada. –dijo Serena, indignada con la sugerencia. –He estado desperdiciando mi ya-sabéis-qué con un loco perfeccionista y su grupo de aspirantes a graciosillos. Si he estado tensa y un poco irritable, la razón ha sido ésa.

-¿Un poco tensa? –dijo Rei desdeñosamente. –Eso ni siquiera se acerca a describir tu actitud, querida. Nicolás, frótame un poco la espalda. Tener que vigilar cada palabra que digo hace que se me agarroten los músculos.

Nicolás masajeó los hombros de su esposa obedientemente mientras Rubeus se colocaba enfrente de Serena, mirándola con ojos atentos.

-Tu ya-sabes-qué está definitivamente intacto y parece delicioso, Sere, no necesitas preocuparte por eso.

-Muchísimas gracias, pervertido –contestó Serena, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse.

Darién se detuvo en la puerta observándola con ojos hambrientos. Intentando calmar su necesidad de ella mirándola. El sonido de su risa y su natural calidez le atraían como un imán.

Se había pasado la última semana tratando de evitar tocar su piel suave, tratando de no posar los ojos en ella, pero no podía evitar percibir su olor o escuchar su voz. No podía evitar que su sangre corriera más deprisa y más caliente por sus venas, ni las pequeñas palpitaciones que atormentaban su cabeza cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación. No podría controlar mucho tiempo más las urgentes demandas de su cuerpo. Ése deseo implacable. Ella aparecía en todos sus sueños y cuando estaba despierto. Sere se había convertido en una obsesión que no encontraba forma de combatir.

Pensativamente, Darién apoyó la cadera contra la puerta. La intensidad de su deseo le sorprendía. Siempre había sentido que Serena era una parte de él, incluso en los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo buscaba su amistad. Parecía que se leyesen el pensamiento. Su voz armonizaba perfectamente con la de él. Su rápido ingenio siempre lograba sacarle de sus sombríos pensamientos y le retaba a apasionadas batallas verbales sobre cada aspecto de la música. Serena tenía muchos conocimientos sobre la historia de la música y mantenía firmes convicciones sobre compositores y músicos. Las conversaciones con ella le inspiraban, le animaban.

Pero era mucho más que eso. Se sentía vivo de nuevo después de una interminablemente estancia en la prisión de su agonía. No era del todo agradable, pero al traerlo de nuevo a la vida, Serena había conseguido que volviese a poner el alma en su música. Se había jurado a sí mismo, desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella, que no cedería a la tentación, pero tenía la sensación que había saltado de una vida fría y sin sentido directamente a los fuegos de infierno.

No podía evitar querer a sus hijos ni estar orgulloso de ellos. No podía evitar darse cuenta de cómo los quería Serena ni de cómo, a su vez, la querían ellos. Y no podía evitar desear desesperadamente formar parte de todo ese amor. Darién no tenía ni idea sobre cuánto más podría controlarse, cuánto más tiempo podría resistir la atracción que tenía formar parte de una familia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer resistirse ya. ¿Tenía derecho a pedirles que le dejaran entrar en sus vidas de nuevo? Ya les había fallado una vez, cambiando el curso de las vidas de muchas personas. La muerte y la destrucción parecían seguirle a todas partes. ¿Se atrevería a acercarse otra vez, sabiendo que podría hacer daño a quienes tanto amaba? Se pasó los dedos a través del espeso pelo y Serena se giró inmediatamente, cruzando su seductora mirada con la de él.

Serena sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Un leve rubor tiñó su cara cuando se preguntó si el habría escuchado por casualidad la conversación anterior. Podía imaginar lo que él estaría pensando. Sólo mirarle la dejaba sin aliento. Darién siempre había sido todo un modelo de belleza masculina. Ahora, aunque parecía más descuidado, era una sensual tentación a la que no lograba resistirse. Un simple vistazo al fuego azul de sus ojos hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a derretirse. Él la miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules la abrasaban, intensos, hambrientos, derribando todas sus defensas.

Serena alzó su barbilla, desafiante. No tenía ninguna razón para resistir la fuerte atracción que existía entre ellos. Quería que él fuese suyo, en cuerpo y alma. No encontraba ninguna razón para negarlo. Como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, Darién se dedicó a recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada, y fue casi como si lo hiciera con sus propias manos, dejándola dolorida y excitada, demasiado consciente de su presencia.

-¿Papá? –La voz de Hotaru detuvo al instante toda conversación. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a Darién llamándole papá. –Zafiro y yo queremos salir a buscar un árbol de Navidad. –echó un vistazo a Serena. –No vamos a talarlo, sólo a buscar uno.

Darién sonrió inesperadamente, y aquella sonrisa le hizo parecer un chico travieso y encantador, igual que a Zafiro.

-¿Mamá Tigre ha estado enseñando sus colmillos?

-Sus garras, más bien –murmuró Rei sobre su taza de café.

-Hace un tiempo buenísimo, así que estaremos perfectamente a salvo. –aseguró Zafiro con un asomo de esperanza en sus ojos. –Alguien tiene que empezar a preparar las cosas de Navidad. Ya faltan menos de dos semanas. Tú estás ocupado y no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que Hotaru y yo podemos encargarnos de preparar todo para las fiestas mientras trabajáis.

Darién no miró a Serena. No podía mirarla. En la cara del muchacho, ansiosa y confiada, se leía la esperanza. Cuando Hotaru lo había llamado "papá" había tocado las fibras sensibles de su corazón como ninguna otra cosa. Dirigió la mirada a la cara de su hija. Tenía una expresión idéntica a la de su hermano. La confianza era una cosa delicada. Era la primera vez que se encontraba casi creyendo en los milagros, creyendo que existían las segundas oportunidades, incluso cuando uno no se las merecía.

-¿Crees que podrás encontrar el árbol perfecto? ¿Sabes cómo escogerlo?

Serena cerró los ojos por un momento, clavando con fuerza los dientes en el labio para no empezar a protestar. El tono de Darién era despreocupado, pero había nada descuidado en el profundo azul de sus ojos o en el movimiento de su boca. Su mano enguantada frotó su muslo, enfundado en un pantalón de vestir marrón, dando una señal de su nerviosismo, cosa rara en él. Aquel gesto la desarmó, le partió el corazón. Quiso abrazarle fuerte, mantenerle cerca de ella y protegerle.

Hotaru asintió repetidamente. Sonreía de oreja a oreja a Zafiro.

-Tengo una larga lista de los requisitos que debe cumplir. Sé exactamente lo que queremos.

Diamante había permanecido sombríamente callado en una silla, mirando por la ventana pero ante aquella respuesta se volvió rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-No deberías talar un árbol sólo por un capricho tan tonto. Por si no lo sabías, cuando cortas un árbol lo estás matando. –El ceño se hizo aún más feroz cuando Darién se volvió para mirarle. –Eh, es sólo mi opinión, pero no cuenta mucho por aquí, ¿no es cierto?

-Estoy muy al tanto de tus preocupaciones ecologistas, Diamante –dijo Darién suavemente. –Comparto tu punto de vista, pero se hace daño transplantando un árbol o tomando uno que ha crecido demasiado cerca de otro y no tiene ninguna oportunidad de supervivencia.

-Se supone que estamos aquí para trabajar, Darién, no para celebrar una estúpida fiesta comercial para que unos pequeños privilegiados reciban un montón de regalos de su papá rico. –Había un inesperado veneno en la voz de Diamante.

Hotaru se acercó a Serena buscando apoyo. Inmediatamente, Serena abrazó a la niña, acariciando su oscuro pelo rizado con dedos tranquilizadores. A su lado, Zafiro hizo ademán de ir hacia Diamante, pero Serena le agarró la muñeca, rogándole en silencio que permaneciese callado. Colocó un brazo sobre cada una de ellos, manteniéndolos cerca de ella. Se produjo un silencio inquietante.

Darién se movió entonces, separándose del marco de la puerta donde había estado perezosamente apoyado. Atravesó la habitación hasta detenerse justo delante de sus hijos. Con mucha suavidad, tomó la barbilla de Hotaru en la palma de su mano y le alzó la cara para encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

-Estoy deseando que llegue la Navidad este año, Hotaru. He pasado demasiado tiempo sin risas y diversión. Gracias por enseñarme de nuevo cómo se celebra. –inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la frente. –Te pido disculpas por la rudeza de mi amigo. Obviamente, debido a su avanzada edad, ha olvidado lo divertidas que pueden ser las fiestas. –Puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo. –Me encantaría que tú y tu hermana salierais esta tarde, antes de que anochezca, y encontrarais el mejor árbol posible. Si no estuviésemos a mitad de una canción, os acompañaría yo mismo. Encontradlo e iremos juntos a por él mañana por la tarde. –apretó los dedos un momento, mientras su corazón daba saltos de alegría. Su hijo. Su hija. La terrible oscuridad que lo había consumido durante tanto tiempo estaba retrocediendo lentamente. Su cuerpo se estremeció por la intensidad de sus emociones. Nunca se había atrevido a soñar que esas dos caras tan amadas le mirarían algún día con tanta fe y confianza. –Confío en que cuidarás a tu hermana, Zafiro.

Zafiro se enderezó con orgullo. Miró a Serena mientras sentía cómo un estremecimiento atravesaba todo su cuerpo, y apretó las manos con fuerza, hasta que sus dedos se clavaron en el brazo de Sere. Ella le sonrió, dándole ánimos. Le entendía perfectamente. No podía permitir que su temor les privara de toda aquella diversión. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que sus miedos tuvieran una base real. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Darién, tenía esos sentimientos claramente reflejados en la cara.

Darién se quedó sin respiración. Había amor en estado puro en la cara de Serena, en sus ojos. Le miraba como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Con completa confianza, con amor incondicional. Serena nunca ocultaba sus emociones. Amaba a sus hijos con toda su alma, y los protegería siempre que pudiese. Y estaba empezando a amarle a él de la misma manera.

-Hotaru y tú deberíais iros ahora, antes de que anochezca. Yo debo encargarme de algunos asuntos de trabajo.

Zafiro asintió comprensivamente, sonriendo triunfalmente a Diamante. Sacó a Hotaru de la habitación, instándole a que se diera prisa en coger su chaqueta para que no desaprovecharan el tiempo de luz que les quedaba.

Darién se agachó y tomó la mano de Serena, llevándosela a la boca. Su mirada azul abrasó la de ella, atrayéndola. Manteniéndola cautiva con su sensual hechizo, delante de todos los miembros de la banda, depositó lentamente un beso justo en la mitad de la palma, marcándola descaradamente. Reclamándola como propia.

Serena podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, y el nudo en su garganta. Darién. Su Darién. Estaba regresando a la vida. El milagro de Navidad. El cuento que siempre le contaba su madre antes de dormir. Había un poder especial en la Navidad, una invisible fuerza positiva y brillante que fluía libremente invitando a utilizarla. Uno sólo tenía que creer que existía esa fuerza y sería capaz de conseguirla. Serena se aferró a ella con ambas manos, con el corazón y con el alma. Darién la necesitaba, necesitaba a sus hijos. Sólo tenía que abrir su corazón de nuevo y creer como ella.

Darién tiró de su mano, acercándola a él de manera que sus suaves curvas encajaron contra la dura fortaleza de su cuerpo. Entonces giró la cabeza para dirigirse a Diamante, fijando en el hombre una helada mirada de furia.

-Nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a mis hijos de esa manera. Jamás, Diamante. Si tienes alguna queja sobre mí, eres libre para decirme lo que quieras, pero nunca la pagues con mis hijos. – había en su voz una promesa de represalia rápida y brutal si no se cumplían sus órdenes.

Serena le miró a la cara y se estremeció. Darién era una persona muy diferente ahora, no importa cuántos parecidos mantuviese con el que había conocido una vez.

-Quieres que me largue, ¿no es eso, Chiba? Nunca me has querido en el grupo. Siempre quisiste a "tu precioso Andrew" contigo. Siempre le fuiste fiel, sin importar lo que hiciese –gruñó Diamante. –He trabajado muy duro, pero nunca conseguí tu reconocimiento. Siempre te ponías en mi contra cuando teníamos el grupo. Andrew... –hizo un gesto señalando al hombre que estaba sentado en una silla- ... Haga lo que haga, tú siempre le perdonas.

-No te las des de mártir, Diamante. –Rei bostezó y sacudió la mano perezosamente, despidiéndose. –Vosotros los músicos sois todos tan dramáticos... Siempre intentando dar lástima... Por lo menos Andrew no usó a su amante para que lo introdujese en la banda.

Darién movió su cabeza bruscamente, con un resplandor en los ojos.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Rei?

Serena miró atentamente a su alrededor. Todos permanecían inmóviles y parecían nerviosos y culpables, incluido Andrew. Diamante se ruborizó intensamente. No pudo mantener la mirada de Darién.

Rei hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ay... ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que lo habíais mantenido en secreto? –la implacable mirada azul de Darién continuaba clavada en ella. –Está bien, ha sido culpa mía... Siempre estoy metiéndome en estos líos... Creí que lo sabías; desde luego, todos los demás están enterados.

Los dedos de Darién se apretaron alrededor de la mano de Serena. Ella podía sentir la tensión que atravesaba su cuerpo. Temblaba ligeramente. Sere se acercó más a él, ofreciéndole un silencioso apoyo.

-Suéltalo de una vez, Rei.

Por primera vez, Serena vio dudar a Rei. Por un momento pareció insegura y vulnerable. Entonces su expresión cambió y se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, soltando una risa que sonó forzada.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuál es el problema? Fue hace un millón de años. Y no creo que pensaras que Neherenia te fue fiel...

Serena pudo sentir el latido del corazón de Darién. Aquello había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago, y durante un momento tuvo que luchar para volver a respirar, para evitar ponerse enfermo. Percibía su lucha interior como si la experimentase ella misma. Darién no modificó la expresión de su cara, ni siquiera parpadeó. Podría muy bien haber sido una estatua, pero Serena sentía el tumulto de cólera de su interior.

-Neherenia tenía un lío con Diamante, eso es todo –Rei se encogió de hombros de nuevo. –Ella lo introdujo en la banda. Tú necesitabas un bajo, así que todo salió bien.

-Neherenia y yo no teníamos problemas cuando Diamante se unió a la banda –dijo Darién. Su voz no manifestaba emoción alguna y no miraba a Diamante.

Rei inspeccionó sus largas uñas.

-Ya conocías a Neherenia, tenía problemas, siempre tenía que estar con alguien. Tú estabas trabajando con las canciones para la banda e intentando ayudar a Andrew. Si no pasabas con ella cada minuto del día, se sentía abandonada.

Darién esperó un momento. Dos. Tres. Era consciente de Serena, de su mano, de su cuerpo, pero había un rugido extraño en su cabeza. Su mirada se movió para clavarse en Diamante.

-Te acostabas con mi esposa y tocabas en mi banda, permitiéndome creer que eras mi amigo ¿no es así? –recordó lo que le había costado conseguir que Diamante se sintiera parte del equipo.

La boca de Diamante se apretó visiblemente.

-Tú lo sabías, todos lo sabíamos. No era ningún secreto que a Neherenia le gustaba acostarse con hombres de vez en cuando. Tú conseguiste lo que querías. Alguien que tocase el bajo, alguien que aguantase las rabietas de tu esposa cuando no tenías ni tiempo ni ganas de aguantarlas tú mismo. Ni siquiera mencionaré el dinero que te ahorraste debido a que siempre me pedía a mí que le comprara las cosas. Diría que ya hemos dicho demasiado.

Darién permanecía callado, sólo el músculo que palpitaba en su mandíbula, traicionaba su agitación interior.

-Era una sanguijuela –continuó Diamante, mirando a su alrededor para buscar ayuda.

-Estaba enferma –corrigió Darién suavemente.

-No sabía el significado de la palabra fidelidad y era tan fría como el hielo –insistió Diamante. –Maldita sea, Darién, creí que sabías lo nuestro. –Darién continuó mirándole, y Diamante bajó la mirada de nuevo. –Pensé que por eso no me querías en la banda.

-Tu propia sensación de culpa te hacía pensar de esa manera. –la voz de Darién era muy suave, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser pedía a gritos la ayuda de Serena. Para que le impidiese decir o hacer alguna locura. Para que lo salvara. Se había sentido tan esperanzado... una calidez que se extendía por su cuerpo, haciéndole creer que podría recuperar su vida. Y en menos de un segundo había desaparecido. Se sentía helado por dentro. Vacío de emociones. Tenía el corazón y el alma destrozados. Todo lo que había construido o de lo que había cuidado alguna vez había sido destruido. Creía que ya había pasado por todo eso, pero había más, ahora le abrían las viejas heridas para hacerlas más profundas. Había sido aplastado y desmenuzando pedazo a pedazo hasta que no había quedado nada del hombre que fue alguna vez.

-Maldita sea, Darién, tenías que haberlo sabido –Diamante estaba casi suplicando.

Darién sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-No quiero hablar más sobre esto ahora. No, no lo sabía... no tenía ni idea. Siempre creí que eras mi amigo. Hice lo que pude para ayudarte. Confié en ti. Creí que éramos amigos de verdad

Serena alzó la mano y le acarició la cara. Suavemente. Una caricia llena de amor.

-Sácame de aquí, Darién. Ahora mismo. No quiero estar aquí ni un segundo más. –Más que otra cosa, lo que quería era sacarle de allí, alejarle de aquel ambiente de engaños y traiciones. Él acababa de empezar a ver el sol después de un largo invierno, yermo y frío. Y ahora podía sentir cómo unas manos invisibles le alejaban de ella, llevándole de regreso a las más profundas sombras. Sere dio a su voz un tono suave, persuasivo. Le acarició la mandíbula, pasando la yema del pulgar por sus labios, y fue aquel roce el que hizo que Darién centrara su atención en ella. Su intensa mirada azul se encontró la de ella, y Sere pudo observar las peligrosas emociones que se arremolinan en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Serena tiró de él, le obligó a que se alejara de los demás y saliera de la cocina. Le guió a través de la casa hasta la planta que reservaba para él. No puso ningún impedimento, pero ella todavía podía percibir la violencia que había en su interior, bullendo a escasos centímetros de la superficie.

-Aprendí muchas cosas sobre mí mismo cuando me encontraba en medio de las llamas –dijo Darién mientras empujaba la puerta de su estudio y se echaba a un lado para permitir que ella entrara primero. –Había tanto dolor, Sere, un dolor increíble. Crees que ya no puede aumentar, pero siempre hay más. Cada minuto, cada segundo se convierte en una prueba de resistencia. No tienes más remedio que soportarlo, porque nunca desaparece. No existe manera de pasarlo por alto, sólo puedes intentar soportarlo.

El cuarto estaba oscurecido por las sombras del ocaso pero él no encendió la luz. En el exterior, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles de manera que éstas golpeaban suavemente contra los costados de la casa, dando lugar a una inquietante melodía. Dentro del cuarto, ambos permanecían en silencio mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Serena podía sentir el tumulto de emociones, salvaje y caótico, que todavía acechaban en la superficie. Comprobó su fuerza de voluntad y supo por qué había sobrevivido a una lesión tan terrible. Darién era un hombre de profundas pasiones. Parecía que había descrito sólo un dolor físico, pero sabía que él estaba hablando sobre los demás tipos de dolor que también había soportado. Las cicatrices emocionales eran tan dolorosas y profundas como las físicas.

-No me mires de esa manera, Sere, es demasiado peligroso. –le advirtió suavemente, avanzando para acortar la distancia entre ellos. –No quiero hacerte daño. No puedes mirarme con esos hermosos mostrándote tan condenadamente confiada. No soy el hombre que crees que soy y nunca lo seré. –mientras pronunciaba en alto esas palabras, sus manos, por propia voluntad, rodearon la cara de Serena.

Fue como si una descarga eléctrica les atravesara a ambos, un ramalazo de excitación que les hizo hervir la sangre. El calor que manaba del cuerpo de Darién penetraba en el de Sere, calentándola, atrayéndola como un imán. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y su oscuro y sedoso cabello cayó hacia delante, envolviendo aquella cara de rasgos perfectos como si fuese una nube. Serena aguantó la respiración. Deseaba intensamente que la besara, respirar de su boca. Él no la defraudó, colocó sus labios encima de los de Sere, como suave y firme terciopelo. Aquel contacto la desarmó. Abrió la boca cuando Darién mordisqueó sus labios, tironeando juguetonamente para que le permitiese entrar en su dulce cavidad y explorar los oscuros secretos y las promesas de pasión que guardaba en su interior. Darién cerró los ojos para degustar su sabor, como miel caliente. Los besos de Serena eran pura magia. Sabía que era una locura saciar su deseo de ella, pero no podía detenerse. Siguió explorándola lentamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, transformando su mundo de pesadilla gris y desolador en magníficos fuegos artificiales que estallaban a su alrededor, y también dentro de él. La necesidad de hacerla suya en ése mismo momento le atravesó como un relámpago, una necesidad primitiva, un hambre voraz. De repente, sentía su cuerpo salvajemente vivo, duro y grueso, palpitando con una ávida lujuria que lo estremecía hasta las profundidades de su alma. Nunca se había sentido así antes, pero ahora ese sentimiento le atravesaba, un instinto básico y abrasador que le incitaba a tomarla sin demoras.

Serena notó el cambio de Darién, de repente su boca se volvió mucho más exigente, y el olor de la excitación que flotaba entre ellos, cálido e incitante, hizo que una especie de súbita urgencia se apoderara de sus sentidos. Fundió su cuerpo con el de él, suave y flexible, invitándole. La respuesta de él no se hizo esperar, su hambrienta boca devoraba la de Sere, dominante y persuasiva, exigente. Ella se dejó llevar por aquel mundo de sensaciones, abandonando cualquier tipo de realidad que no fuese Darién y lo que le estaba haciendo.

La tierra desapareció bajo sus pies mientras las manos de Darién descendían por su espalda y aferraban sus nalgas, empujando para apretar su cuerpo aún más estrechamente contra el de él. Sus caricias eran lentas y lánguidas, al contrario que su boca, que parecía querer devorarla. Su lengua asaltaba, sus manos persuadían. La boca atacaba, las manos tranquilizaban.

Darién sentía su cuerpo tan duro que le dolía, los pantalones vaqueros le oprimían. Sentirla así, tan suave y flexible, le iba a llevar a la locura. Había un rugido extraño en su cabeza; su sangre corría espesa y caliente, como la lava. Su sabor era dulce y cálido... y le parecía que nunca estaban lo suficientemente cerca, quería que las ropas desapareciesen para poder apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella, piel sobre piel.

Dejó la boca de Sere para trasladarse a lo largo de su garganta, recorriéndola con besos y pequeños mordiscos, trazando con su lengua el recorrido de cada relieve y cada hueco, buscando los lugares que le proporcionaban más placer. Cuando los encontró, ella le premió con un jadeo de placer. Aquel sonido fue como música en sus oídos, una suave nota que le privó de cualquier pensamiento sensato. No quería ser sensato, no quería saber que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Quería enterrar su cuerpo profundamente en el de ella, perderse para siempre en esa invitante calidez, aunque fuese una estupidez.

Su boca encontró el punto de la garganta donde el pulso latía frenético. Separó con los dedos el escote de su blusa hacia un lado, para poder alcanzar sus pechos. Su piel era extremadamente suave, como de raso. Cerró la mano encima de su pecho, y pudo sentir el pezón endurecido empujando contra su palma, a través de la blusa y del guante. Reclamando su atención. Instándole a seguir adelante. Darién inclinó la cabeza, cediendo a la tentación.

En ese momento, la puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a Hotaru de pie en el umbral, con la cara pálida y el pelo completamente enredado. Estaba claramente aterrorizada.

-Tienes que venir ahora mismo. ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Serena! Date prisa, Dios mío, creo que está aplastado bajo todos esos troncos y escombros... Date prisa, ¡tienes que darte prisa!


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

El pánico produjo una sobrecarga de adrenalina que atravesó el cuerpo de Serena. Se volvió hacia Darién con el terror reflejado en la mirada. El miedo también se dibujaba en los ojos de él. Rodeó la cintura de Serena con su fuerte brazo, abrazándola firmemente para que, por un breve instante se apoyaran el uno contra el otro, consolándose mutuamente.

-Respira hondo, Hotaru. Necesitamos saber exactamente lo que ha pasado. –La voz de Darién era tranquila y autoritaria. Colocó a la niña entre sus brazos, al lado de Serena, donde se sentía segura.

Hotaru se tragó las lágrimas, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Serena.

-No sé lo que pasó. Estábamos andando por el camino y entonces Zafiro dijo algo raro, sin sentido... algo sobre un círculo mágico y salió corriendo delante de mí. Oí cómo gritaba y entonces sonó un estruendo. Un lado de la colina se derrumbó, y un montón de piedras, troncos y escombros cayeron abajo. Zafiro había dejado de gritar y cuando conseguí llegar donde pensé que estaba, el aire estaba cargado de polvo y suciedad. No pude encontrarlo y aunque le llamé un montón de veces, no me contestó. Creo que está enterrado debajo de todo aquello. El perro comenzó a excavar, ladrando y gruñendo, y yo vine corriendo hasta aquí para pedir ayuda.

-Muéstrame dónde está, Hotaru –ordenó Darién. –Serena, ve a buscar a los demás, dile a Andrew que traiga palas por si acaso. –ya estaba empujando a su hija delante de él.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras, mientras Darién llamaba a gritos a los miembros de la banda. Abrió de un tirón la puerta delantera y salía por el porche delantero cuando chocó de frente con Rubeus. Se agarraron mutuamente.

-Es Zafiro. Le ha ocurrido algo malo, Rubeus. Ven conmigo–dijo Darién.

Rubeus asintió.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Sere los está buscando –contestó Darién.

Hotaru salió corriendo delante de él, pero la alcanzó fácilmente, lanzando un juramento por lo bajo mientras intentaba serenar su respiración. La noche caía rápidamente y todo estaría demasiado oscuro en cuestión de minutos. Rezó porque su hija no se perdiera y pudiera llevarles directamente hasta Zafiro.

Hotaru corría deprisa, siguiendo el camino principal, con el corazón latiéndole ruidosamente en los oídos, pero tenía mucho menos miedo ahora que su padre se encargaba de todo. Parecía muy tranquilo, como si lo tuviese todo bajo control, y ella sintió que su pánico iba disminuyendo. Tenía tanto miedo de no poder encontrar el lugar exacto en la oscuridad que corrió todo lo que pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ganarle la carrera al anochecer. Fue un alivio que el enorme pastor alemán apareciera junto a ella, saliendo de entre los árboles. El perro sabría llegar hasta Zafiro.

Serena respiró hondo varias veces mientras recorría la casa buscando a los demás. Encontró a Rei en la terraza de la cocina, fumando.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Te prometo que fumar aquí no causará ningún problema.

-¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó Serena. Las elegantes botas de montaña de Rei estaban cubiertas de barro. Tenían agujas de pino pegadas a la suela y Rei estaba intentando desprenderlas sin ensuciarse las manos. –Ha ocurrido un accidente y necesito que vengan todos a ayudar.

-¡Por los clavos de Cristo!... Han sido esos mocosos otra vez ¿no? –Rei parecía fastidiada. Levantó una mano para aplacar a Serena, que había dado un paso hacia ella. –Realmente, cariño, me sacas de quicio con tu preocupación por esos niños. ¿Ves? Estoy aprendiendo. Dime lo que ha pasado y te ayudaré en lo que pueda, aunque espero que les encierres en su habitación y los castigues como se merecen por estropearme el día.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -Serena escupió cada palabra. -Es una emergencia, Rei. Creo que Zafiro está atrapado debajo de un desprendimiento, bajo piedras y escombros. Necesitamos sacarle rápidamente de allí.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –Rei se llevó la mano al cuello y palideció visiblemente. Su garganta tragaba con fuerza, como si estuviese haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para hablar y no le saliese ni una palabra. Cuando consiguió decir algo, no fue más que un susurro ahogado. -Este lugar está realmente maldito, o quizás es sólo Darién el que lo está.

Serena se sorprendió al ver que la mujer estaba cerca de las lágrimas.

-Rei –dijo desesperadamente. -¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-Por supuesto, lo siento. -Rei enderezó los hombros. –Encontraré a Nicolás, él sabrá qué hacer. Andrew estaba por ahí detrás, jugando a la herradura, por lo menos eso hacía cuando pasé mientras paseaba. Creo que Diamante ha ido a la playa, pero no estoy segura. Ve a buscar a Andrew y yo encontraré los otros y les diré que vayan contigo. ¿Qué camino tomaron ellos?

-Gracias. –Serena apoyó una mano en el brazo de Rei, ofreciéndole su apoyo. Había algo muy vulnerable en la cara de Rei ahora que se había desprendido de su máscara. -Creo que tomaron el camino principal que atraviesa el bosque.

-Acabo de volver por ese camino... –Rei frunció el entrecejo –... y no he visto a los niños.

Serena no se esperó a oír más; corrió alrededor de la casa para dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás. Andrew tiraba las herraduras ociosamente. Se detuvo a mitad de un lanzamiento cuando la vio.

-¿Qué pasa? –tiró la herradura a un lado y corrió hacia ella.

Sintiéndose desesperada, Serena le contó rápidamente lo que sabía. Había desperdiciado un montón de tiempo y todavía no había conseguido nada. Quería ir corriendo a donde estaba Zafiro y sacarlo con sus propias manos, sin confiar en nadie.

-Iré a buscar luces. –dijo Andrew, abriendo bruscamente la puerta de un pequeño cobertizo. –Aquí hay palas. Me encontraré contigo delante de la casa. –y desapareció rápidamente.

Serena se apretó la mano contra el estómago, intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo que sentía, mientras buscaba frenéticamente las palas a través del cobertizo. Todas las herramientas más grandes estaban en la parte de atrás. Se sentía enferma, enferma de miedo por Zafiro. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? No muchos, su conversación con Rei le había llevado sólo segundos, pero parecía una eternidad. Estaba oscuro en el cobertizo, la escasa luz de fuera era insuficiente para iluminar el interior. Fue a tientas hasta la parte de atrás, poniendo la mano primero sobre un rastrillo, una palanca y dos cosas afiladas antes de encontrar las palas. Triunfalmente, tomó las tres que había y salió a toda prisa del pequeño edificio.

Diamante la estaba esperando, impaciente.

-Andrew ya se ha ido para allá. –cogió las palas que llevaba Sere y frunció el entrecejo. –¿Qué diablos te ha pasado en la mano?

Serena parpadeó por la sorpresa. Tenía la palma llena de barro y un tajo profundo y largo en el centro, donde se mezclaba la sangre con la suciedad. Algunas agujas de pino estaban pegadas a aquella mezcla, formando una extraña obra de arte.

-No importa –murmuró ella y se apresuró a llegar hasta el camino.

La oscuridad ya se había instalado en el bosque, el pesado dosel de ramas impedía que pasara cualquier tipo de luz, por pequeña que fuese. Serena corrió deprisa, sin prestar atención al dolor de sus pulmones, que ardían por la falta de aire. Tenía que llegar hasta donde estaban Zafiro y Hotaru. Hasta Darién. No podía haber pasado algo tan malo. Se consolaba con la idea de que si hubiera malas noticias alguien habría ido a buscarla. Podía oír a Diamante corriendo a su lado, y era vagamente consciente del dolor palpitante de su mano. Se limpió la palma en el muslo cuando divisaron luces a su izquierda.

Hotaru se lanzó contra Serena, casi tirándola al suelo.

-Está debajo de todas esas piedras enormes... y toda esa porquería. ¡Ese tronco grande le cayó encima también! Papá está intentando sacarle excavando sólo con las manos y Nicolás le ha estado ayudando.

-Conseguirán sacarle dentro de un momento –la tranquilizó Serena, abrazando fuertemente a la niña –La tierra está bastante suelta y le sacarán de ahí rápidamente.

-Llévatela de aquí, no quiero que se quede a ver esto –ordenó Darién. Su mirada encontró la de Serena por encima de la cabeza de Hotaru mientras cogía al vuelo la pala que Diamante le lanzaba. –Todo va a salir bien, cariño, te lo prometo. Está hablando, así que está vivo y consciente. Tiene aire para respirar, tenemos que sacarle de ahí y ver si ha sufrido algún daño.

Serena asintió. Abrazando más fuerte a Hotaru, se inclinó para susurrar al oído a la niña:

-Salgamos de aquí, mi amor. Iremos hasta allí arriba. –apuntó a un pequeño terraplén cerca de donde los hombres estaban excavando frenéticamente.

El perro empujaba suavemente sus piernas mientras caminaba y Serena le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza casi sin pensar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hotaru? –La niña estaba temblando.

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza.

-No debería haber insistido en que siguiéramos buscando... Habíamos encontrado dos árboles que pensamos que os gustarían a ti y a papá, pero yo quise seguir buscando. Zafiro dijo que estaba anocheciendo y que quería regresar a la casa. –escondió la cara en la chaqueta de Serena. –Sabía que si yo no hubiera estado con él, habría seguido buscando. Odio que siempre me trate como si fuera un bebé.

-Zafiro se preocupa por ti –la corrigió Serena suavemente. –Eso es bueno, Hotaru. Te quiere mucho. Y esto no ha ocurrido por tu culpa. Acarició tiernamente el pelo de la niña. –Ha ocurrido, simplemente. A veces estas cosas pasan.

Hotaru se estremeció de nuevo. Miraba a Serena, con esos ojos suyos demasiado grandes para su cara.

-Vi algo –susurró suavemente y echó un vistazo alrededor. -Vi una sombra detrás de los árboles, por allí –apuntó hacia la izquierda, hacia lo profundo del bosque. –Llevaba una capa larga con capucha, muy oscura. No pude verle la cara, pero estaba mirándonos; vio todo lo que pasó. Sé que él estaba allí, no fue mi imaginación.

Aunque habría jurado que no era posible, el corazón de Serena empezó a latir con más fuerza aún.

-¿Alguien os estaba mirando cuando se produjo el derrumbamiento, cuando todos esos escombros cayeron sobre Zafiro? –Serena se esforzó por determinar el momento justo. Creía a Hotaru, ella también había visto una figura cubierta en los bosques la noche que llegaron, pero no podía creer que uno de los miembros de la banda no corriera a ayudar a los gemelos. Quienquiera que fuese el personaje de la capa debía querer hacer daño a uno de ellos. ¿Quién, aparte de los miembros de la banda, estaba en la isla? El vigilante era un hombre mayor, amable. La isla lo bastante grande como para que alguien pudiera esconderse, pero seguramente que el perro habría alertado a los niños de la presencia de un extraño. Los gemelos habían pasado mucho tiempo con el animal y Sere sabía que el pastor alemán les protegería.

Hotaru asintió.

-Yo grité una y otra vez pidiendo ayuda. No podía ver a Zafiro, había quedado enterrado bajo todo eso, y cuando miré hacia atrás, esa persona había desaparecido. –se limpió la cara, dejando rastros de suciedad en la barbilla y las mejillas. –No te estoy mintiendo, Sere.

Serena plantó un beso sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-Ya lo sé, cariño. No puedo imaginar por qué quienquiera que fuese no vino a ayudaros. –aunque estaba decidida a averiguarlo. Había estado engañándose, creyéndose que estaban seguros, pero si la figura encapotada era un miembro de la banda, y tenía que serlo, entonces uno de ellos estaba detrás de los accidentes y de la muerte de su madre. Pero ¿quién? –Quédate aquí, cariño, no te acerques al borde.

No podía estarse quieta, así que se paseaba de un lado a otro, metiéndose el puño en la boca para evitar gritarles que se dieran prisa. Diamante y Nicolás consiguieron desprender una piedra bastante grande, lo que hizo que todos los hombres se apartaran con cuidado.

Rei se unió a Hotaru con un poco de vacilación.

-Seguro que Zafiro está bien, amor –dijo, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina en un esfuerzo por ofrecerle su apoyo.

-No se ha movido –le dijo Hotaru medio llorando. –No se ha movido ni un poquito.

-Pero respira –la animó Rei -Nicolás me ha dicho que Zafiro les había contado que había caído en un pequeño hueco de la ladera.

-¿Ha dicho algo de verdad? Darién me contó que había hablado, pero yo no he oído nada. –Y Serena quería asegurarse de escuchar el sonido de su voz. Continuó paseándose, frotándose los brazos para librarse de los estremecimientos que le producía el aire nocturno. -¿Estás segura de que ha dicho algo?

-Bastante segura, sí –contestó Rei.

Serena miró fijamente al cielo. Podía oír el sonido del mar a lo lejos. El viento susurrando a través de los árboles. El sonido de las palas contra las piedras. Incluso el jadeo de los hombres mientras trabajaban. Pero no podía oír la voz de Zafiro. Escuchó atentamente. Rezó. No oyó ni siquiera un murmullo.

-Seguro que está bien –dijo Rei, tratando de parecer tranquila. Daba golpes con el pie, haciendo que Serena se fijara en el suelo lleno de barro, lleno de agujas del pino y vegetación. Algunos árboles caídos se entrecruzaban sobre el suelo, secuelas de alguna violenta tormenta. La mayoría parecía llevar allí bastante tiempo, pero los dos más pequeños estaban bastante frescos.

No pudo evitar la terrible sospecha que se introdujo en su mente. Otro accidente. ¿Lo habrían preparado? Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a examinar la tierra, la posición de los troncos, buscando las pistas, buscando algo que pudiera dar una respuesta a lo que había pasado. No descubrió nada, nada que hiciese que Darién la creyese cuando le decía que algo no andaba bien. Quizá era una paranoica, no estaba segura, pero lo único que la importaba era mantener a salvo a los niños.

-No podría soportar que algo malo le ocurriera –susurró Serena sin dirigirse a nadie en particular –Tenía que decirlo. Estaba destrozada. Tenía la cara pálida y le dolía tanto el estómago que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no vomitar delante de todos. –No debí permitirle que saliera. Debería haber ido con él.

-Serena, no podías saber que iba a pasar una cosa así –dijo Rei con firmeza. –Ellos conseguirán sacarle de ahí. –abrazó torpemente a Hotaru cuando la niña dejó escapar un gemido sordo. –Nadie habría podido impedirlo. A veces, después de una tormenta, la tierra se vuelve blanda y el terreno se viene abajo. Ambas habríais salido heridas si hubieseis estado con él.

Serena se inclinó, asomándose para ver a los hombres mientras quitaban frenéticamente de en medio la suciedad y piedras para dejar libre a Zafiro. Podía verle las piernas y parte de un zapato.

-¿Darién? –su voz sonó insegura. Zafiro no se movía. -¿Por qué está tan quieto? –Apenas podía respirar, sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire.

-No te vayas a poner sentimental... -la voz incorpórea de Zafiro flotó hasta ella. Sonaba muy baja y algo aguda, pero denotaba su arrogante humor de costumbre. –Después te enfadarás conmigo porque todos te habrán visto llorando como una magdalena.

Serena intentó mantenerse de pie, con el cuerpo estremecido por el alivio, despacio. Sentía las piernas como de goma, y por un momento tuvo miedo de desmayarse. Rei le inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y la sostuvo allí hasta que la tierra dejó de moverse como loca. Nicolás subió y se situó al otro lado, sosteniéndola por el brazo cuando vaciló. Serena se tapó la boca para evitar los sollozos cuando se enderezó. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, en sus pestañas. Su mirada encontró la de Darién, y en ella pudo ver una completa comprensión. Por un momento no hubo nadie más, sólo ellos dos y el alivio que sólo un padre podía sentir después de una experiencia tan aterradora como esa.

Hotaru la abrazó, con el alivio dibujado en los ojos. Serena casi no se dio cuenta. No recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan vulnerable pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa a Rei y Nicolás.

-Gracias por evitar que me caiga de cara al suelo.

Rei se encogió de hombros con su habitual indiferencia.

-No puedo permitir que te pase nada. Tendría que encargarme de los mocosos. –le guiñó un ojo a Hotaru mientras se abrazaba a su marido. Parecía encajar allí perfectamente, como si fuese el lugar donde debería estar.

Hotaru le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

-Al final llegaremos a gustarte...

-No creo –contestó firmemente Serena –os llevan años de ventaja. Creo que tenías razón, Rei... ni mocosos ni animales. –tenía los ojos clavados en Zafiro cuando le sacaron muy lentamente. Él estiraba las piernas con cuidado. Podía oírle hablar con Darién. Su voz todavía sonaba nerviosa, pero se mantenía erguido, riéndose suavemente de algo que le dijo su padre.

-Rei, ¿te importaría llevar a Hotaru de vuelta a casa? Ya está muy oscuro. Necesita un baño caliente, y cuando yo llegue prepararé chocolate calentito para todos. Está llena de barro, empapada y muy nerviosa, tanto si lo reconoce como si no.

-Igual que tú –señaló Rei con inesperada delicadeza.

-Estaré bien –prometió Serena. Apretó la mano de Hotaru. -Gracias por traer tan rápidamente a todos, cariño, te has portado de maravilla.

-Nosotros la llevaremos a casa sana y salva –aseguró Nicolás a Serena, y con un brazo alrededor de Rei y otro alrededor de Hotaru, empezó a andar hacia la casa.

Serena tenía que tocar a Zafiro para asegurarse de que no había sufrido ningún daño. Bajó hasta donde se encontraban y se arrodilló junto a Darién y Zafiro. Darién examinaba cada centímetro del niño, comprobando si tenía algún hueso roto, alguna herida o incluso algún cardenal. Sus manos se movían con increíble suavidad, intentando no causar ningún dolor a su hijo.

Zafiro estaba lleno de porquería, pero les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Es una suerte que sea flacucho –bromeó, dándole golpecitos en el hombro a Serena, sabiendo que si la abrazaba ella se echaría a llorar delante de todos y entonces él estaría en un verdadero aprieto.

-Está bien... unos cuantos golpes y moratones, nada más... Mañana tendrá un aspecto lamentable –dijo Darién. Y dirigiéndose a los demás añadió –Gracias por la ayuda. –Se sentó y se pasó la mano por la frente, dejando un rastro de suciedad. Le temblaba la mano. –Acabas de quitarme unos cuantos años de vida, hijo. Y no puedo permitirme ese lujo.

Andrew recogió las palas.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede permitirse ese lujo.

-No creáis que sólo os habéis asustado vosotros... –dijo Zafiro –Sentí como si toda la ladera se derrumbara encima de mí. Durante unos minutos, pensé que me iba a enterrar vivo... Y no es un pensamiento muy agradable, os lo aseguro.

Serena dio un paso atrás para dejarle sitio a Andrew. Darién y Andrew pusieron a Zafiro en pie. El niño se balanceó ligeramente pero se mantuvo erguido, con aquella sonrisa habitual en la cara.

-Sere, de verdad que estoy bien, ¿vale?

Darién observó la expresión destrozada de Sere, su calma cuando rodeó el cuello de Zafiro con sus delgados brazos y le abrazó protectoramente, como si no fuera a separarse de él jamás. No había timidez alguna en la manera en que el niño se abrazó a ella y enterró la cara en su hombro. Se comportaban con naturalidad, se querían. Darién sentía una quemazón en el pecho y detrás de los ojos mientras los miraba. Sintió que un enorme alivio le recorría, dejándole casi desarmado. Estaban quitándole todas las defensas que le mantenían aislado, dejando el corazón expuesto, totalmente vulnerable.

Una parte de él quería atacarles, como un animal herido, por haberle puesto en semejante situación. Otra parte quería abrazarlos, unirles firmemente a él, mantenerles a salvo. A salvo. Esas palabras resplandecían amargamente en su cabeza. Y pudo sentir esa amargura en la boca. Durante un instante, los miró fijamente, con el corazón latiendo deprisa, bombeando adrenalina. Sus ojos azules resplandecían con esa violencia que siempre parecía estar a punto de escapar a su control.

Antes de que Darién pudiera dejar de mirarles, Serena alzó la cabeza y su mirada encontró la de él. En ese momento, se perdió en la alegría en su cara. Su sonrisa era radiante, como un estallido de sol. Ella le tendió la mano. Una invitación a un lugar al que él no podía ir. Miró fijamente su mano. Delicada. Pequeña. Un puente hacia la vida de nuevo.

No se movió. Darién se juró más tarde que no se había movido, pero allí estaba él, tomando aquella mano en la suya. Tenía los guantes sucios, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta cuando apretó los dedos alrededor de los suyos. Al tocarla, se sintió atrapado en un hechizo, en una red de encantamientos, perdió todo contacto con la realidad... y con la sensatez. Se sintió arrastrado por la suave invitación de su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza de Sere contra su pecho. Su pelo sedoso le hacía cosquillas en la mandíbula.

Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, sus manos rodearon la vulnerable garganta de Sere, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos celestes estaban muy abiertos, expectantes, enturbiados por las sensaciones. Darién maldijo en voz baja, dándose por vencido mientras inclinaba su oscura cabeza sobre la de ella. Tenía una boca perfecta, suave como el terciopelo, dócil, cálida, húmeda y llena de ternura. Llena de amor. Las brasas que guardaba en su interior cobraron vida, incendiando su cuerpo, instándole a saciar su hambre de ella, a devorarla, a dejarse arrastrar por su adictivo sabor, por aquella promesa de pasión, de risa, de vida en sí misma.

Ella había encontrado la manera de derribar cada una de sus defensas. Se había colado en su corazón, en su alma, y ahora se sentía incapaz de respirar siquiera sin ella. La soledad que le había consumido durante tanto tiempo, lo mismo que la devastadora frialdad de su existencia, se desvanecían cuando ella estaba cerca. La necesidad sacudía su cuerpo, dura y urgente, una exigencia que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control. La fuerza del sentimiento que les unía le alarmó. Su cuerpo se estremeció, la boca se hizo más exigente mientras su lengua probaba y empujaba en una especie de réplica del ritual de apareamiento que tan desesperadamente necesitaba llevar a cabo.

Zafiro se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, devolviendo a Darién a la realidad. Asustado, inclinó la cabeza y parpadeó con fuerza, recuperando lentamente el control de su propio cuerpo.

Zafiro le sonreía abiertamente.

-No me mires así, papá... ya es bastante embarazoso para mí ver esta faceta tuya tan... zalamera con las mujeres.

-Zalamera no es la palabra justa. –añadió Diamante irónicamente de forma casi inaudible.

Pero Darién le escuchó y se volvió para dirigirle una penetrante mirada. Los demás salieron disparados en distintas direcciones, alejándose de él.

-Madre mía... –dijo Rubeus silbando por lo bajo -¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

-Me gustaría ver la repetición de la jugada –dijo Andrew dando un ligero codazo a Darién. –Creo que he visto saltar chispas por aquí.

Serena escondió la cara totalmente ruborizada en el hombro de Darién.

-Largáos todos de aquí.

-Ni se nos pasa por la cabeza, pequeña... no podemos dejarte a solas con nuestro querido líder. –bromeó Rubeus –Queremos que el chavalito siga sufriendo su famosa melancolía... ¿No sabes que es eso lo que le hace componer las mejores canciones?

-La frustración es buena para eso también –añadió Andrew.

Serena se enderezó para enmarcar la cara de Darién con sus manos.

-No creo que importe mucho cómo se encuentre –objetó ella –Siempre consigue crear una música maravillosa.

Darién tomó su mano y le volvió la palma hacia arriba, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué diablos te has hecho en la mano? Está sangrando.

Su voz tenía un tono tan acusador que Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estaba buscando a tientas las palas y me corté con algo afilado. –ahora que él lo había mencionado, la herida empezó a dolerle.

-Hay que lavarte eso. No quiero que pilles una infección. –Darién señaló el camino, reteniendo la mano de Serena. -¿Crees que estás listo para volver a casa, Zafiro?

Zafiro asintió, ocultando su sonirsa al volverse hacia el camino, siguiendo de cerca a Andrew. Diamante y Rubeus recogieron las luces. Darién levantó la mano de Serena para inspeccionarla más detenidamente.

-No me gusta el aspecto que tiene esto, cariño, tienes que limpiártela en cuanto lleguemos a casa. –luchaba por controlar la respiración, por permanecer sereno. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Se pasó una mano por el pelo, respirando hondo, sintiéndose como si hubiese corrido unos cuantos kilómetros. Los sentimientos se amontonaban en su interior, tan abrumadores que no podía dejarlos salir.

Serena no pudo evitar que un pequeño estremecimiento de alegría la atravesara. Darién parecía tan preocupado por un corte sin importancia... Caminaron uno junto al otro, agarrados de la mano. Sobre sus cabezas, las estrellas intentaban valientemente iluminar su camino, a pesar de las nubes grises que se movían como delgados velos, cubriendo las delicadas luces.

Darién acortó deliberadamente su paso para permitir que los demás se adelantaran.

-Lo siento, Sere. No debería haberte besado delante de los demás.

-¿Porque van a tomarnos el pelo? Ya lo hacían antes de eso. –señaló ella. Levantó la barbilla, desafiándole claramente a negar lo que había entre ellos.

Él suspiró.

-Porque quería arrancarte la ropa y tomarte allí mismo, por eso. Y creo que la banda se dio cuenta perfectamente. No eres ninguna de esas fans atolondradas, y no quiero que ellos te vean de esa manera. Siempre piensas lo mejor de los demás, pero ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que, al verme besarte así, ellos podrían considerarte una cualquiera?

Serena se encogió de hombros, mientras fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía. Una ola de calor se había extendido por su cuerpo cuando él pronunció esas palabras. Saber que había hecho perder el control a Darién la dejaba sin aliento. Intentó que su voz sonara serena al decir:

-Dudo mucho que me desmayara si alguno de ellos intentase seducirme. Imagino que te resultará extraño, Darién, pero muchos hombres me encuentran atractiva, y algunos, incluso, me han invitado a salir. Lo creas o no, no eres el único hombre que me ha besado. –pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de él se endurecía con una súbita tensión.

Había un peligro latente en la profundidad de sus ojos azules cuando habló.

-Sinceramente, no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para que hables conmigo sobre otros hombres, Sere. –le dijo ásperamente, con aquella voz ronca que declaraba más cosas que las palabras mismas. Él se detuvo de repente, arrastrándola hasta lo profundo del bosque. -¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo que me estás haciendo?¿La más mínima idea? ¿Alguna idea en absoluto? –le colocó la mano sana entre sus piernas y frotó su palma a lo largo de la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros, donde el tejido se tensó. Podía sentirle grande, duro y caliente a través de la tela. –Hace muchísimo tiempo que no estoy con ninguna mujer, cariño... y si insistes en seguir jugando, vas a conseguir mucho más de lo que estás buscando. No soy ningún adolescente que se conforme con un rápido toqueteo. Sigue mirándome como hasta ahora y lo consideraré una invitación.

Por un momento, Serena pensó en abofetear aquella hermosa cara, indignada porque la hubiese comparado con una adolescente. Porque hubiese intentado asustarla o por haber pensando que la asustaría, que alguna vez sería capaz de asustarla. Si había un hombre en la Tierra a quien ella le confiaría su vida ése era Darién Chiba. Le costó un momento darse cuenta de que él había usado su mano ilesa para su pequeña demostración, y que todavía acunaba la mano herida contra su pecho. Cuidadosamente. Tiernamente. Frotaba con la yema del pulgar el borde de su mano y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Pero ella sí.

Deliberadamente provocativa, frotó el tejido tenso del frente de sus vaqueros.

-No te queda muy bien el papel del lobo malo, Darién, pero si es algún tipo de fantasía que tienes, no tengo ningún problema en que la llevemos a cabo. –Su tono era seductor, una invitación. Su mano se movía sobre él, acariciándole una y otra vez, haciéndole crecer entre sus dedos, endureciéndole aún más.

Sus ojos relampaguearon al mirarla, como dos joyas ardientes.

-No puedes ni imaginarte cuáles son mis fantasías, Sere.

-Estás en el siglo equivocado, Darién. –deslizó la lengua provocativamente a lo largo de su exuberante labio inferior y... maldita sea, estaba riéndose de él. –No me importaría bajar la cremallera de tus pantalones y envolver mi mano a tu alrededor, sentirte, observar cómo te pones aún más duro. Y he pensado que no me voy a poner sujetador, así la próxima vez que me beses y desciendas por mi garganta, sentirás que mi cuerpo está listo para ti. Pensar en tu boca sobre mis...

-Por el amor de Dios... –desesperado, inclinó la cabeza para acallarla de la única manera que se le ocurría. Se apoderó de su boca y al instante estaba perdido en el beso, reaccionando como si estuviese hambriento. Ella era demasiado atractiva, demasiado caliente, demasiado todo. Magia. Serena era pura magia. La tomó por los hombros y la apartó de él, antes de perder el control por completo.

Ella le sonrió.

-¿Vas a besarme alguna vez si maldecir primero?

-¿Vas a tener un poco se sensatez alguna vez? –contestó él.

-No la necesito –señaló Serena –Tú me tratas con mucho cuidado.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Serena se pasó un buen rato en la ducha, permitiendo que el agua caliente empapara su piel. Darién. Él ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, impidiendo que su mente diera vueltas sobre lo que podría haberle ocurrido a Zafiro. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan poderosa. Siempre había habido algo entre ellos. Siempre. Habían sido los mejores amigos cuando ni siquiera tenía sentido que lo fueran. Siempre le había encontrado atractivo, pero nunca había pensado que la atracción sexual entre ellos sería algún día tan explosiva. Se estremeció al sentir la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos mientras se secaba con una gruesa toalla. El suave tejido acariciaba su piel sensible, intensificando su deseo sexual. No se reconocía a sí misma cuando estaba con él. Su mirada azul la abrasaba y la hacía sentirse como una experimentada seductora. Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras se ponía con cuidado los pantalones. Quería lucir su mejor aspecto cuando se encontrara con él.

Cuando volvió a bajar, todos se encontraban ya en la cocina. Darién estaba muy guapo con unos vaqueros negros limpios y un suéter de manga larga. Le molestó que todavía creyese necesario usar los guantes delante de su familia y amigos, delante de ella. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo, cayéndole en rebeldes ondas sobre los hombros. Como siempre, estaba descalzo, y por alguna extraña razón, aquello hizo que se ruborizara. Lo encontraba increíblemente sexy e íntimo. Él se volvió en el preciso momento en el que Sere llegaba a la puerta, como si tuviese un radar interno que le indicara dónde se encontraba ella en cada momento.

Darién casi soltó un gemido al verla. Sabía que ella estaría ahí ¿cómo podía percibirla cada vez que se encontraba cerca? Estaba tan hermosa que le dejaba sin aliento. Sus vaqueros se ajustaban a las caderas, mostrando demasiada piel por encima para su gusto. Su camiseta era un par de centímetros demasiado corta, y el tejido moldeaba sus pechos llenos amorosamente, de la misma manera que él deseaba hacer con sus manos. El pelo rubio tenía el color del dorado, todavía mojado y recogido atrás, dejando ver su cara y su esbelto cuello. Darién parpadeó, intentando asegurarse de que veía bien. Más le valía haberse puesto el sujetador debajo de aquella casi inexistente camiseta. Cuando se movió, él creyó ver el oscuro contorno de sus pezones... pero no estaba seguro.

El mero hecho de mirarla le había puesto tan duro que no quiso arriesgarse a dar ni un paso.

-¿Hiciste algo con ese corte? –su voz sonó tan áspera que incluso él hizo una mueca de dolor ante su tono.

Rubeus cogió su muñeca cuando pasó a su lado y colocó la palma hacia arriba para inspeccionarla, deteniéndola antes de que llegara hasta Darién.

-Todavía sangra un poco, muchacha. –observó –Necesita que le pongan una venda, Darién. –agregó servicialmente, tirando de ella hasta que Serena le siguió alrededor de la mesa.

Darién apretaba los dientes mientras les miraba. Rubeus era tan grande como un oso, y Serena parecía pequeña y delicada al lado de él. Frunció el ceño cuando puso la mano en la cintura de ella y la sentó en la encimera, situándose entre sus piernas mientras se inclinaba para examinar la palma de la mano. La frente casi le rozaba los pechos. Rubeus dijo algo que hizo reír a Serena.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –estalló Darién mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban. Arrancó de un tirón la venda de la mano de Rubeus –No se necesita ser un maldito científico para vendar una mano. –apenas consiguió controlarse para evitar mandar a Rubeus a la otra punta de la habitación de un empujón. Los muslos de Sere estaban abiertos y estaba condenadamente atractiva sentada allí, con sus enormes ojos reprendiéndole silenciosamente. –Quítate de ahí –dijo él con rudeza.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Rubeus levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se apartó de la encimera.

-Se comporta como un oso con dolor de muelas... –le dijo confidencialmente a Zafiro en un audible susurro.

-Ya lo he notado –contestó Zafiro con el mismo cuchicheo exagerado.

Darién no les hizo caso. Se deslizó en el hueco que había dejado Rubeus, separando con los codos los muslos de Serena lo suficiente como para captar esa esencia fresca y personal que le enardecía los sentidos. La calidez de su cuerpo le tentaba. Y, maldita sea, no se había puesto sujetador... ahora estaba seguro. Se inclinó hacia su palma, examinando la herida.

La sonrisa se esfumó de la boca de Serena. Casi encogió el brazo. Su aliento la quemaba en mitad de la palma, enviando ramalazos de excitación que ascendían por el brazo. Darién estaba instalado firmemente entre sus piernas. El más mínimo movimiento causaba una fricción entre sus muslos y la hacía sentir como si un manto de fuego se extendiese por el centro de su ser. Su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente cuando él se acercó más, rozando sus pechos con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio para impedir que el gemido escapara de su boca. Sentía sus pechos hinchados y doloridos, tan sensibles que apenas podrían resistir el más ligero roce. Él se movió de nuevo, deslizando su frente sobre la camiseta mientras examinaba la mano. Justo sobre su endurecido pezón. Ardientes llamaradas atravesaron sus pechos, y su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo, caliente y vibrante, suplicando alivio. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era girar un poco la cabeza e introducir su dolorido botón de carne en aquella boca caliente y húmeda... Sere apenas podía respirar.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella y ambos contuvieron la respiración.

-Bueno, ¿va a sobrevivir o qué? –preguntó Andrew rompiendo de repente la tensión sexual entre ellos –Porque si no terminas pronto con eso, los demás estaremos aquí esperando toda la noche.

-Hasta el día del juic... –comenzó Zafiro.

-No digas ni una palabra más, jovencito –le cortó Serena.

Mantuvo los ojos apartados de Darién; era lo mejor que podía hacer. Notó que él colocaba la venda torpemente en su lugar. El roce de sus dedos era como una caricia para su piel, tocándola con los guantes mientras trabajaba. Su cuerpo se endurecía más y más con cada roce. Sere estaba temblando. Darién apretó su mano, llevándose la mano herida al pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

-Creo que con esto bastará, cariño –dijo él suavemente. Puso las manos en su cintura, y sólo los guantes impedían el contacto directo con la piel cuando la depositó en el suelo. –No te duele, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias, Darién, has sido muy amable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar esa maldita cosa en curarse? –quiso saber Diamante. –Necesitamos que ella toque. Ni siquiera estamos cerca de acabar.

-Dejé preparadas varias pistas de guitarra antes de que os levantarais –dijo Serena –Quería probar algunas cosas, así que por lo menos tenéis algo con lo que trabajar. Se movió cautelosamente alrededor del cuerpo de Darién, poniendo mucho cuidado en no rozarle siquiera. Alborotó el cabello de Zafiro, sintiendo la necesidad de tocarle, pero sin querer herir su orgullo juvenil montando demasiado jaleo ahora que él estaba a salvo.

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Nicolás con curiosidad y una sutil indirecta en su tono –Pensé que añadir el saxo era el toque perfecto. El sonido de fondo de la orquesta quedaba sensacional. Tienes grandes ideas, Sere.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-Quería grabar unos sonidos de guitarra diferentes. Seguí la progresión que empezamos ayer pero la he realzado un poco con algunos embellecimientos melódicos. Quería conseguir un sonido más agudo que armonizara con la letra, así que usé los Les Andrew para el ritmo. Aún me gustaría añadir algunas mezclas más. Tienes que escucharlo y decirme qué te parece, Nicolás. Pensé que podríamos usar el Strut como ritmo principal. La mezcla de diferentes sonidos podría enriquecer bastante la pieza.

-O cargarla demasiado –objetó Diamante –Darién tiene mucha voz, no podremos alcanzarla cuando llegue al tono más alto.

-Pero ahí está su encanto, Diamante –dijo Serena –Todavía estamos metiendo los sonidos básicos. Muy fácil. Las mezclas nos permiten hacer eso.

Rei se cayó dramáticamente sobre la mesa.

-Por una noche al menos me gustaría hablar sobre algo que no fuese la música.

-A mí me parecía que estaban hablando en un idioma extranjero. –dijo Hotaru y colocó la silla al lado de su tía –Muy aburrido.

Serena se rió de ella.

-Lo que necesitas es el chocolate caliente que te prometí. Te lo prepararé. ¿Tú quieres, Zafiro? ¿Alguien más?

-No deberías ser tan descuidada, Sere –la reprendió Diamante –No tenemos mucho tiempo para lograr sacar esto adelante. No puedes permitirte el lujo de herirte las manos.

Ella dejó de sacar las tazas del armario.

-Sinceramente, Diamante, no recordaba que fueras tan imbécil. ¿Siempre has sido así o has adquirido esa cualidad recientemente?

Si volvía a lanzarle una indirecta a Darién, mucho se temía que le tiraría las tazas a la cabeza. No miró a Darién cuando cogió la leche y el chocolate de la nevera. Tenía profundas heridas, y Diamante parecía querer echar sal sobre ellas. Serena colocó todo muy cuidadosamente sobre la encimera y sonrió dulcemente a Diamante, esperando su respuesta.

Zafiro y Hotaru intercambiaron una mirada larga y divertida. Habían escuchado ese tono a Serena muchas veces antes, y no presagiaba nada bueno para Diamante. Hotaru dio un leve codazo a Rei para incluirla, y se vio premiada por una pequeña sonrisa afectuosa y una ceja levantada.

-No lo dije por él, Sere. Todo el mundo está demasiado sensible con ese tema –contestó Diamante a la defensiva.

-Generalmente todos hacemos la vista gorda, pero esta vez no... Deberías vigilar tus modales, Diamante. Hay algunas cosas que son aceptables y otras que no lo son. –sin girar la cabeza, ella aumentó el tono de voz –Te convendría dejar de imitarme, Zafiro...

Los gemelos intercambiaron otra mueca rápida. Zafiro había estado diciendo con los labios las palabras de Sere, se las sabía de memoria, después de haberlas oído tantas veces.

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo descaradamente.

-Darién, ¿quieres que te prepare una taza de chocolate? –ofreció Serena.

Darién sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, estremeciéndose sólo de pensarlo.

-Ni siquiera soporto mirarlo. Ya tomé bastante en la Unidad de Quemados.

-¿Y por qué lo guardas entonces? –preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-Para Andrew, claro –Darién dedicó una juvenil sonrisa a su amigo –Sobrevive prácticamente a base de eso. Creo que es un vicio.

Serena le tendió una taza.

-¿Lo quieres tú entonces, Andrew?

-No, por esta noche ya he tenido bastantes excitantes. Podré aguantar. –alborotó el pelo de Hotaru –Creo que podremos compartirlo hasta Navidad, en esa época espero poder reemplazarlo por los certificados de regalo y los bonos de Hershey.

-Yo escribo genial lo de I.O.U.'s –anunció Hotaru –Pregúntaselo a Zafiro.

-Y serás viejo antes de cobrarlos –advirtió Zafiro a Andrew. –Pero su letra es bonita.

-Entonces arreglado, porque tengo una letra malísima. Necesito ser famoso para practicar firmando autógrafos.

Hotaru tomó un sorbo del chocolate.

-¿Por qué te dieron tanto chocolate en la Unidad de Quemados, papá?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

Rei pasó despreocupadamente su brazo alrededor de Hotaru.

-Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Querían que sobrevivieras a base de chocolate?

-En realidad, sí –Darién miró a Andrew a través del cuarto, con una expresión vulnerable y casi desamparada en su bello rostro. Era tan extraño verle así, acostumbrada a su habitual presencia imponente, que a Serena se le partía el corazón.

Fue Andrew quien contestó en realidad.

-Los pacientes con quemaduras necesitan calorías, Hotaru, montones y montones de calorías. Cuando tu padre estuvo enfermo, le daban bebidas a base de chocolate. Tú pensarás que estarían muy buenos, pero aquellas mezclas sabían fatal, y le obligaron a beberlas en todo momento.

-¿Hicieron que odiaras el chocolate? –Hotaru estaba indignada –Eso es terrible.

Darién sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo que fue un precio pequeño por sobrevivir.

-El chocolate es mi "bebida de consuelo" –admitió Hotaru –¿Cuál es la tuya entonces?

-Realmente, nunca me he puesto a pensarlo... –dijo él. Sus ojos azules se posaron en Serena. No había habido consuelo en su vida desde que perdió su familia, su música, todo lo que significaba algo para él. Hasta a Serena. Se sentía en paz cuando estaba con ella. A pesar de las arrolladoras emociones, la química explosiva, a pesar de todo, cuando ella estaba cerca de él, se sentía bien. Pero no podía decírselo a su hija de trece años. ¿Si él mismo no lo entendía, cómo podrían hacerlo los demás?

-Me ha gustado esa forma de llamarlo, Hotaru –dijo Andrew –El chocolate también es mi "bebida de consuelo".

-Para mí lo es el café solo, tan cargado como sea posible –intervino Rei. –Y para Nicolás el Martini –le dirigió una sonrisa –Dice que le conduzco a la bebida.

-Tú llevas a la bebida a todos los que te rodean –señaló Rubeus.

-Tú ya te bebías las cervezas de seis en seis antes de que yo apareciese en escena. –dijo Rei, mostrándose aburrida –Carga con tus propios pecados.

-Fuimos juntos a la guardería... –les recordó Rubeus a todos.

-No tenías remedio aún entonces.

-Basta ya –rogó Diamante.

Serena pensó que era el momento perfecto para cambiar de tema.

-A propósito, ¿quién tiene una capa larga y oscura con capucha? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. –Es bastante tétrica.

-Yo tengo una –dijo Darién. –La usaba hace años, cuando subíamos al escenario. Ya ni me acordaba casi. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me pareció haberla visto un par de veces –dijo Serena, mirando fijamente a Hotaru mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su taza de chocolate –Era tan rara que me apetecía examinarla más de cerca.

-Tiene que estar en alguna parte –dijo Darién –La buscaré por ahí.

Algo frío pareció invadir la habitación cuando hizo la pregunta. Serena se estremeció. Una vez más, una terrible sospecha invadió su mente. ¿Alguien había atraído deliberadamente a Zafiro exactamente a ese lugar? No era posible. Nadie podría predecir un derrumbamiento con la suficiente precisión como para poner una trampa. Realmente estaba volviéndose una paranoica. Darién no podía ser el que llevaba la capa cuando los escombros habían enterrado Zafiro porque estaba con ella. Echó una vistazo clandestino a la habitación, comprendiendo que realmente sabía muy poco de los otros miembros de la banda.

-¡Recuerdo esa capa! –Rei se sentó muy recta en la silla, esbozando una amplia sonrisa -¿Te acuerdas, Nicolás? A Neherenia le encantaba. Siempre estaba poniéndosela y simulando ser un vampiro. Darién, te la pedimos prestada para aquella fiesta de Halloween en Hollywood. Nicolás se la puso, ¿te acuerdas ahora, cielo? -Ella miró a su marido, dándole golpecitos en las manos mientras él masajeaba sus hombros suavemente.

-La recuerdo –dijo Andrew –Estaba guardada en tu armario, Darién, por lo menos lo estaba hace un mes. La vi al colgar tus camisas cuando las trajeron de la lavandería. Neherenia pensaba que era una capa de vampiro, y tú que era de mago.

-Yo pensaba en las mujeres –dijo Rubeus. –¿Tenéis ideas de cuántas mujeres querían verme con esa capa y nada más? –resopló.

-Uf –Hotaru arrugó la nariz. –Eso es una asquerosidad...

-Eso es más que una asquerosidad, Rubeus –protestó Rei –Nunca podré sacarme esa imagen de la mente... –se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Pues antes te encantaba –soltó Rubeus de inmediato –Tú también me lo pediste.

-Estáis dando demasiada información... –avisó Serena.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hice, idiota! -Rei parecía ultrajada. –Puedo ser muchas cosas, Rubeus, pero tengo algo de gusto. Verte hacer el imbécil desnudo bajo una capa de vampiro no es la idea que yo tengo de un hombre atractivo.

-Me caes muy bien, Rubeus –añadió Nicolás –Ya lo sabes. Pero te haré tragar todos los dientes sino tienes más cuidado a la hora de dirigirte a mi esposa.

-¡Guau! Eso ha sido genial –dijo Hotaru, mirándole con sus brillantes ojos azules –Parece que es un buen tipo después de todo, Rei.

Rei dirigió a la niña una sonrisa radiante, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

-¿A que sí?

Darién se inclinó hacia Serena, atrapándola entre su gran cuerpo y el mostrador.

-Esa capa podría tener posibilidades –susurró perversamente contra su cuello desnudo. Sus dientes rozaron el lugar donde latía el pulso, como si fuese a morder la piel expuesta.

-No sabiendo lo que Rubeus hacía con ella –le respondió ella en voz baja. Empujó hacia atrás, frotando el trasero contra él. Con el mostrador ocultando sus cuerpos del resto de los presentes, nadie podría verla tentarlo descaradamente. Ella ardía por él, sentía su cuerpo pesado y necesitado. Quería darse la vuelta y acurrucarse entre sus brazos, que él la abrazase, lanzarse al suelo con él... bajo él. Quería ver sus penetrantes ojos azules ardiendo sólo por ella.

Darién saboreó la sensación de aquel pequeño y redondo trasero apretado firmemente contra él. Se estaba acostumbrando a andar por ahí en un estado de constante excitación. Por lo menos, de esa manera se sentía vivo. Ella tenía una piel tan suave... y olía tan bien... que no podía pensar en nada más cuando estaba cerca. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de evitar pensar en el dulce cuerpo que tenía junto al suyo.

-¿Vais a contarnos algo sobre los árboles de Navidad que encontrasteis? –Darién quería encontrar una manera de empezar a intimar con los niños. Siempre parecían fuera de su alcance. Rodeó a Serena para quitarle la taza de chocolate de la mano. El olor le estaba poniendo ligeramente enfermo y además no le permitía distinguir la delicada esencia de ella. Pensar en la posibilidad de tener un futuro... sin recordar la agonía que había vivido... Serena le daba esa esperanza. Sus brazos la encerraron, aplastando la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Serena era el puente entre Darién y los niños. Era el puente que le llevaría de una mera supervivencia a una vida plena.

-Encontramos dos que podrían servir –dijo Zafiro –Pero ninguno era perfecto.

-¿Un árbol de Navidad tiene que ser perfecto? –preguntó Diamante.

-Perfecto para nosotros –contestó Zafiro antes de que Serena pudiese tomar aliento para escupir fuego –Sabemos muy bien lo que buscamos, ¿no es cierto, Hotaru?

-Bien, la próxima vez deberíais ser un poco más cuidadosos y no apartaros de los caminos –dijo Darién, usando su voz más autoritaria.

-No va a haber ninguna próxima vez –murmuró Serena, llevándole la contraria –Mi corazón no podría resistirlo.

A Zafiro no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Sabía que te ibas a poner así, Sere. Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Siempre te pones como loca, incluso cuando nos caemos de la bicicleta.

-Ten más cuidado con lo que dices –la boca de Darién adoptó un rictus amenazador –Creo que tanto Serena como el resto de nosotros tenemos derecho a sentirnos protectores. Estabas completamente enterrado, Zafiro... Ni siquiera sabíamos si estabas vivo o muerto, si podías respirar o te habías desintegrado en un millón de pedazos. –apretó los brazos alrededor de Serena, abrazándola fuerte, sintiendo el temblor que estremecía su cuerpo. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza para demostrarle su apoyo. –Tiene todos los motivos para estar nerviosa. Pero no os preocupéis, conseguiremos un árbol de Navidad.

Serena quiso protestar. No quería que Zafiro saliera a ninguna parte, pero Darién era su padre. No tendría ningún sentido contradecirle, pero no permitiría que los gemelos fueran a ningún sitio solos, fuera su padre o no.

Darién percibió su reacción inmediata, la tensión en su cuerpo, pero ella permaneció callada. Le dio un rápido beso en la tentadora nuca expuesta.

-Buena chica –su piel era tan suave que él quiso frotar la cara contra ella. Le escocían las palmas de las ganas de sostener el peso de sus suaves pechos. Se le estaba nublando la mente con esas fantasías eróticas, justo allí en la cocina, con todos los demás alrededor.

-Lo siento, Sere –masculló Zafiro. -Vi un círculo. Uno con dos anillos, uno dentro del otro, como el que dijiste que servía para invocar a los espíritus o algo así. Estaba sobre una piedra plana. Brillaba mucho. Salí del sendero para echarle un vistazo.

Hubo un súbito silencio en la habitación. Sólo podía oírse el viento afuera, un aullido fúnebre que atravesaba los árboles. Serena notó un escalofrío descendiéndole por la espalda. Pudo percibir la respuesta en Darién. Su cuerpo cubría casi completamente el de ella mientras se apoyaban en el mostrador, así que era imposible no darse cuenta de la súbita tensión que se apoderó de él. Realmente se estremeció al oír aquello.

-¿Estás seguro de que viste un círculo doble, Zafiro? –La cara de Darién era una máscara inexpresiva, pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo.

-Sí, señor. –contestó Zafiro –Se distinguía perfectamente. No conseguí llegar lo bastante cerca como para ver de qué estaba hecho antes de que todo se derrumbara sobre mi cabeza. No estaba tallado o dibujado sobre la piedra. Estaba hecho de algún material colocado sobre ella. Eso es todo lo que pude ver antes de tropezarme con un tronco y de que todo aquello cayese sobre mí. Pude colocarme en un pequeño hueco de la pared para no acabar aplastado. Me tapé la boca y la nariz hasta que todo estuvo en calma y pude respirar un poco, esperando que vinieseis a rescatarme. Sabía que Hotaru iría a buscaros a toda prisa.

Darién continuó mirando a su hijo.

-¿Rubeus, has vuelto a hacer toda esa porquería en mi casa? ¿Cómo te has atrevido después de todo lo que pasó?

Nadie movió. Nadie habló. Nadie miraba al baterísta. Rubeus suspiró suavemente.

-Darién, yo tengo mi propia fe... y sí, la practico dondequiera que estoy.

Darién volvió la cabeza despacio para fijar en Rubeus su intensa mirada.

-¿Estás practicando esa basura aquí? ¿En mi casa? –Se enderezó lentamente y hubo algo muy peligroso, totalmente letal, en la postura de su cuerpo cuando alcanzó toda su estatura.

Darién era vagamente consciente de que Serena intentaba frenarle colocando suavemente una mano en su brazo, pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. La ira que parecía bullir siempre dentro de él le recorrió como una tremenda ola. Los recuerdos, terribles y oscuros, resurgieron para devorarle. Los gritos. Los cánticos. El olor del incienso mezclado con el olor rancio del sexo. La cara aterrorizada de Serena. Su cuerpo desnudo pintado con aquellos símbolos repugnantes. La mano de un hombre violando sus inocentes curvas mientras otros se apiñaban a su alrededor, jadeando obscenamente. Observando. Acariciándose y masturbándose para llevar sus propios cuerpos a una excitación febril mientras alentaban a su líder para que siguiera adelante.

La bilis subió a su garganta, amenazando con ahogarle. Darién reprimió el impulso de enroscar las manos alrededor de la garganta de Rubeus y apretar. En cambio, permaneció totalmente inmóvil, apretando las manos hasta formar puños.

-¿Te atreviste a traer de nuevo esa abominación a mi casa, después de todo el daño que hizo? –su tono era suave, pero amenazante... una amenaza implícita que provocaba escalofríos.

-Zafiro y Hotaru subid arriba ahora mismo –Serena se puso de pie también, muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar. –Vamos, inmediatamente. No quiero escuchar réplicas.

Serena raramente usaba ese tono de voz. Los gemelos echaron una mirada a su padre y a Rubeus y obedientemente dejaron el cuarto. Zafiro miró hacia atrás, preocupado por Serena, pero ella no estaba mirándole y no tenía más remedio que ir con Hotaru.

-Te quiero fuera de la isla, Rubeus, y no vuelvas jamás. –Darién pronunció cuidadosamente cada palabra.

-Me iré, Darién -los ojos oscuros de Rubeus traicionaban su creciente furia –Pero vas a escucharme primero. No tengo, ni he tenido nunca, nada que ver con el Ocultismo. No le rindo culto al diablo. Yo nunca introduje a Neherenia en esas cosas, fue otra persona. Lo único que hice fue hablar con ella, para que se alejara de todo eso.

Serena acarició tiernamente el brazo rígido de Darién, de arriba abajo, sintiendo los relieves de su piel, las abultadas cicatrices, recuerdos que aquella espantosa noche de dejó para siempre en su carne.

-Continúa –dijo Darién con tono áspero.

-Mi religión es antigua, sí, pero se basa en la Naturaleza, en los espíritus que viven en la armonía con la tierra. Uso los círculos mágicos, pero no invoco el mal. Eso estaría en contra de todas mis creencias. Hice todo cuanto pude para hacerle comprender a Neherenia la diferencia. A ella le interesaban tanto las cosas destructivas... –Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, y la boca temblaba visiblemente –No eres el único que la amaba, todos nosotros la queríamos. Y todos la perdimos. Me di cuenta de cómo caía en picado, igual que tú. Hice todo lo que pude para detenerla, de verdad, desde el instante en que averigüé que estaba envuelta en todo ese lío Satánico.

Darién enterró los dedos en su cabello.

-Ni siquiera eran Satánicos realmente –dijo suavemente, con un doloroso suspiro.

-Ella se volvió loca cuando empezó a relacionarse con Neflyte Trent –dijo Rubeus. –Hacía caso de todo lo que él decía, como si fuese el evangelio. Te lo juro, Darién, intenté detenerla, pero no pude neutralizar la influencia que tenía sobre ella. –Parecía como si se estuviese viniendo abajo, con el rostro desgarrado por los recuerdos.

Darién sentía que su ira iba desapareciendo. Conocía a Rubeus de toda la vida. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Trent la arrastró a un mundo de drogas y mentiras perversas tan rápido que no creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido frenarlo. Hice que le investigaran. Tenía su propia secta religiosa, quería conseguir dinero, drogas y sexo, emociones fuertes tal vez, pero no había nada por lo que pudiesen encerrarle.

Serena se separó de él, le ardían los pulmones. Necesitaba estar sola. Lejos de todos ellos. Incluso de Darién. Los recuerdos se amontonaban demasiado cerca de la superficie. Ninguno sabía lo que le había pasado a ella y la discusión estaba rozando límites que no quería escuchar.

-Lo siento, Rubeus, supongo que es más fácil echar la culpa a alguien. Pensé que lo había superado... Debí intentar con más firmeza internarla en un hospital.

-No hago rituales en tu casa –dijo Rubeus. –Sé lo que sientes al respecto. Sé que tienes un generador de emergencia en caso de que el principal se estropee porque no puedes permanecer cerca de una vela con la llama encendida. Sé que no quieres ver incienso ni ningún otro recordatorio de los ritos ocultistas que se llevaban a cabo aquí, y no te culpo, así que hago siempre mis prácticas religiosas fuera de la casa. Lo siento, no quise disgustarte, Darién.

-No debí haberte acusado. La próxima vez, líbrate del círculo para que los niños no puedan sentir curiosidad. No me gustaría tener que explicarles nada de eso.

Rubeus parecía desconcertado.

-No hice ningún ritual cerca del sendero, ni siquiera en esa zona. –Su protesta fue un apenas un murmullo.

La mirada y la atención de Darién pasaron a Serena. Ella estaba muy pálida. Le temblaban las manos y las sujetó tras su espalda mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

-Sere. –fue casi un gemido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos y rogándole que la entendiera.

-Me voy arriba, quiero pasar un rato con los gemelos.

Darién le permitió irse, notando cómo su corazón se iba con ella mientras abandonaba el cuarto.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Hotaru apartó las mantas para permitirle a Serena meterse bajo la colcha. Enfundada en su pantalón de algodón y una escueta camiseta y con la melena flotando pesadamente sobre su espalda, estaba totalmente preparada para acostarse. Saltó sobre la cama que Zafiro se había preparado en el suelo y se deslizó junto a Hotaru.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío en la habitación?

-Tu misterioso "abre-ventanas" ha entrado también en el cuarto de Hotaru –dijo Zafiro. –Estaba completamente abierta, con las cortinas empapadas por la lluvia. Y la habitación estaba llena de niebla, Sere. –Deliberadamente, no mencionó nada sobre el círculo mágico que había en el suelo al lado de la cama, dibujado con ceniza de incienso, que él y Hotaru habían hecho desaparecer. Sere nunca les perdería de vista si se enteraba de eso.

Serena suspiró.

-Qué estupidez. Alguien tiene la manía de ir abriendo ventanas... ¿Has mirado en tu cuarto, Zafiro? ¿Había algo fuera de lugar?

-No, pero he instalado una cámara en mi cuarto –dijo con una sonrisa descarada –He pensado que si alguien entraba en mi habitación y toca mis cosas, quiero saber quién es. –hizo un movimiento muy significativo con las cejas.

-¿Y se puede saber de quién sospechas y qué es lo que crees que está buscando? –preguntó Serena.

-Me imaginaba que pillaría a Rei buscando dinero en efectivo –admitió él.

-Rei es buena ahora –objetó Hotaru –Ella no miraría en tus apestosos calcetines viejos para buscar la calderilla que todos sabemos que esconces en ellos.

-Sólo tú sabes eso. –Zafiro la miró enfadado.

-Ahora yo también –señaló Serena con una sonrisilla afectada.

Hotaru arrugó su nariz.

-Él guarda el dinero en el par de calcetines más sucio y más apestoso que tiene.

-Eso es repugnante, Zafiro. Pon tus calcetines sucios en el cesto de la ropa sucia –advirtió Serena –No son ningún tipo de banco de dinero.

-¿Vas a contarnos si papá mató o no a Rubeus? –Zafiro intentó parecer despreocupado, pero había una sutil inquietud en su voz –La curiosidad me está matando.

-Claro que no lo hizo. La religión de Rubeus es una muy antigua, y rinde culto a la Tierra y a los espíritus que están en armonía con ella. No es un adorador del demonio ni un ocultista. -Ella dudó, mirando aquellas dos caras idénticas. –Vuestra madre siguió su ejemplo durante algún tiempo pero durante el último año de su vida, cuando se puso tan enferma, se encontró con un hombre llamado Neflyte Trent. Él era realmente malo. –el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre la puso enferma. Pudo percibir entonces esa frialdad arrastrándose por la habitación. Sobrenatural. Innombrable. Apretó su estómago bajo las mantas, aterrada con la posibilidad de ponerse realmente enferma.

-¿Qué pasa, Sere? –Zafiro se incorporó de un salto.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. En una casa diferente. Ese hombre maligno estaba muerto y nada de lo que había hecho en vida estaba vigente. Era imposible. Todo se había quemado hasta los cimientos, había quedado reducido a un montón de cenizas. Fue sólo su imaginación la que la hizo percibir un ligero aleteo de la cortina debido a una corriente fría... ya que la ventana estaba cerrada. Era sólo su imaginación la que hacía que ella se sintiese observada, vigilada por unos ojos posados en ella. Escuchando. Fue eso lo que la hizo pensar que si hablaba de eso en ese momento, el mal triunfaría fácilmente.

-Vuestro padre se ha dado cuenta de eso. Rubeus le explicó que él se rinde culto fuera de la casa, por respeto a sus sentimientos. No le pregunté nada sobre el círculo que apareció en mi cuarto porque quiero decírselo en privado. Darién es muy protector con todos nosotros. Ellos son buenos amigos y ya han solucionado sus diferencias. –Serena se estremeció de nuevo, mirando atentamente las esquinas ocultas en las sombras. Se sentía intranquila. Los recuerdos estaban a flor de piel. Apretó la colcha con fuerza.

Hotaru se inclinó sobre ella, estudiando su cara. Lanzó una mirada preocupada a su hermano, y entonces puso su mano sobre la de Serena, frotando cariñosamente.

-Cuéntanos el "Cuento de Navidad", Sere. Siempre nos hace sentir bien.

Serena se deslizó más profundamente en la cama, acurrucándose contra la almohada, queriendo esconderse bajo las mantas como un niño asustado.

-No creo que lo recuerde bien.

Zafiro resopló con escepticismo, pero empezó a narrar el cuento familiar.

-Había una vez dos niños muy bonitos. Dos gemelos, un niño y una niña. El chico era inteligente y guapo y todos le querían, sobre todo todas las niñas del barrio, y la chica era una pequeña gamberra, pero todos la toleraban generosamente...

-La verdadera historia al revés –declaró Hotaru indignada.

-La verdadera historia es que ambos eran maravillosos -corrigió Serena, cayendo de lleno en su táctica demasiado obvia. -Los niños eran buenos y amables, y todos les querían mucho. Merecían ser muy felices, pero, ¡ay!, ambos tenían el corazón roto porque un malvado Hechicero se había llevado a su padre. El Hechicero lo había encerrado en una torre, lejos de los niños, en una tierra amarga y fría donde no existía el sol y que nunca vio la luz del día. Donde no había risas, ni amor, ni música. Su mundo era yermo y su sufrimiento enorme. Él echaba de menos a sus hijos y a su verdadero amor.

-¿Sabes Sere? –dijo Zafiro divertido –Todo eso del "amor verdadero" me parecía una estupidez cuando era pequeño, pero creo que ahora me gusta.

-Ésa es la mejor parte –objetó Hotaru, espantada por la falta de romanticismo de su hermano –Si no puedes darte cuenta de eso, Zafiro, no hay ninguna esperanza de que ninguna chica te quiera en la vida.

Él se rió suavemente.

-Eso va en los genes, hermanita.

Hotaru puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es tan siniestro, Sere... ¿Crees de verdad que tiene alguna esperanza? No contestes, sólo cuéntanos por qué el Hechicero malo se lo llevó y lo puso en la torre.

-Él era un hombre muy guapo, con la cara de un ángel y el corazón de un poeta. Cantaba con una voz que era un regalo de los dioses y dondequiera que iba, las personas le amaban. Era amable y bueno, y hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás. Alegraba la vida de la gente con su música y su maravillosa voz. El Hechicero se puso celoso porque las personas le querían tanto. El Hechicero no quería que él fuera feliz. Quería que el padre de los pequeños fuese horrible, por dentro y por fuera, que fuese tan cruel como lo era él. Así que el Hechicero se llevó todo lo que el padre amaba. Sus hijos. Su música. Su verdadero amor. El Hechicero quería volverle retorcido y amargado. Torturaba al padre con una terrible y espantosa crueldad en los calabozos de la torre. Los seguidores del malvado Hechicero lo hirieron, lo desfiguraron y después lo encerraron en la torre, sentenciándole a la oscuridad eterna. Él se quedó solo, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie que le reconfortara y su corazón lloraba de dolor.

Serena hizo una pausa. Ellos nunca sabrían lo que la vida le había hecho... lo que le había arrebatado. Los gemelos habían escapado por los pelos del fuego y tenían sólo vagos recuerdos de Darién tal y como era antes: el poeta carismático y alegre que traía tanta felicidad a todos con su mera presencia.

-Los niños, Sere –la incitó Zafiro –Háblanos sobre ellos.

-Ellos amaban a su padre con todo su corazón, tanto que sus lágrimas hicieron crecer los ríos hasta desbordarse. El verdadero amor de su padre les consolaba y les recordaba que él querría que sus hijos fueran fuertes, dignos ejemplos de lo que él había hecho en su vida. Muchas personas les ayudaron. Personas cariñosas que los tomaron bajo su protección cuando no había nadie más que lo hiciese. Y los niños siguieron con su ejemplo de ayudar a las personas, como muestra de la lealtad y el amor que le tenían, aunque sus corazones lloraban al sentir el sufrimiento del de su padre.

"Una noche, cuando hacía mucho frío y caía la lluvia, cuando estaba oscuro y las estrellas no iluminaban el cielo, una paloma blanca se posó en el alféizar de su ventana. Estaba cansada y hambrienta. Los niños la alimentaron inmediatamente con su pan y le dieron su agua. El amor verdadero del padre calentó al estremecido pájaro acogiéndolo en sus manos. Para su asombro, la paloma les habló, diciéndoles que Navidad estaba cercana. Ellos debían encontrar el árbol perfecto, traerlo a casa y decorarlo con pequeños símbolos de amor. Debido a su bondad, un milagro se les concedería. La paloma dijo podrían pedir lo que quisieran: incalculables riquezas, una vida inmortal... Pero los niños y el amor verdadero del padre dijeron que sólo querían una cosa. Querían que les devolviesen a su padre.

-La paloma les avisó de que él no sería el mismo, que sería diferente –dijo Hotaru, recalcando ávidamente ese detalle.

-Sí, es cierto, pero a los niños y al verdadero amor del padre no les importó, querían que volviese sin importar cómo fuera. Estaban seguros de que lo que había en su corazón nunca cambiaría.

Fuera del cuarto de Hotaru, Darién se apoyó contra la puerta, escuchando el sonido de la bonita voz de Serena contando su cuento de Navidad. Había venido a buscarla, aterrado por el dolor que había visto en su cara, con la necesidad de eliminar la pesadilla que nublaba sus ojos. Debería haber sabido que estaría con los gemelos. Sus hijos. Su familia. Estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Esperándole. Esperando un milagro. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y le corrían por las mejillas abajo, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con estrangularlo mientras escuchaba la historia de su vida.

-¿Ellos encontraron el árbol perfecto? –preguntó Hotaru. Había tal nota de esperanza en su voz que Darién cerró los ojos para detener otro fresco diluvio de lágrimas. Brotaban desde lo más profundo de su alma. Y había suficientes para desbordar el mítico río.

-Al principio ellos creyeron que para la paloma "perfecto" significaba que el árbol fuese muy bello físicamente –la voz de Serena era tan baja que realmente le costaba mucho trabajo oírla –Pero al final, cuando buscaban a través del bosque, se dieron cuenta que significaba algo muy diferente. Ellos encontraron un pequeño árbol, oculto entre las sombras de los más grandes. Tenía pocas ramas y estaban bastante torcidas, pero ellos supieron en seguida que habían encontrado el árbol perfecto. Todos los demás lo habían pasado por alto. Le preguntaron al árbol si le gustaría celebrar Navidad con ellos y el árbol estuvo de acuerdo. Le hicieron unos adornos maravillosos y decoraron el árbol con mucho cuidado, y en Nochebuena, se sentaron los tres a su lado, esperando el milagro. Supieron que habían escogido el árbol perfecto cuando la paloma se posó alegremente en las ramas.

Se produjo un largo silencio. La cama crujió como si alguien se hubiese movido encima de ella.

-Sere... ¿no vas a contarnos el final de la historia? –preguntó Zafiro.

-Todavía no sé el final de la historia –contestó Serena.

¿Estaba llorando? Darién no podría aguantar más si estaba llorando.

-Claro que lo sabes –se quejó Hotaru.

-Déjala en paz, Hotaru –aconsejó Zafiro -Mejor, vamos a dormir.

-Os lo diré la mañana de Navidad –prometió Serena.

Darién escuchó el sonido del silencio en la habitación. La tensión en su pecho era una agonía. Intentó librarse del dolor apartándose de la puerta, bajando los escalones... escondiéndose en la oscuridad de su torre.

Serena permanecía acostada, escuchando los ruidos que los gemelos hacían al dormir.

Era reconfortante escuchar su firme respiración. Fuera de la casa, el viento golpeaba las ventanas como una mano gigante, agitando las contraventanas hasta que las hojas de vidrio se sacudían alarmantemente. La lluvia azotaba con fuerza el cristal, con un monótono ritmo que la consolaba. Le encantaba la lluvia, el olor limpio fresco que traía, la manera en que limpiaba el aire de cualquier rastro de humo. Inspiró fuerte, flotando a medias entre el sueño y la vigilia. La niebla inundó de repente en el cuarto, trayendo consigo un olor que ella reconoció. Olió el incienso y frunció el ceño. Intentó moverse. Sus brazos y piernas pesaban demasiado y no conseguía levantarlos. Alarmada, luchó para despertarse, comprendiendo que se había deslizado en sueños hasta su familiar y espantosa pesadilla.

No los miraría. A ninguno de ellos. Había ido más allá del terror, hacia un lugar donde no podrían alcanzarla, donde no podía sentir nada. Intentó no respirar. No quería olerles, ni al incienso, ni oír los cánticos ni sentir lo que le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo. Notaba una mano sobre ella, deliberadamente ruda, tocándola cruelmente mientras ella yacía allí, totalmente indefensa ante su ataque. Había luchado hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas. Nada detendría ya esta conducta demente y ella lo soportaría, porque no le quedaba ninguna otra opción.

La mano la apretó fuerte, sondeado en los suaves e íntimos recovecos de su cuerpo. Ella no quería sentirlo, no gritaría de nuevo. No podía detener las lágrimas; recorrían sus mejillas y caían al suelo. De repente, la puerta se abrió con una furiosa patada que la hizo pedazos y la dejó colgando de las bisagras en un extraño ángulo. Él parecía un ángel vengador, con la cara transformada por la furia, y los ojos azules ardiendo de rabia.

Ella se encogió cuando la miró, cuando vio la obscenidad de lo que le estaban haciendo. No quería que él la viese desnuda y con aquellos símbolos malignos extendidos sobre su cuerpo. Él se movió tan rápido que no estaba segura de que fuese real y la arrancó de los brazos de Neflyte Trent. Escuchó el sonido de un puño golpeando carne y vio la sangre que rociaba el aire. Ella estaba indefensa, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de mirar lo que estaba pasando. Escuchaba los gritos, los gruñidos, el crujido de los huesos. Las obscenidades que se gritaban. El olor del alcohol. Estaba segura de que nunca podría soportar ese olor de nuevo.

Y entonces él la envolvió con su camisa, soltando las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos y pies. La levantó en brazos, con las lágrimas deslizándose por su cara.

-Lo siento, mi vida, lo siento... –susurró contra su cuello mientras la sacaba del cuarto. Ella pudo vislumbrar algunos muebles destrozados, cristales rotos y esparcidos por el suelo. Algunos cuerpos retorciéndose y gimiendo en el suelo mientras él la sacaba de allí. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, pero fueron dulces mientras la dejaban en la cama y la mecían suavemente mientras lloraba y lloraba... hasta que los corazones de ambos acabaron destrozados. Le pidió que no le contara a nadie cómo la había encontrado.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Él estaba furioso y su ira era mortal. Él le decía que ella necesitaba a su madre, y se escabullía fuera de la habitación para salir a tomar el aire fuera, donde no pudiese herir a nadie. Ella se frotó con fuerza en la ducha, hasta que su piel estuvo en carne viva, hasta que no le quedó ninguna lágrima por verter. Se estaba vistiendo, intentando abrocharse la camisa a pesar del temblor de sus manos, cuando oyó los disparos. El sonido del arma fue inconfundible. El olor de humo la agobiaba. Le llevó unos instantes darse cuenta de que no era el vapor del baño lo que llenaba la habitación de espeso humo. Tuvo que arrastrarse a través del vestíbulo para llegar al cuarto de los gemelos. Estaban llorando, escondidos bajo la cama. Las avariciosas llamas se extendieron rápidamente por el vestíbulo, adhiriéndose a las cortinas. No había forma de llegar hasta los demás.

Arrastró a los niños hasta la enorme ventana y los empujó a través de ella, siguiéndoles a continuación, dejándose caer a la tierra, resbalando en el suelo polvoriento. Hotaru se arrastró ciegamente hacia delante, las lágrimas que se derramaban de sus hinchados ojos no le permitían ver nada. Gritó cuando se cayó por encima del borde. Serena se lanzó tras ella. Rodaron y rebotaron, deslizándose directamente hacia el mar. Hotaru desapareció bajo las olas, Serena se zambulló después de ella. Hacia abajo. En la oscuridad. El agua salada escocía. El frío congelaba sus miembros. Sus dedos rozaron la camisa de la niña, pero no consiguió agarrarla. Extendió la mano de nuevo, consiguió aferrar un trozo de tejido y lo sujetó con fuerza. Movió las piernas con furia. Dirigiéndose a la superficie. Esforzándose por superar los golpes de las olas y poner a salvo su preciosa carga. Logró llegar hasta las piedras de la orilla, jadeando angustiosamente por el esfuerzo, con la niña en brazos. Su mundo se había derrumbado.

Humo negro. Ruido. Anaranjadas llamas que se elevaban hasta las nubes. Gritos. Extenuada, abrazó a Zafiro cuando él se las unió en la orilla. Juntos, recorrieron lentamente el camino que llevaba a la parte delantera de la casa. Ella vio Darién allí de pie. Estaba inmóvil. Una negra silueta con los brazos extendidos. Permanecía en un silencio absoluto, pero sus ojos gritaban mientras miraba asustado las ruinosas cenizas. Miró hacia ella. Y más allá de ella, hacia los niños. Entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió por qué él había entrado en un infierno en llamas. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella mientras él permanecía allí indefenso, mirándola de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando la rescató. Mientras viviera, ella jamás olvidaría aquella mirada en su cara, el horror reflejado en los ojos. Serena vio sus dedos convertidos en ceniza y cómo esa ceniza caía al suelo. Y se oyó gritar a sí misma intentando rechazar esa imagen. Una y otra vez. Y el sonido en sí era pura angustia.

-Sere –Zafiro pronunció su nombre mientras abrazaba gentilmente a Hotaru. Miraban asustados cómo Serena se apretaba contra la pared cerca de la ventana, gritando una y otra vez, con su cara convertida en una máscara de terror. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero sabían que ella no les veía. Ella veía otra cosa, algo vívido y real para ella que ellos no podían distinguir. Los terrores nocturnos eran algo espeluznante. Serena estaba atrapada en la red de una pesadilla y cualquier cosa que hiciesen podría ser peor.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió de golpe y su padre entró rápidamente, todavía abrochándose los pantalones vaqueros. No llevaba camisa y estaba descalzo. Su pelo estaba salvajemente revuelto, cayendo alrededor de su masculino rostro como si fuera seda negra. Su pecho y sus brazos eran una masa de rígidas cicatrices y abultada piel enrojecida. Las cicatrices descendían por sus brazos y se extendían por el pecho y el abdomen, donde dejaban paso a la piel normal.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –exigió saber Darién, pero su frenética mirada ya había descubierto a Serena apoyada contra la pared. Miró a sus hijos. -¿Vosotros os encontráis bien?

Hotaru miraba fijamente el cúmulo de cicatrices. Con esfuerzo, deslizó sus ojos hasta su cara.

-Sí, ella tiene pesadillas. Pero ésta es una de las peores.

-Lo siento, olvidé ponerme la camisa –dijo Darién suavemente antes de dirigir toda su atención a Serena. –Despierta, cariño, ya ha terminado –le susurró suavemente. Su voz era ronca y acariciante, casi hipnótica. –Soy yo, mi amor, estás a salvo. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Hotaru volvió la cabeza al advertir que había más personas apiñadas en la puerta de su cuarto. Tuvo que parpadear para eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos y lograr enfocar la vista hacia ellos. Zafiro pasó el brazo por sus hombros, consolándola.

-Por todos los cielos... –dijo Rei -¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Échales de aquí, Zafiro –ordenó Darién –Échales fuera y cierra bien la puerta.

Zafiro lo hizo de inmediato. No quería que nadie viera a Serena en un estado tan vulnerable. Y no le gustaba la manera en que ellos miraban fijamente el cuerpo de su padre. Agarró a Hotaru del brazo y se abrió paso a través del grupo, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras él y dejando a Darién a solas con Serena.

-Se acabó el espectáculo –dijo enfadado –Todos deberíais regresar a vuestras habitaciones.

Rei le miró fijamente.

-Yo sólo trataba de ayudar. Si Serena me necesita, no me importa acompañarla.

Para asombro de todos, Hotaru envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rei y se abrazó con fuerza a ella.

-Yo te necesito –le dijo –Yo le hice daño de nuevo...

Zafiro se aclaró la garganta.

-No hiciste nada de eso, Hotaru. –se alegraba de ver cómo se dispersaban los miembros de la banda, dejando atrás sólo a Rei y a Nicolás.

-Sí que lo hice, me quedé mirando fijamente sus cicatrices y él se dio cuenta –confesó Hotaru, abrazándose a Rei. –Incluso mientras intentaba ayudar a Sere cuando estaba gritando, él lo notó. Y dijo que lo sentía. –las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. –Yo no quise mirarlo fijamente, debí haber mirado hacia otro lado. Debe haberle dolido tanto...

Fue Nicolás el que apoyó la mano sobre su cabeza, en un torpe esfuerzo por consolarla.

-Nosotros no pudimos detenerlo. La casa estaba totalmente consumida por las llamas. Gritaba llamándoos a ti y a tu hermano, y a Serena. Corrió hacia la casa. Yo lo agarré, lo mismo que Andrew. Pero nos derribó a los dos. –Había dolor en su voz y un claro tono de culpa. Nicolás hizo una pausa y se frotó el puente de la nariz, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente.

Rei apoyó la mano en su brazo. Despreocupadamente. Como si no tuviese importancia, pero Zafiro vio lo que hizo. Reconfortó a Nicolás. Nicolás miró sonriente la mano de Rei y se inclinó para besar las yemas de sus dedos.

-Él corrió dentro de la casa, atravesando la cortina de llamas. Andrew intentó seguirle, pero Rubeus y yo le agarramos y le sujetamos. Deberíamos haber hecho lo mismo con Darién. Deberíamos haberlo hecho... –sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse de encima esos recuerdos.

Zafiro se encontró extendiendo la mano hacia su tío, tocándole por primera vez.

-Nadie podría haberlo detenido. Si algo sé de mi padre es que nadie habría podido evitar que intentara salvarnos –echó una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada. Los gritos de Serena se habían detenido. Podía oír el suave murmullo de la voz de Darién. -Nadie habría podido evitar que intentara salvar a Sere.

Nicolás parpadeó y clavó la vista en Zafiro.

-Te pareces mucho a él, a como era antes. Hotaru, lo que trato de decirte es que no temas mirar las cicatrices de tu padre. Jamás te avergüences de su apariencia. Esas cicatrices son la prueba de su amor por vosotros, de lo mucho que significáis para él. Es un gran hombre, alguien de quien deberíais estar orgullosos, y podéis estar seguros de que él siempre os antepondrá a cualquier cosa. Muy pocas personas tienen algo así y creo que es importante que sepáis que vosotros sí lo tenéis. Yo nunca podría haber entrado en esa casa, ninguno de nosotros lo habría hecho, aunque hubiésemos escuchado los gritos.

-No sigas, Nicolás –dijo Rei con firmeza. –Nadie habría podido salvar a esas personas. Tú ni siquiera sabías que estaban allí.

-Lo sé, lo sé... –se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando desprenderse de los viejos horrores y obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa para cambiar de tema. -¿Alguien quiere jugar una partida a esos estúpidos juegos de mesa de Rei? Ella parece obsesionada con ellos.

-Siempre gano –señaló Rei sin inmutarse.

Zafiro miró nerviosamente la puerta cerrada y después trasladó la atención hacia su tía

-Yo sí que gano siempre –le advirtió.

Hotaru agarró la mano de Nicolás.

-Eso es verdad –le confió ella.

-Entonces se ha declarado la guerra –decidió Rei, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación –Detesto perder a cualquier cosa.

-¿De verdad tienes una póliza de seguros para nosotros? –preguntó Zafiro con curiosidad mientras la seguía por el vestíbulo.

-Claro, tonto, no sois más que unos niños, y las posibilidades de que cometáis alguna estupidez son muy altas –comentó Rei complacientemente. –Todas esas piruletas... –agregó sonriendo por encima del hombro.

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya no me creo nada, Tita. No eres la chica mala que todo el mundo cree.

Rei retrocedió visiblemente.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, es un sacrilegio. Y a propósito, tus pequeñas e inteligentes bromitas no me asustan lo más mínimo, así que tú también puedes dejar de simular lo que no eres.

-Yo no hago pequeñas travesuras – Zafiro objetó vigorosamente la elección de sus palabras –Si te gastara una broma, no sería amable ni pequeña. Y te asustaría. Soy un profesional de las travesuras.

Rei abrió la puerta de su habitación, levantando una ceja afectadamente cuando él la precedió al entrar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y entonces de quién era esa cabeza encapuchada que aparece en mi ventana y quién dejó los misteriosos mensajes escritos en el espejo de mi tocador? Vete de aquí mientras aún hay tiempo. -Ella puso los ojos en blanco. –Desde luego es algo absolutamente infantil. ¿Y cómo explicas el sonido del agua en la bañera con el tapón puesto en el desagüe y el cuarto siempre lleno de niebla? Si yo no supiera que eres tú, estaría de los nervios. Lo de la ventana abierta y el círculo mágico de Rubeus es un buen detalle, una manera de desviar las sospechas. Todos hemos hablado sobre ello, y sabemos que habéis sido vosotros dos. Incluso ese sucio perro que os sigue a todas partes está compinchado, gruñendo a la niebla y mirando fijamente a la nada sólo para asustarnos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Hotaru y Zafiro intercambiaron una larga mirada.

-¿Tu ventana está abierta cuándo entras a la habitación? –preguntó Hotaru con voz firme –¿Y hay una especie de niebla o vapor que llena todo el cuarto?

Nicolás la miraba intensamente.

-¿Estás diciendo que vosotros no sois responsables de esas travesuras? –les sirvió un refresco con hielo de la pequeña nevera que tenían en el cuarto.

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza, y dio un buen trago de la bebida, agradeciendo que estuviese frío. No se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía.

-No, señor, nosotros no hemos sido. La ventana de Serena también está abierta todo el tiempo.-Un miedo frío se extendió por la habitación ante su negativa. -La ventana de Hotaru estaba abierta esta tarde. Olía a incienso quemado y habían dibujado uno de esos círculos en el suelo, igual al que había en la habitación de Sere. Sere no le dijo nada a Darién porque tuvo miedo de que él dejara la grabación, y ella cree que es importante para él y todos los demás componer su música.

Nicolás y Rei intercambiaron una larga mirada.

-Si vosotros, niños, nos estáis gastando una de vuestras bromas, es hora de que lo confeséis –insistió Nicolás –Sabemos que los niños hacen esa clase de cosas. –Sacó el Cluedo del armario y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Qué oportuno, un juego de asesinatos en la oscuridad de una noche de tormenta justo cuando estábamos hablando de hechos misteriosos... –observó Rei mientras extendía el tablero de juego sobre la pequeña mesa.

-Nosotros no hicimos ninguna de esas cosas –insistió Zafiro –No sé quién lo ha hecho o por qué, pero algo está claro: nos quiere fuera de aquí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Nicolás interesado mientras separaba las tarjetas.

Zafiro notó que su hoja para anotar las pistas estaba llena y la arrugó, buscando una papelera a su alrededor. No podría lanzar la bola de papel para mejorar su técnica porque la papelera estaba llena de periódicos. Con un suspiro, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Por alguna razón su estómago estaba empezando a darle pinchazos y notaba su piel húmeda. La conversación le molestaba mucho más de lo que debería.

-No lo sé, pero siempre me parece que algo nos está observando. Cuando dejamos entrar al perro y estamos solos en una habitación, a veces empieza a gruñir, mirando hacia la puerta. Se le eriza todo el pelo del lomo. Es espeluznante. Pero cuando abro la puerta para comprobar quién está detrás, nunca hay nadie.

-No digo que estés mintiendo –dijo Nicolás –porque aquí también han pasado algunas cosas extrañas. Pensamos que vosotros erais los responsables, así que no dijimos nada... Pero ahora me parece que nada de esto tiene buena pinta. ¿Se lo habéis contado a Sere?

Zafiro se inclinó para arrojar la bola a la papelera. El periódico le llamó la atención. Tenía pequeños agujeros que coincidían con letras recortadas. Echó un vistazo a su tía y a su tío. Estaban colocando las tarjetas en el tablero. Hotaru parecía pálida, con el ceño fruncido. Se sujetaba el estómago como si también tuviese calambres. Zafiro levantó un poco el periódico. Le recordó las películas en las que forman mensajes pegando las letras a un papel. El vaso que había delante de Hotaru estaba vacío. Un escalofrío de miedo bajó por su espalda. Se enderezó lentamente, alejándose disimuladamente de la papelera.

-No, no le hemos dicho nada a Sere. Ella se está ocupada con la grabación y se pone muy sobreprotectora con esas cosas. –Miró a su tía directamente –Empiezo a encontrarme muy mal. Eso no era un refresco, ¿verdad?

-Yo tampoco me encuentro bien –admitió Hotaru.

Rei se inclinó solícitamente sobre Hotaru.

-¿Puede ser que tengas la gripe?

-Dímelo tú –desafió Zafiro. Una oleada de náuseas se apoderó de él. –Tenemos que ir con Sere.

Rei inspiró indignada.

-Creo que soy bastante capaz de cuidar de un par de mocosos con gripe.

-Eso espero... –dijo Hotaru -... porque voy a vomitar. –corrió hacia el baño, con la mano puesta sobre el estómago.

Rei pareció atormentada por un momento, pero pasado ese instante se apresuró a seguirla.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-Sere, pequeña, ¿puedes oírme? ¿sabes quién soy? –Darién usó su voz, una mezcla aterciopelada de calor y caricias, sin ningún pudor. No cometió el error de intentar acercarse a ella, sabiendo que podría transformarse en parte de su aterradora pesadilla. En cambio, encendió la luz, bañando el cuarto con una suave penumbra. Permanecía agachado frente a ella, moviéndose lenta y sutilmente. –Cariño, vuelve conmigo. No deberías estar en ese lugar, no tienes nada que hacer allí.

Ella le miraba fijamente, enfocando la vista hacia algo más allá de su hombro. Había tanto terror y pánico en sus ojos que él volvió realmente la cabeza, esperando ver algo. El cuarto estaba completamente helado. La ventana que había tras ella estaba abierta de par en par y las cortinas se movían como un par de banderas blancas. Aquello le puso nervioso. Ella se apretaba contra la pared, moviéndose nerviosamente sobre la superficie, como buscando un refugio. La respiración salía en jadeos desde su garganta cuando sus dedos rozaron el alféizar y ella se dirigió poco a poco hacia él.

-Sere, soy Darién. Mírame, cariño, estoy aquí contigo. –se enderezó despacio, apoyándose en los talones. Su corazón latía con fuerza debido a su propio miedo. Ella había dejado de gritar, pero ahora miraba fijamente algo que él no podía ver, contra lo que no podía luchar.

Con un pequeño gemido de terror, Serena se lanzó hacia la ventana abierta, intentando arrojarse fuera tan rápido como pudo. Darién estuvo encima de ella en un instante, envolviendo firmemente las manos alrededor de su cintura y arrastrándola de nuevo dentro de la habitación. Ella luchó como una salvaje, agarrándose al alféizar, a las cortinas, clavando las uñas en la madera mientras trataba desesperadamente de escaparse.

-Estás en la segunda planta, Sere –dijo Darién, mientras trataba de esquivar las piernas que le lanzaban patadas. Consiguió colocarla en el suelo sin hacerla daño y se montó encima para sujetarla y evitar que ella misma se lo hiciese. –Despierta. Mírame.

Su mirada seguía fija en algún punto detrás de él, enredada en una red en la que él no podía penetrar. Cuando dejó de luchar, la colocó en su regazo sobre el suelo, sujetándola firmemente con los brazos y empezó a cantarle suavemente. Era su canción favorita, o al menos eso creía recordar. Su voz llenó el cuarto de calidez, de consuelo, de promesas de amor y de compromiso. Había escrito aquella canción en los días en los que aún tenía fe y esperanzas, cuando estaba enamorado y creía en los milagros. Cuando aún confiaba en sí mismo.

Serena parpadeó, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y se quedó absorta mirando las hermosas facciones de Darién. Le llevó unos instantes comprender que estaba en su regazo, encerrada estrechamente en su abrazo. Giró la cabeza buscando a los gemelos. El cuarto estaba vacío.

Se estremeció, y se relajó completamente contra Darién, permitiendo que su voz ahuyentara cualquier resto de terror.

-¿Ya has vuelto, pequeña? –Su voz estaba cargada de ternura. -Mírame. –llevó ambas manos hacia su boca y le besó los dedos. –Dime que sabes quién soy. Te juro que no permitiré que te ocurra nada. –tenía a Serena en su regazo, sólo una delgada tela los separaba, y saber eso estaba haciendo que su cuerpo despertara. Sus pechos rebosaban la parte superior de la delgada camiseta, ofreciéndole una generosa vista de toda aquella piel suave. La tentación de inclinarse para saborearlos era fuerte.

De alguna manera, Sere consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios temblorosos.

-Lo sé, Darién. Siempre lo he sabido. ¿Asusté mucho a Hotaru y a Zafiro?

-¿A Hotaru y a Zafiro? –repitió él sorprendido –Me asustaste a mí. -Tomó una de las manos de ella y la colocó sobre su pecho desnudo, justo encima de su corazón, que latía con fuerza. –No creo que pueda soportarlo otra vez. Realmente, no creo que pudiera. –recorrió el contorno de los labios temblorosos de ella con la yema del dedo, un dedo lleno de cicatrices. Los bultos de la piel rozaban sensualmente su suave boca -¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer contigo? Si todavía tuviese corazón, me lo habrías destrozado. –Había tenido tanto miedo por ella que había salido de su habitación sin cubrirse siquiera. Había encendido la luz para dispersar aquel mundo de pesadillas, sin darse cuenta de que también le iluminaría a él. Mantenerla en su regazo y exponer su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices a su mirada era la última cosa que alguna vez pensó que haría.

-Lo siento, Darién –las lágrimas brillaban débilmente en sus magníficos ojos celestes, almacenándose sobre sus largas pestañas. Todavía le temblaban los labios y sólo eso casi le parte el corazón –No quería que esto pasara. No tenía ni idea de que me pondría así...

Él gimió, y fue un gemido de rendición. La última cosa que quería es que ella lo sintiera. La sacó de su regazo, la levantó un poco y la colocó a su lado, colocando el brazo alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola cerca de él.

-No llores, Sere... te juro por Dios que si lloras acabarás conmigo.

Ella enterró la cara contra su pecho, contra las cicatrices de su vida pasada. No hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, ni siquiera le miró con aversión. Su Serena. Su única luz en la oscuridad. Podía sentir sus lágrimas empapándole la piel. Lanzando un juramento la levantó en brazos, acurrucándola contra su pecho. Sólo había un lugar a donde pudiera llevarla, el único lugar en el que ella debería estar. Enfiló hacia las escaleras que subían hacia la tercera planta. Hacia su refugio, a su santuario... a la guarida de la bestia. Dio una patada a la puerta para cerrarla después de entrar.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Sere? –preguntó suavemente. –Dime si te da miedo mi aspecto. –caminó hacia la cama y la colocó sobre las sábanas –Dime si crees que yo regresé a esa casa e hice lo que todos creen que hice.

Ella descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada, encontró el azul hipnótico de sus ojos, y al instante estaba perdida, ahogándose en aquel mar turbulento y profundo.

-Jamás te he tenido miedo, Darién –contestó honestamente –Sabes que no creo que hicieses ningún disparo aquella noche. Nunca lo he creído. Saber que regresaste a la casa antes de que se disparara el arma no cambia lo que pienso de ti. –extendió una mano para tocarle la cara, mientras la otra rozaba ligeramente su pecho ¿Cómo podría pensar él que sus cicatrices le darían asco? Había entrado en un infierno en llamas para salvar a sus hijos. Las cicatrices formaban ahora parte de él, tanto como aquel apuesto rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos delinearon una cicatriz abultada. Su medalla al valor, al amor. Ella nunca podría pensar en sus cicatrices ninguna otra manera. -Y siempre me has parecido hermoso. Siempre. Tú fuiste el que me mantuviste apartada. Intenté miles de veces ir a visitarte a la Unidad de Quemados, pero no diste tu consentimiento. –su voz sonaba herida, y había dolor en sus ojos –Me separaste de ti y me dejaste que sufriera sola. Durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera podía respirar si no estabas a mi lado. Entonces no podía hablar con nadie. No sabía qué hacer.

-Te mereces algo mejor, Sere –dijo severamente.

-¿Y qué es mejor, Darién? ¿Estar sin ti? El dolor no desaparece. Y tampoco la soledad... no para mí... ni para tus hijos.

-Siempre supe exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, lo que valía mi persona. –la confusión se reflejó en su cara –Mi música me daba la medida de lo que yo era, de lo que podía ofrecer. Ahora no sé qué podría ofrecerte. Debes estar completamente segura de que lo que quieres es quedarte conmigo, Sere, porque no podría soportar tenerte para perderte después. Tengo que saber que esto significa lo mismo para ti que para mí.

Serena le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Deliberadamente se colocó delante de la enorme puerta corrediza de cristal que llevaba al balcón. Quería que la luz la iluminase, para que no hubiese ningún tipo de malentendido. Por toda respuesta, tomó el borde inferior de su camiseta y se la quitó.

Allí de pie, justo delante de él, parecía una belleza exótica, etérea, totalmente inalcanzable. Su piel brillaba como si fuese de raso, invitándole a tocarla. Sus pechos llenos, firmes, apuntaban hacia él, tan perfectos que sintió cómo el corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y se le secaba la boca. Su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente, la urgente necesidad de su cuerpo presionaba firmemente contra la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Extendió una mano hacia aquel regalo, rozando con la palma de su mano aquella piel suave. Era exactamente como parecía y aquella suavidad le atraía como un imán. La respiración de Serena salía con dificultad de su garganta, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él cubrió sus pechos con las manos. Sus pulgares encontraron los brotes tensos y los acariciaron mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para apoderarse de su boca.

Serena percibía tantas sensaciones... Sus pechos estaban dolorosamente sensibles, anhelando sus caricias, sus pulgares producían descargas eléctricas que recorrían su sangre hasta llegar al mismo centro de su ser, a esa parte de ella que notaba hinchada y necesitada. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas habían cobrado vida, de manera que el mero roce de aquel pelo sedoso envió diminutos dardos de placer que atravesaron su cuerpo. Su boca era dura y dominante, moviéndose sobre la de ella, dentro de la de ella, hablando de una vasta experiencia y de caliente y dulce pasión.

Fuera, el viento empezó a gemir, atraído desde el mar, sacudiendo las puertas de cristal como si buscase una entrada. La boca de Darién dejó la suya para seguir la línea de su hombro, el hueco de su garganta, para cerrarse, caliente y hambrienta, alrededor de su pecho. El cuerpo de Serena se sacudió reaccionando a aquella maravillosa sensación, y levantó los brazos para acunar su cabeza. Su boca estaba increíblemente caliente, y succionaba con fuerza, como si fuese un hombre famélico dándose un festín. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia las costillas y más abajo, arrancando con impaciencia el cordón del pantalón de algodón de Sere.

Su cuerpo empezó a arder más y más, una espiral de calor que ella no podía controlar. El pantalón del pijama cayó al suelo y Serena lo apartó a un lado de una patada, deleitándose en la manera en que las manos de Darién se deslizaban posesivamente sobre ella.

-Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo...-susurró esas palabras entre jadeos, mientras movía la cabeza de un pecho al otro y sus dedos acariciaban la curva de su trasero, deteniéndose en cada hueco, en cada sombra. –Aún no puedo creer que estés realmente aquí conmigo.

-Tampoco yo puedo creerlo –admitió ella mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él para facilitarle el acceso a su ávida boca. Podía sentir cómo el desenfreno se apoderaba de él, escapando casi a su control. Eso le daba una sensación de poder que ella no podría sentir de ninguna otra manera. La deseaba tanto como la necesitaba, así que ella se permitió un atrevimiento que jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer. Encontró con las manos la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros y frotó la palma deliberadamente contra aquel bulto duro, de la misma manera que había hecho en el bosque. Notó cómo contenía la respiración y cómo su mano se colocaba bajo su barbilla para alzarle la cabeza. Su mirada azul la abrasaba, como un hierro al rojo.

Serena le sonrió mientras desabrochaba los pantalones.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto... –admitió ella cuando aquella parte grande y rígida de él escapó de su confinamiento. Grueso y largo, preparado para ella, latiendo de calor y de vida. Envolvió los dedos a su alrededor, con un gesto indudablemente posesivo. Acarició con el pulgar el aterciopelado extremo hasta que él soltó un gemido.

Muy suavemente, Darién la empujó hacia la cama.

-No quiero esperar más... No creo que pueda.

Serena se arrodilló sobre las sábanas, acariciándole todavía, inclinándose para besar aquella magnífica boca, adorando el hambre que se reflejaba en su mirada. Él le permitía tocarle mucho más tiempo del que ella habría imaginado para que se acostumbrara a su forma, a su tamaño. Se apoderó de la boca de él para dirigirse después hacia abajo, a su pecho lleno de cicatrices, y más abajo aún, hasta rodear delicadamente con su lengua el extremo de su rígido miembro. Él se estremeció... le estaba volviendo loco haciéndole aquello... casi no podía respirar.

-Todavía no, pequeña... Explotaré si me haces eso. Tiéndete para mí –sus manos ya estaban ayudándola, empujándola contra el colchón para que se mantuviese allí echada, desnuda, a la espera de que la tocase. Su mano inició una lenta caricia descendente, cerrándose sobre su seno hasta que sintió que ella se estremecía, sobre su vientre, siguiendo hacia abajo hasta llegar a la mata de rizos que anidaba entre sus muslos.

Se sentó al lado de ella, recorriendo con sus ojos azules cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba tan hermosa cuando se movía inquieta bajo sus caricias... Le deseaba. Le necesitaba. Estaba hambrienta de su cuerpo. Darién adoraba la manera en que la suave luz de la habitación se deslizaba cuidadosamente sobre su cuerpo, tocándola allí y allá, a lo largo de las curvas y las sombras con las que estaba familiarizándose.

-Darién... –su voz era una suave protesta. Ardía por él, su cuerpo suave y flexible latía por la necesidad.

-Me encanta mirarte, Sere –Sus manos separaron sus muslos un poco más, iniciando con los dedos una larga caricia sobre los húmedos pliegues que había entre sus piernas. Ella se arqueó ante su contacto, empujando las caderas contra su palma, y se le escapó un pequeño gemido de placer. Darién le sonrió mientras se inclinaba para deslizar la lengua alrededor de su incitante ombligo. Las pequeñas camisetas que se ponía no cubrían lo suficiente aquel vientre plano... y casi le volvían loco. Su cabello rozó suavemente aquella piel sensible mientras él hundió su dedo profundamente en ella, lentamente, tocando por dentro aquella vaina firme y cálida. Rápidamente, los músculos de su interior se apretaron contra él, como suave terciopelo tenso, húmedo y caliente. Y él pudo sentir cómo su propio cuerpo latía y aumentaba de tamaño como respuesta.

Sus caderas empujaban perversamente hacia adelante. Serena no sentía ningún tipo de inhibición con Darién. Deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba practicar aquella erótica danza sólo con él. Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contenerse; estaba decidida a experimentar el máximo placer posible. La experiencia la había demostrado lo dura que puede ser la vida y no iba a permitir que se le escapase esta oportunidad a causa de la modestia, el orgullo o la timidez. Alzó aún más las caderas para que su dedo se introdujera más profundamente en ella, y la fricción añadida desencadenó una profunda oleada de placer que llegó hasta su mismo centro.

Darién derramó alrededor de su ombligo pequeños besos, distrayéndola a la vez que la abría un poco más para introducir un dedo más en aquel cuerpo suave y caliente. El placer de Sere le importaba más que nada en el mundo. Sentía su miembro grande y duro, y se daba cuenta de lo estrecha que era ella. Sus aterciopelados pliegues latían contra su mano y él aumentó esa necesidad empujando profundamente, para retirarse suavemente después y volver a introducir los dedos de nuevo, mientras las caderas de ella seguían el ritmo instintivamente.

-Así me gusta, cariño... eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. Quiero que estés lista para recibirme.

-Estoy lista... de verdad –suplicó ella suavemente, enredando los dedos en su cabello, intentando atraerle hacia ella.

-No, aún no lo estás –contestó él. Sentía su cálido aliento contra la curva de su cadera, su lengua deslizándose a lo largo del muslo hasta encontrar el ardiente triángulo de rizos entre sus piernas. Su respiración no fue más que un siseo cuando la lengua de Darién saboreó su húmedo calor. Susurró su nombre, suplicando. Él levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Muy lentamente, retiró los dedos de su interior y se los metió en la boca. Ella se estremeció, hipnotizada por su mirada mientras el lamía la esencia de ella de su propia mano.

-Separa los muslos un poco más, pequeña. –era la tentación pura en forma de susurro –Entrégate a mí.

Ella estaba perdida en una marea de deseo, de hambre pulsante; un fuego líquido recorría su cuerpo de un extremo a otro. Abrió más las piernas, en una clara invitación. Estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, y muy caliente. Darién apretó su palma una vez contra su acalorada entrada, para que ella temblara de anticipación. Entonces bajó lentamente la cabeza una vez más.

Serena casi gritó, ahogándose en la sensación de puro placer. Su lengua acariciaba, sondeaba profundamente, como una pequeña espada entre los cálidos pliegues, trazando círculos, presionando y succionándola hasta que ella dejó escapar un leve sollozo de placentera angustia, susurrando su nombre mientras se retorcía bajo su boca y sus caderas empujaban hacia adelante ávidamente, buscando el alivio que sólo él podría suministrarle. Él la llevó hasta el borde del abismo varias veces, elevándola cada vez hacia cuotas más altas de placer, hasta que su cuerpo se estremecía y se retorcía de placer una y otra vez... Hasta estar completamente seguro de que ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y caliente y de que su cuerpo lo necesitaba lo bastante como para albergarlo profundamente en su interior.

Entonces, Darién se arrodilló entre sus piernas, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente por la necesidad de hundirse en ella. Observó la suave unión entre sus piernas... quería ver cómo se unían sus cuerpos en aquel milagro de pura pasión. La abultada cabeza de su miembro empujó contra ella. Al instante, sintió cómo su vagina, tensa y cálida, le apretaba, cerrándose a su alrededor. La sensación excitó tanto que tuvo que apelar a todo el autocontrol que le quedaba para no acabar en ese mismo momento.

-Sere... –su nombre escapó de entre sus dientes. Se hundió un par de centímetros más en ella, empujando suavemente entre los húmedos pliegues. Si era posible, ella se puso aún más caliente. Tomó sus caderas entre las manos. –Dime que estás bien, pequeña.

-Estoy bien... más... por favor... –jadeó ella. Él estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, grande y duro, y sentía que iba a explotar, pero al mismo tiempo, su necesidad de él aumentó más y más.

La sujetó con las manos y empujó hacia adelante, traspasando la frágil barrera y enterrándose profundamente en su interior. Gotas de sudor llenaban su frente. Él nunca había sentido nada tan parecido al puro éxtasis. Le era prácticamente imposible evitar la necesidad de zambullirse en su cuerpo una y otra vez, como un loco.

-Dime lo que sientes –casi gruñó las palabras, mientras inclinaba la cabeza para golpear un tenso pezón con la lengua. Aquella acción hizo que el cuerpo de Sere se apretara aún más alrededor de él.

-Es increíble, Darién... Eres tan grande que siento que voy a estallar, pero al mismo tiempo quiero más... quiero tenerte entero dentro de mí, hasta lo más profundo... –respondió con sinceridad – ... es lo que más deseo... y lo quiero ahora mismo.

-Yo también –admitió él y empujó hacia adelante. La sensación le estremeció. Su interior era cálido y suave, y tan estrecho que apenas podía contenerse. Se enterró profundamente en ella, retirándose lentamente para volver a penetrarla de nuevo. Observaba la cara de ella cuidadosamente, atento a cualquier señal de incomodidad, pero su cuerpo estaba sonrojado por la pasión, sus ojos vidriosos y su respiración reducida a pequeños jadeos de necesidad.

Satisfecho de que ella estuviese sintiendo el mismo placer que él, Darién empezó a moverse con un ritmo constante. Profunda y lentamente, deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, abriéndola, empujando más profundamente con cada embestida. Alzó las caderas de ella, para poder entrar aún más profundamente, deseando que ella albergara hasta el último centímetro de él, como si al aceptar toda su longitud en su interior ella pudiese ver quién era él realmente y le amase a pesar de todo. La penetró hasta el fondo, deslizándose tan profundamente en su interior que casi podía sentir las contracciones de su útero, cada vez más fuertes.

-Sere... nunca había sentido nada igual. Jamás... –quería que ella supiera todo lo que significaba para él, lo importante que era para él.

Su ritmo se hizo más rápido, más duro, sus caderas que la empujaban sin descanso, ya totalmente fuera de control. Serena gritó suavemente, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo explotaba en un millar de fragmentos, y todo lo que no era esa increíble sensación desapareció de su mente. Darién sintió cómo se contraían los músculos de su interior, succionándolo, apretándole con la fuerza de su orgasmo, llevándole directamente a la cima del placer. Se movió frenéticamente en ella, indefenso, incapaz controlar la pasión salvaje, y la explosión estremeció su cuerpo como una descarga que le atravesó por entero, de los pies a la cabeza.

Darién no tenía fuerzas suficientes para moverse y rodar sobre la cama para que ella quedara encima de él, así que permaneció encima de ella, con los cuerpos unidos firmemente aún. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Él enterró la cara en su pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas arder en sus ojos y en la garganta. Nunca se había emocionado tanto antes. Nunca se había sentido como ahora, saciado y en paz. Jamás pensó que fuera posible.

Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Darién, abrazándole fuerte, percibiendo las profundas emociones que le embargaban. Sabía que le estaba costando mucho aceptarlo. Una parte de él quería que permaneciera como estaba, solo, escondido del pasado y del futuro, y otra parte quería aferrarse desesperadamente a lo que ella le ofrecía. Todo estaba relacionado con su música. A su manera de ver, les había fallado a todos a los que amó. Deseaba que ella amara al hombre que veía en él mismo, un hombre que no tenía nada que ofrecer. Serena no lo veía así, y nunca lo vería. Ella le ofrecería sólo lo que tenía: su sinceridad, su fe en él, su confianza.

Notó la lengua de él lamiendo su pezón, perezosamente, de un lado a otro, haciendo que una oleada de placer recorriese su cuerpo. Los músculos de su vagina se tensaron ante la sensación, apretándole, y él exhaló un cálido suspiro contra su piel.

-Dime que no te hice daño, Sere –pidió él. Se apoyó sobre los codos para rodear la cara de Serena con las manos.

-¡Darién! Grité tu nombre con tanta fuerza que seguramente no habrá un lugar de la casa donde no lo hayan escuchado... –le sonrió cuando él se inclinó para besarla. El roce de su boca produjo unas cuantas ondas de placer que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo –Creo que soy extremadamente sensible a todas tus caricias –admitió.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Eso hace que se despierten todos los instintos primitivos que tengo... –dijo mientras enterraba la cara entre sus pechos –Me encanta cómo hueles, sobre todo ahora, después de hacer el amor. –su boca acarició la piel, deslizando la lengua sobre las costillas. Él permitió que su cuerpo saciado resbalara fuera de Sere, pero su mano se recorrió su vientre hacia abajo, hasta descansar sobre el triángulo de rizos. –Quiero explorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, durante toda la noche. Quiero saber qué te produce más placer, qué es lo que te hace arder de inmediato y qué hace que te consumas a fuego lento, mucho más despacio. Sobre todo, quiero estar contigo, a tu lado. –su pelo sedoso jugaba sobre sus pechos sensibles cuando él levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara - ¿Te importa?

Había en él una curiosa vulnerabilidad. Serena se estiró lánguidamente bajo él, ofreciéndole su cuerpo.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Escuchaba la lluvia golpear sobre el tejado mientras las manos de Darién acariciaban su cuerpo, recorriendo con ternura cada curva, cada centímetro de su piel. La hacía sentirse como si ella estuviera flotando en un mar de puro placer. Le hizo el amor una segunda vez, muy lentamente, una unión que le robó el corazón junto con el aliento.

Serena se dio cuenta de que debía de haberse dormido unos momentos cuando se despertó sintiendo las manos de Darién deslizándose una vez más sobre su cuerpo. Estaban a oscuras, y ella sonrió mientras el despertaba de nuevo esas sensaciones tan deliciosas. Él se movió para acercarla más, conociendo mejor su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba la noche.

La lengua estaba entretenida sobre su pezón, con la boca caliente por la pasión y Serena cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación increíble. Con las manos enredadas en su oscuro cabello, intentó relajarse, ignorando el escalofrío que de repente descendió por su espalda. Sentía que alguien los estaba observando. Mirándolos. Mirando cómo Darién succionaba su pecho mientras sus dedos se introducían profundamente en su húmedo interior. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos, mirando ferozmente alrededor de la habitación, intentando escudriñar cada sombra.

Darién percibió su súbita resistencia.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña? –preguntó él, aunque su boca seguía trabajando incansable sobre su pezón. -¿Te he hecho daño?

-Hay alguien al otro lado de la puerta, Darién –susurró Serena contra su oído –Escuchándonos. –era difícil pensar con claridad mientras sus labios succionaban con fuerza, enviando descargas eléctricas a través de su torrente sanguíneo... mientras hundía profundamente los dedos en ella y la acariciaba de aquella manera...

El cuerpo de Darién ya estaba duro y caliente, deseando tomarla. Su lengua dio un golpecito sobre del brote firme de su pezón, describiendo un círculo a su alrededor perezosamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Levantó la cabeza lejos de su objetivo cuando ella le agarró del pelo. Su mirada azul ardía, reflejando el hambre que sentía .

-Yo no he oído nada, Sere.

-No estoy bromeando, Darién –insistió Serena –Hay alguien escuchándonos, o mirándonos. Puedo sentirlo. –se puso tensa mientras le empujaba, mirando hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón, casi esperando ver una figura encapuchada allí de pie.

Suspirando con pesar, Darién abandonó los placeres de su cuerpo y echó una mirada alrededor en busca de sus pantalones vaqueros. Ella ya se había puesto su bata, apretando el cinturón alrededor de su delgada cintura. Tenía la cara pálida y el pelo rubio se arremolinaba a su alrededor como una cascada de seda. No lograba entenderla. Milagrosamente, la mayoría de las veces se comportaba con un extraordinario buen juicio, pero ante ciertas cosas, lo perdía por completo y se convertía en una fiera que luchaba sin piedad contra las fuerzas que intentaban dañar a las personas que amaba. Realmente, no podía culparla por estar preocupada. Darién se acercó furtivamente a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón para demostrarla que no había nadie allí.

Casi le da un infarto cuando descubrió al bajo de su grupo en el hueco de la puerta. Ambos estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban.

Diamante miró fijamente durante un momento el pecho desnudo de Darién, y un momento después dirigió sus ojos más allá, para ver a Serena envuelta en la bata de Darién. Éste dio un paso hacia ese lado para evitar que Diamante la observara.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí, Diamante? –gruñó Darién enojadamente.

Diamante vació, echando un vistazo a la cara pálida de Serena, y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Olvídalo, no me di cuenta de que estabas ocupado. Vi la luz y pensé que estabas despierto.

Darién se tragó la respuesta que pensaba darle. Diamante nunca había ido a verle antes. Era una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, aunque no estaba del mejor humor...

-No, no te vayas... Debe ser algo muy importante para que hayas venido a buscarme. –se pasó los dedos por el espeso pelo negro, mirando a Serena con una sonrisa de disculpa. Ella le respondió exactamente como él sabía que haría, cabeceando ligeramente y cerrando la bata lo mejor que pudo. –Por el amor de Dios... deben ser cerca de las cinco de la mañana... –dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto invitando a Diamante a que entrara. –Sea lo que sea, hablemos de ello cuanto antes.

Diamante parecía despeinado y Darién pudo distinguir el olor a alcohol en su aliento.

Diamante inspiró profundamente y caminó hacia dentro.

-Lo siento Sere. –la observó durante un momento y después apartó la mirada –No sabía que estabas aquí.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Era demasiado tarde para ocultar lo que había pasado. La cama estaba arrugada, y las almohadas en el suelo. Tenía el pelo totalmente desgreñado y no llevaba nada puesto bajo la bata de Darién.

-¿Prefieres que me vaya? –preguntó educadamente. Diamante parecía terriblemente nervioso, y su inquietud se sumaba a la que ella misma sentía. Por un momento, el estómago se sacudió en su vientre con un rápido acceso de náuseas.

-No sé si tendré el valor de explicarle a Darién lo que tengo que decirle delante de otra persona, pero por otro lado, tú siempre fuiste capaz de tranquilizarle. –se paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto mientras ellos esperaban que continuara hablando.

-¿Has estado bebiendo? –preguntó Darién curioso –Nunca te había visto beber más que alguna cerveza, Diamante.

-Creí que me daría valor. –esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos –Tienes que llamar a la policía para que venga a arrestarme. Pronunció las palabras atropelladamente, de un tirón. Y en el momento en que las dijo, buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

Darién le llevó a una de las dos sillas situadas a ambos lados de una pequeña mesa.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Serena ya había a buscar un vaso al baño principal.

-Aquí tienes, Diamante, bébetelo.

Él tomó el vaso, tragó el agua y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, mirando a Darién.

-Te juro por Dios que creí que sabías lo que había entre Neherenia y yo. Todo este tiempo pensé que estabas esperando por una oportunidad para librarte de mí y sustituirme por Andrew. Vivía sólo esperando a que lo hicieses. Intenté no darte jamás una razón para que lo hicieras.

-Antes que nada, Diamante, soy un músico. Quiero mucho a Andrew. Es mi mejor amigo. Hemos atravesado juntos los buenos y los malos tiempos, pero él no tiene tu talento. Yo te quería en la banda. Desde la primera vez que te oí tocar, supe que tenías razón. Andrew no tiene tu versatilidad. Ayudó en los comienzos de la banda, y yo tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo fuera, pero ya te dije una vez, tú formabas parte del grupo tanto como él. –Darién sacudió la cabeza con pesar. –Siento que creyeras otra cosa, y no haberte dicho nunca lo que opinaba sobre ti.

-No importa. No necesitaba oírte decir eso. –Diamante suspiró dificultosamente. –Esto no es fácil, Darién. No merezco que te comportes tan civilizadamente conmigo.

-Admito que me sentí angustiado y traicionado cuando me enteré de lo tuyo con Neherenia –dijo Darién. Extendió la mano hacia Serena, desconsolado, necesitando tocarla, necesitando sentirla sólida y real a su lado. En seguida ella estuvo a su lado, con su pequeño cuerpo encajado bajo su hombro y con el brazo alrededor de su cintura –Estoy de acuerdo en que no ha sido nada agradable, pero no creo que la policía te encierre por eso.

-Intenté chantajearte –Diamante no les miró cuando hizo la confesión. Miraba fijamente sus manos, con una expresión perdida en la cara. –Te vi dirigirte al bosque aquella noche. Todos escuchamos los gritos que venían de la casa, y los golpes. Nos imaginamos que habías pillado a Neherenia con uno de sus amantes. Nadie quiso avergonzarte, así que todos fueron al estudio para quitarse del medio, pero yo fui a la cocina a por algo para beber y te vi salir. Tenías lágrimas en la cara y parecías muy nervioso, así que te seguí, pensando que podría ayudarte en algo. Pero estabas más ofuscado de lo que te había visto nunca y me imaginé que como había tenido una aventura con Neherenia no querrías hablar conmigo. Di varios rodeos, indeciso, y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de regresar, te vi entrar de nuevo por la cocina. Ikuko estaba allí y te oí hablar con ella, contándole lo que había pasado. Estabas tan furioso que estabas destrozando el lugar. Ni siquiera me atreví a acercarme a ninguno de los dos. Entonces te vi subir por las escaleras y me dirigí al estudio. Momentos más tarde, escuché los disparos. –Como prueba de su crimen sacó una hoja de papel que guardaba en el bolsillo. Había palabras recortadas del titular de un periódico. –Éste era uno de los que pensaba enviarte.

-¿Por qué no testificaste en el juicio?

La voz de Darién era muy baja, casi inaudible. Cogió el papel de la mano de Diamante y lo arrugó sin ni siquiera echarle un vistazo.

-Porque yo ya estaba en la escalera del sótano, mirando a través de las puertas de cristal, y te vi cuando se produjeron los disparos. Sabía que tú no lo habías hecho. Volviste a salir de nuevo y te dirigiste hacia el bosque.

-Y aún sabiendo que yo no lo había hecho decidiste que el chantaje era una buena alternativa, ¿no?

-No sé por qué lo hice... no sé por qué hice ninguna de las cosas que he venido realizando desde entonces. –admitió Diamante. –Todo lo que me preocupaba era la banda. Quería que se volviese a unir. Tú permanecías aquí sin hacer nada, con Andrew, y prácticamente nadie más podía verte. Todo ese talento que tienes desperdiciado, tu don para la música... y te encerraste aquí con Andrew como perro guardián. Él nunca quiso que me acercara a este lugar. Y tuve la estúpida idea de que sí te hacía gastar mucho dinero tendrías que volver a trabajar y volverías a llamarnos a todos.

-¿Por qué no intentaste sencillamente hablar conmigo? –preguntó Darién con el mismo tono de voz que la vez anterior.

-¿Quién podía hablar contigo? –protestó amargamente Diamante. –Tu perro guardián no permitía que nadie se te acercara. Le tienes tan bien entrenado que prácticamente ha colocado la Gran Muralla China alrededor de la isla –levantó la mano para impedir que Darién dijese nada –No hace falta que le defiendas, ya sé que él se muestra muy protector contigo, incluso entiendo por qué. Pero yo necesitaba que la banda volviera a unirse y estaba tan desesperado que envié esa estúpida carta y un par de ellas más. Obviamente, no te preocupaste mucho, porque jamás respondiste.

-No les di ninguna importancia –admitió Darién.

-No hay ninguna excusa para lo que he hecho –continuó Diamante –Así que estoy listo para que me arresten. Confesaré todo ante la policía.

Darién parecía tan indefenso que Serena le rodeó con los brazos.

-¿Hablaste con mi madre de esto? –no podía imaginarse a Diamante saliendo furtivamente del coche de su madre, después de haber manipulado los frenos. Ya nada parecía tener ningún sentido. Y si ella se sentía tan perdida al enterarse de todos aquellos acontecimientos no quería ni pensar cómo debía sentirse Darién.

-Desde luego que no, ella me habría dado un buen tortazo. –dijo Diamante indignado –¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así?

-Estás más borracho de lo que piensas, Diamante –dijo Darién –Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Seguiremos hablando de esto más tarde. –No tenía la más mínima idea de qué le iba a decir cuando hablaran. Por algún motivo, pensar en eso casi le hace soltar una risilla histérica.

Serena apretó la mano contra su estómago en cuanto Darién cerró la puerta.

-Me encuentro muy mal –anunció, y antes de que él pudiese decir nada corrió hacia el baño.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

-Venga, Rei, tienes que venir con nosotros –la engatusó Hotaru. -Será divertido.

-¿Estás segura de que ya te encuentras bien? Estabas muy mal esta mañana. Casi le hice a Nicolás que fuese a buscar a Andrew para que se encargara de traer un helicóptero y poder llevarte al hospital. Y ahora estás saltando por ahí como si no hubiese pasado nada...

Serena levantó la cabeza de repente. Estaban todos reunidos en la cocina, habían dormido hasta tarde, como de costumbre, y ya comenzaba a anochecer.

-¿Hotaru estaba enferma esta mañana? ¿Por qué nadie vino a avisarme?

-Los dos niños estaban enfermos esta mañana, y yo me encargué perfectamente de ellos, muchas gracias –anunció Rei. –Debió ser algún tipo de infección estomacal. De todas maneras, Sere, tú no eres la única que tiene instinto maternal. Estuvieron perfectamente atendidos... soy una enfermera maravillosa. Por no mencionar que fui tremendamente cooperativa y discreta al daros a ti y a Darién tiempo para... ejem... arreglar vuestros asuntos.

Zafiro hizo un ruido grosero, mitad pedorreta mitad tos ahogada

-¿Una enfermera maravillosa? Rei, estabas colgando fuera de la ventana tapándote la boca y pidiendo a gritos sales aromáticas... Nicolás no sabía si atendernos a Hotaru y a mí o correr a tu lado. El pobre hombre se ha pasado medio día fregando el suelo.

Nicolás, realmente eres un tesoro -Serena le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. –Gracias por cuidar de ellos.

-Eh, recuerda que yo le vi primero –advirtió Rei.

Diamante hizo una mueca.

-Creí que íbamos a trabajar hoy. Quiero terminar la grabación y ver cómo queda. ¿No deberíamos ponernos en marcha ya?

-Nos pasamos la noche entera trabajando –señaló Andrew –Y cuando nos levantamos ya ha pasado casi todo el día y apenas queda luz para ir a buscar el árbol de Navidad. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar ahora.

Diamante murmuró algo por lo bajo, evitando mirar a Darién.

Serena frunció el entrecejo, estudiando a los gemelos.

-¿A los dos os dolía el estómago? Yo también he tenido un ataque de náuseas esta mañana. ¿Le ha pasado a alguien más? Quizá comimos algo en mal estado...

-Las tortitas de Rubeus... –dijo Rei rápidamente -... esas horribles cosas diseñadas para matarnos a todos de aburrimiento. Desprovistas de cualquier poder nutritivo y, básicamente, la peor comida de la Tierra. Si me lo preguntas, creo que está intentando envenenarme. –le lanzó un beso por el aire, con una expresión de enorme diversión en la cara –Pero esa atroz estratagema tuya no funcionará, aunque te parezca una idea ingeniosa, porque tengo un estómago a prueba de bombas.

Rubeus se levantó de repente y por poco no manda la silla al otro lado de la habitación.

-Mis tortitas son obras de arte, Rei –la miró fijamente, indicando que le había sacado de quicio –Y además, no veo que tú trabajes como una esclava en la cocina para alimentarnos a todos...

-Y nunca lo verás, querido... Sólo pensarlo me pone la carne de gallina –dijo ella complacientemente –Las cosas triviales deben hacerlas personas sin importancia.

-Parecéis dos críos, de verdad... –señaló Serena señaló con un suave suspiro, apoyándose sobre el cuerpo de Darién. –Ni siquiera los gemelos pelean tanto.

-¿Hotaru, estás segura de que estás lo bastante bien como para recorrer el bosque a pie? Hace frío y el viento sopla bastante fuerte hoy. Hay otra tormenta. Si prefieres quedarte aquí calentita, nosotros saldremos a buscar el árbol y te lo traeremos –ofreció Darién. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Serena, le daba igual que le vieran los demás.

Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Había esperanza en su vida, una razón para existir.

-Sere y Zafiro pueden quedarse contigo, si quieres.

-De eso nada –objetó Zafiro –Yo me encuentro perfectamente. Y además nadie más puede escoger nuestro árbol. Somos los únicos que sabemos lo que estamos buscando, ¿no es cierto, Hotaru?

Hotaru asintió solemnemente, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hermano, con los ojos puestos en Serena. Los tres se entendieron perfectamente.

-Iremos todos –anunció ella –Sabemos cuál es el árbol perfecto.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

-Por mí está bien, vamos entonces. Quien quiera venir a buscar un árbol es bienvenido. Sere y yo nos acercaremos al cobertizo a buscar las herramientas. Nos encontraremos en el sendero dentro de un rato –arrastró consigo a Serena, decidido a llevarla con él. Unos minutos a solas en el cobertizo le parecían algo estupendo. No había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para robarla un beso.

-Eh, eh... un momento –Zafiro le agarró de la mano –No estoy seguro de que deba permitirle a Serena ir contigo a un cobertizo, papá. Tienes una amplia reputación de Casanova...

Darién arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado esa idea?

-Bien, en primer lugar, mira esta casa. Llevo un tiempo queriendo hablar contigo sobre este lugar. Tienes unas esculturas muy extrañas y cosas que cuelgan de los aleros. ¿Para qué sirve eso? Este lugar parece el escenario de una novela de Edgar Alan Poe. Y los hombres en esos libros nunca se comportaban bien con las mujeres. –arqueó las cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Esculturas muy extrañas? –Darién estaba horrorizado. –Esta casa es un perfecto ejemplo del Gótico y de la arquitectura del Renacimiento combinados. Tú, hijo, eres un inculto. Es una casa perfecta. Mira las esculturas de las esquinas: gárgolas aladas en el lado sur, leones rampantes al este. Los detalles son fantásticos. Y como cualquier verdadera casa perteneciente al Gótico y al Renacimiento tiene sus pasadizos secretos y sus paredes falsas. ¿Dónde está lo bueno de una mansión convencional? Todo el mundo tiene una.

-Papá... -declaró Hotaru con firmeza -... es que producen escalofríos. ¿Alguna vez las has mirado desde fuera por la noche? Parece como si estuvieran embrujadas y te mirasen fijamente. No estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque seas mi padre.

-Traidores... –dijo Darién –Creo que habéis pasado demasiado tiempo con vuestra tía. Ella piensa lo mismo de mi casa.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco, desesperada.

-Darién esas cosas que rodean la casa observan cada movimiento que uno hace. Me estremezco cada vez que estoy en el jardín o paseando por las cercanías. Donde quiera que miro hay algo observándome fijamente.

-Técnicamente –interrumpió Rubeus –cuidan la casa y a las personas que habitan en ella. Si tienes miedo, probablemente sea porque no estés haciendo nada bueno. –se acercó un poco más –Como quizás albergar malas intenciones contra los que viven dentro.

Serena desdobló una servilleta y la usó a modo de látigo contra Rubeus.

-Atrás, chico-tambor, desde que Rei se ha comportado como "una enfermera maravillosa" con mis niños, no puedo permitir que le digas esas tonterías. Siempre me ha encantado la arquitectura gótica. Cada vez que podíamos nos juntábamos para ver los libros y las fotografías que Darién traía de las casas de Europa. –le guiñó un ojo a Zafiro –Creí que te encantaría lo de los pasadizos secretos...

Darién la agarró de la mano y la empujó hacia las puertas dobles que llevaban hacia el patio.

-Abrigaos bien, nos encontraremos en el sendero.

Serena lo siguió al patio, ignorando las burlas de Zafiro.

-No me gusta nada eso de que los dos niños estuviesen enfermos esta mañana, Darién –dijo -Ayer, Hotaru vio a alguien observándoles cuando se produjo el derrumbamiento. No podría decir quién era, pero él o ella llevaba una capa larga con capucha. Yo vi a la misma persona la noche que llegamos.

Darién aminoró su paso, acercándola más a él para protegerla bajo su hombro.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sere? –tuvo mucho cuidado de moderar su tono y su expresión. -¿Crees que el derrumbamiento se preparó de alguna manera? ¿Que los niños no tenían una indigestión, si no que alguien intentó envenenarles?

Cuando él pronunció las palabras, le parecieron absurdas. Grasa en una escalera en la que cualquiera podría resbalarse. ¿Cómo se podría preparar un derrumbamiento y predecir que los niños estarían en ese lugar exactamente? Además, ella también había estado enferma. Las personas tienen dolor de estómago a menudo. Suspiró. ¿Cómo podría explicar la inquietud que sentía? ¿Esa preocupación incesante que nunca desaparecía?

-¿Por qué esa persona de la capa no les ayudaría? Estaba claro que estaban en apuros. Hotaru gritaba con toda su alma pidiendo ayuda.

-No puedo contestar a eso, cariño... pero lo averiguaremos. –aseguró –Todos echaron una mano y ayudaron a liberar a Zafiro. No advertí que alguien se quedara al margen, ni siquiera Diamante.

-Diamante. –Serena sacudió la cabeza. –Es difícil que te caiga bien ese hombre... Incluso después de anoche, que sentía compasión por él, me he esforzado en buscar algo bueno en él y no he sido capaz.

-A mí me cae bien –contestó Darién frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. –Siempre se mostraba reservado conmigo, pero no dudaba en trabajar duro. Jamás se quejaba de tener que trabajar durante toda la noche; hacía su trabajo y a veces incluso algo del de los demás. Era muy competente y contaba con él muchas veces. No tenía ni idea de que me odiara tan intensamente. Te aseguro que no sabía que Neherenia se acostaba con él. Ella sugirió le escuchase tocar, pero le metí en la banda porque tenía talento, no porque ella me lo pidiese –soltó un suspiro, pasándose las manos por el pelo –Ya no estoy seguro de nada, Sere... en los viejos tiempos, todo parecía tan fácil... Nunca me enteraba de nada. Vivía la vida en una feliz ignorancia... hasta que todo se vino abajo –la miró, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella –Era tan arrogante... creí que podría encargarme de todo. Así que, ¿cómo puedo condenar a Diamante si yo mismo he cometido tantos errores?

-¿Crees que fue un miembro de la banda el que mató a Neherenia y a Neflyte? –preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

-No, claro no. Había cinco chalados con ellos allí arriba esa noche. Todos habían mezclado el alcohol y las drogas. Alguno de ellos debía llevar un arma. Alguien disparó a Neherenia y a Trent y quizá los otros forcejearon intentando sujetar el arma, arrojando al suelo las bebidas y las velas. Espero que sucediese así. Desearía que el fuego no hubiese comenzado mientras le pegaba a Trent... Fue una pelea bastante salvaje. Rompimos varias mesas y lámparas. Quizá alguno de los golpes tiró una vela al suelo y nadie lo notó. Nunca lo sabré. Pero la banda no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Acabábamos de llegar.

-¿Por qué subiste arriba? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Quería ver cómo estaban los niños. Hotaru se había dormido, pero no tenía su manta. Hacía mucho que no te veía, y sabía que habrías ido a buscarla. Te estaba buscando a ti. –admitió –No podía esperar al día siguiente para verte.

El placer la recorrió por entero al escuchar sus palabras.

-Te agradezco mucho que vinieses a buscarme, Darién –dijo Sere suavemente.

Darién abrió la puerta al cobertizo, y pulsó el interruptor para dar la luz.

-Lo mismo digo, cariño –no podía mirarla, sabiendo que la furia se reflejaba en su cara. No podía recordar aquello sin ponerse furioso.

Serena se rió, y el sonido de su alegría dispersó los malos recuerdos.

-Me gustaría haber sabido dónde se encendía la luz cuando estuve aquí ayer.

-En realidad... –levantó una ceja y su voz era pura seducción –... me acabo de dar cuenta de que quizás hubiese sido más inteligente por mi parte mantener el cuarto a oscuras.

Serena arqueó una ceja y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tienes esa mirada malvada en la cara... como si fueses a cometer alguna diablura. –sólo la expresión de su cara había conseguido que una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo.

-¿Malvada? Eso me gusta. –enroscó la mano alrededor de su nuca y la atrajo hacia él. Inclinó la cabeza para apoderarse de su boca. Sus labios eran firmes, suaves, tentadores. Su lengua recorrió el labio inferior, siguiendo su contorno, probando, lamiendo, hasta que ella se abrió para él.

Deslizó la mano bajo la chaqueta y la blusa para encontrar la piel desnuda. Un pecho presionó contra su palma. Saboreó su propio deseo en la boca de ella.

-Quítate la chaqueta, Sere -susurró mientras se estiraba para alcanzar una vez más el interruptor y dejar el cuarto a oscuras –Date prisa, amor, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-No pensarás que vamos a hacer algo en este pequeño cobertizo, donde cualquiera podría vernos... –dijo ella, pero ya se estaba quitando la chaqueta y dejándola a un lado, deseando el calor abrasador de su boca sobre su seno. Deseando acariciarle con las manos... parecía que había pasado un siglo desde la última vez.

Darién desabrochó los botones de la blusa rápidamente. Observó la belleza de sus pechos desnudos y contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió que sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire. Le dejaba sin aliento con su piel exquisita y la intensidad de su mirada.

-Pensé en ti mientras me duchaba esta tarde... –confesó él –Deberías haber estado allí conmigo. Estuve recordando tu sabor, la suavidad de tu piel y los sonidos que haces cuando estoy dentro de ti. –Inclinó la cabeza atrapar un pezón en su boca.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con la necesidad del momento, hambriento. Ella rió suavemente.

-Estaba contigo. Y si mal no recuerdo, te pasaste mucho rato saboreándome.

-¿Estás segura? Pues no fue bastante, necesito más. –Sus manos se deslizaron sobre los pantalones vaqueros, maniobrando con la cremallera. –Líbrate de esta cosa, tienes que quitártelos –mordisqueó la parte inferior del pecho y buscó de nuevo el calor de su boca para besarla sin miramientos –Necesito que te los quites.

-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo? –mientras preguntaba se estaba deshaciendo de los pantalones, deseándole tanto que aquellos momentos robados le parecían tan preciosos como toda una larga noche haciendo el amor.

-No para todas las cosas que quiero hacerte –susurró él contra su oreja, buscando con la lengua el lugar donde el pulso de Sere latía frenético. –Pero bastante para lo que tengo en mente. Bájame los pantalones. –En el momento en que su cuerpo quedó libre del confinamiento de la tela soltó un suspiro de alivio. –Mucho mejor. Voy a levantarte. Coloca los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y envuelve las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. ¿Estás lista para mí? –sus dedos ya buscaban la respuesta, sondeando profundamente, deslizándose con facilidad en su húmedo cuerpo.

Enterró la cara en el cuello de ella.

-Estás tan caliente, Sere... Me encanta que me desees tanto como yo a ti –el simple hecho de notar lo húmeda que estaba endureció su cuerpo aún más. La levantó en vilo cuando ella le puso los brazos al cuello y alzó las piernas para enroscarlas alrededor de su cintura. La hinchada cabeza de su miembro se apretó firmemente contra ella. Muy lentamente, hizo descender a Sere sobre su cuerpo. Notó la familiar resistencia mientras se adaptaba a él. Tenía la impresión de deslizar una espada dentro de su vaina, y la sensación le produjo un infinito placer. Sentía formarse en su interior una tormenta de fuego, más salvaje, caliente y explosiva que nunca antes. Rugía a través de su cuerpo como un tren de carga, a través de su mente, en un crescendo de notas y promesas, de pensamientos medio formados y de necesidades.

Adoraba los pequeños jadeos que escapan su garganta, la manera en que ella movía las caderas para salir a su encuentro, acoplándose perfectamente al ritmo. Serena, la mujer que siempre había soñado.

Serena se abandonó a las fuertes embestidas que introducían el cuerpo de Darién en el suyo, al calor ardiente y la crepitante pasión, que crecieron y la envolvieron por completo. Echó la cabeza atrás, cabalgando veloz, apretando sus músculos alrededor de él, deslizándose arriba y abajo para aumentar la fricción diseñada para conducirlos a ambos rápidamente a la cima.

No se reconocía así misma, esa lasciva cabalgata allí en el cobertizo con la ropa a medio quitar... Pero no le importaba, nada le importaba salvo el estallido de luz y color que percibía al sentir que su cuerpo estallaba en pedazos y se disolvía, ondeando con vida propia. Se sujetó firmemente a Darién mientras empujaba con fuerza, una y otra vez, escuchando los roncos jadeos que emitía sobre su hombro.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, sintiendo que la alegría les invadía, una suave y maravillosa laxitud les recorría mientras sus corazones recuperaban el ritmo normal y Darién la depositaba en el suelo. Aquellos momentos robados fueron tan valiosos como el oro para ellos. Deprisa y a oscuras, consiguieron volver a ponerse la ropa. Serena no era capaz de encontrar sus zapatos y Darién la distraía todo el rato besando su cuello, sus dedos, deslizando la lengua por la oreja... Al final, encontró un zapato entre los cubos y otro encima de un saco de tierra para macetas. Los recogió y quitó distraídamente el alga marina que tenía adherida a la suela.

-No he usado estos zapatos nunca cerca del océano... ¿De dónde habrá salido esta alga? –se calzó los zapatos y se acurrucó de nuevo en sus brazos, elevando la cabeza para recibir un beso. Hubo un largo silencio mientras ambos se perdían el uno en el otro. Darién dirigió los besos hacia su barbilla y su garganta.

Serena inclinó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso y de repente detectó un movimiento detrás de la pequeña ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Darién, levantando renuentemente la cabeza cuando notó que se ponía tensa –Tienes un cuello perfecto para mordisquearlo... tan suave y tentador. Creo que podría pasarme la vida haciéndolo. ¿Estás segura de que tenemos que salir a buscar ese árbol de Navidad hoy?

-Algo se ha movido ahí fuera. Creo que hay alguien observándonos -susurró Serena. Un escalofrío descendió por su espalda. Escudriñó a través de la ventana, pero por más que buscó, no pudo descubrir a nadie. Tampoco era tan importante. Alguien les había visto, nada más.

Darién gimió.

-Otra vez no... No creo que Diamante venga de nuevo a hacer otra confesión, porque esta vez le lanzo por el acantilado –caminó hacia la pequeña ventana cuadrada y miró atentamente alrededor. –No veo a nadie, amor, quizás han sido las gárgolas del tejado.

Serena pudo detectar la diversión de su voz. Suave, gentil, provocadora. Intentó responder, acurrucándose en sus brazos, pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo siniestro les miraba fijamente.

-Vamos, Sere –gritó Zafiro, haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente. –Será mejor que no estéis haciendo nada de lo que yo no debería enterarme, porque voy a entrar. –se produjo una breve vacilación en la puerta y un momento después se abrió por completo. Zafiro les echó una mirada –Todos los demás eran demasiado gallinas para venir a comprobar lo que estabais haciendo.

-Estábamos buscando un hacha –improvisó Serena sin mucha convicción.

-¿De verdad? –Zafiro elevó una ceja, exactamente igual que su padre. Estaba interpretando a la perfección el papel del padre que había descubierto a la hija en una situación delicada -¿Creéis que esto os ayudaría en algo? –pulsó el interruptor para que la luz iluminase cada rincón del pequeño edificio. Miró a su padre con desaprobación. -¿En un cobertizo para las herramientas?

-¡Zafiro! –Ruborizándose, Serena se dirigió rápidamente a la parte de atrás del cobertizo, donde sabía que se guardaban las herramientas más grandes. Cuando cogió el hacha, golpeó sin querer una barra de metal. Murmurando, la recogió del suelo y se disponía a colocarla en su sitio cuando observó el barro seco y las agujas de pino que tenía adheridas al extremo. Frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba la herramienta.

Zafiro cogió el hacha.

-Venga, Sere, nos están esperando. Deja de deambular por ahí, es vergonzoso... Por lo menos has tenido el buen sentido de enamorarte de mi padre.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó Darién muy serio mientras estudiaba la cara de su hijo.

-¿Qué otro mejor podríamos querer para Sere? –preguntó Zafiro sinceramente –Ella es nuestra familia. No queremos que nadie se la lleve de nuestro lado.

-Como si eso pudiera pasar –Serena se agachó para besar su mejilla. –Venga, démonos prisa o los demás vendrán a buscarnos –dijo mientras salía del cobertizo.

-Y, a propósito, nos hemos encargado de limpiar la cocina esta tarde –agregó Zafiro con una sonrisa.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo escépticamente.

-¿Tú la limpiaste o lo hizo tu hermana? No puedo creer que te hayas acordado.

-Bueno, fue Rei la que se acordó y yo habría limpiado... pero Hotaru ha estado mimándome por el trauma que sufrí ayer. –dijo adoptando cara de "niño bueno".

-¿El trauma? –interrumpió Darién. –El trauma lo sufrimos Sere, tu hermana y yo, no tú. Tú no te asustaste ni un poco siquiera. No creas que no nos damos cuenta de que tu hermana te sirve como si fuese tu esclava. –y añadió mirando a Sere –¿Eso es lo normal? ¿Algo cotidiano?

-Desde luego que sí –Zafiro sonreía de oreja a oreja, absolutamente radiante -¡Y a mí me encanta!

-No tiene vergüenza –señaló Serena.

-No en lo que se refiere a los quehaceres domésticos –admitió Zafiro. –¡Eh! Estoy empezando a parecerme a Rei ¡y eso es aterrador! –saludó a Hotaru y al resto cuando se reunieron con ellos donde esperaban bajo los árboles. –Os dije que los traería de vuelta –les confirmó.

No había tiempo para nada que no fuera encontrar el árbol de Navidad. Hotaru y Zafiro sabían dónde buscar y se encaminaron directamente hacia allí. Andrew iba a su lado, riéndose, golpeando en broma el brazo de Zafiro y alborotando el pelo de Hotaru de vez en cuando. Rei y Nicolás caminaban juntos a paso mucho más tranquilo, con sus cabezas juntas para susurrarse cosas al oído. Rubeus y Diamante discutían ruidosamente sobre la mejor manera de conservar el bosque y la capa de ozono y sobre si talar un pequeño árbol de Navidad iba a tener o no efectos globales.

Darién paseaba a lo largo del sendero, con su mano sujetando con fuerza la de Serena. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Todos los que eran importantes en su vida estaban junto a él, compartiendo su casa. Miró a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. Serena había cambiado todo su mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus hijos estaban con él, y la confianza crecía entre ellos. Se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba y su mente despertaba para soñar todas las nuevas posibilidades que le ofrecía la vida. Era feliz, aunque todavía estaba un poco asustado.

Darién sabía que su autoestima siempre se había basado en su música, en su capacidad de hacerse cargo de enormes responsabilidades. Había tenido una infancia difícil y había tenido que luchar muy duro para llegar a considerarse algo así mismo, para probar que tenía valor como persona. ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerles a los demás si ya no podía tocar la música que sonaba dentro de su cabeza?

La fina llovizna empezó a aumentar de intensidad a medida que caminaban a lo largo del sendero. Los miembros de la banda señalaron un árbol después de otro, grandes abetos con firmes y abundantes ramas. Los gemelos sacudían sus cabezas con firmeza mientras miraban a Serena buscando su apoyo. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, aquellos no eran perfectos, y los siguió hasta el pequeño árbol, con el tronco delgado y escasas ramas que ellos habían escogido la noche antes. El árbol crecía en un ángulo extraño bajo dos árboles más grandes, al borde de un barranco que daba a una pequeña colina. La lluvia había dejado el suelo bastante resbaladizo.

-Apártate del borde, Hotaru -ordenó Darién, frunciendo el ceño mientras giraba alrededor del árbol pequeño y triste. –¿Éste es vuestro árbol de Navidad perfecto?

Zafiro y Hotaru intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Ése es. Quiere venir casa con nosotros. Se lo preguntamos –dijo Hotaru solemnemente.

-¿He caminado a través del bosque con la lluvia cayéndome sobre la cabeza para buscar ese árbol diminuto y retorcido? –quiso saber Rei. –Por el amor de Dios, mirad a vuestro alrededor, hay árboles fantásticos por todas partes.

-A mí me gusta –dijo Diamante palmeando los hombros de los gemelos –No tiene ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir aquí. Yo digo que lo cojamos, le demos un buen alojamiento y le permitamos que se lo pase bien.

Serena asintió.

-Me parece perfecto. –rodeó el pequeño árbol sin esperanzas, que extendía su rama más larga hacia el mar. –Éste es el árbol perfecto.

Darién arqueó una ceja mirando a Nicolás, que se encogió de hombros.

-Se conforman con poco, digo yo.

Rubeus le quitó a Darién el hacha de las manos.

-Me gusta esta maldita cosa, sólo le hace falta un hogar y divertirse un poco. –balanceó el hacha hacia el delgado tronco. Era fuerte, y la primera tajada hizo una muesca profunda.

Hotaru abrazó a su hermano, con los ojos brillantes.

-Es exactamente como lo había imaginado, papá –dijo envolviendo el otro brazo alrededor de su padre.

Darién se mantuvo inmóvil mientras la oleada de placer que le produjo el cariñoso gesto de su hija le recorría de arriba abajo.

Andrew empezó a reír y se quitó la chaqueta.

-¿También te habías imaginado la lluvia Hotaru? Podríamos habérnoslas arreglado sin ella, la verdad.

La llovizna fría y gris empezaba a caer un poco más rápido. Rubeus dio otro hachazo al tronco del árbol, hincando la afilada hoja de la herramienta cada vez más profundamente en la madera. Repitió la misma acción una y otra vez, a un ritmo constante que creaba una curiosa melodía con el sonido de la lluvia. Nicolás pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, intentando protegerla del viento cada vez más fuerte. El árbol se estremeció y empezó a inclinarse.

-¡Eh! –dijo Andrew agitando su chaqueta al lado de Serena para ofrecérsela a Hotaru. –Ponte esto.

Hotaru le dirigió una resplandeciente sonrisa a través de la llovizna.

-Gracias, Andrew. –cerró los dedos sobre la chaqueta a la vez que sonaba un fuerte crujido.

Las ramas vacilaron, y de repente se dirigieron hacia ellos a toda prisa. Andrew gritó una advertencia, corriendo hacia atrás en un esfuerzo por mantenerse fuera de su alcance. Clavó el codo en el hombro de Serena, enviándola lejos, cuando sus pies resbalaron sobre el lodo empapado.

Darién dio un fuerte empujón a Hotaru, mandándola directamente a los brazos de Zafiro, mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia Serena. Aterrado, descubrió que se había deslizado hacia abajo y que se dirigía imparable hacia el borde del barranco. Vio cómo intentaba agarrarse a las ramas de un árbol, pero el enorme cuerpo de Andrew chocó con el suyo, formando un lío de brazos y piernas. Ambos fueron resbalando hacia el borde del precipicio. Los dedos de Andrew dejaban profundos surcos en el barro mientras intentaba aferrarse a algo.

Darién se deslizó sobre el barro, lanzándose de barriga sobre el suelo para agarrar el tobillo de Serena justo cuando ella caía por el borde. Se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando... el terror le entorpecía la mente. El árbol de Navidad estaba a su lado, unos centímetros a la izquierda. Diamante se lanzó sobre las piernas de Darién, sujetándolo para evitar que resbalase hacia el borde detrás de Serena y Nicolás saltó para sostener las muñecas de Andrew cuando éste se aferró a las piedras. Hubo un momento de silencio, interrumpido tan sólo por el aullido del viento, el rugido del mar, el repiqueteo de la lluvia y el sonido fuerte de las respiraciones, que jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

-¿Papá? –la voz de Hotaru sonaba llorosa y angustiada.

Zafiro se dejó caer en el barro al lado de su padre, observando a Serena sobre el borde del precipicio. Ella estaba cabeza abajo, esforzándose por girar la cabeza para mirarles. Aparte de los movimientos de cabeza, permanecía muy quieta, consciente de que la única cosa que le impedía precipitarse hacia abajo eran los dedos de Darién que rodeaban su tobillo. Zafiro estiró las manos hacia ella y la agarró de la pantorrilla. Juntos, empezaron a tirar de ella hacia arriba.

-Todo va bien, cariño –tranquilizó Darién a su hija –Sere está bien, ¿no es así, pequeña? –quería ocultar el temblor de sus manos y despejar su mente del terror que la atenazaba. –Nicolás, ¿puedes sujetar a Andrew?

-Ya le tengo –Nicolás tiraban con fuerza hacia atrás. Rei y Hotaru cogieron su cinturón y tiraron tan fuerte como pudieron. Rubeus agregó su fuerza a la de Nicolás, subiendo a Andrew hasta arriba. Inmediatamente se dirigió a ayudar a Zafiro y a Darién con Serena.

Todos se sentaron en el barro; Darién, Hotaru, y Zafiro abrazando con fuerza a Serena. La lluvia empezó a caer con más intensidad. Serena podía oír su corazón rugiendo en el pecho. Darién enterró la cara contra su hombro. Hotaru y Zafiro se aferraron a ella, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que pensó que la partirían por la mitad. Ella observó a los demás. Andrew parecía absolutamente aturdido, con la cara convertida en una máscara de asombro. Rei estaba muy pálida. Nicolás, Diamante, y Rubeus parecían asustados.

Otro accidente. Y esta vez Serena había estado envuelta en él. No podía creer que hubiese sido otra cosa que un accidente. ¿Habrían sido todos los demás accidentes que habían ocurrido recientemente simplemente desafortunadas coincidencias? ¿Se había vuelto una paranoica después de la muerte de su madre? Ciertamente, en el accidente de Zafiro había examinado la tierra cuidadosamente y no había descubierto ninguna señal de que el derrumbamiento hubiese sido algo más que un deslizamiento natural de la tierra después de una tormenta. ¿Pero qué pasaba con la figura encapotada que Zafiro y Hotaru habían visto el día anterior, la misma que ella había visto la noche que llegaron a la isla?

¿Quién podría ser? Quizás era el guardabosques y su vista era tan mala que no divisó a nadie a su alrededor. Era una pobre explicación pero, aparte de que alguien estuviese ocultándose en la isla, no se le ocurría ninguna otra.

-Salvé tu chaqueta, Andrew –dijo Hotaru dijo con voz suave, sosteniendo el precioso artículo para que todos pudiesen verlo.

Todos estallaron en risas de alivio. Salvo Andrew. Él sacudió la cabeza, con el escepticismo pintado todavía en su cara. Serena estaba segura de que la suya tenía la misma expresión.

-Regresemos a casa –sugirió Darién. –Por si alguien no lo ha notado, está diluviando. ¿Te encuentras bien, Andrew?

Andrew no contestó, le temblaba el cuerpo por la reacción, pero permitió que Rubeus y Darién le ayudaran a ponerse en pie.

Serena reflexionó sobre la idea de que podría estar equivocada sobre los accidentes. Incluso sobre que hubiesen manipulado los frenos del automóvil de su madre. Y su propio automóvil. El resto de las cosas podrían mirarse desde un punto de vista totalmente diferente... Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Todavía no estaba segura.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Les llevó un tiempo sorprendentemente corto a todos volver a reunirse en la cocina, recién duchados y calentitos de nuevo, tras la aventura del bosque. Alterada por el reciente suceso, Serena no les quitaba los ojos de encima a los gemelos. La cadena de accidentes que habían sufrido era lo suficientemente alarmante como para descartarlos como meras coincidencias.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación, observando al resto de los habitantes de la casa. Le caían bien. Ése era el problema. Realmente le gustaban mucho. Unos más que otros, pero no podía creer que ninguno de ellos hubiese intentado hacer daño a los gemelos deliberadamente.

-Sere, no me estás haciendo ni caso –la voz de Hotaru penetró en sus pensamientos. –Te decía que no sé qué tipo de adornos podemos hacer. –agregó Hotaru tristemente –Mamá Ikuko tenía adornos muy bonitos para el árbol. –permanecía de pie cerca de su hermano, buscando con la mirada el consejo de Serena. Obviamente estaba tan nerviosa por el accidente como Serena.

–Se supone que debemos hacerlos nosotros, Hotaru –señaló Zafiro. –Así es como funciona, ¿no, Sere?

Serena asintió.

-Tengo una fórmula para una especie de pasta. Podríamos hacerla y moldear las formas que más nos gusten, meterlas al horno y después pintarlas. Será divertido. –puso dos tazas de chocolate delante de los gemelos y extendió una tercera taza hacia Andrew. Él sacudió la cabeza y Sere dejó la taza frente a ella, cogiendo un paño para limpiar la mesa.

Rei bostezó.

-Sere el Ama de casa ataca de nuevo. ¿Es que sabes hacer de todo, querida? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo absolutamente agotador que resulta eso?

Serena le tiró el paño que tenía en las manos, que cubrió de color verde su elegante moño.

-Nadie se cree ya tu actuación de mujer fría y sin corazón Rei. Has quedado al descubierto, así que mejor ve inventando otras cosas. No dije que fuese a hacer la masa y cocerla... Soy sólo la supervisora. Los gemelos y tú seréis las abejas obreras encargadas del trabajo.

-Nicolás, ¿vas a permitirle que siga lanzándome cosas? –se quejó Rei. –Ha hecho una pelota con el paño y me la ha lanzado como si yo fuese una diana... Por lo menos podrías vengarte en mi nombre, digo yo. Lo haría yo misma, pero ya he arriesgado bastante mi vida atravesando las aguas infestadas de mosquitos y los pantanos llenos de caimanes buscando el árbol de Navidad perfecto para estos dos pequeños ingratos. ¡Y el árbol perfecto resultó ser un arbusto sin apenas ramas y totalmente retorcido!

-Aquí no hay caimanes –señaló Zafiro –Y en realidad, tu vida no ha corrido ningún peligro. Además, es tu deber como tía hacer esas cosas con nosotros y disfrutarlas, ¿a que sí, papá? Así que ánimo, chica. Dejaremos que cantes el primer villancico.

El paño de cocina se estrelló justo en medio de la cara de Zafiro.

-¡Pequeña víbora detestable!

-Ay, ay... –Zafiro se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo un ataque cardíaco. –Ella me hiere como un arpón con sus duras palabras –se terminó la taza de chocolate –¿Más? –preguntó esperanzado mientras levantaba la taza.

-No, tienes que acostarte temprano –objetó Serena. –Parece que tu estómago no tiene fondo...

-Puede tomarse el mío –dijo Hotaru empujando la taza hacia su hermano –Yo no quiero más.

Serena la interceptó, alcanzándola antes de que Zafiro pudiera ponerla fuera de su alcance.

-¿Y si ella tiene aún la infección intestinal, Zafiro? No deberías beber de la misma taza –le reprendió ella –Hotaru, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida.

-Creo que aún estoy algo enferma –admitió Hotaru admitió –O a lo mejor es que no se me ha pasado el susto todavía. No me gustó nada ver como Andrew y tú os caíais por el barranco, la verdad.

-A nosotros tampoco –Serena intercambió una pequeña sonrisa con Andrew.

-Eh, cadenetas de papel –dijo Diamante de repente. –Cuando era pequeño hacíamos cadenetas de papel y las colgábamos en el árbol. Creo que recuerdo cómo se hacen.

-Me acuerdo de eso –afirmó Nicolás –Podríamos usar las partituras que ya no sirven. A todos nos encanta la música. ¿Te parece bien, Sere? Rei, tú y yo hicimos un año una cadeneta. No teníamos árbol de Navidad, así que hicimos una cadeneta de amor.

Serena dirigió una radiante sonrisa a Rei, que tenía una mueca de horror en la cara y parecía visiblemente avergonzada de que la hubiesen descubierto.

-¿Una cadena de amor, Rei? En realidad eres muy tierna después de todo, ¿no?

-Es igual de bobalicona que tú, Sere –Zafiro lucía una sonrisa idéntica –Rei, la romántica. La de la cadena de amor.

-¿Es posible, Rei –Darién sonreía afectadamente –Me has dejado pasmado. No tenía ni idea de que había tanta dulzura bajo toda esa sofisticación.

-No empieces. Nicolás se lo ha inventado todo, y todos lo sabéis –Rei parecía indignada.

Rubeus movió el dedo con un gesto de negación.

-Nicolás no tiene la imaginación suficiente para inventarse algo así, Rei. Hiciste esa cadena de amor con él.

Hotaru abrazó protectoramente a Rei, mirándoles fijamente a los demás.

-¡Dejadla en paz, todos vosotros! –besó con fuerza la mejilla de Rei –Podemos hacer tantas cadenetas como quieras. No dejes que te molesten.

Serena cruzó una mirada con Rei. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. Aún permanecía sentaba, sin mover ni un músculo. Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente entre sí, ensimismadas. Rei besó suavemente la coronilla de Hotaru, con los ojos clavados en Serena.

-Gracias –dijo sin emitir sonido alguno, formando la palabra con los labios mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para librarse de la emoción que la embargaba.

-De nada –contestó Serena de la misma manera, esbozando una sonrisa emocionada.

Darién sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, con el corazón reventando de orgullo al observar aquel intercambio. Serena había traído la alegría a todos. Podría haber puesto a los gemelos fácilmente en contra de Rei, en contra de él. Los niños la querían más que a nadie. Su lealtad hacia Serena era inamovible. Una sola palabra de Serena habría impedido a los gemelos relacionarse con ninguna de las personas que les rodeaban. Serena había sido muy generosa compartiéndolos y había inculcado esos mismos sentimientos en ambos niños. Él sabía, mejor que la mayoría, lo fría y poco cariñosa que parecía Rei. Estaba orgulloso de que sus hijos vieran más allá, de que vieran a la mujer que se escondía bajo la máscara que ofrecía al mundo.

-También podemos hacer tiras de palomitas de maíz –señaló Andrew –Son bastante fáciles de hacer. Como esas que hacíamos en tu sótano, Rubeus.

-Siempre nos comíamos casi todas –señaló Darién, sonriendo al acordarse.

Estuvieron agradablemente atareados durante el siguiente par de horas, horneando y pintando los adornos, formando cadenas del papel y de palomitas de maíz. Darién consiguió que cantaran villancicos que Andrew y Rubeus convirtieron al final en baladas bastante groseras. Rei y Rubeus se enzarzaron en una guerra de palomitas hasta que Zafiro y Hotaru se unieron a su tía y Rubeus pidió una tregua.

Cuando Serena observó que ambos niños estaban muy cansados y sonrojados por el esfuerzo, les dijo que pararan y los llevó arriba. Se sorprendió de que accediesen sin un murmullo de protesta.

Hotaru se llevó la mano al estómago.

La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien, pero no quería estropearos la diversión -admitió.

Pequeñas campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Serena, a pesar de su determinación de no preocuparse. Se frotó las sienes, enfadada consigo misma por ser tan protectora. Todos habían tenido dolor de estómago, incluso ella se sentía todavía algo enferma.

-Desearía que les hubiesen gastado esas bromas a todos –dijo Zafiro súbitamente dirigiéndose a Hotaru. –¿No dio rabia que nos echaran la culpa de todas esas travesuras mientras esperábamos a Serena y a papá? Es tan típico de los adultos culpar siempre de todo a los niños... –de repente salió disparado hacia el baño.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que os echaron las culpas de las travesuras? -Serena envolvió las mantas alrededor de Hotaru y retiró su pelo hacia atrás. -¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? Puedo llamar a tu padre y llevaros al médico.

-Estoy vomitando hasta las tripas –gritó Zafiro desde el baño.

-Cielo, me encantaría llevarte al médico a ti también, pero sé que preferirías que te metieran en aceite hirviendo antes que ver a un doctor. –dijo Serena divertida.

Ellas podían oír cómo Zafiro se aclaraba ruidosamente la boca por tercera vez.

-Y me sienta fatal que pensaran que habíamos entrado en sus habitaciones. Me pregunto si en caso de que alguien entrase en la habitación de papá él también nos echaría la culpa. El mero hecho de que seamos adolescentes no significa que no respetemos las cosas de los demás. –dijo él indignado. Salió airadamente del baño, cruzando la habitación con el ceño fruncido –Le pregunté directamente a Rubeus si él había estado en tu habitación, Sere, y si había quemado el incienso y dibujado uno de sus círculos mágicos allí, pero dijo que no. Y todavía tuvo la cara dura de decirme que ni se me ocurriera entrar en su cuarto.

-Que ni se te ocurriera entrar en su maldito cuarto –corrigió Hotaru –Estaba muy enfadado con nosotros. Y eso que nunca entramos en su estúpida habitación.

-Esperad un momento –dijo Serena levantando la mano –¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Los demás os han acusado de haber entrado en sus dormitorios?

Hotaru asintió.

-Incluso Rei y Nicolás pensaron que les estábamos haciendo travesuras. Supongo que todo esto empezó cuando llegamos aquí y pienso que no nos creyeron cuando les dijimos que a nosotros también nos había ocurrido lo mismo.

-¿Qué travesuras? –quiso saber Serena. -¿Y dónde estaba yo?

Zafiro y Hotaru intercambiaron una lenta sonrisa.

-Con papá –dijeron al unísono.

Serena se ruborizó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Hotaru.

-Supongo que me lo merecía. Lo siento, estuve en el estudio trabajando y después salí con Darién. Hablaré con Rubeus. No deberían haberos acusado. ¿Pero que es lo que creen que estáis haciendo?

Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

-Las típicas bromas de "adolescentes que viven en una vieja mansión". Dejar las ventanas abiertas y el agua cayendo en la bañera, mover cosas, escribir mensajes raros en los espejos como Vete-de-aquí-antes-de-sea-demasiado-tarde... Ése tipo de cosas.

-Rubeus dijo que ningún otro habría sido tan infantil. –continuó Hotaru claramente ofendida. –¡Ojalá hubiese encontrado uno de esos estúpidos pasadizos secretos para entrar furtivamente en su habitación! –su mirada de posó en la cara de su hermano –Bueno, Zafiro y yo estuvimos buscando esos pasadizos, pero sólo porque era divertido. Si hubiésemos intentado convencer a todos de que había un fantasma, lo habríamos hecho muchísimo mejor –declaró. –Por lo menos Rei y Nicolás dijeron que nos creían. ¿Crees que papá piensa que entramos a escondidas en las habitaciones de los demás? –parecía un poco desilusionada.

-Claro no, Hotaru. Si su padre creyera que estáis haciendo una cosa semejante, os lo habría dicho inmediatamente. Siento que os acusaran de esas tonterías. Tenéis razón, los adultos que no tratan a menudo con adolescentes tiene una idea errónea de las cosas que hacen. –Serena acarició el pelo de Hotaru. –Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nuestro querido fantasma olvidó abrir la ventana esta noche.

-¿De verdad puede haber un fantasma en la casa? –preguntó Hotaru esperanzada.

-Esta casa no es lo suficientemente antigua –contestó Zafiro como si fuese un experto en la materia. Había leído muchos libros sobre ese tema –Papá la construyó después del incendio. El constructor la terminó mientras él seguía en el Centro de Quemados –cuando su hermana y Serena le miraron él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida. –Me lo contó Andrew. Yo le pregunto cosas sobre papá. A veces no le importa y otras simplemente me ignora. No se puede aprender nada si no se hacen preguntas... Y, volviendo al tema, una casa tiene que ser muy antigua para tener un fantasma.

-O bien, tiene que haber un asesinato en ella –dijo Hotaru.

Una corriente helada descendió por la columna de Serena al escuchar las palabras de Hotaru. Recordó el sonido de los disparos, el crepitar de las llamas, el calor y el humo... Poniéndose en pie, caminó hasta la ventana, tratando de evitar que los gemelos vieran la expresión de su cara. Asesinato. La palabra relampagueó débilmente en su mente. Ambos niños la miraban atentamente. Para que no descubrieran en qué estaba pensando, cambió de tema.

-¿Es verdad que Rei cuidó de vosotros cuando estuvisteis enfermos esta mañana? Me deja asombrada.

Zafiro se rió inmediatamente.

-Lo intentó. Estaba tan blanca como la pared. Lo gracioso fue que Nicolás quiso encargarse de nosotros, pero ella se negó, dijo que podría hacerlo sola. Creo que realmente quería hacerlo, no sólo daros tiempo a papá y a ti para arreglar vuestras cosas, sino encargarse de nosotros ella sola. También fue gracioso que, mientras ella estaba portándose tan bien, yo pensaba que Nicolás y Rei podrían haber intentado envenenarnos.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y por qué pensaste una cosa así?

-Bueno, nos bebimos un refresco en su cuarto y al momento nos pusimos enfermos. Además, encontré un periódico en su papelera con palabras recortadas, como las de la nota de chantaje. Tuve la loca idea de que iban a mantenernos como rehenes o algo así hasta que vosotros les pagaseis el dinero. O de que nos iba a matar para cobrar el dinero del seguro. –dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, aunque Sere pudo ver que se sentía algo avergonzado.

-Yo ya me encontraba mal antes de tomarme el refresco, por eso me lo bebí tan rápido. –Hotaru frunció el ceño, indignada con su hermano -¡Rei y Nicolás no estaban intentando envenenarnos!

-Ahora lo sé –dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama que se había preparado en el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que viste en el cuarto de Rei? –Serena tropezó con los zapatos de Zafiro y casi se cayó encima de la cama. Diamante había confesado que había intentado chantajear a Darién. ¿Por qué tendrían Rei y Nicolás los restos de un periódico recortado en su habitación? ¿Para qué iba Diamante a confesar una cosa así y después intentar cargarle el muerto a otros? Serena sintió de nuevo una escalofriante sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. A menos que alguien más estuviese envuelto en todo aquello. Alguien más siniestro que Diamante. A Serena no le gustaron en absoluto las implicaciones que eso conllevaba.

-Era sólo un periódico viejo –dijo Zafiro, encogiéndose de hombros –Algunas de las palabras habían sido recortadas, pero realmente no tuve tiempo de mirarlo bien.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama. Fuera, la lluvia había empezado a caer de nuevo, golpeando la ventana y sacudiendo las ramas contra la casa.

-¿Cómo solíais llamarme vosotros dos? –preguntó suavemente. Las gotas de lluvia se acoplaron al ritmo en su corazón.

-La chica mágica –la voz de Hotaru sonaba soñolienta. –Eres nuestra chica mágica.

Serena se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

-Gracias, cariño, creo que necesito ser de nuevo la chica mágica. Voy a bajar al estudio. Si me necesitáis para algo, bajad a buscarme. –necesitaba ir a algún sitio a pensar y siempre le ayudaba tener una guitarra en las manos.

Le dolía el hombro, un recordatorio de los incidentes del día, cuando bajaba silenciosamente al vestíbulo por la amplia escalera. Las luces estaban apagadas y la casa permanecía en silencio.

Darién la estaba esperando. Si tardaba mucho, lo más seguro es que fuese a buscarla. Necesitaba estar sola mientras ponía en orden las ideas en su cabeza. Él la distraía, le hacía perder la confianza en sí misma. La chica mágica. Incluso su madre la había llamado así, porque Sere sabía cosas. Sabía cosas instintivamente. Cosas como que lo que parecía ser un accidente era realmente algo mucho más siniestro. Desde que llegó a la isla, había confiado en Darién, había esperado que fuese él quien resolviera el misterio, el que hiciese lo mejor para todos.

La luz zigzagueante de un relámpago iluminó el patio cuando se paró en la entrada para echar un vistazo fuera, a través de las puestas de cristal. Podía ver los abetos que agitándose con el viento en una macabra danza, como marionetas de madera. Darién no creía que nadie estuviese intentando hacer daño a los niños. Serena sí lo creía y si tenía que descubrir la verdad, necesitaba confiar en sí misma y en su propio juicio.

El estudio estaba vacío, extrañamente aterrador con el cristal y los instrumentos sumidos en la oscuridad. Escogió distraídamente una de las guitarras acústicas de Darién, una Martin que a él le gustaba particularmente. Pasó los dedos sobre las cuerdas, escuchando una pequeña nota discordante que indicaba que no estaba perfectamente afinada. Eso era lo que parecían los accidentes, una nota discordante. Tenía que ordenarlo todo en su cabeza, de la misma manera que afinaba la guitarra. Tocó allí en la oscuridad, sentada al borde del panel de instrumentos, mientras su mente recopilaba la información que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos y permitió que la música, la música de Darién, la tranquilizase mientras tocaba.

Eligió unas notas al azar de la melodía. Notas desafinadas, como esos accidentes que le podían pasar a cualquiera. Cualquiera. La palabra se repetía como un estribillo en su cabeza. Accidentes aleatorios. Pasadizos secretos. Chantaje. Piezas de un puzzle, igual que las notas musicales escritas en el papel. Girándolas, uniéndolas de distintas maneras, conseguiría una obra maestra. O una clave.

El trueno sonó demasiado cerca, como el choque de unos címbalos, el toque final tras la melodía. Serena abrió los ojos en el momento en que otra descarga de fuego iluminaba el cielo. Una figura apareció justo delante de ella, una oscura sombra de terror. Serena se levantó de un salto, agarrando la guitarra como si fuese un arma.

Rei se echó hacia atrás con un chillido asustado.

-¡Sere! ¡Soy yo! ¡Rei!

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Serena bajó la lentamente la guitarra.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Buscándote. Zafiro me dijo dónde encontrarte. Eres la única que puede creerme. No sé a quién más podría contárselo. –Rei levantó la mano, impidiendo a Serena que encendiese la luz. –No lo hagas, no puedo mirarte y decirte lo que tengo que decir. –Inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse –Quise pensar que los niños eran los culpables de las cosas raras que pasaban, pero ahora no lo creo. Creo que es Neherenia.

Una corriente helada descendió por la columna vertebral de Serena. Sus ojos se esforzaron por distinguir en la oscuridad la cara de Rei, para leer su expresión.

-No estoy loca, Sere. A veces siento su presencia. –Rei apretó una mano temblorosa contra la boca. –Creo que los niños o Darién o quizá también yo, estamos en peligro y ella está intentando advertirnos. Neherenia no era una mala persona, y creía en los espíritus. Si pudiera regresar para ayudar a corregir sus errores, lo haría. Temía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y en el momento en que llegué a la isla, ya no me cupo ninguna duda.

-¿Crees que Neherenia se dedica a abrir las ventanas y a dibujar círculos mágicos en el suelo? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haría ella algo así, sabiendo lo que opina Darién al respecto? –Serena mantuvo la voz muy serena. No sabía si Rei estaba intentando asustarla, o si realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Para protegerte. Para protegerme. Y a Darién, y a los niños. A todos nosotros. Era la única religión que conocía. –Rei se acercó más -¿No lo sientes tú también? Dime que no he perdido completamente la razón... No quiero terminar como Neherenia.

Serena apoyó la guitarra cuidadosamente contra la pared. No sabía si la presencia de Neherenia la había ayudado o si el anterior fogonazo del relámpago simplemente le había iluminado el cerebro. Como las notas se mezclan para formar una armonía, las piezas del puzzle encajaron en su lugar.

-Desde que llegamos aquí, los accidentes han sido siempre aleatorios. Yo intentaba amoldarlos, encajarlos en mi teoría de que alguien quería hacer daño a Zafiro y a Hotaru. Pero todos esos accidentes podrían haber herido a cualquiera de nosotros. A cualquiera de los que vivimos en la casa... ¿Ves el patrón, Rei?

Rei negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero me estás asustando mucho.

-Y la capa. La figura encapotada. El perro no ladró.

-Me he perdido... El perro no ladró... ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando Zafiro quedó enterrado bajo los escombros, Hotaru vio una figura encapotada, pero el perro no ladró. Así que no era alguien que se esconde en la isla, era alguien que el perro conocía. –Serena notaba que estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante. Estaba todo allí, delante de sus narices. El patrón de las notas discordantes. -¿Por qué sólo nosotros tres nos pusimos enfermos? ¿Por qué Hotaru, Zafiro y yo? Ninguno de vosotros se sintió mal. –apretó una mano contra su boca, abriendo mucho los ojos. –Es el chocolate. Dios mío, él envenenó el chocolate... Él lo hizo todo. Disparó a Neherenia, tuvo que hacerlo, y cubrió sus huellas con el fuego.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "él envenenó el chocolate"? ¿Darién? ¿Crees que Darién intentó envenenar a los gemelos? –Rei parecía asustada.

-No, Darién no. Por supuesto que no fue Darién. ¡No creerás que él disparó a Neherenia! Nunca fue Darién... –Serena estaba impaciente. –Tienes que llamar a un helicóptero para que recoja a los niños y les lleve al hospital, y diles que traigan a la policía. –Tenía que ir a buscar a los gemelos, mantenerles cerca de ella, asegurarse de que estaban sanos y salvos.

La siguiente descarga de relámpagos iluminó la oscuridad, revelando a la figura encapotada que permanecía silenciosamente de pie en la esquina. Serena le vio, y vio que sujetaba un arma en la mano. La luz se extinguió a lo lejos, pero ella sabía que él estaba allí. Real. Sólido. Un siniestro ser demente y retorcido capaz de asesinar. Rei dio un grito de terror y Serena empujó a la mujer detrás de ella. Se deslizó a lo largo del panel de instrumentos con la intención de pulsar el interruptor que encendería la grabadora.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la lluvia caía y el viento aullaba y azotaba la casa. Mientras las gárgolas observaban silenciosamente desde los aleros.

Serena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía.

-Sabía que eras tú. Esto le romperá de nuevo el corazón. –Había un profundo pesar en su voz. El conocimiento de una traición así heriría a Darién inmensamente. De alguna manera, Serena lo había sabido desde el principio, pero no había querido verlo. Por el bien de Darién.

-No lo sabías –negó Andrew, con la cara oculta en la profundidad de la capucha no podían verle. Presentaba una imagen aterradora... la Muerte misma. Sólo le faltaba la guadaña para completar el cuadro.

-Por supuesto, tenías que ser tú. Nadie más sabía que alguien estaba intentando chantajear a Darién.

-Tu madre. –escupió él –Era tan ambiciosa... No le bastaba el dinero que Darién le mandaba para los niños. Yo rellenaba sus cheques, tenía más que suficiente.

-No fue mi madre –le respondió Serena. –Fue Diamante el que intentó chantajear a Darién. Ella vino aquí porque Darién le pidió que lo hiciera, para hablar sobre el tema.

-No entiendo nada... –dijo Rei -Andrew, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás ahí de pie con esa estúpida capa y apuntándonos con una arma? ¡Y será mejor que no estés desnudo bajo esa cosa! Nos estamos poniendo todos un poco melodramáticos, ¿no? ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? ¿Por qué querría alguien chantajear a Darién?

Serena la ignoró. No se atrevía a apartar los ojos de Andrew. Él era inestable y no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba hacer. Pero sabía que él era absolutamente capaz de asesinarlas. Lo había hecho muchas veces.

-Tú eras el único que podía ser, Andrew. Tienes acceso a todas las habitaciones a través de los pasadizos. Eres el único que ha estado aquí de manera regular. Una vez que me di cuenta de que los accidentes eran aleatorios, destinados a cualquiera de los que vivimos aquí, me di cuenta de que habían sido diseñados para mantenernos a todos lejos de este lugar. El derrumbamiento, el árbol de Navidad, el aceite en los escalones... Incluso el chocolate. Creíste que si ocurrían suficientes cosas, todos nos marcharíamos. Eso era lo que deseabas, ¿no? Lo único que querías es que todos desapareciésemos de aquí. –Su voz era relajante, la voz que había usado durante años con los niños, una mezcla de dulzura y comprensión.

-Pero tú no te habrías marchado –dijo él –Los trajiste de nuevo aquí. A los hijos de ella. Neherenia era malvada, una malvada y repugnante seductora que no nos dejaba en paz.

El corazón de Serena hizo un ruido sordo. Detectó algo en su voz... la culpa, el odio. Todo volvía a Neherenia... Y entonces lo supo. Su corazón lloró por Darién. ¿Como sobrevivía uno ante tanta traición? Quiso llorar por todos ellos. No iba a haber ningún milagro para los gemelos o para Darién esta Navidad, sólo más dolor en el corazón, otra tragedia.

-Tú la amabas. –dijo ella sin dudarlo, dirigiendo las palabras al hombre que permanecía en la oscuridad, al hombre que tranquilamente había subido las escaleras y había disparado sobre Neherenia y su amante a sangre fría, al hombre que encerró con llave al resto de los que estaban en la habitación después de asegurarse que el incendio se había iniciado.

-¡Yo la odiaba! ¡La despreciaba! –Andrew siseaba las palabras. –Ella me sedujo. Le rogué que me dejara en paz, pero se arrastró hasta mi cama y yo no pude resistirme. Ella se rió de mí, y amenazó con contárselo a Darién. Él era mi único amigo, la única familia que he tenido en la vida. No iba a permitirle que me destruyera. Ni a él. Neflyte merecía morir, él la usaba para llegar a Darién. Creía que Darién le pagaría para que dejara a Neherenia en paz.

-¿Y de dónde sacó una idea así? –Rei había permanecido demasiado callada y eso angustiaba a Serena. Miró hacia donde estaba, pero no podía distinguirla claramente en la oscuridad.

-¿Y qué importa eso? Ya nada tiene importancia. Él te eligió a ti. Cuando te empujé hacia el barranco y resbalé también yo, te salvó a ti, no a mí. No podía creerlo. Él nunca mereció la pena. Todos estos años desperdiciados. Su genio. Yo adoraba su grandeza, cuidé de él, le protegi, maté por él... y él se enamoró de otra ramera. –Andrew sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que la capucha se agitara como si estuviese viva –Yo le di todo, y él te eligió a ti. –Casi le gritó las últimas palabras, como un perro rabioso dispuesto a atacar.

Serena forzó una risa burlona. Estaba moviendo poco a poco sus dedos a lo largo de la pared, buscando la guitarra, su única arma.

-¿Así es como te mientes a ti mismo por las noches para poder dormir, Andrew? Le traicionaste acostándote con su esposa. Probablemente, fuiste tú quien introdujo a Neflyte Trent en la vida de Neherenia. Permitiste que Darién fuese sometido a un juicio, sabiendo que todos creerían que él había cometido el asesinato y tú podrías haberlo detenido diciendo la verdad. Eres responsable del incendio que le quemó. Asesinaste a mi madre creyendo que era ella la que le chantajeaba. Le dejaste expuesto al chantaje y después preparaste accidentes que habrían podido matar a sus hijos sólo para alejarlos de él. ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que le has dado todo? Le has mantenido prisionero en esta casa y cuando parecía que podría quedar libre, intentaste volver a aislarlo del resto del mundo.

-¡Cállate! –la voz de Andrew destilaba puro veneno. –¡Cierra la maldita boca!

-Tu mayor error fue ir detrás de los niños. Te salió el tiro por la culata. Debiste interceptar la carta en la que le decía que debería tener a sus hijos junto a él. Tú no querías que estuviesen aquí, ¿no? Eran una amenaza para ti. Así que trataste de hacerme creer que Darién estaba intentando hacerles daño, ¿no es cierto? –Serena le miraba fijamente –Pero verás... conozco a Darién. Sabía que él jamás habría matado a Neherenia ni a mi madre, y que nunca les haría daño a sus hijos. Así que traje a los niños aquí, sabiendo que él intentaría protegerlos.

-Y me los entregaste en bandeja –gruñó Andrew.

-Suelta el arma, Andrew. –La voz de Darién sonaba cansada y triste, una mezcla de angustia y tristeza. –Todo ha terminado. Debemos decidir la mejor manera de solucionar esto. –dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Mientras Darién parecía tan tranquilo, Serena tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritar. ¿Estarían los niños arriba retorciéndose de agonía mientras ellos hablaban con un loco que sujetaba un arma? Sus dedos encontraron el cuello de la guitarra, lo rodearon y lo sujetaron con fuerza.

-Sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo, Darién –dijo Andrew serenamente. –No voy a pasarme el resto de la vida entre rejas. No podría soportar ser entrevistado a través de unos barrotes mientras la banda sube de nuevo a lo más alto.

Serena lo supo. Siempre sabía las cosas antes de que pasaran, aunque últimamente lo había dudado. Allí, en la oscuridad, mientras la lluvia caía, supo el momento preciso en que Andrew amartilló el arma. Sabía que había terminado de hablar y que su dedo se deslizaba sobre el gatillo. Sin vacilar, Serena se colocó delante de Darién y balanceó la guitarra hacia Andrew con todas sus fuerzas.

Escuchó el sonido del arma, el crujido simultáneo de la guitarra cuando se estrelló contra Andrew, y el ronco alarido de negación de Darién mientras algo le golpeaba en las piernas. Serena cayó de cabeza al suelo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando fijamente a la figura de la capa encapuchada. Se inclinaba... se retorcía. Parpadeó para aclarar su visión. Todo parecía estar nublado y una extraña luz fosforescente se colaba en el cuarto, como una mezcla de colores y frío. El ambiente estaba helado, así que podía ver el aire como si fuese una nube de vapor que parecía colocarse entre Andrew y el resto de los ocupantes del estudio.

Andrew gritaba, un oscuro y ronco lamento de rabia y miedo. Por un momento los colores cambiaron y se movieron, formando con su brillo la imagen translúcida de una mujer con un vestido vaporoso que extendía un delgado brazo hacia Andrew. Darién se movió entonces, cubriendo el cuerpo de Serena con el suyo propio, impidiendo que viese aquella extraña aparición, de manera que ella sólo pudo oír cómo el arma se disparó por segunda vez.

-¡Neherenia, no me dejes de nuevo! –El lamento de Rei era angustioso, avanzó torpemente hacia adelante, extendiendo los brazos. Darién la cogió y la empujó hacia abajo, hacia la seguridad del suelo.

Serena escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo, y de repente se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos abiertos de Andrew. Supo que él estaba muerto, la vida había escapado de su cuerpo antes de que éste llegara al suelo. Al final, había decidido llevarse a Darién con él, de la misma manera que ella había decidido que no se lo permitiría.

Rei lloraba suavemente, con el corazón destrozado.

-¿La viste, Serena? Te dije que no estaba loca. ¿La viste?

Darién dio un puntapié al arma para alejarla de la mano de Andrew.

-Llama a un médico, Rei, ¡ahora mismo! –su voz estaba cargada de autoridad e hizo que Rei palideciera. –Ve a buscar a Hotaru y a Zafiro y asegúrate de que se encuentran bien. Después, llama a la policía. –Sus manos palpaban las piernas de Serena, buscando el agujero de la bala que la había tirado al suelo.

No había sangre, ni ninguna herida abierta, sólo un cardenal grande y oscuro en su muslo izquierdo. La zona estaba sensible y dolorosa, pero ni Darién ni Serena sabían qué era lo que la había golpeado con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla caer. Rei permanecía allí de pie, incapaz de moverse. Ambos miraron fijamente la extraña marca, dos círculos, uno dentro del otro, el círculo del centro mucho más oscuro. Un círculo de protección.

-Tengo que ver a Andrew –dijo él, y Sere percibió la angustia en su tono.

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por él, Darién. Mejor no toques nada. –le advirtió Serena suavemente. Ahora que todo había terminado, empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Necesitaba asegurarse de que los niños estaban bien. Necesitaba consolar a Darién. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría ocurrirle. Esta vez, la verdad saldría a la luz. –Espera a la policía.


	15. FINAL

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Un pájaro blanco volaba atravesando el aire cargado de humedad. Lejos, más abajo, las olas chocaban contra las piedras, llenándolas de espuma, intentando llegar al cielo para alcanzar a la blanca paloma que llevaba un objeto brillante en el pico.

-Sere, levántate ya. –insistió Hotaru, sacando a Serena de su agradable sueño –Hoy es Nochebuena... ¡No puedes quedarte en la cama!

Serena se dio la vuelta con un pequeño gemido y se tapó la cabeza con las mantas.

-Vete, no pienso levantarme nunca más.

No quería enfrentar la Nochebuena. No quería ver la desilusión en los rostros de los gemelos. No quería enfrentar a Darién. Le había visto cuando la policía se llevó el cuerpo de Andrew, cuando les contó lo que había ocurrido. Parecía un hombre desolado, con el corazón y el alma hechos pedazos. Los reporteros habían sido despiadados, pululando por el hospital, armando escándalo en la comisaría. Le hicieron miles de fotografías y le apuntaron a la cara con montones de micrófonos. Tenía que haber sido una pesadilla para él. Lo había sido para ella. La policía tenía la grabación que Serena había hecho así como las declaraciones que Rei y ella misma habían hecho para contrastarlas con la de Darién. Los del C.S.I habían ido de un lado a otro. Andrew se había suicidado. Eso es lo que dijeron que había sucedido. De mutuo acuerdo, ninguno de los tres dijo nada sobre la misteriosa aparición. No había ninguna necesidad de complicar la historia a la policía o a la prensa. Además, ¿quién iba a creerles?

-Sere, de verdad, tienes que levantarte. –Hotaru tiró de las mantas.

-Yo me encargaré de hacerla salir de la cama. –le dijo Darién suavemente a su hija. –Haz de anfitriona con los demás, Hotaru. Cuéntales la historia de Navidad a todos. Necesitan algo que les haga sentirse bien esta noche. Además, Rubeus ha hecho una comida especial para Nochebuena. Creo que ha vuelto a hacer tortitas...

Hotaru rió divertida mientras su padre la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-¡Otra vez sus famosas tortitas! ¡Qué horror! –Darién se agachó para besar su frente antes de que saliera.

Serena escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta y echaba la llave a la cerradura. Hubo un susurro misterioso y entonces el cuarto se inundó de música. Una música suave y dulce. La dulce pasión de la canción en la que ella y Darién habían trabajado tan duramente. Parpadeó para evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas y se sentó mientras él cruzaba el cuarto para apoyarse en el borde de su cama. La luz estaba apagada y la habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz plateada que les brindaba la luna.

Serena encogió las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas.

-¿Y ahora qué, Darién? –le preguntó en voz baja, esperando lo peor, preparándose para enfrentar su rechazo. Él no había hablado con ella, no la había visto desde hacía tres días. Había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en el continente.

Darién extendió una mano hacia ella, tomándole la barbilla, piel contra piel. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no se había puesto los guantes.

-Hoy es Nochebuena, y estamos esperando a que ocurra nuestro milagro –dijo con suavidad –No me digas que después de todo este tiempo ahora tienes una crisis de fe... –su pulgar se deslizó a lo largo de la barbilla de Sere, un movimiento lento y sensual que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

Serena pasó una mano temblorosa a través de su pelo, que le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

-Ya no sé qué creer, Darién. Además, ahora mismo estoy medio dormida. –no era verdad. Cuando le miraba, cada parte de ella cobraba vida. Un cálido torrente de fuego atravesaba su cuerpo, su corazón daba saltos como loco y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. –Creí, que con todo lo que ha pasado... –No pudo continuar de. No importaba lo que dijera, cualquier cosa le haría daño. ¿Cómo podía admitir que había pensado que él se alejaría de ella, de Zafiro y de Hotaru?

La sonrisa de Darién era increíblemente tierna.

-Creíste que sería lo suficientemente estúpido para alejaros de nuevo a ti y a los niños ¿no es cierto? No te merecería, Sere, si hubiese pensado hacer algo así. Sé que tampoco te merezco ahora, pero tú te ofreciste y pienso aferrarme a ti con todas mis fuerzas. –se apretó el puente de la nariz, de repente parecía indefenso –He pensado sobre todo lo que pasó, sobre la traición y la locura, y sobre si debo permitir que esas cosas me amarguen la vida. He pensado sobre el valor y lo que significa. Valor fue lo que tuvo Diamante cuando vino a buscarme cuando no tenía por qué y me contó lo idiota que había sido. Tuvo el valor de hacerlo aún sabiendo que le echarían a patadas de la banda o que incluso le arrestarían. Valor es lo que tienen Rei y Nicolás aprendiendo a ser una tía y tío de dos niños, cuando en realidad eso les aterra. Valor es lo que tuvo Rubeus cuando permaneció de pie en esa cocina y me dijo que seguía manteniendo sus creencias.

Rodeó la cara de Sere con las manos.

-Valor es lo que hace que una mujer se interponga entre un hombre y la muerte segura. Luchaste por mí, Sere, incluso cuando yo no lo habría hecho por mí mismo. No voy a alejarte de mí. Nunca podré volver a tocar la guitarra como solía hacerlo, pero todavía me queda la voz y aún puedo escribir y componer las canciones. Tengo dos hijos, que tú me devolviste, y, si Dios quiere, espero que tengamos más. Dime que aún estoy a tiempo.

Sere se fundió con él en un beso largo y lento que le robó el aliento y le dijo sin palabras todo lo que él quería saber.

-Todos nos están esperando abajo –susurró Darién contra su boca.

Serena le dio un fuerte abrazo, saltó de la cama y se encaminó de prisa hacia el baño.

-Dame diez minutos –dijo por encima del hombro –Tengo que ducharme –se quitó la camiseta del pijama y la lanzó sobre una silla.

Darién contuvo la respiración cuando vio que el cordón que sujetaba los pantalones del pijama se deslizaba sobre la tentadora curva de su trasero mientras ella entraba en el cuarto de baño. Se puso de pie, esbozando una lenta sonrisa, y se quitó la camisa. Fue descalzo hasta la puerta del baño para observarla mientras se introducía bajo la cascada de agua caliente. Serena giró la cabeza hacia él y vio cómo se quitaba lentamente los pantalones vaqueros, dejando libre su endurecido miembro. Miró fijamente su enorme erección. Ver cómo ella le observaba le hizo crecer más aún, y su necesidad fue instantánea y urgente.

-Me echaste de menos –bromeó ella. Su sonrisa era una invitación. En el momento en que entró en el amplio compartimento de la ducha, ella envolvió la mano alrededor de su miembro grande, duro y caliente. –Yo también te eché de menos.

Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sere, maravillándose de que ella le deseara tanto. Darién la sujetó por la nuca y le giró la cabeza para unir su boca a la de ella. No fue amable. No se sentía amable. Quería devorarla, alimentarse de ella. Cubrió los pechos con sus manos, acariciando con los pulgares sus pezones tensos.

Le estaba volviendo loco con sus intrépidas caricias mientras le besaba con la boca firmemente acoplada a la suya. Besos como seda caliente... El resto del mundo dejó de tener importancia. El agua resbalaba sobre sus cuerpos y el vapor les envolvía como una nube. La sentía suave y flexible mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Deslizó una pierna alrededor de su cadera, y se apretó con fuerza, tan ansiosa como él.

Darién inclinó la cabeza sobre el enorme cardenal de su hombro, donde el codo de Andrew la había golpeado para enviarla hacia el borde del precipicio. Su lengua alivió el palpitante dolor, y descendió para pasearse por el contorno de su pecho. Notó cómo se estremecía ella ante la sensación. Cerró la boca alrededor de su pezón duro, mordisqueándolo con los dientes antes de succionarlo con fuerza. Ella gritó, arqueándose más contra él. La mano de Darién recorría cada curva, hasta que se deslizó hacia abajo para introducirse en su cuerpo. Sere estaba caliente y húmeda, y él deseó tener todo el tiempo del mundo para amarla como quería. Yacer a su lado y proporcionarle tanto placer que no le cupiese ninguna duda de lo que ella significaba para él.

Serena se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para lamer una gota que descendía desde su hombro hacia los músculos del pecho. No fue lo bastante rápida. Persiguió con la lengua la pequeña gota de agua a medida que descendía sobre las abultadas cicatrices que había sobre su corazón. No consiguió atraparla, así que envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura cuando se agachó para perseguir la gota que ahora se deslizaba sobre su vientre plano. Envolvió la mano posesivamente alrededor de su fuerte erección. Notó cómo se hinchaba más, grande y duro, cuando dejó que su cálido aliento sobre él, cuando su lengua alcanzó la escurridiza gota en su punto más sensible.

Darién se puso rígido, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer cuando ella le introdujo en la calidez de su boca. El agua caía como una cascada, sensibilizando la piel. Un rugido empezó a tomar forma en su cerebro y el fuego recorría su cuerpo mientras aquel dulce éxtasis le hacía temblar. Los compases de su música llegaron hasta la ducha y prendieron fuego a su sangre con aquel ritmo apasionado. Ella empujó las caderas contra su mano, tenía los músculos firmes y apretados alrededor de sus dedos.

-Sere. –su nombre sonó como una caricia. Un reclamo. Una súplica. Una promesa –Te necesito ahora mismo, en este momento. –Porque no había ningún otro sitio en el que se sintiese tan bien como dentro de ella, con ella, formando parte de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos clestes se fijaron en los de él cuando se puso en pie. Observando cada parte, la perfección de su cara, las cicatrices de su cuerpo, la evidencia grande y dura de su necesidad de ella. Y Serena sonrió radiante de felicidad. Deliberadamente, se volvió y apoyó las manos cuidadosamente en mitad del pequeño banco que había en la esquina, mostrándole su redondo trasero y la esbelta línea de su espalda.

Darién sujetó sus caderas y empujó contra ella. Estaba más que preparada para recibirle, mojada y caliente y tan hambrienta como él. A la misma vez que él empujaba para introducirse en su estrecha vaina, ella se echó hacia atrás, para que él la llenara de una sola embestida. Una corriente de lava fundida recorrió sus cuerpos. Él gimió y empezó a moverse fuerte y rápido contra su cuerpo, empujando profundamente en un frenesí salvaje que les abrasaba a ambos. Serena salía al encuentro de cada embestida, exigiendo más, con su cuerpo apretando el de él, sujetándole y forzando una ardiente fricción que le estremeció hasta el alma. Entonces ella empezó a contraerse a su alrededor, exprimiéndole de tal manera que su propio orgasmo le atravesó con tal intensidad que pronunció su nombre en un grito que nacía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Siempre conseguía sorprenderle. Su Serena, tan llena de vida, de pasión, mostrando sin temor todo lo que sentía. Ella gritó también al llegar al final, ondeando su cuerpo fuera de control, abandonándose al placer y abrazándole con fuerza. Parecía haber durado una eternidad, y sin embargo, acabarse demasiado rápido. Se desplomaron juntos, aferrándose el uno al otro, besándose, recorriendo con manos hambrientas sus cuerpos.

Darién la agarró del pelo.

-Creo que nunca me cansaré de besarte –su boca la devoró con ansia –Más, necesito más.

-Creí que habías dicho algo sobre que los demás estaban esperándonos... Y han pasado mucho más de diez minutos. –señaló Serena señaló. –Enviarán a los gemelos a buscarnos.

-Prométeme que cuando te cases conmigo, que será muy, muy pronto, podré pasarme un par de semanas en la cama contigo. Sólo tocándote. Me encanta acariciarte. –se estiró para cortar el agua de la ducha.

Serena no se movió, mirándole fijamente a través del agua que empapaba sus pestañas.

-Nunca mencionaste el matrimonio.

Darién le guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo parecer un tímido jovencito.

-Estoy un poco anticuado... Creí que habías entendido lo que quería decir cuando te hablé de que iba a aferrarme a ti. –echó un vistazo alrededor y vio sus pantalones, tirados descuidadamente en el suelo –Tengo un anillo –lo dijo como si fuese un soborno.

-¡Darién! –Nerviosa, Serena envolvió su pelo en una toalla, mirándole fijamente con los ojos desorbitados. –¿Tienes un anillo?

Estaba tan hermosa con aquella expresión confundida en la cara, con las gotas de agua adornando su piel y sus enormes ojos brillando de felicidad que Darién quiso volver a empezar todo de nuevo. Encontró el anillo en uno de los bolsillos y tomó su mano.

-Quiero que lo nuestro sea para siempre, Sere, para siempre.

El diamante resplandecía mientras ella lo miraba sonriente. De repente Darién la empujó y ambos cayeron sobre la cama enredados, y él se dedicó a recoger con la lengua cada gota de agua que había sobre su piel.

Les llevó mucho más tiempo del que esperaban vestirse y prepararse para reunirse abajo con los demás. La cara de Serena estaba ligeramente enrojecida debido al roce de la barba de Darién, y la parte interior de sus muslos tenía un aspecto similar. Bajó contenta a su lado, con confianza. Juntos celebrarían la Navidad.

Sere se detuvo en la puerta del salón donde habían colocado el árbol. Cientos de lucecitas aparecían entre sus ramas, resaltando los adornos que habían fabricado.

-Así que esto es lo que habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo –susurró Serena, sintiendo cómo la atravesaba una corriente de felicidad al mirar las luces del árbol de Navidad y el montón de regalos brillantemente envueltos bajo las ramas. –Habéis estado jugando a ser Santa Claus.

Darién sonrió de oreja a oreja, de esa manera que le hacía parecer un muchacho joven y travieso.

-Bueno, me he metido de lleno en el negocio de los grandes milagros durante estos días. No podía defraudar a Hotaru y a Zafiro. Querían que su padre regresara, ¿no?

Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y buscó aquella maravillosa boca. Estaba rebosante de felicidad. Había pensado que la traición de Andrew habría sido la última gota que colmaba el vaso, que habría destrozado completamente el espíritu de Darién. En cambio, había pasado todo lo contrario y él estaba entero una vez más.

Fue un beso suave, relajado, con sabor a pasión y a deseo. Detrás de ellos Zafiro gimió.

-¿Os vais a pasar toda la noche haciendo eso? Porque hay otros cuartos en los que podríais tener algo más de intimidad, por si no lo habíais notado...

-Ni lo menciones –le dijo Rubeus a Zafiro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda –Jamás celebraremos la Navidad si sigues dándoles ideas.

Darién se tomó su tiempo para besar a Serena. Besarla era lo único que le importaba, y se dedicó de lleno a ello mientras los gemelos golpeteaban el suelo con los pies y los miembros de la banda se daban codazos unos a otros. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, y sonrió mirando su rostro encantador.

–Te amo, Serena, más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Te amo.

Ella delineó el contorno de sus labios con dedos temblorosos.

-Yo también te amo. –Ya tenía su milagro de Navidad. Darién. Su otra mitad.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Hotaru con impaciencia. –Todos sabemos lo qué está pasando aquí, así que no nos dejéis con la intriga... ¿Vais a hacerlo o no?

Darién y Serena se giraron para observar las caras expectantes que les miraban con curiosidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Serena, acercándola más a él.

Zafiro agitó las manos impaciente.

-Eso pasa por ser amable. Vamos, papá, danos una pista. Ya sabes, un poco de colaboración por tu parte...

Diamante sacudió la cabeza.

-Me decepcionas, Chiba.

-Vaya. –Rubeus se apoyó contra la pared, con una mano sobre la cabeza. –Has destruido mi fe en el amor verdadero.

Rei caminó hacia adelante, agarró la muñeca de Serena y levantó su mano izquierda de modo que todos pudieran verla.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios... ¡Sois el grupo de personas más despistado del mundo! –El anillo resplandeció bajo la luz.

-Vaya, papá... –dijo Zafiro sonriendo radiante –Eres increíble. Pido disculpas

Serena sufrió un ataque de besos y abrazos hasta que Darién la rescató, arrastrándola a su lado y alejando a los demás frunciendo el ceño con diversión. Apagó las luces de arriba para que sólo el centelleo de las luces del árbol de Navidad iluminara la sala. Una multitud de colores se reflejó en las paredes.

-Es medianoche. Deberíamos celebrar la Navidad –anunció mientras se inclinaba hacia Serena para robarle otro beso.

Rei se colocó junto a Nicolás, descansando la cabeza en su pecho. Rubeus se sentó en el suelo enfrente de la pareja, estirando sus piernas hacia el árbol. Diamante siguió su ejemplo y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá y mirando las luces.

Darién enlazó sus dedos con los de Serena mientras se sentaba en el sillón y la colocaba a su lado. Hotaru y Zafiro se colocaron inmediatamente en el suelo, al lado de su padre y de Serena. Nicolás pasó el brazo por detrás de su asiento y encontró de casualidad una guitarra acústica. Era la guitarra más vieja de Darién. No era de las mejores, pero él la había usado durante años. Nicolás se la pasó a Zafiro, que a su vez se la ofreció a su padre.

-Toca algo para nosotros esta noche, papá –dijo el niño.

Serena sintió cómo Darién se ponía tenso junto a ella. Él sacudió la cabeza, tomó la guitarra de las manos de su hijo e intentó dársela a Serena.

-Toca tú. Yo ya no puedo.

-Sí, puedes –dijo Serena ignorando el instrumento –Puede que ya no toques ante grandes multitudes. Pero nosotros somos una familia. Todos los que estamos aquí reunidos esta noche. Somos tu familia, y como tal no nos importa que no seas perfecto. Sólo toca algo... no hace falta que sea genial. Simplemente toca.

Darién la miró a los ojos. Ojos celestes. Ingenuos. Sinceros. Observó cómo le miraban los demás y tomó una decisión. Las luces parpadeaban una y otra vez, como haciéndole un guiño para darle coraje. No tenía que encargarse de todo por sí solo, no tenía que ser perfecto. A veces las personas tenían segundas oportunidades. Con un pequeño suspiro, se rindió, cogiendo la guitarra y acunándola entre sus brazos como si fuese una amante perdida. Su compañera durante mucho tiempo. Su amiga de la infancia cuando se encontraba solo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca cuando reconoció aquella familiar textura, la suavidad de la madera, el cuello ancho.

Sus dedos encontraron las cuerdas; su oído escuchó el sonido. Hizo los ajustes sin pensar, automáticamente. Sintió y respiró la música: las notas asumiendo vida propia en su cabeza. Todavía tenía eso, un don sin comparación. Tenía su voz. Emanaba de él, como su firma, una voz ronca y acariciante. Cantó a la esperanza y a la alegría, al amor y a la familia. Mientras cantaba, sus dedos se movían con facilidad sobre las cuerdas, como si recordaran a un antiguo amor. No tendría la destreza suficiente para tocar los ritmos rápidos y las complicadas melodías que a menudo invadían su mente, pero podría hacer esto, podría tocar para su familia, y encontrar placer en el don del amor.

Cantaron con él, todos aquéllos a los que amaba. La voz de Serena se mezcló con la suya, en una armonía perfecta. Rei desafinaba un poco, pero la amó aún más por eso. La voz de Hotaru encerraba promesas y la de Zafiro entusiasmo. El placer de sentarse en su casa, rodeado de su familia en Nochebuena, era incomparable. Su milagro.

Un ligero ruido a la ventana distrajo a Serena de la música y frunció el entrecejo. Miró a través del cristal hacia la oscuridad, hacia la fuerte tormenta. Había un pequeño pájaro blanco temblando en el alféizar de la ventana. Estaba empapado. Quizás se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche o le había herido alguna ráfaga de viento.

-Hay un pájaro en la ventana –dijo Serena con suavidad, tenía miedo de que si hablaba más alto la blanca paloma desapareciese antes de que nadie más la viera. Recorrió lentamente el cuarto mientras los demás permanecían inmóviles.

-Los pájaros no salen a estas horas de la noche. ¿Se ha posado en la ventana?

El pájaro estaba hecho polvo: una empapada, infeliz y temblorosa paloma. Serena abrió la ventana cuidadosamente, canturreando al animalito, tratando de no asustarle. Para su asombro, esperó tranquilamente en el alféizar mientras ella luchaba contra el fuerte viento para abrir la ventana. Casi al instante, el pájaro saltó hacia su brazo. Podía notar cómo temblaba y rápidamente rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con las manos para darle calor. Llevaba algo en el pico. Pudo divisar el brillo del oro entre sus manos. Y había algo más: tenía algo atado a la pata. Serena lo sintió cuando el pájaro se enderezó, batiendo las alas y lanzándose al aire. Voló alrededor del cuarto. Cuando el pájaro pasó sobre los gemelos, abrió su pico y dejó caer algo. Dio una vuelta rápida a la habitación mientras las luces formaban un prisma de colores sobre sus plumas blancas. La paloma voló hacia la ventana, y volvió a la oscuridad de la noche, dirigiéndose hacia algún otro refugio.

-¿Qué es, Hotaru? –Zafiro se colocó al lado de su hermana cuando ella alzó una cadena de oro para que todos pudiesen verla.

-Es un medallón. –Era pequeño, en forma de corazón, con un intrincado grabado por fuera.

-Creo que es de oro de verdad –dijo Zafiro inclinándose para observarlo más de cerca.

-¿Es para mí? ¿Alguien compró esto para mí? ¿De dónde ha salido? –Hotaru miró a cada uno de los miembros de la banda, que se habían quedado callados cuando ella les enseñó el collar -¿Quién me lo ha regalado?

Darién se inclinó hacia adelante para mirarlo más atentamente. Rei se llevó la mano a la garganta en un gesto curiosamente vulnerable. Darién y ella se miraron durante un momento y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no he sido, Darién, te lo juro.

-Ábrelo, ¿no? –Zafiro pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermana y miró fijamente el dedicado medallón. -¿Qué hay dentro?

Hotaru apretó el diminuto mecanismo y el medallón se abrió de repente. Había dos caras sonrientes, una niña de dos años y un niño idéntico. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Con el pelo negro y ondulado cayendo sobre sus caras.

-¿Papá? –Hotaru miró a su padre. –Somos nosotros, ¿verdad?

Darién asintió solemnemente.

-Vuestra madre nunca se quitaba ese collar. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía vuestras fotos dentro.

Hotaru se volvió hacia Serena con una expresión angustiada e insegura en su joven rostro. No sabía muy bien qué pensar o qué sentir ante un regalo así. Todos estaban aturdidos, y podía leerse el miedo en sus caras. Hotaru no sabía si apretar el medallón contra su pecho o lanzarlo lejos y llorar desconsoladamente.

Serena la abrazó inmediatamente.

-Es un bonito regalo. Es un día de milagros. Todos los niños deben saber que su madre les quiere. Recuerdo cuánto le gustaba a vuestra madre ese medallón. Siempre lo llevaba puesto, a pesar de que tenía joyas mucho más caras. Creo que el collar es la prueba de lo que ella sentía por vosotros, incluso cuando estuvo demasiado enferma para demostrarlo.

Rei cogió la mano de Serena y la apretó con fuerza.

-Neherenia siempre lo llevaba, Hotaru. Yo me burlaba de ella a menudo porque prefería llevar el medallón antes que diamantes. Ella me dijo que tenía sus razones. –Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. –Ahora sé cuáles eran. Yo tampoco me lo habría quitado nunca.

Hotaru besó a su tía.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, tía Rei –le dijo –Te quiero mucho. –le dio el collar –¿Me lo pones?

Rei asintió, con el corazón desbordado por las emociones.

-Desde luego que sí.

-Es para los dos, Zafiro –dijo Hotaru –Ella nos quería, después de todo. Lo compartiremos –se inclinó para besar a su hermano en la mejilla.

Serena se sentó en el regazo de Darién, esperó a que todos estuviesen reunidos alrededor de los gemelos, y entonces abrió su mano para mostrarle lo que había en su palma. Era un anillo. Un anillo de los que se le entregan a una mujer cuando trae un hijo al mundo. El anillo de una madre. Tenía incrustadas dos pequeñas joyas idénticas. Observaron el anillo y después se miraron el uno al otro, sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Serena cerró los dedos alrededor del precioso regalo que la paloma había dejado atrás. Era mejor que los diamantes. El regalo más importante de su vida. Los dedos llenos de cicatrices de Darién cubrieron los suyos, guardando aquel tesoro, sosteniéndolo cerca de sus corazones. Zafiro y Hotaru eran suyos. Era su milagro de Navidad y era exactamente lo que habían deseado.

**FIN**


End file.
